Heart of Sword
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: Mais um fic UA... Shaoran tem sua vida organizada, mas, ao ser enviado para encontarr uma pessoa, encontra uma garota que muda sua vida... Mas ela não é normal... O QUE? Ela é cega? Leiam e descubram... UA, COM MAGIA! Capítulo 24! FIC COMPLETA!
1. Default Chapter

Heart of sword

N/A: esse fic é totalmente UA, com magia, sem cartas, Touya não existe e Yukito é só um amigo.

- fala –

"pensamento"

(minhas intromissões)

Prólogo:

Em uma cidade japonesa, de nome Tomoeda, havia uma garota de 15 anos. Ela tinha uma beleza totalmente incomum, cabelos castanho-claros, um corpo muito belo, cheio de curvas, mas o que mais impressionava nela eram os olhos. Olhos brilhantes cor de esmeralda maravilhosos. Só que havia um porém, esses olhos não viam a luz do sol. Exatamente, a garota não podia enxergar. Seu nome? Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura também não era uma garota lá muito comum. Ela tinha magia, descobrira aos dez anos, com a chegada de um garoto de dez anos que a treinou por algum tempo e depois se foi. O nome do garoto? Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Como isso acontecera? Poucas pessoas sabiam, somente a família da garota e alguns amigos próximos. Tudo aconteceu em um belo dia de primavera, Sakura e sua amiga Tomoyo Daidouji estavam fazendo um piquenique com alguns amigos da escola. Foi tudo muito rápido. Sakura sentiu uma presença forte e maligna se aproximar, saiu dali correndo em direção a tal presença e travou uma batalha feroz com o homem. Ela venceu, mas ao custo de sua visão.

A família tentou de tudo, mas nada podia ser feito, o ferimento que ela recebera destruíra seu nervo óptico e não havia solução para isso. Agora ela tinha quinze anos, já fazia dois anos que estava cega. Acostumara-se com o fato, não era tão ruim. Ela conseguia andar normalmente, sua magia permitia desviar de objetos e pessoas, sendo que a única coisa que ela não podia fazer era ler, mas isso não era um grande problema. A cegueira a deixou muito mais perceptiva, e também aumentou muito seu poder já que ela o usava com muito mais freqüência e os forçava muito. Treinava regularmente em um terreno baldio próximo à sua casa, seu pai discordava disso, mas achava que era até melhor que ela saísse de casa, já que ela não entrara em depressão devido à cegueira, achava que era melhor deixar ela fazer o que achasse melhor.

A jovem conseguia viver uma vida quase normal, mas a chegada de uma nova pessoa na cidade iria alterar totalmente a sua vida...

Capítulo um: A chegada de um estranho

Era uma tarde agitada no aeroporto de Tomoeda, mas um rapaz parecia totalmente alheio a isso. Ele era belo, físico perfeito, olhos cor de chocolate, cabelos rebeldes catanho-escuros. Ele olhava fixamente o nada, pensando em alguma coisa. Logo foi pegar sua bagagem e foi para seu hotel. Chegando lá, ligou para sua casa, em Hong Kong.

- Mãe, cheguei bem aqui.

- Isso é bom, Shaoran. Agora preciso que encontre a pessoa o mais rápido possível.

- Eu sei, vou começar agora mesmo.

- Quanto antes melhor, filho, se ela se associar a outro clã, podemos estar acabados.

- Eu sei, mãe, não se preocupe, não vou decepcioná-la.

- Assim espero, nos falamos em breve. – ela desligou o telefone.

- Nessa cidade não existem muitas pessoas com poderes mágicos, não vai ser difícil encontrar essa pessoa. – disse ele, concentrando-se na aura da cidade. Logo ele pode sentir uma forte presença vindo do centro da cidade, não era muito forte, mas, se não fosse a pessoa que ele procurava, poderia, ao menos lhe dar informações.

Saiu correndo do quarto de hotel e foi rapidamente até o centro da cidade. Estava muito próximo à presença quando, sem olhar por onde corria, esbarrou em uma garota, derrubando-a. A presença desapareceu rapidamente.

- "Droga, eu estava tão perto!" – pensou ele. – Você está bem? – perguntou à garota, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Estou sim. – ela estava de olhos fechados e logo colocou óculos escuros.

- Me desculpe, não estava olhando por onde andava.

- Corria, você quer dizer. – disse, ríspida.

- Já pedi desculpas, qual o seu problema?

- O meu problema é que existem pessoas como você que não respeitam as deficiências dos outros! – ela o encarou.

- Como? – ele estava confuso e deslumbrado ao mesmo tempo. Ela era linda, cabelos longos castanho-claros, um corpo perfeito, de que deficiência ela estava falando?

- Ora, não se faça de bobo. Você não é o primeiro que tenta se fazer de inocente aproveitando que sou cega.

- Eu não sabia... Acabei de chegar na cidade...

- E estava correndo por aí? Difícil de acreditar.

- Eu juro. – ele olhou bem para o rosto dela, viu que os óculos dela estavam quebrados em um ponto. – Seus óculos, quebraram na queda?

- Foi.

- Venha, eu pago outro. – ele segurou a mão dela e meio que a puxou até uma loja ali perto.

- Não precisa ficar me puxando, posso me virar sem ajuda. – ela puxou a própria mão para longe do alcance dele.

- Srta Kinomoto, já faz tempo! – o dono da loja se aproximou.

- Senhor Tsukishiro, desde que me vendeu esses óculos não precisei mais vir até aqui. Isso é, até alguém os quebrar agora há pouco.

- Me permite? – perguntou ele, tocando os óculos.

- Claro.

- Obrigado. – ele retirou os óculos e olhou bem para o rosto dela. – Parece que sua amiga conseguiu te convencer a fazer a cirurgia para tirar a cicatriz.

- É, ela pode ser muito persuasiva.

- Só por curiosidade, a senhorita não abre mais os olhos?

- Não faz diferença, não vejo nenhuma sombra, eles estando abertos ou não.

- Mas, com o devido respeito, os seus olhos são lindos.

- São somente dois olhos que não vêem mais nada.

- Bom, conserto isso em dez minutos. – disse o vendedor.

- E quanto vai ficar? – perguntou Shaoran, se pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que entraram na loja.

- Não muito caro, depois vemos. Agora, se me dão licença... – ele foi para o interior da loja.

- Bom, vou ver se acho um banco aqui perto para trocar meu dinheiro. – disse ele.

- Tem um a uma quadra daqui, logo ao lado de uma loja de brinquedos. Siga reto logo à direita da loja que você vai achar. – disse Sakura.

- Será que poderia ao menos me dizer seu nome?

- Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. E o seu?

- Shaoran Li.

- Você é de Hong Kong?

- Sou, como sabe?

- Tive um amigo que era de lá, ele tinha um jeito de falar parecido com o seu.

- Certo... Volto daqui a pouco. – ele saiu da loja.

- Droga... – Sakura se jogou em uma cadeira que havia ali.

- Você tem que tomar mais cuidado, Sakura. – Yukito Tsukishiro saiu do fundo da loja.

- Eu sei, não devia ter falado meu nome, mas você já havia revelado meu sobrenome, não ia fazer grandes diferenças. E, quanto aos meus olhos, nunca mais diga isso na frente de ninguém.

- Desculpe, mas é a verdade.

- Mesmo assim, foi uma bela atuação. Obrigada, você sempre me ajuda tanto.

- De nada, mas ele realmente é um belo rapaz, Sakura.

- Ele tem magia, aposto que veio atrás de mim. Só que ainda não descobriu isso.

- Entendo. Vou arrumar seus óculos e falo com você de noite com mais calma, pode ser?

- Claro, obrigada. – ela se sentou na cadeira de novo.

Shaoran logo voltou e pagou o conserto dos óculos. E, depois de muito insistir, acabou levando Sakura para casa.

- Sinto muito se fui inoportuno para a senhorita. – disse ele.

- Isso não importa agora.

- Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer.

- Bom... – ela parou, com a mão na maçaneta da porta. – Na verdade tem.

- Farei o que eu puder.

- Nunca mais me dirija a palavra e tome mais cuidado ao correr no centro da cidade. – ela abriu a porta, entrou e a bateu na cara do rapaz.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Gente, eu comecei esse fic pq meu pc tava sem Office e num dava pra abrir os arquivos do outro... Aí acabou rendendo e resolvi publicar...

Bom, esse é totalmente diferente dos meus outros fics, espero que vocês gostem.


	2. 2

Heart of sword

Sakura estava em seu quarto, pensando no rapaz que estava atrás dela. Não sabia o que ele queria, só sabia que devia evitá-lo ao máximo. Sua última experiência com magia estranha fora desastrosa. Ela estava sentada na cama, já sem os óculos. Tocou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Estava fazendo uma magia, tentando não chamar muita atenção para a sua presença. Logo abriu os olhos e olhou à sua volta.

- Eriol, você me ensinou tanta coisa útil... - ela abriu seu armário e se olhou no espelho. Era uma pessoa modesta, mas tinha que admitir que era uma garota deslumbrante.

Essa magia era simples e permitia que Sakura enxergasse por uns dez ou quinze minutos, mas ela não podia fazer isso com freqüência, prejudicaria sua saúde. Ela prestava atenção na presença do rapaz, pra ver se ele se movia na direção dela, mas ele parecia estar totalmente fora da realidade e nem notara a presença dela.

Enquanto isso, em um hotel não muito longe dali...

- Aquela garota, realmente me impressionou. Qualquer outra garota teria caído aos meus pés. (modesto ele, não?) Acho que é sorte dela por não poder me ver, não sei. Ela parece estar sempre na defensiva, é estranho. Será que tem algo a ver com a cegueira dela? - ele suspirou. - Queria fazer algo para ajudar, ela me pareceu tão perdida hoje de tarde... Acho que é melhor esquecer isso, não tem porque eu me preocupar se estou aqui somente para encontrar o dono daqueles poderes. - ele parou um pouco e percebeu a mesma presença que sentira durante a tarde, só que mais fraca. - Muito sutil, mas não me engana. - ele saiu de lá correndo, mas, quando estava no saguão de entrada do hotel a presença desapareceu. - Droga...

- Essa foi por pouco. - comentou Sakura em voz alta em seu quarto. - Ele está atrás de mim, mas se continuar a se distrair tanto não vai conseguir nunca me encontrar.

Os dias se passaram tranqüilamente, ou quase. Sakura as vezes escorregava e os dois acabavam se esbarrando na rua, mas Shaoran nunca desconfiava da garota. Ela não queria se aproximar dele, ele finalmente parecia ter entendido isso depois da décima vez que ela foi grossa com ele.

Certa tarde, alguns dias depois, no hotel...

- É tudo muito estranho, mãe. É como se a pessoa não quisesse ser encontrada... Como se ela sumisse assim que eu me aproximasse.

- É claro, você achou que isso iria ser fácil? Vai te dar trabalho, parece ser uma pessoa esperta. Tem uma pessoa em especial que sempre está nesses lugares?

- Bom, eu não reparei muito...

- Acho que vou mandar Eriol aí para te ajudar.

- Não precisa, eu consigo achá-la. Na verdade eu não reparo porque arranjei uma encrenca por aqui e...

- Você não consegue ficar longe de confusão nem em um país estranho?

- Foi com uma garota, eu esbarrei nela sem querer no primeiro dia e ela pegou raiva de mim. O estranho é que sempre a encontro.

- Uma garota? Conte-me mais sobre ela.

- Ela me detesta, não sei muito sobre ela.

- Como ela é?

- Tem um corpo lindo, perfeito eu diria, mas frágil demais para suportar a quantidade de magia que esperamos. Não é ela. Além do que, ela é cega.

- Você sabe como foi que ela ficou cega?

- Não, a única coisa que sei é que ela tinha uma cicatriz feia no olho, que foi corrigida com cirurgia. É tudo o que eu sei.

- Pode ser que seja ela.

- Como assim? Eu já disse que ela não suportaria muita magia com aquele corpo frágil que ela tem.

- Frágil porém belo, não?

- Mãe, o que tem a ver beleza com a magia?

- Aparência inofensiva, a flor mais bela e frágil pode ser a mais perigosa. E se ela ficou cega em uma batalha?

- E se foi um acidente de carro? Mãe, seja plausível, por favor.

- Você está irritado porque, pela primeira vez, uma garota não caiu à seus pés, não é?

- Não diga bobagens, vim aqui encontrar a pessoa e não vou misturar as coisas.

- Não minta para mim, sei que está zangado.

- Posso até estar, mas isso não vai mudar o que eu vim fazer aqui.

- Tudo bem, vejo que você não vai dar o braço a torcer mesmo. Escute, vou ligar novamente depois de amanhã, se não encontrar a pessoa vou mandar alguém para ajudar.

- Certo, mas duvido que você vá precisar mandar.

- Então encontre até depois de amanhã. - ela desligou o telefone.

- Que droga, acho melhor eu me apressar antes que ela me ache um inútil.

- Enquanto isso, na casa de Sakura...

- Ele está agitado, acho melhor eu tomar mais cuidado senão ele me encontra.

No dia seguinte, Shaoran caminhava pela cidade atrás de vestígios de presenças mágicas para ter alguma noção de onde procurar a tal pessoa.

- Sem sucesso nenhum e desanimado, almoçou em um restaurante ali perto. Lá, adivinha quem ele encontrou? Óbvio que era Sakura.

- Ora, ora que coincidência... - comentou ele enquanto se aproximava da mesa dela. Ela estava acompanhada de uma garota da mesma idade deles.

- Infeliz coincidência. - comentou ela, azeda. - Sr. Li, eu realmente já lhe expressei meu desagrado com a sua presença a minha volta, então, por favor, pare de me seguir.

- Eu já disse que não a sigo, simplesmente nos encontramos, eu não estou aqui atrás da Srta.

- E eu já disse que não acredito no que diz.

- Isso é uma pena, agora, se me dão licença, eu vim aqui almoçar. - ele se afastou delas e se sentou em uma mesa.

- Sakura, ele é um gato. - comentou Tomoyo.

- É irritante... Metido, mal-educado e idiota. - retrucou a garota, com azedume.

- O que ele te fez.

- Ele tem magia e veio atrás de mim. Mas parece que, mesmo sem eu usar magia, ele sempre está onde eu vou...

- Isso não é perigoso, Sakura?

- Ele é muito lerdo para perceber sem eu usar magia. Está na cidade já há dez dias e não percebeu nada ainda.

- Será que ele não está simplesmente brincando com você?

- Impossível, posso não ver, mas sei que ele está confuso com tudo isso. Parece que ele está sob pressão.

- Sakura, eu sei que você tem medo por nós, mas você não podia procurar descobrir o que ele quer?

- Ele quer a mim, não vou me entregar de mão beijada assim. Tomoyo, ele é tão lindo assim?

- Por que não vê por si mesma? Você não iria acreditar se eu descrevesse, ele é quase um Deus.

- Bom, acho que se eu controlar a quantidade de magia ele não vai notar nada e terei uns 2 minutos. - ela se concentrou e fez a magia. - Pronto, vamos ver agora... - ela virou para trás e olhou para o rapaz. - Você está brincando que é aquele de cabelo castanho?

- Ele mesmo, não falei que era um Deus?

- Realmente, e parece ser muito forte, acho que terei mais problemas com ele do que eu imaginei que teria.

- Mas, fala a verdade, ele é bem mais bonito que o Eriol.

- Tomoyo, você vai começar? Ele e Eriol são totalmente diferentes, Eriol é uma pessoa muito doce e companheira. Esse cara é um babaca metido. Não se aproxime dele, te peço. Ele pode te machucar, To...

- OK, mas você não pode negar que ele é maravilhoso, não é?

- Tomoyo, já pedi para não começar.

- OK, me desculpe.

O almoço continuou sem maiores transtornos. Shaoran não notou nenhuma diferença na presença então tudo correu normal.

No dia seguinte, Sakura resolveu treinar um pouco e, por descuido, Shaoran sentiu a presença.

- Hoje você não me escapa. - disse ele saindo correndo do hotel.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Gente, eu queria agradecer a quem está lendo, apesar de serem poucas pessoas que me deixaram review.

Adoro vocês mesmo e queria deixar bem claro que não é que eu goste de fazer o Shaoran fraco e a Sakura forte, mas é que em algumas situações ela tem que ser um pouco mais impetuosa, por assim dizer... Podem me chamar de feminista que eu não ligo, mas não é a verdade mesmo...

Bjs, Miaka. ^.~


	3. 3

Heart of Sword

Shaoran corria em direção à presença, quando parou em frente a um terreno baldio. Ele foi penetrando mais fundo no terreno até achar a pessoa que ele menos esperava ali.

- Eu não queria acreditar que era você, mas parece que minha mãe, como sempre, tinha razão. - disse ele.

- Droga, me descuidei. - disse ela, tomando a posição de ataque. - As aparências enganam, não?

- Realmente, aquele oculista tinha razão, seus olhos são lindos.

- Yukito vai pagar caro por aquilo, eu já o adverti sobre elogios.

- Então toda aquela conversa foi encenação também?

- E você caiu feito um patinho. - ela sorriu maliciosamente. - Se todos os outros fossem tão bobos quanto você é...

- Epa, pode parando por aí, bobo nada. E por que tomou posição de batalha, não vim aqui lutar com você.

- Ah, claro, posso ser cega, mas não sou tonta.

- Eu falo sério, mas se você quiser lutar...

- O que você quer, então?

- Vai parar com essa agressividade? Não quero te machucar.

- Vai responder o que quer?

- Ei, eu nem estou armado, pare com isso.

- Responda a pergunta.

- Eu só quero conversar com você, será que é possível?

- Sou toda ouvidos.

- Você está bem? - perguntou ele, notando o cansaço dela.

- Fale logo.

- Filho! - Yelan chegava correndo com um rapaz.

- Achei que meu prazo fosse até hoje de noite. - disse Shaoran, se virando para a mãe e seu amigo Eriol.

- Decidimos vir hoje.

- Essa presença... Não pode ser. - disse Sakura, virando o rosto na direção de Eriol e Yelan.

- Perspicaz como sempre, Sakura. Sabia que era você que estávamos procurando. Mas como precisávamos testar nosso amigo ali achei melhor ficar calado.

- E me fez passar dez dias me escondendo? Só você mesmo.

- Você a conhece, Eriol? - perguntou Shaoran.

- Se eu a conheço? Mas é óbvio que sim.

- Eriol... - o tom de voz de Sakura se tornou subitamente sério. - Da última vez que nos vimos você me fez uma promessa, se lembra?

- Lembro sim, desculpe ainda não consegui a magia necessária para te ajudar.

- Tudo bem, eu já tinha perdido as esperanças mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. - ela começou a recolher as coisas dela e se secou com uma toalha que tirou de dentro da sua bolsa.

- Não vai ouvir o que temos a dizer? - perguntou Shaoran.

- Não agora, sinto muito. Eriol, você tem meu telefone e sabe onde eu moro, me liga amanhã. - ela saiu do local, deixando Shaoran e Yelan com cara de bobos.

- Eriol, daria para você me explicar o que houve aqui? - pediu Shaoran.

- Sabia que ela ficaria assim com a minha presença. Vai ser difícil convencê-la a vir conosco. - disse Eriol. - Preciso fazer uma visita a uma velha amiga, encontro vocês no hotel. - ele se afastou também. Foi até a casa de Tomoyo. - Por favor, queria falar com Tomoyo Daidouji. - disse ele ao interfone. - Meu nome é Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- Eriol! - Tomoyo o recepcionou no jardim mesmo. - Meu Deus há quanto tempo! Quando chegou?

- Agora há pouco.

- Ah... - ela notou o semblante sério dele. - Já encontrou a Sakura, pelo visto.

- Já.

- E, deixe-me adivinhar, não conseguiu cumprir a promessa ainda.

- Ainda não, mas eu vou cumprir.

- Você era a última esperança de Sakura, Eriol. Ela não demonstra, mas o estado dela a incomoda muito. E desde que um carinha chegou à cidade...

- Fala de Shaoran Li?

- Ele mesmo, conhece?

- Sim, é meu amigo.

- O que ele quer?

- Agora faço parte de um clã em Hong Kong, o clã Li. Ouvimos falar de um grande poder crescendo nessa cidade, sabia que era Sakura, mas precisávamos testar o Shaoran então o mandamos para ver como ele se saía com Sakura. Mas ela mudou muito, Tomoyo. Antes eu conseguia saber o que ela estava sentindo e pensando, mas agora...

- Ela está assim já faz tempo, mas vocês não se viam há quase dois anos... Parece que Sakura perdeu a fé na vida.

- Como assim? Sakura sempre teve fé na vida e em todos que a rodeavam.

- Agora não mais, ela se isola de todos, as únicas pessoas com quem ela fala são Yukito, o pai dela e eu. Mais ninguém.

- Entendo...

- Ela se tornou uma pessoa muito agressiva e fechada do mundo, não é mais aquela garota doce e meiga que nós conhecíamos.

- Apesar de ela não ter entrado em depressão quando ficou cega, ela mudou muito...

- Ela não se apega mais em sonhos e ilusões, como ela fazia antes.

- Essa não é a Sakura. Acho que vamos ter muito trabalho.

- Como assim, você não me disse o que quer com ela.

- Queremos que ela se una ao clã.

- Mas isso significa que ela vá morar em Hong Kong.

- É, mas ela estando assim não vai adiantar nada vir conosco.

- Você acha que ela iria realmente ir com vocês.

- Se eu conseguir convencê-la, sim. Mas não vamos obrigá-la a nada.

- Nem conseguiria, ela anda muito teimosa.

- Ela não ganha de mim, pode ter certeza.

- Falando em você... Meu Deus, Eriol, você está maravilhoso! Cabelo comprido, resolveu mudar o visual...

- É, achei que ia ficar legal.

- E ficou mesmo, está maravilhoso. (gente, imaginem o Eriol com dezoito anos e cabelo comprido tipo o Hotohori. Ele é muito lindo, dá até dó desperdiçar... Mas o Tama-chan é muito mais lindo!!!!)

- Obrigado. Agora tenho que bolar um jeito para trazer a velha Sakura de volta.

- Eriol, você não vai conseguir. Eu e Yukito já tentamos de tudo.

- Eu preciso conseguir, Sakura Kinomoto sempre foi uma pessoa sonhadora e doce. Foi por ela que eu voltei.

- É um belo discurso, mas falta você convencer Sakura com ele.

- Os gostos dela não mudaram, não é?

- Não muito, por que?

- Você não lembra que eu sei exatamente como lidar com Sakura?

- Espero que você tenha mais sorte que eu e Yukito.

- Eu também.

- Gostaria de ficar para o jantar?

- O convite é tentador, mas realmente tenho algumas coisas para acertar por hora.

- Quando tiver um tempo aparece por aqui, ficaria honrada com a sua companhia.

- Tudo bem, a gene se fala. - ele se foi.

- Como é? Ela deve a vida a você e ainda o tratou fria daquele jeito? - perguntou Shaoran. depois que ele explicou sua história com Sakura.

- Aquela não é a mesma Sakura que conheci aos dez anos e ajudei aos treze. Ela mudou muito, não vai ser fácil convencê-la. Vou fazer o que puder, mas não posso garantir nada.

- Você disse que ela te deve, por que não cobra esse favor? - sugeriu Shaoran.

- De que adiantaria? Não vou forçá-la a nada, já disse. Algo aconteceu nesses dois anos, Sakura sempre foi tão alegre e cheia de vida. Mesmo depois da cegueira, ela não mudou muito.

- Escuta, que promessa era aquela da qual ela falou? - perguntou Yelan.

- Quando parti, dois anos atrás, prometi a ela que iria encontrar um modo de curá-la. Ela não mereceu o destino que teve, essa cegueira foi feita por um covarde que a atacou durante um piquenique. Ela estava com os amigos, não podia usar todos os poderes lá senão poderia machucá-los.

- Por isso ela acabou não fazendo tudo o que era capaz e teve a cegueira. - completou Yelan.

- Não é uma simples cegueira, o nervo óptico dela foi totalmente destruído, os médicos não podem fazer nada.

- Por isso você se especializou em magia de cura e medicina em geral. - disse Yelan.

- Foi, estou quase conseguindo desenvolver uma magia que reconstitua o nervo óptico dela, mas mesmo se eu descobrisse como fazê-lo, meu nível de magia é muito baixo para conseguir realizar a magia.

- Por que você faria tudo por ela? - perguntou Shaoran.

- Vou te mostrar uma coisa. - ele foi até a própria mala e tirou uma fita de vídeo de lá. Ele colocou no vídeo do quarto e colocou para rodar. Era uma gravação de uma ida ao parque de diversões. Sakura tinha dez anos e ele tinha treze. - Sakura sempre foi uma pessoa maravilhosa, cheia de alegria, como eu já disse.

- O que quer nos mostrando isso? - perguntou Yelan.

- Agora dêem uma olhada nisso aqui. - ele adiantou a fita até um ponto onde estava gravada uma batalha que eles travaram com a mesma idade. Houve uma hora que o mago contra quem lutavam lançou uma magia na direção de Eriol, que estava muito ferido. Ele teria morrido, se Sakura não tivesse pulado na frente e se ferido por ele, lançando uma magia que aniquilou o mago logo em seguida. - Também devo a minha vida a Sakura. Mas não é só por isso. - ele voltou a fita e pausou em uma imagem do rosto de Sakura enquanto ela ria, um pouco avermelhada. - Vocês conseguiriam imaginar que aquela garota fria e amargurada é a mesma garota de dez anos que tinha esse sorriso maravilhoso?

- Realmente é difícil de acreditar. - comentou Shaoran.

- Ela e os amigos me proporcionaram os melhores momentos de minha vida, não suporto saber que Sakura está daquele jeito por minha culpa e ficar parado diante disso.

- Entendemos como se sente, mas se não pode fazer nada...

- Aí que você se engana, meu caro, posso fazer muita coisa. Vou falar com ela amanhã e vou ajeitar isso.

- Você já tem algum plano? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Você realmente se interessou por ela, não foi?

- Bom... – ele ficou vermelho.

- Enfim, vou chamá-la para jantar amanhã aqui e resolvo tudo. Mas só eu e ela, senão não vai ter jeito.

- Certo, nós vamos deixá-lo. – disse Yelan. – Mas você já sabe, não queremos pressioná-la.

- Eu sei, por hora não vou falar nada sobre o clã. Vamos por partes, primeiro temos que trazer a velha Sakura de volta.

- Os amigos dela já tentaram? – perguntou Shaoran, novamente.

- Você conhece algum deles?

- A vi com uma garota e parece que tem um oculista também.

- Oculista? – Eriol estava confuso.

- Parece que se chama Tsuki... Não me lembro o resto.

- Tsukishiro?

- Isso!

- Então, Yukito Tsukishiro se tornou oculista? – Eriol riu. – Só vendo pra crer mesmo...

- Posso levá-lo à loja dele se quiser.

- Claro... Amanhã. E quanto à garota? Sabe algo sobre ela?

- Não, só a vi uma vez em um restaurante.

- Cabelos longos e escuros, olhos violeta, um corpo escultural. Essa é a descrição perfeita para Tomoyo Daidouji. – Eriol suspirou. – Realmente, você não teria como saber nada dela, Sakura nunca permitiria. Fui na casa dela aquela hora, ela me contou mais ou menos o que aconteceu.

- E você ainda tem esperanças?

- Tenho que conseguir fazer isso, Shaoran. Você nunca passou realmente por um aperto, não entenderia.

- Está me chamando de insensível? – ele segurou a gola da camisa de Eriol.

- Não, só de inexperiente. – ele tirou as mãos de Shaoran da roupa. – Agora, se me dão licença, vou para meu quarto que amanhã vai ser um longo dia. – e saiu de lá, deixando um Shaoran fulo da vida.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Gente, me deu tanto trabalho para escrever esse… empaquei no meio e quase desisti, mas continuei por vocês (e por todos os meus amigos que quiseram me matar a mínima menção do verbo "desistir").

Bom, por hora é só isso, espero não demorar muito para atualizar de novo... Mandem review ou um mail...

Bjs, Miaka. ^.~


	4. 4

Heart of Sword

Eriol acordou naquela manhã muito pensativo, tomou café com os outros dois completamente calado. A tensão era tanta que dava para cortar, só Yelan estava calma.

Shaoran ainda estava irritado com o amigo pelo que ele havia dito, mas Eriol parecia indiferente ao rancor do outro. Assim que acabou de comer se levantou e disse que ia dar uma volta.

Ele foi para a cidade e ficou andando em meio às lojas. De repente, avistou uma loja de óculos. Entrou lá, estava precisando de uns óculos escuros.

- Posso ajudar? – perguntou um jovem.

- Yukito, já faz tempo! – disse Eriol.

- Eriol! Cara, há quanto tempo... O que faz por aqui?

- Vim atrás da Sakura.

- Soube do rapaz que chegou?

- Ele é meu amigo, não fará mal algum a vocês.

- Imaginei, Sakura anda muito desconfiada. Mas, o que quer na minha humilde loja?

- Um par de óculos escuros.

Ele comprou e saiu dali logo em seguida, ficou andando até parar na frente da casa de Sakura. Tocou a campainha e Fuyutaka o atendeu.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou o senhor.

- Senhor Kinomoto, não vá me dizer que já se esqueceu de mim?

- Eriol? Eriol Hiiragizawa?

- Bom, parece que ainda se lembra.

- Entre, por favor! Quando chegou à cidade?

- Ontem pela tarde. Encontrei Sakura já.

- Ela não me contou nada, chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto, parecia triste.

- Não a culpo, nosso encontro não foi dos melhores. Onde ela está?

- No quarto, disse que tinha umas coisas para fazer e que não era para eu incomodar.

- Bom, ela vai ter que se incomodar comigo. Com licença. – Eriol subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto de Sakura.

- Pode entrar, Eriol.

- Você tem uns minutos?

- Claro. Senta aí. – disse ela, apontando a cadeira da escrivaninha.

- Escuta, sobre ontem...

- Você não precisa me explicar nada, já sei de tudo.

- Como assim?

- Você é do Clã Li de Hong Kong e eles querem que eu me una a eles.

- Como sabe de tudo isso?

- Não sou tonta, não passei aqueles três anos sem você sem treinar ou aprimorar minha magia e os meus feitiços.

- Certo...

- Minha resposta é não.

- Não vim aqui falar disso.

- Então o que quer?

- Queria conversar com você com mais calma. – ele se levantou e sentou do lado dela, na cama.

- Pode falar.

- Não aqui, janta comigo?

- Hoje?

- No hotel, lá teremos um pouco mais de privacidade e calma. – ele pegou uma caneta que estava em cima da cama. – Você não precisa dessa caneta, não é?

- Não, por que?

- Por nada. – ele jogou pela janela, que estava aberta e acertou em Shaoran, que estava escondido na árvore logo em frente a ela. – Tente se ocultar melhor, meu amigo.

- Ai, essa doeu. – gemeu Shaoran, saindo de lá.

- Então, onde estávamos? – perguntou ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ele deve sofrer muito com você.

- Só um pouco. Mas, então, você janta comigo?

- OK, que horas e onde?

Ele passou tudo para Sakura e depois se foi. Na hora do jantar, Sakura chegou no quarto de Eriol acompanhada do gerente do hotel.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Eriol educadamente enquanto Sakura adentrava no quarto.

- Qualquer coisa é só avisar, senhor.

- Obrigado. – ele fechou a porta. – Pervertido.

- Ai, Eriol... – ela riu.

- É bom te ver sorrir assim, viu?

- Vamos começar com isso? – perguntou ela, mudando a expressão alegre por uma mais séria.

- OK, desculpe. O que quer comer?

- O que você pedir está bom para mim.

- Está certo então... Comida Italiana? – ela deu de ombros. – Macarronada simples então, vou pedir. – ele pegou o telefone e fez o pedido.

- Vai enrolar até quando?

- Certo, certo. – disse ele, se sentando no sofá, ao lado dela. – Chamei você aqui para falar sobre esses dois anos.

- Não há nada para ser dito sobre eles. – ela se levantou e ficou de costas para ele.

- Só essa sua agitação já me diz que tem coisa errada.

- Não tem nada errado, só porque eu mudei um pouco...

- Um pouco? Você não é a pessoa a quem eu prometi que iria curar nem que isso fosse a última coisa que eu faria! Não é a pessoa doce que sempre tinha um sorriso para toda e qualquer hora... – ele se levantou e a abraçou por trás (não pensem besteira...).

- Você queria que eu continuasse a mesma, desculpe decepcioná-lo.

- Sakura, você não é assim. Por que mudou tanto?

- Às vezes, é preciso fazer escolhas que não quer para conseguir viver em paz.

- E mesmo fazendo essas escolhas forçadas ainda consegue viver em paz? Não acredito nisso.

- Ou talvez vivesse pior com a escolha que realmente queria fazer.

- Viver pior sendo quem você é e melhor rejeitando a si mesma? Acho difícil.

- Esqueça, não valho seu tempo.

- É exatamente disso que eu estou falando. Você perdeu a fé em si mesma e em seus sonhos.

- Eles não estavam me levando a nada. – ela se desvencilhou do abraço dele e parou de frente a ele. – Eu mudei, Eriol, você tem que encarar isso.

- Vamos ver o que eu vou ter que encarar. – disse ele, indo até a porta quando bateram.

O serviço de quarto deixou a comida e os dois comeram em silêncio. Depois que retiraram as coisas, Eriol foi ligar uma música.

- O que você quer ouvir?

- Gosto de qualquer coisa, pode escolher.

- Eu falo sério, o que você quer ouvir?

- Qualquer coisa.

- Ótimo, acho que vou ter que partir para o ataque mesmo. – ele foi até ela, que estava sentada no sofá e fez a magia para fazê-la ver por uma meia hora.

- Por que tanto tempo? – perguntou ela, percebendo a duração que ele queria que o feitiço tivesse.

- Precisamos conversar sério agora. – ele se sentou ao lado dela e a encarou. – Não pode continuar fugindo de si mesma para sempre. Sei que deve ter sofrido muito estando cega e tendo aquele jeito doce. Imagino que tenha algo a ver com seu antigo namorado, Shinta.

- Descobri que ele só estava me usando, como eu era a garota mais popular da escola... – ela suspirou. – Eu realmente achei que ele gostasse de mim, mas assim que fiquei cega e saí da escola ele me largou.

- Isso depois que eu fui embora?

- Logo depois. – os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

- Não chora... – ele a abraçou. – Não gosto de te ver assim.

- Queria que você estivesse aqui naquela época. – ela se apoiou nele e chorou tudo o que precisava, até seus olhos não conseguirem derramar mais uma lágrima, o que demorou uns cinco minutos de silêncio.

- Então foi isso que te fez mudar tanto, te deram um motivo para desconfiar das pessoas.

- Não foi só isso, ele não foi o único. Muitos engraçadinhos tentaram por brincadeira, mas não chegaram nem perto.

- Foi por isso que tratou Shaoran tão mal quando vocês se encontraram?

- Em parte, mas não podia me aproximar dele sem saber o que ele queria aqui se tinha tantos poderes.

- Sakura, eu não vim aqui esperando encontrar aquela garota ingênua. Sabia que você tinha mudado, assim como eu também mudei. Mas não acho que essa mudança tão drástica seja necessária. Você nunca vai deixar de ser a pessoa maravilhosa que sempre foi, mas não pode se fechar do mundo desse jeito.

- Foi o único meio que eu encontrei de me proteger de pessoas que só querem se aproveitar...

- Eu sei, é duro. Mas você não precisa disso, só a sua força já é suficiente. Vem comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa. – ele a ajudou a se levantar do sofá e a levou para o quarto.

- O que é? – perguntou ela, se sentando na cama (galera, não pensa besteira não).

- Acho que você vai se lembrar muito bem disso. – ele se sentou ao lado dela e abriu um álbum de fotos. Nele estavam várias fotos deles ou às vezes só dela, ou com os outros amigos. – Sempre tenho isso comigo, é como se fosse o meu amuleto. Você é uma pessoa muito importante para mim, Sakura. Só quero o seu bem, não quero te ver triste desse jeito.

- Ah, Eriol... – ela se deitou com a cabeça no colo dele. - Sabe do que eu mais senti falta?

- Não, do que? – perguntou ele, começando a acariciar os cabelos dela.

- Daquelas vezes que eu dormia na sua casa depois do treino e você ficava comigo...

- Fazendo cafuné até você cair no sono. – completou ele, continuando a acariciar os cabelos dela. – Também senti falta disso.

Eles ficaram ali até que Sakura quebrou o silêncio pouco antes de adormecer.

- Sabe, Eriol...

- O que?

- Queria te agradecer, sem você eu não sei o que seria de mim.

- E eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- Seria uma pessoa com muito menos problemas... – ela adormeceu.

Eriol a ajeitou na cama, a cobriu, ligou para Fuyutaka e foi falar com Shaoran e Yelan.

- E então? – perguntou Yelan, enquanto Shaoran assistia TV.

- Não sei, mas acho que consegui. Ela está dormindo agora.

- Que magia você usou? – perguntou Yelan, intrigada.

- Só um pequeno truquezinho, nada de mais. – ele olhou para a TV onde viu que Shaoran assistia "Beavis e Butthead" (nem sei se escreve assim, mas eu acho ridículo...). – Você assiste esse lixo? – perguntou, incrédulo, desligando a TV logo em seguida. – Ela está dormindo agora, vou saber o resultado amanhã só.

- O que você fez com ela? – perguntou Shaoran, desconfiado.

- Nada, eu juro. Se quiser ir lá olhar, fique à vontade.

- Não, obrigado.

Eriol logo voltou para o quarto dele e acabou por dormir no sofá. Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou cedo e se sentindo bem, como não se sentia há muito tempo. Fez a magia para poder ver por uns 15 minutos e foi até a sala. Viu Eriol dormindo deitado no sofá e se sentou na pontinha do mesmo.

- Eriol, acorda. – disse ela docemente enquanto acariciava a face dele.

- Ahn, o que foi? – ele acordou assustado.

- Calma, sou só eu. – ela riu.

- Desculpe, não costumo ter alguém para me acordar.

- Desculpe por te acordar.

- Tudo bem. – ele se sentou e esfregou os olhos. – Acho que a nossa conversa ontem deu resultado, não é?

- Obrigada por me fazer ver a besteira que eu estava fazendo... Me fazer perceber que eu estava errada.

- De nada, é bom te ver sorrindo. – nessa hora Shaoran entra pela porta, mas ao ver os dois tão perto vai saindo rapidinho.

- Não precisa ir embora, Li. – diz Sakura, se levantando do sofá. – Eu tenho que ir agora mesmo.

- Como você sabia que era eu? Eu nem falei nada.

- Não é a primeira vez que te vejo.

- Você está me vendo?

- Eriol, você não contou nada para ele?

- Não, não estava afim.

- Bobo... – ela riu. – Eriol me ensinou uma magia que me permite ver por algum tempo.

- Ah... Então era esse o truquezinho que o Eriol usou ontem.

- Eu não chamaria de truque. – disse Sakura. – É algo muito útil.

- Parece que tudo deu certo, não é, Eriol? – perguntou Yelan, entrando no quarto também.

- Consegui o que queria, mas quanto ao clã... Isso fica a critério de Sakura agora. – ele a encarou enquanto a mesma o olhava com um olhar decidido.

- Isso vou ter que pensar com mais calma, agora quero ir para casa.

- Sakura, não queremos te forçar a nada.

- Eu sei, não vou fazer nada que contrarie a minha vontade. – ela pegou o casaco. – Até mais. – ela deu um beijo no rosto de Eriol e saiu dali.

- Parece que você conseguiu. – comentou Yelan.

- Parece que ela ta é gamadona em você. – disse Shaoran.

- Não seja bobo, Sakura não gosta de mim além do que como amigo.

- Se você diz...

Sakura chegou em casa e seu pai logo notou a mudança na filha. Ficou muito contente por ela voltar a ser o que era. Mas, voltando ao hotel, Eriol estava lá conversando com Yelan sobre Sakura enquanto Shaoran lia um pouco quando a campainha tocou.

- Eu vejo quem é. – disse o rapaz, olhando pelo olho mágico e logo depois abrindo a porta, aparentando estar nervoso. – Tomoyo, que surpresa!

- Sakura me contou onde você estava hospedado, espero que não se importe.

- De modo algum... Mas como eu sou mal educado, entre, por favor.

- Obrigada. Olá... – ela cumprimentou os outros dois que estavam na sala (detalhe: Shaoran tinha parado de ler, estranhando o nervosismo de Eriol).

- Tomoyo, esses são Shaoran Li, que você já conhece, e a mãe dele, Yelan Li.

- Muito prazer. – disse Tomoyo. – Escuta, Eriol, tem uma coisa que me intriga em você.

- O que é? – perguntou Eriol em um tom divertido, como se já esperasse a pergunta.

- Como é que você consegue fazer uma coisa difícil parecer tão fácil? – Eriol riu ao fim da pergunta. – Mas é verdade, faz quase dois anos que eu e Yukito tentamos fazer Sakura voltar a ser o que era e você consegue isso em uma noite.

- Isso não é algo que eu possa responder... Somente consigo...

- Quando é que você vai aprender a dar uma resposta direta?

- Isso é uma coisa que ele nunca vai aprender a fazer. – disse Shaoran, voltando a meter a cara no livro.

- Ele fica meio irritado quando tem alguma garota no local que não está dando atenção para ele. – cochichou Eriol, rindo. – Vamos dar uma volta.

- Tudo bem. – os dois saíram.

Os dois foram dar uma longa e demorada volta pelos jardins do hotel e, quando Eriol voltou ao quarto, já sozinho, Shaoran perguntou, de mau-humor.

- E aí, já deu os amassos que você queria nela?

- Shaoran, não fale assim! – repreendeu-o Yelan.

- Deixe-o. Shaoran, não é só porque tenho alguns amigos aqui que você tenha que ficar tão enciumado. – disse para o amigo.

Sakura falou com seu pai de tarde e ele disse que isso caberia somente a ela decidir, mas que ele não deixaria a cidade. Ela poderia ir se quisesse, seria até melhor, assim ela teria mais esperanças de recuperar a visão.

Dois dias depois ela decidiu, iria com eles. Era a melhor coisa a se fazer, principalmente se quisesse proteger os seus amigos. Bateu duas da tarde e ela foi falar com Eriol.

- Eriol, eu vou com vocês.

- Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso, mas você não vai poder voltar atrás, sabe disso?

- Sei. É a melhor coisa que vou fazer, por todos. Mas, além de tudo, para mim mesma.

- Certo, então parece que não tem mesmo dúvidas sobre isso. Ah, e se seu pai quiser vir...

- Ele não vai. – interrompeu ela. – Ele disse-me desde o começo que não deixaria a cidade.

- Entendo... Bom, então eu acho que é só avisarmos Yelan e Shaoran e iremos o mais breve possível.

- Imaginei que tivesse de ser rápido...

- Yelan é a chefe do clã, não pode se ausentar por muito tempo.

- É... – ela suspirou.

- Você não precisa ir se não quiser.

- Não me pergunte isso de novo.

- OK, desculpe.

- Ei, você está sentindo essa presença? – perguntou ela, subitamente séria.

- É fraca demais, Sakura. Você está meio paranóica, não?

- É ele... O mago que me deixou cega... E está perto da minha casa. – ela saiu correndo do quarto e foi para a rua, seguida de Eriol, porém este não conseguia alcançá-la. Shaoran e Yelan foram atrás deles também, espantados com a fúria em que Sakura parecia se encontrar. – Você não vai fazer o que quiser dessa vez... – sussurrou ela para si mesma.

Gente, eu sinceramente peço mil desculpas por tanta demora nos meus fics... O outro eu até tive justificativa, mas por esses vocês podem me bater: estou com ele pronto há séculos...

Desculpem mesmo, gente... Só que eu empaquei no 5 (e ainda tou empacada) e não queria por assim sem ter certeza do próximo...

Vou tentar não dar essa mancada de novo...

Bjs, Miaka.


	5. 5

Heart of sword

Sakura corria sem nem parar para pensar se as pessoas estavam estranhando o fato de ela correr mesmo sem poder ver. Não importava, seu pai estava em perigo, ela sabia disso. Fez o feitiço para enxergar enquanto corria e assim que chegou na frente de sua casa viu seu pai caído no chão, inconsciente e muito ferido, enquanto um senhor ria. Ela reconheceria aquele rosto mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo: fora ele quem a havia deixado cega.

- Seu maldito, como pôde fazer isso?

- Ele não quis dizer aonde você estava.

- Como se você precisasse de informações.

- Certo, fiz isso de propósito. E daí? O que vai poder fazer?

- Muita coisa. – ela partiu para cima dele.

Quando Eriol, Yelan e Shaoran chegaram, a batalha já estava em seu desfecho. Feitiços voavam vindos de ambas as partes, de cores e feitios diferente, de acordo com seu elemento. Algumas vezes, porém, podiam ver um vulto correndo rapidamente e atingindo a outra parte. Gotas de sangue voavam e Sakura se preparava para dar o ultimo golpe, como Eriol pode verificar. Aos poucos, podia se perceber a aura de poder que emanava de Sakura, diminuindo e o homem achava que estava prestes a matar a Flor de Cerejeira, mas, ledo engano. Uma bola de energia foi se formando atras da maga e assim que ela pensou ser suficiente, guiou a bola até uma altura suficiente, olhou profundamente para os olhos daquele 'ser' e murmurou algo como "isso é por meu pai... e por mim" e direcionou a bola de energia para o homem e o transformou em pó ("putz, viciei em DBZ..." Pronto, cena estilo DBZ! ^_^). Devido a grande quantidade de poder gasto, Sakura caiu de joelhos e ofegante, lágrimas nos olhos, olhando o vento dissipar o pouco que restou de seu adversário. Seus olhos correram até seu pai. Esquecera por completo que ele estava ali e mais lágrimas correram de seus olhos. Discretas e silenciosas lágrimas se misturavam com um filete de sangue que descia de sua têmpora. Eriol foi o primeiro a chegar até Sakura que ainda estava na mesma posição, olhava atônita para o que fizera, e para o que aquele homem fizera.

- Sakura! – Eriol correu para ela com uma Yelan preocupada e um Shaoran hesitante.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – disse ela, ofegante.

- De quem é o cadáver ali? – perguntou Shaoran, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa, mas recebendo um olhar furioso de Eriol, fato que foi notado por Sakura.

- Deixa, Eriol. – disse ela. – Eu já sabia que ele estava morto. – mais uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos. – Ele era meu pai. - disse ela sem ao menos desviar o olhar do corpo.

- Opa... – Shaoran ficou sem graça. – Foi mal, nem imaginei... Lamento.

- Bom, acho que é melhor adiarmos a viajem. – disse Yelan, se abaixando ao lado de Sakura. – Podemos esperar o tempo que for necessário.

- Não... – disse Sakura. – Não precisa mesmo... Só quero fazer o velório e nós viajamos.

- Sakura, não seja tão dura consigo mesma. – disse Eriol.

- Não estou me culpando, Eriol. Eu fiz tudo o que pude... – Sakura enxugou as lágrimas e o sangue na manga da camisa e se levantou com a ajuda de Eriol. – Quero ir o mais rápido possível para tentar esquecer.

- Vamos, melhor cuidarmos dos ferimentos. – disse Eriol, entrando na casa com Sakura apoiada em seu ombro e seguido por Shaoran e Yelan.

Eriol limpou os ferimentos e enfaixou, Sakura parecia totalmente perdida e sequer reclamou de dor. Eles estavam no quarto da garota, e Eriol chamou os outros dois para a sala na parte de baixo da casa, deixando Sakura só.

- Você está louco? E se ela tentar se matar? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Ela pode ser a pessoa mais razoável do mundo, mas acabou de perder a única família que ela tinha, Eriol... – completou Yelan.

- Sakura não vai tentar se matar... Ela não seria egoísta a esse ponto. – ele suspirou. – Ela tem mais fibra que muitas pessoas que conheço, ficariam espantados se soubessem do que ela é capaz.

- O que ela fez agora a pouco já não foi suficiente? – perguntou Yelan, espantada.

- Isso foi só um teste, Sakura estava furiosa, não pensou na hora. Claro que ela lamenta a morte do pai, mas nesse momento está se questionando se o que ela fez foi o certo.

- Está falando de matar aquele homem? Não creio... – perguntou Shaoran.

- Pode crer, agora queria te pedir um favor... – disse ao amigo. – Sabe aqueles pãezinhos maravilhosos que você faz? Poderia fazer alguns para Sakura? Imagino que ela vá gostar...

- Claro, é só me mostrar onde estão as coisas.

Shaoran levou mais ou menos uma hora para fazer os pãezinhos, depois Eriol levou uns dois para Sakura, que não saíra do quarto desde então.

- Sakura? Está melhor?

- Um pouco... Que cheiro bom, o que você tem aí?

- Shaoran fez uns pãezinhos, achei que gostaria de comer alguma coisa.

- Pelo cheiro parece delicioso... – ela pegou um e deu uma mordida. – É muito bom mesmo. – ela terminou o pão em silêncio e depois comeu o outro que Eriol levava.

- Sakura, vai dar tudo certo. A polícia esteve aqui, falei que era um roubo e que o homem fugira... Levaram o corpo de seu pai, melhor começarmos os preparativos para o velório logo.

- Eu sei, mas hoje não quero pensar em mais nada. – ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. – Você realmente acha que eu sirvo para o clã?

- Claro que acho, você provavelmente é a única chance de colocar juízo na cabeça daqueles velhos gananciosos... – Sakura riu.

- Só você, Eriol...

- Você quer mais? Posso pegar, Shaoran fez bastante...

- Não, obrigada... Agora não quero nada mais...

- Tudo bem, então descanse. – ele a deitou na cama e a cobriu. – Lembre-se de que nunca vai estar sozinha, você sempre vai ter alguém disposto a te ajudar.

- Eu sei, não vou me esquecer. – ela fechou os olhos e logo adormeceu.

Eriol olhou a sua volta, o quarto de Sakura praticamente não mudara desde a última vez que ele o vira. Mas algo no quarto chamou sua atenção: dois livros de capa dura azul clara. Como podia ser isso, Sakura não gostava de ler e raramente usava sua magia para enxergar... Era estranho, perguntaria para ela na manhã seguinte. Desceu e encontrou os dois sentados na sala.

- Melhor passarmos a noite aqui. – comentou Yelan.

- Vocês podem voltar para o hotel se quiserem. Eu vou ficar. – disse Eriol.

- E você acha que vamos te deixar com essa barra toda? Ficou louco... – comentou Shaoran, em tom de gozação. – Fala sério, cara...

Eles ficaram lá, Eriol e Shaoran no sofá e Yelan ficou no quarto de hóspedes.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou e todos já estavam de pé. Shaoran parecia estar na lavanderia, Eriol no jardim e Yelan na cozinha. Desceu as escadas depois de colocar um short jeans e uma camisa colada ao corpo azul.

- Bom dia. – disse a Yelan assim que entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia, dormiu bem?

- Sim, obrigada.

- Já faço seu café.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu posso me virar.

- Estou fazendo isso porque quero, não por pena.

- Não reclama, é raro ela querer cozinhar. – disse Shaoran, entrando na cozinha.

- Não quero causar problemas a vocês.

- Não é problema algum. – disse Yelan. – Realmente é bom voltar a cozinhar de vez em quando...

- Bom, tem alguma coisa queimando... – comentou Sakura.

- Opa... – ela desligou rapidinho o fogo. – Não queimou não, só está um pouquinho tostado...

- Bom dia, como a princesa dormiu? – perguntou Eriol, passando por ela e dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Lá vem você com isso de novo...

- Mas ele está dizendo a verdade... – comentou Shaoran. – Parece mesmo uma princesa.

- Olha, para o Shaoran reparar em você, tem que ser mesmo atraente... – comentou Yelan.

- Certo, pode até ser... – ela foi interrompida pelo telefone.

- Ah, não esqueça o que ia falar. – disse Eriol atendendo ao telefone. – Residência dos Kinomoto. Quem gostaria de falar com ela? Um minuto. – ele tampou o bocal do telefone. – Desde quando Shinta te liga depois do que ele fez?

- Ele e meu pai continuaram muito amigos, meu pai nunca soube do que ocorreu para que nós nos separássemos... – ela pegou o telefone. – Alô? Olá, Shinta. Não se preocupe, estou bem. Não, achei que você deveria desconfiar que não era realmente um assalto. É, o mesmo. Não se preocupe comigo, uns amigos meus estão aqui, não precisa vir. Ah, claro... O velório? – Eriol fez sinal de que era no dia seguinte. – Vai ser amanhã, vou ligar avisando o horário. Já disse que não precisa... Tudo bem, agora eu tenho umas coisas para resolver, te ligo mais tarde... Tchau. – ela desligou.

- Ele queria vir aqui? – perguntou Eriol.

- Faz algum tempo que ele anda querendo reatar comigo.

- Entendo...

- Não se preocupe, não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. – disse ela, interpretando o tom de voz preocupado do amigo. – Por mim não falaria com ele de novo, mas ele era amigo de meu pai, tem o direito de ir ao velório se quiser.

- Bom, será que eu preciso dizer que estou boiando aqui? – disse Shaoran.

- Shinta é meu ex-namorado, ele me enganou e me machucou muito... – ela suspirou. – Esqueçam isso, eu sei como lidar com ele.

Yelan a serviu e ela comeu calmamente. Depois resolveu dar uma volta, pediu para ir sozinha e eles consentiram. Ela deu uma longa volta pela cidade, pensando em tudo o que acontecera a ela, nos últimos dias. Estava sendo tudo rápido demais, mas era assim que ela queria. Voltou para sua casa depois de duas horas e meia e percebeu que somente Eriol ficara lá.

- Sakura, você está bem?

- Estou sim, Eriol.

- Bom, espero que não se importe, mas eu já dei um jeito na cerimônia. Achei que você queria um pouco mais de paz.

- Obrigada. Realmente, não estou com cabeça para organizar nada...

- Relaxe, está esperando demais de si mesma.

- Eriol, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Você já ligou para todos?

- Liguei para os amigos que estavam na agenda ao lado do telefone.

- Obrigada, não sei o que eu faria sem você.

- Pra começar não teria tantos problemas... Antes achei que estivesse fazendo o certo, mas agora acho que não foi realmente uma boa idéia te ensinar magia...

- Não se culpe, você não poderia saber... E se não fosse você seria outro que me ensinaria, não faria grande diferença. Minto, faria uma grande diferença, mas somente para mim, já que consegui um grande amigo nessa história toda...

- Fico feliz em saber que isso é tão importante para você. Escute, Tomoyo e Yukito pediram que você ligasse para eles quando chegasse.

- Obrigada, vou ligar. Para que horas ficou o velório?

- Duas e meia da tarde.

- Tudo bem, obrigada. – ela foi até o telefone e discou o número de Yukito. – Alô?

- Sakura, é você?

- Sou sim, Yuki. Você pediu que eu te ligasse?

- Pedi...

- O que foi?

- Sakura, como você está?

- Estou bem, Yuki, Eriol já deve ter te contado tudo o que aconteceu... Não se preocupe comigo...

- Eriol também disse que você tomou uma decisão que vai mudar sua vida totalmente, mas não quis dizer o que era...

- E ele fez bem, você saberá qual foi a minha decisão amanhã. Duvido que vá gostar muito, mas é o que eu vou fazer. Era só, Yuki?

- Era.

- Então até amanhã. – ela desligou e depois discou o telefone de Tomoyo. – Alô, por favor, a srta Daidouji?

- Quem deseja?

- Sakura Kinomoto.

- Só um instante, srta Kinomoto.

- Sim. – ela esperou alguns segundos.

- Alô? Sakura? – a voz de Tomoyo vinha muito preocupada.

- Olá, Tomoyo.

- Sakura, como você está?

- Estou bem, Tomoyo, Eriol já deve ter dito isso.

- Mas eu queria ouvir de você. Sakura, eu me preocupo muito com você, sabe disso.

- Eu sei, Tomoyo, mas não precisa ficar tão preocupada assim...

- Sakura, seu pai está morto e você quer que eu não me preocupe com você? Falei com mamãe e ela disse que seria uma honra que você morasse conosco.

- Tomoyo, esqueça isso por hora... Eu também já tenho meus planos...

- E quais seriam esses?

- Você vai saber amanhã no velório... É melhor contar para todos ao mesmo tempo... Ninguém vai gostar da idéia mesmo...

- Sakura, você está me assustando...

- Não é nenhuma loucura, Tomoyo, é o melhor tanto para vocês quanto para mim.

- Achei que confiasse em mim...

- Eu confio Tomoyo, confiaria minha vida em você, mas a decisão que eu tomei não vai ser muito aceita e não quero ninguém buzinando no meu ouvido até amanhã. Não se preocupe, nada mais vai acontecer.

- Tudo bem, eu confio em você. A gente se vê amanhã.

- Tudo bem, até lá. – ela desligou.

- Tomoyo é uma pessoa muito persistente. – comentou Eriol.

- E eu acho que você deveria dizer a ela o que sente antes de irmos.

- Esqueça o que eu sinto por ela. Minha prioridade agora é outra.

- Não há nada mais importante do que nossos sentimentos, Eriol. Shaoran e Yelan vão voltar, não vão?

- Vão.

- Então convide Tomoyo para jantar fora. Divirta-se Eriol, não se prenda por minha causa.

- Tudo bem. Acho que é melhor aproveitarmos nossa última noite aqui.

- Vocês compraram as passagens para amanhã à noite?

- Sim.

- Ótimo, quanto mais rápido formos menos terei que ouvir sermões da família de Tomoyo.

- Se é assim que você quer...

- É sim. Agora vou tomar um banho, ligue para ela.

- Vou sim, mas assim que Shaoran e Yelan chegarem.

- Tudo bem.

Sakura tomou seu banho percebendo quando Shaoran e Yelan chegaram e Eriol saía para se arrumar no hotel antes do jantar.

No dia seguinte, (acharam que eu ia entregar o jantar dos dois assim de bandeja? Não mesmo...) a manhã foi muito silenciosa. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Shaoran e Yelan mal conheciam Sakura, mas sentiam pena por tudo o que havia acontecido. Eriol, por incrível que pareça, não falava nada desde que chegara. Sua expressão era neutra e impassível.

Eriol e Sakura arrumavam as coisas dela, com uma ajuda da magia de ambos.

- E o que são esses livros azuis? – perguntou ele.

- Guarde-os, são cadernos na verdade. Quando tenho meios escrevo um pouco.

- Certo... – ele guardou. – Você ainda tem tempo de mudar de idéia, Sakura.

- Não quero trazer mais problemas para essa cidade, e também essa pode ser minha única chance de recuperar a visão.

- Indiferente de você vir conosco ou não, fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

- É engraçado como você mudou tanto e ao mesmo tempo não mudou nada. – ela parou e ficou encarando o rapaz. – Achou que eu não tinha reparado?

- Nunca pensei isso.

- Você mudou muito fisicamente, em magia e mentalmente, pelo que eu pude perceber. – ela se aproximou dele e mexeu nos longos cabelos. – Mais evidente que isso impossível.

- Eu sei, mudei um pouco o estilo... Mas eu não fui o único. – ele tocou a face de Sakura. – Sabe muito bem que sempre te admirei muito.

- E isso sempre gerou muitos boatos sobre nós.

- Nunca liguei para isso. – eles se olhavam bem nos olhos. De repente Sakura se apóia no ombro dele e começa a chorar.

- Estou com medo, Eriol... E se não der certo?

- Der certo o que?

- Você me conhece, não que eu não me adapte bem com novos ambientes, mas...

- Não fale mais nada. – ele a abraçou forte pela cintura com o braço esquerdo e acariciou os cabelos dela com o direito. – Você vai se dar bem, não se preocupe.

- Eu nunca me senti assim antes.

- E não tem que se sentir, confie em si mesma e confie em mim. Nada vai te acontecer.

- Tudo bem. – ela secou os olhos e se afastou um pouco dele. – Obrigada.

Eles continuaram a arrumando as coisas e foram para o velório num táxi, os quatro.

Todos chegaram, a quantidade de amigos era grande, Tomoyo e Yukito ficaram ao lado de Sakura. No final do velório foi perguntado a Sakura o que ela faria. Então ela resolveu anunciar.

- Essa noite, a pedido de meu amigo Eriol, vou me mudar para Hong Kong. Estou indo definitivamente para lá e nada me fará mudar de idéia. Antes que comecem a falar, isso já havia sido decidido entre eu e meu pai antes de tudo acontecer.

- Mas, Sakura, como que você... – Yukito ia protestar, mas Tomoyo chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo-o calar-se.

- Sabe bem que não quero que vá, Sakura, mas essa decisão é somente sua. – disse Tomoyo, ficando face a face com a amiga. Se for isso realmente o que você quer, desejo a maior sorte do mundo. – Tomoyo a abraçou.

- Não chore, prometo não esquecer vocês, e principalmente você, Tomoyo. – ela retribuiu o abraço.

- Não pode e nem vai se mudar assim, Sakura Kinomoto. – disse Shinta, que não parara de dar em cima de Sakura o velório inteiro.

- Não há mais nada que me prenda aqui, Shinta. – disse Sakura, desfazendo o abraço.

- Seu pai uma vez me disse que era para eu cuidar de você, ele confiou você a mim.

- Para mim chega, já aturei você demais. – Shaoran berrou e deu um soco no rapaz, fazendo-o cair no chão. – "Sakura, querida... Você está sozinha agora... Eu sei que a sua cegueira não é um grande empecilho, mas agora, para todos, você não passa de uma garota cega e sozinha. Mas eu tenho uma idéia... Você precisa de alguém que te faça ser respeitada e eu de uma garota bonita como você ao meu lado... Então eu pensei que eu poderia satisfazer suas necessidades. Se você satisfizer as minhas". – disse Shaoran, em tom de deboche, imitando o que Shinta fizera com Sakura quando chegara. – Faça-me o favor, deixa de ser tão ridículo. – Sakura deu uma forte gargalhada ao ouvir essas palavras.

- Eu realmente achei que não demoraria a você explodir... – disse ela. – Claro que eu nunca faria do jeito que você fez, mas não há nada que alguém possa fazer para mudar minha opinião, muito menos você, Shinta. Que horas são?

- Quase seis horas. – disse Tomoyo.

- Temos que ir. – disse Eriol.

- Vocês vão hoje? – espantou-se Sonomi.

- Em meia hora. – disse Sakura.

Eles discutiram um pouco, mas as seis e dez todos foram para o aeroporto, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol e Yelan depois de pegarem as malas.

As discussões no aeroporto eram bastante complicadas, mas Sakura estava inflexível. Seis e vinte eles entraram no avião.

- Você realmente tem amigos muito insistentes... – comentou Shaoran.

- Você não viu como eu posso ser insistente... – comentou ela, com pouco caso.

- Não se ofenda, ela está cansada... – disse Eriol, sentando-se ao lado dela e ajudando-a a colocar o cinto. – Não fica assim, logo tudo vai se acalmar... – Eriol a confortou, enquanto esta se apoiava em seu ombro, relaxando.

- Desculpe, Shaoran... Não quis ser rude...

- Está tudo bem, só tente se controlar um pouco...

- Tudo bem... – ela sorriu fracamente.

- Descanse, não se preocupe com nada... – Eriol beijou a testa de Sakura. Uma aeromoça passava nesse momento. – Por favor, poderia trazer um cobertor e um travesseiro?

- Claro, só um instante, senhor. – ela se afastou e logo voltou com o cobertor. – Aqui está.

- Obrigado. – ele pegou os dois e ajudou Sakura a se ajeitar.

- Nós já vamos decolar, não é muito agradável dormir na decolagem. – aconselhou a aeromoça.

- Não vou dormir, só estou com um pouco de frio. – disse Sakura.

- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa só me chamarem que virei assim que puder.

- Obrigada. – disse Sakura.

O vôo foi tranqüilo, Sakura foi o vôo inteiro calada. Sabia que teria grandes problemas quando chegasse em Hong Kong, tanto para se adaptar quanto para ser aceita pelo clã. As únicas coisas que a consolavam eram ter Eriol por perto e saber que se trouxesse problemas com magia, estaria com pessoas que teriam como lidar com isso.

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Gente, eu não queria ter que dizer isso, mas não sei quando vou publicar o próximo, estou tentando escrever, mas o capítulo seis travou...

A cena de luta foi feita pela Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, te adoro, valeu mesmo, linda.

Vou fazer o que eu puder, mas não garanto nada, e as provas também não ajudam...

Bjs, Miaka.


	6. 6

Heart of Sword

Eles chegaram e Sakura se sentiu meio desorientada, mas Eriol logo segurou sua mão e disse:

- Não se preocupe, você logo se acostuma com tanta magia. Vai ser difícil, mas eu sei que você consegue.

- Obrigada. A aura de Tomoeda não é nada comparada com a daqui... – comentou ela.

Eles foram para a mansão e eles acomodaram Sakura em um quarto e Yelan foi a reunião com o conselho.

O conselho se opunha a agregação de Sakura ao clã, era uma garota e, pior de tudo, cega.

- Eles estão me rejeitando, não é, Yelan? – perguntou Sakura na hora do jantar.

- Dizem que não vale a pena... Eles não sabem o que estão falando...

- Talvez...

- Não se deprecie, eles vão se arrepender de duvidarem quando virem do que você é capaz. – disse Eriol.

- ... – ela continuou a comer calada.

- Também, mesmo que não a aceitem, o que eu acho difícil, isso não a impediria de morar conosco. – disse Shaoran. – Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- Mas isso iria contra todas as regras e tradições do clã, não é? – perguntou Sakura.

- Eles também não estão sendo muito éticos em a julgarem somente pelos seus defeitos. – disse Eriol. – Shaoran tem razão, enquanto Yelan aceitar a sua estadia conosco os anciãos não têm como tira-la daqui.

- E com certeza que nunca iria negar sua permanência aqui, fique tranqüila. – disse a senhora.

- Não quero ser um estorvo para vocês. – disse Sakura.

- Nunca vai ser um estorvo. Seu conhecimento de magia e suas experiências seriam muito úteis para nós, além do que, pessoas como nós têm que se manter juntas. – insistiu Yelan.

- As pessoas aqui não temem a magia tanto quanto em Tomoeda. Aqui a situação é bem mais comum, apesar de algumas pessoas nos condenarem a magia com todas as forças. – disse Shaoran.

- Eu imagino... – disse ela.

- Sabe, eu não estou te reconhecendo, Sakura. – disse Eriol. – Você sabe que não é uma inútil.

- Se eu realmente não sou porque todos me tratam assim?

- Porque não conhecem você como eu, não sabem que você pode se cuidar.

- Supondo que você esteja certo, que eu realmente possa me cuidar totalmente sozinha...

- Eu nunca disse isso, você pode se virar, mas não necessariamente totalmente independente.

- Mesmo assim, se partirmos do princípio de que eu possa mesmo me virar, como provaremos isso a eles? – disse Sakura e Eriol teve que se calar. Os anciãos eram muito cabeça-duras, não seria nada fácil provar isso a eles. – Foi o que eu imaginei. – ela se levantou e saiu de lá.

- Não precisa se preocupar, ela pode encontrar o quarto sozinha. – disse Eriol quando Shaoran fez menção de ir atrás dela.

- Essa garota consegue analisar tudo à sua volta sem sequer usar qualquer feitiço. – espantou-se Yelan.

- Eu disse que ela é uma pessoa especial. – comentou Eriol tristemente. – Tenho que admitir, vai ser muito difícil convencer os anciãos.

- Por que não uma simples demonstração? Seria bem fácil e eu sei que ela tem poder de sobra para convence-los. – disse Shaoran.

- Sakura nunca concordaria com isso. – disse Eriol, rindo. – Ela nunca usaria seus poderes para convencer outras pessoas de que ela é superior. Principalmente porque isso lhe traria tristes lembranças... – ele suspirou. – Vou dormir, amanhã vai ser um longo dia. – ele se levantou e se retirou da sala.

- O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Yelan em voz alta.

- Ele tem um plano, pode ter certeza disso. – disse Shaoran. – Vou dormir também, até amanhã. – ele saiu de lá e foi para seu quarto.

Shaoran entrou no quarto, se trocou e deitou na cama. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser em Sakura. Não conseguia compreender o pensamento dela, às vezes parecia estar bem, mas a mudança de pensamento e aparência era muito brusca. Se iria viver sob o mesmo teto com ela provavelmente pelo o resto da vida teria que, ao menos, entende-la. Por hora decidiu esquecer tudo aquilo, Eriol tinha razão, amanhã seria um dia cansativo para todos. Alguns quartos de distancia dali, Sakura estava deitada na cama pensando.

"Tudo foi tão rápido... – suspiro – Assim é melhor, quanto menos tempo eu tiver para pensar no assunto, menos vou ficar pensando em tudo o que aconteceu. – uma lágrima molha o rosto da jovem, mas ela a seca rapidamente. – Não posso chorar agora, não posso deixar que me menosprezem mais ainda, meu pai nunca iria querer isso. – ela fechou os olhos e mais lágrimas rolaram, mas ela deixou que elas caíssem dessa vez. – Só assim vou conseguir superar isso".

Ela sentiu alguém se sentar na cama e secar seus olhos. Não sentira a presença, ele a tinha apagado, mas tinha certeza de que era Eriol. Manteve os olhos fechados, mesmo que não fizesse diferença. Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Shaoran ao seu lado.

- Você não devia tentar parecer forte sendo que não se sente assim. – disse ele, acariciando o rosto da garota. – Não se assuste, não vou te fazer nada.

- Devia ter imaginado que não era o Eriol... Ele nunca entraria sorrateiro desse jeito.

- Desculpe, não queria que Eriol me percebesse. Por isso passei sem barulho e apaguei minha presença.

- Imaginei que fosse isso, a única coisa que me intriga é o fato de você estar aqui se não tem nada a ver e não te trará benefício nenhum.

- Acho que, se vamos acabar tendo que conviver, é melhor que sejamos amigos do que simplesmente alheios à existência do outro.

- É verdade... – disse ela. – Ás vezes você sabe o que dizer... Não dá só bola fora... – ele sorriu ao comentário.

- Acho que todo mundo tem seus momentos. – ele suspirou. – Na verdade, agi como um idiota nesses últimos dias. Acho que me senti meio pressionado e não conseguia lidar com você durante esse tempo. É a primeira vez que eu encontro alguém tão forte que tenha algum tipo de problema.

- Eu imagino... Como futuro líder do clã Li, sua mãe não deve ter deixado você entrar em contato com pessoas que não fossem do mais alto escalão do clã. – disse Sakura, se sentando na cama.

- Você também com essa história. – disse ele, emburrado.

- Que história? Tudo o que estou falando é dedução, pode falar se eu estiver errada.

- Eriol falou uma coisa parecida quando ainda estávamos em Tomoeda...

- Eriol consegue irritar facilmente as pessoas só com o jeito de falar dele. Mas o que exatamente ele falou?

- Falou que eu nunca tinha realmente passado por um aperto, que eu sou inexperiente.

- Ele não precisava ter falado assim, tem um fundo de verdade, mas eu duvido que realmente fosse necessário ele dizer isso.

- Talvez... Mas acho que ele falou isso porque eu estava segurando ele pelo colarinho...

- Ai... – ela riu com gosto. – Nunca pressione Eriol dessa forma, pode se dar mal.

- Na verdade só vi Eriol nervoso uma vez... Outro dia quando a tal Daidouji foi visitá-lo no hotel.

- Tomoyo realmente deixa Eriol nervoso quando os dois estão na frente de outras pessoas. Mas os dois sozinhos ficam bem calmos. – ela riu.

- Sei...

- O que foi? Me pareceu triste.

- Nada não. – ele suspirou.

- Claro... – ela suspirou o colocou a mão direita sobre os olhos. Shaoran ficou observando e viu que uma luz fraca e branca saiu dali. Logo em seguida Sakura abriu os olhos e o fitou.

- Então esse é o feitiço?

- Esse mesmo. O único problema é que amanhã vou ficar com uma baita dor de cabeça.

- Por que?

- Andei usando esse feitiço demais nos últimos dias, não é só porque é magia que não tem as suas conseqüências. – ela se levantou e foi até a janela. – Eriol vai vir aqui daqui a pouco... Você sabe o que ele tem em mente para convencer os anciãos?

- O que ele imagina, não sei. Mas eu sei de um jeito, Eriol falou que você nunca concordaria...

- Demonstração com meus poderes... Não posso fazer isso... Não quero me colocar acima de ninguém só por causa de meus poderes.

- Foi exatamente isso que ele falou.

- Ele me conhece bem... – ela suspirou, olhando a lua cheia. – Tem uma coisa que não entendo... Por que ter poder significa tanto?

- Depende de como você foi criado. – ele se levantou e ficou ao lado dela. – Poder é importante para o clã, para manter a força e o respeito que todos têm por nós. Mas, individualmente, não é algo tão importante assim. Digo, para quem não foi ensinado desde pequeno a ser ambicioso por isso.

- Como o seu caso?

- Cheguei a apanhar quando pequeno por isso.

- Nossa...

- Mas agora já sossegaram, nem conseguem mais encostar em mim direito.

- Mesmo assim... Você era pequeno...

- Não tenha pena de mim, se eles não tivessem feito isso não estaria vivo. Passei por muitas coisas que se eu não fosse forte o suficiente não sobreviveria.

- Não é só isso... Só me lembrei de algo não muito agradável. – ela suspirou. – Acho melhor você ir, Eriol provavelmente quer falar a sós.

- Tudo bem, só me prometa que não vai ficar mais daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar.

- Então tá. – ele afastou umas mechas do rosto dela. Ela virou para encara-lo e sorriu.

- Sabia que você não perderia tempo... – ela riu.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – comentou em tom inocente. – Boa noite. – ele saiu do quarto e, um minuto depois, Eriol entrou.

- Realmente ele é insistente. – disse ele, entrando e se sentando na cama.

- E você é um folgado. – disse ela, se sentando ao lado dele.

- O que Shaoran queria?

- Conversar... Ele disse que, já que vamos ter que conviver, melhor que sejamos amigos.

- Isso é verdade... Ele não é má pessoa, vai perceber quando o conhecer melhor.

- Eu sei... O que você vai fazer para convencer os anciãos?

- Amanhã mesmo vou falar com eles, acho que posso convence-los sozinho.

- E se não der certo?

- É como Shaoran disse, isso não te impediria de ficar aqui.

- Ficar aqui de favor... Não gosto muito da idéia, mas acho que não tenho escolha.

- Não se preocupe, vamos esperar para ver. – ele acariciou o rosto dela. – Dorme agora, é melhor descansar... Shaoran vai querer te fazer sentir bem aqui e ele pode ser bem cansativo.

- Tudo bem, boa noite.

Ele foi embora e Sakura logo adormeceu tranqüila. Na manhã seguinte todos acordaram cedo, com exceção de Sakura, que acordou às nove e meia e Eriol já estava conversando com os anciões.

Sakura tomava café tranqüila quando sentiu a presença de Eriol ficar estranha e não gostou da mudança. Correu até onde sentia a presença dele, e, enquanto se aproximava pode sentir uma outra presença aumentar e muitas outras envolvendo o local.

Era natural, era a reunião dos anciãos, apesar de que ela não se sentia muito confortável com aquilo, ela continuou e, assim que entrou na sala, sentiu as atenções voltarem para si.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Eriol, sua voz passava fúria.

- Nem pense em continuar com isso, Eriol, sabe muito bem que não quero forçar.

- Sakura, deixe-me cuidar disso, pode ser?

- Não desse jeito. – disse ela, sem ao menos ligar para os anciões que ela sabia que deviam estar a olhando espantados.

- Sakura...

- Eu avisei. – ela usou uma magia para paralisar o corpo de Eriol. – Sabe bem que minha magia evoluiu, vai tentar ainda?

- Me solta... – disse ele, tentando quebrar, sem sucesso, a magia dela.

- Acho que vou ter que te ajudar a esfriar a cabeça. – ela usou uma magia que despejou água nele. – Mais calmo?

- Sakura! – Shaoran e Yelan chegaram lá, Shaoran não conteve o riso. – Eu preciso tirar uma foto disso.

- Pode me soltar, Sakura. Não vou fazer nada, prometo. – disse Eriol.

- Acho bom. – ela desfez a magia de paralisação. – Desculpem ter interrompido a reunião, com licença. – disse ela, se retirando da sala.

- Bom, vamos deixar vocês continuarem a reunião... – disse Shaoran, saindo correndo dali.

- Vou pegar umas toalhas para você, Eriol. – disse Yelan.

- Não precisa. – ele soltou o cabelo. – Vá cuidar de Sakura, ela gastou bastante magia comigo, sempre fazendo as coisas sem refletir muito então a acaba se cansando.

- Tudo bem. – ela saiu de lá.

- Aquela era a garota? – perguntou o chefe do conselho.

- Sakura Kinomoto, era ela sim.

- Cega? Ela parecia ver muito bem.

- Prática e um pouco de magia ajudam a adaptar-se à certas condições. Apesar de ela ter acabado de perder o pai, não mudou muito.

- Como o pai dela morreu?

- Um ataque de um mago, o mesmo que a deixou cega. Dessa vez ela o matou, não foi uma visão muito agradável.

- Certo... Vamos considerar o caso, agora nos dê licença... E vá se secar.

- Tudo bem. – ele saiu de lá.

Eriol foi para seu quarto e trocou de roupa. Logo ouviu batidas na porta e sabia exatamente quem era.

- Entra, Sakura.

- Você é um canalha mesmo, Eriol. – disse Sakura, entrando e se sentando na cama dele.

- Só porque fiz você cair direitinho e demonstrar seus poderes para os anciãos? – ele riu.

- Ai, Eriol... – ela riu.

- Agora está tudo bem, eles não vão ter moral nenhuma para negar sua entrada no clã.

- Sakura! – Shaoran abriu a porta abruptamente. – Aí está você, espero não estar interrompendo nada.

- Espera sim... Sei... – comentou Eriol. – Shaoran, porque você não mostra a harpa de Fuutie para Sakura?

- Uma harpa? – Sakura estranhou. – Vocês têm uma harpa aqui?

- Era da minha irmã, mas ela não usa mais. – disse Shaoran. – Não sabia que você toca.

- Eriol me ensinou, com uma harpa que tinha na casa dele. O que estamos esperando, vamos logo.

Os três foram para um quarto onde havia uma cama arrumada, uma escrivaninha média e a harpa, o antigo quarto de Fuutie. Sakura sentou em frente à harpa e começou a tocar. Era uma melodia suave, que envolveu os dois rapazes completamente, fazendo-os esquecer de tudo no momento em que ouviam a melodia. Sakura tocou por uns 5 minutos seguidos, sentia-se tranqüila, assim como sentia que os dois rapazes também estavam apreciando a música.

Assim que Sakura termina de tocar, os dois garotos aplaudem, mas são interrompidos por Yelan, que entrou abruptamente no quarto.

- O conselho aprovou, querem começar seu treinamento amanhã mesmo.

- Isso é ótimo. – disse Shaoran.

- E querem a sua ajuda, Shaoran. – completou ela.

- Essa não... – ele desanimou.

- Ai... – Sakura, Eriol e Yelan riram.

- Sakura, você sabe tocar harpa? – perguntou Yelan.

- Sei, estava tocando para os rapazes.

- Será que posso ouvir também?

- Claro. – Sakura voltou a tocar, dessa vez uma melodia mais alegre, mas envolvente e doce assim como a primeira.

Eles ficaram quietos e curtindo a melodia até Sakura terminar, depois foram almoçar e o restante do dia correu tranqüilo, mas o dia seguinte seria cansativo para todos...

§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§

Ae, gente, agradeço a todos pela paciência e queria fazer um aviso: estou fazendo o seguinte, cada vez eu atualizo uma historia, vou fazer na ordem "Um amor de academia" depois "Um caso complicado de se resolver" e por último "Heart of sword". Ou seja, depois desse aqui vu atualizar, não sei quando, o "Um amor de academia".

Agradeço a Daí por revisar o capítulo e por me aturar no MSN...

Bjinhus para todos, Miaka.


	7. 7

Heart of sword

Sakura acordou na manhã seguinte bem disposta. Levantou, lavou o rosto, colocou uma roupa simples, short colado ao corpo preto e camiseta branca simples, meia e tênis. Saiu do quarto e encontrou com Shaoran no corredor.

- A princesa acordou cedo hoje. – comentou ele.

- Bom dia para você também. – disse ela.

- Seu treinamento começa logo depois do café, vamos.

- Você é quem manda...

Os dois foram tomar café e depois foram para o dojo na parte de trás da mansão para treinarem.

- Vamos a um pequeno aquecimento antes de começarmos, testar sua velocidade e reflexos.

- Como quiser... – ela se alongou. – Imagino que depois vai querer um pequeno teste com minha visão?

- Não se preocupe com o depois, não vou forçar muito a barra no começo, não se preocupe.

- Você vai fazer a parte física, quem vai fazer a parte com magia?

- Não sei. Podemos começar?

- Claro. Como vai querer fazer isso?

- Segure isso. – ele entregou uma espada de madeira a ela.

- O que tem em mente? – perguntou ela, analisando a grossura e o comprimento da espada.

- Estou com outra exatamente igual a essa, só quero que se defenda. Não vou atacar muito forte, vamos só começar.

- Tudo bem, quando quiser. – Sakura afastou ligeiramente as pernas e segurou a espada firmemente.

- Lá vou eu! – ele começou a ataca-la por todos os lados e ela se defendeu sem dificuldade. – Bons reflexos... Agora podemos aumentar a velocidade?

- À vontade. – disse ela e ele o fez. Ela estava indo bem, até que, por uma distração já que um dos anciãos entrou no dojo, Sakura levou um golpe direto no ombro e caiu com tudo no chão.

- Sakura! – Shaoran se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

- Estou bem... Só me distrai por um instante.

- Não quero que se preocupe com as presenças à sua volta, Sakura. – disse ele. – Se fizer isso não vamos andar com o treinamento nunca.

- Vou tentar evitar... Mas você imagina como é difícil, sempre me utilizo das presenças à minha volta para me localizar.

- Você não precisa sentir presença para isso, quero testar seus reflexos, a magia não me importa.

- Tudo bem... – ela se levantou e ficou novamente em posição. – Vamos continuar.

- Acha que consegue? O golpe não foi fraco não.

- Anda logo.

- Tudo bem... – ele continuou a seqüência de golpes, e agora Sakura se defendia e revidava também. Shaoran não protestou, logo ia falar para ela fazer isso mesmo. Os dois percorriam todo o dojo, mas não acertavam um ao outro, nenhum baixava a guarda. Eles ficaram naquilo por um bom tempo, até que Shaoran queria parar o exercício, mas não podia perder a chance que vira naquela hora. Assim que Sakura bloqueou seu ataque, ele segurou o braço dela, passou uma rasteira, derrubando-a no chão e imobilizando-a com o próprio corpo. – Chega, vamos parar um pouco.

Sakura somente confirmou com a cabeça, sentia a respiração dele ofegante e algumas gotas de suor dele caindo sobre a sua blusa. Ambos estavam cansados, não fora fácil ficar quase uma hora naquele ritmo, mesmo para o todo poderoso Shaoran Li. Ela riu a esse pensamento e logo ele questionou o sorriso.

- Do que está rindo? – ele continuava sobre ela, admirando aqueles olhos esmeralda e aquele corpo de deusa que ela tinha. O peito arfante o atraía muito, quase o fazendo jogar-se em cima dela, mas ele se controlou.

- Nada não... Só um pensamento idiota. Dá para sair de cima de mim agora?

- Desculpe. – ele saiu, meio desapontado. – Quer alguma coisa?

- Um pouco de água cairia bem... Manda a minha bolsa que vou pegar uma coisa...

- Tudo bem. – ele pegou a bolsa e entregou na mão dela. – Já volto.

Shaoran a deixou sozinha por alguns instantes, o que deu tempo a ela de pensar em muitas coisas.

- 'Shaoran é estranho, às vezes parece que ele nem liga para mim e logo em seguida está dando em cima de mim... Pena que não tem coragem de ir em frente com isso...' É um covarde mesmo...

- Quem é o covarde? – Shaoran voltara com a água.

- Ninguém... Só pensei alto.

- Está aqui a água. Vamos descansar que depois quero ver como seus reflexos são com a sua visão.

- Tudo bem. – ela tomou um demorado gole, fingindo não perceber que ele a observava, praticamente a secando. – Vamos começar?

- Claro.

Sakura fez o feitiço para enxergar por meia hora, preferia garantir, Shaoran sabia que aquilo tinha limites.

- Bom, não vamos perder tempo. Vamos sem espadas agora?

- Como você quiser, só que só vou me defender.

- Está bem.

Eles ficaram testando os reflexos dela por quinze minutos sem parar. Shaoran parou de atacar de repente e olhou pela janela do dojo, parecia procurar alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Senti uma presença estranha e poderosa...

- Deixe-me ver... – ela se concentrou e sentiu a presença que Shaoran falara. – Não pode ser...

- O que?

- Não ele...

- Sakura... – Shaoran via pânico nos olhos da garota. – O que foi?

- Droga, por que ele tinha que estar aqui? – ela ergueu uma barreira de magia em volta de si mesma e saiu correndo do dojo em direção à presença.

- Shaoran, o que aconteceu? – Eriol logo chegou ao rapaz, que já corria atrás de Sakura, mesmo sem entender.

- Estávamos treinando, mas eu senti uma presença estranha e parei um pouco o treino para analisar. Sakura sentiu-a também e ficou assim.

- Sabe me dizer mais ou menos onde a presença está?

- No centro.

- Deixe-me ver... – ele se concentrou e logo arregalou os olhos. – Precisamos alcança-la antes que chegue ao local.

- Não podemos simplesmente pará-la?

- Sakura ergueu uma barreira de magia em volta de si mesma, não conseguiremos penetra-la.

- Então, pernas para que te quero... – os dois aumentaram a velocidade, mas Shaoran tomou a dianteira, já que era mais rápido.

- Faça-a parar, pelo menos até eu alcança-los.

- Está bem. – ele começou a correr o mais rápido que conseguia. Conseguiu vê-la, chamou seu nome, mas ela não parava. Conseguiu alcançá-la e a segurou firme. – Pode parando aí, Sakura. Você é louca?

- Me solta! Você não sabe de nada!

- Não vou soltar, você não vai fazer nada sem que eu entenda o que está acontecendo.

- Não tenho tempo para isso agora, me solta!

- Sakura! – Eriol chegou. – Não pode enfrenta-lo, você sabe que não está em condições.

- Eriol, não começa, não posso simplesmente ignorar isso.

- E não vai precisar. – disse uma voz grave atrás dela.

- Droga... – disse Eriol, empurrando Sakura para trás de si e colocando-se em frente a ela. – Sr Amamiya, não se cansou de brincar com Sakura ainda?

- Ela é minha neta, não venha me falar bobagens!

- Shaoran, leve-a para a mansão, não a deixe ir a lugar algum. – disse Eriol.

- Eriol! Não vou sair daqui, não vim aqui para ser arrastada de volta.

- Parece que já está enxergando novamente, minha querida.

- Não diga besteiras... – retrucou Sakura. – É só temporário, e não vim aqui para pedir sua proteção.

- Orgulhosa assim como Nadeshiko... E linda como tal.

- Não se atreva a tocar no nome de minha mãe! Ela não merecia o pai que teve, orgulhoso e ganancioso, que não liga para mais nada além de lucro e poder!

- Sakura, acalme-se... – pediu Eriol.

- Saia daqui! – Yelan chegou até eles e se postou na frente de Eriol. – Sakura Kinomoto agora é integrante do clã Li. Sou responsável por ela e exijo que a deixe em paz.

- Como pôde fazer isso comigo, Sakura? Eu que te ajudei tanto...

- Claro... Assim como ajudou minha mãe quando ela precisou, não é?

- O que aconteceu foi um infeliz acidente.

- Mesmo assim... – ela cerrou os dentes.

- Vamos, Sakura, ele não pode fazer nada para você agora. – disse Eriol. – Ele não pode exigir nada.

- Eu sei. – ela olhou com desprezo para o avô e saiu dali acompanhada pelos outros. – Shaoran?

- Que foi?

- Podemos continuar o treinamento amanhã?

- Claro, mas vou cobrar todo esse tempo que perdemos.

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu fracamente.

Eles chegaram na mansão e Sakura foi para seu quarto. Tomou um banho e se deitou um pouco. Não demorou muito e Shaoran chegou no quarto com uma bandeja com o almoço dela.

- Não precisava...

- Não quero que você fique fraca. Me preocupo com você, talvez não tanto quanto Eriol, mas me preocupo.

- Eu sei... Me desculpe, fui grosseira com você mais cedo.

- Não se preocupe, sei que não tinha a intenção.

- Eriol te contou do meu avô?

- Que ele é um canalha que usou seus poderes para se impor na sociedade e quando você ficou cega ele simplesmente te largou em um canto qualquer? Contou sim...

- É uma maneira bem direta de encarar as coisas. – ela riu. – Mas, basicamente, foi isso o que ele fez.

- Agora entendo porque era tão fechada antes... Não era para menos também.

- Não sei... – ela continuou comendo silenciosamente.

- Escuta, Sakura... Tinha algo que eu queria te contar...

- O que foi? – disse, em tom doce e sugestivo, na esperança de ele não desistir de falar.

- Tipo, eu sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo e que você ainda não confia tanto em mim... Não a culpo por isso e nem vou se me achar doido, mas...

- Mas...

- Sakura... Eu... Queria te dizer que... Eu... Eu a...

- Sakura, eu preciso falar com você! – disse Eriol, entrando do nada, abrindo a porta com tudo e fazendo quase Shaoran ter um treco ali mesmo.

- Já que você já acabou, vou levar a bandeja para a cozinha. – Shaoran sentia seu coração a mil, estava tão perto de confessar seus sentimentos e Eriol o interrompera. Ele saiu do quarto, deixando Sakura e Eriol a sós.

- Você é um cretino, Eriol... Como é que ele te agüenta?

- Desculpe... Mas o clã nunca permitiria uma relação com a situação estando nesse pé...

- Eu sei... Mas você precisava frustrá-lo quando ele estava tão perto?

- É o jeito... – ele riu. – Mas não era mentira que eu precisava falar com você.

- O que foi?

- Eu tenho uma notícia maravilhosa para você. Acho que consegui achar um meio de te curar.

- Como é?! – ela se levantou rapidamente e arregalou os olhos. – Você não está brincando comigo, está?

- Nunca brincaria com isso, Sakura... Sabe muito bem que não o faria em circunstância alguma.

- Ai, Eriol, muito obrigada! – ela correu até ele e o abraçou (ela não está vendo, mas sente a presença).

- Não me agradeça. – ele a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou de si, encarando-a. – Não tenho certeza, preciso fazer alguns testes, isso se você estiver disposta a isso.

- Nunca quis algo tanto na minha vida, Eriol, você sabe disso!

- Eu sei, Sakura... Eu só vim aqui te dizer para descansar e se preparar. Amanhã podemos fazer o "ritual", mas preciso que você esteja descansada.

- Tudo bem... Esperei dois anos, não vai fazer mal esperar mais um dia. – ela sorriu e voltou a abraça-lo se apoiando no peito dele. – Nunca duvidei de você, Eriol, sabe disso. Sempre confiei muito em você e, hoje, você me prova mais uma vez que é digno de confiança.

- Sakura... Se tudo correr bem você vai poder ficar tranqüila quanto ao Shaoran. Acho que vai ser melhor para vocês se esperarem um pouco.

- Tudo bem... É até melhor assim, se não conseguir recuperar a visão só vou ser um peso para ele.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bom, gente... Tenho umas coisas a dizer...

Esse fanfic está sendo lido por muito pouca gente e eu to desanimando...

Se o movimento não melhorar eu tiro o fanfic do ar...

Queria agradecer à Yoruki Mizunotsuki e à Soi fofa.

Bjs, Miaka.


	8. 8

Heart of Sword

Já era noite, Sakura estava na varanda de seu quarto sentindo a brisa brincar em com seus cabelos e seu rosto. Sentia a noite estrelada, queria poder ver, mas Eriol fora bem claro: "Não quero que use seus poderes em circunstância alguma hoje. Muito menos para enxergar, ouviu bem?" Ele a tratava como criança, mas ela gostava. Quanto a Shaoran... Ela gostaria tanto de poder falar o que sentia para ele, quando estavam juntos, tudo o que ela queria era senti-lo, nem que fosse por um toque, carinho ou só a voz...

- Por que a vida tem que pregar essas peças em mim? – ela suspirou.

- A vida é injusta, minha querida. – disse Yelan se sentando ao lado dela.

- Mesmo assim... Será que não sofri o suficiente?

- A vida é algo que muda constantemente... Alguns são beneficiados e outros prejudicados com essas mudanças... Mas tenha certeza de que tudo o que você passa vai ser recompensado.

- Eu espero que sim. – ela suspirou. – Poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro, o que quer?

- Me descreva o céu desta noite...

- Está limpo, cheio de estrelas...

- A lua está cheia, não está?

- Está, como sabe?

- Posso sentir a energia... Aprendi a ter esse tipo de percepção.

- Entendo...

- Assim como, por mais que ele tente se ocultar, sei que Shaoran está ali nos observando do telhado da mansão.

- Como? – ela virou e viu Shaoran logo acima delas.

- Diga que ele pode descer se quiser. – Sakura sorriu.

- Ele está descendo.

- Não podia ter ficado quieta, mãe?

- Não foi ela, Shaoran. Eu percebi que você está lá faz tempo.

- Sério? Mas eu escondi minha presença...

- Não é só pela presença que consigo perceber quem ou o que está ao meu redor. Sua magia pode ficar oculta, mas sua energia pode ser percebida, principalmente a de um guerreiro.

- Entendo... – disse ele.

- Não fique frustrado... É só que eu tenho uma percepção bem maior do que as outras pessoas, mas só consigo perceber energias comuns quando estou totalmente calma e concentrada...

- Não estou frustrado... É mais um desafio para mim, e eu adoro desafios.

- Então boa sorte com esse. – disse Yelan, se levantando.

- Á está tarde... Vou dormir, se me derem licença...

- Claro, até amanhã, flor. – Yelan deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e saiu de lá.

- Vou te deixar em paz...

- Você não me perturba. – disse Sakura, fazendo-o encará-la. – O que o fez pensar que me incomodava?

- Na verdade nada...

- Na verdade até gostaria que ficasse mais um pouco... – ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem... Não ia dormir mesmo... Você está com algum problema?

- Não... Só não queria ficar sozinha...

- Está com medo de amanhã, não é?

- Não quero criar expectativas... Se não der certo eu iria me sentir frustrada.

- Entendo... Prefere não pensar no assunto...

- É... Podemos falar de outra coisa?

- Claro... Se você quiser se deitar, fico aqui até você dormir...

- Pode ser, se não for te incomodar.

- Claro que não vai... – ele sorriu.

Sakura se trocou no closet e colocou uma camisola branca um tanto transparente e se deitou.

Shaoran estava deslumbrado, sabia que não era a intenção dela seduzi-lo, não eles estando nesse pé. Viu a deitar e se cobrir, mas não fechava os olhos.

- Acho que, para dormir, deveria fechar os olhos. – ele tocou o rosto dela com as mãos, acariciando-o e logo depois a forçando a fechar os olhos.

- Eu sei... Acha que vai dar certo?

- Tem uma boa chance... Se não tivesse Eriol não lhe diria nada...

- Acho que tem razão... Queria estar tão tranqüila quanto você...

- Pois engana-se... Só pareço estar tranqüilo, também não está nada confortável essa situação para mim...

- Me pergunto o porque...

- Pelo simples fato de eu me importar com você, Sakura, sabe disso.

- Obrigada... Por cuidar de mim... – ela adormeceu.

- Não me agradeça. Vou esperar até que tudo se resolva, aí eu poderei dizer tudo o que tenho tentado durante esses dias... – ele beijou o rosto dela e saiu dali.

Shaoran dormiu também e acordou cedo, indo treinar logo cedo, sempre lhe ajudava a esvair as idéias. Pegou sua espada e começou o treino. Estava indo bem, até que Eriol entrou no dojo.

- Veio me ajudar a treinar um pouco? Ultimamente você não sai daquela biblioteca...

- Pode ser... Desenferrujar um pouco, também quero falar com você. – Eriol pegou uma espada e ficou defronte a ele. – Está pronto?

- Quando você quiser.

- Então vamos. – Eriol avançou primeiro e os dois começaram a trocar golpes simples. – Queria falar sobre Sakura.

- O que tem ela? – Shaoran desviou e um golpe frontal de Eriol se abaixando e tentou lhe passar uma rasteira.

- Não é novidade o que você sente por ela, mesmo antes de manda-lo, já pude prever que sentiria algo especial por ela. – ele saltou, evitando a rasteira e tentando golpeá-lo com um chute.

- Sério? Sorte a sua. – ele desviou do chute e mandou um golpe pela esquerda com sua espada.

- Sei que isso parece pretensão e é difícil se controlar, mas até as coisas se ajeitarem e ela recuperar a visão perfeitamente, não acha melhor esperar? – ele bloqueou a espada de Shaoran com a sua e deu um soco no estômago dele.

- Eriol, eu não sou tonto, sei que, se começássemos algo agora, ela terá problemas com os anciões. A última coisa que quero é causar mais problemas. – recuou um pouco pelo soco, mas logo voltou a investir com a espada, agora mais ferozmente.

- Então me compreende? – desviou da espada de Shaoran, tentando dar um chute nas costelas do rapaz.

- Claro que sim, mas e se ela achar que só estou dizendo porque ela recuperou a visão? – ele desviou do chute e deu uma cotovelada no estômago de Eriol.

- Ela não vai... – disse com um pouco de dificuldade, levando a mão ao local onde Shaoran o acertara. – Sakura confia em você, sabe que tudo o que você está fazendo por ela é porque sente algo... Compreenderá o problema com os anciões. – voltou a investir contra Shaoran, agora com movimentos bem mais rápidos, aquilo deixara de ser um aquecimento.

- Isso significa que ela sente algo por mim também? – perguntou ele, desviando dos golpes de Eriol enquanto tentava dar socos e chutes, sendo bloqueado todas as vezes.

- Por mais que queira esconder, Sakura nunca é indiferente a ninguém. Principalmente a alguém que está tão próximo. – Eriol se irritou pela facilidade com que seus golpes eram bloqueados e resolveu tentar um ataque furtivo, tentando passar uma rasteira após atrair a atenção de Shaoran para ataques mais altos.

- Isso não significa nada, Eriol. Sei que sabe o que eu quero saber e que não vai me falar. – bloqueou um ataque de espada que vinha por cima na direção de seu ombro. – Hoje vamos ver se a sua idéia dará certo e veremos no que isso vai dar. – ele bloqueou um outro golpe de espada, também vindo do alto.

- Por hora são somente testes, mas pode ser que funcione... – tentou passar a rasteira mas Shaoran saltou com agilidade e desceu com tudo, fincando a espada no chão bem ao lado da perna de Eriol.

- Bem, era só isso que você queria, nossa conversa e treino estão encerrados. – Shaoran tirou a espada do chão e abriu um sorriso maroto para Eriol. – Sakura é melhor do que você em luta corpo a corpo.

- Será que eu ouvi meu nome? – Sakura adentrou o dojo.

- Bom dia, Sakura. – disse Eriol, se levantando e pegando sua espada para guardar, dando graças aos Deuses por ela não estar vendo aquilo.

- Bom dia, Eriol. – Sakura sorriu. – Yelan está chamando para o café.

- Como chegou aqui sem ver? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Já estou me acostumando com o espaço daqui, e a energia de vocês estava agitada, não foi difícil.

- Então vamos. Estou faminto. – disse Shaoran, indo até Sakura e passando o braço pelo ombro da garota. – Demora aí, Eriol?

- Estou indo. – ele os alcançou.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Gente, quero me desculpar pela demora e agradecer imensamente à Yoruki Mizunotsuki, já que ela me ajuda muito a desempacar, principalmente nesse fic...

Esse capítulo ficou curto porque era só para definir melhor a relação Sakura e Shaoran.

Os próximos caps vão ser maiores... A não ser que vocês prefiram assim, só em avisar.

Bjs, Miaka.


	9. 9

Heart of Sword

Os três tomaram um café da manhã bem animado até. Eriol disse que ia terminar de arrumar as coisas para fazer o "ritual" e que era para Shaoran ficar cuidando de Sakura enquanto isso.

Os dois ficaram conversando um pouco. Shaoran descobriu várias coisas em comum com Sakura, por exemplo, gostos musicais. Shaoran levou Sakura até seu quarto, onde havia um piano onde ele e Eriol gostavam de tocar. Shaoran tocou um pouco e Sakura adorou.

Sakura, impressionada com tudo o que descobria sobre ele, se sentia cada vez mais à vontade. Podia confiar nele, tinha certeza. Ouviu-o tocar o piano com tal habilidade que ela só vira em Eriol. Ia pedir bis, mas foram interrompidos por Eriol, que os chamava para começarem.

- Pronta, Sakura? – perguntou Eriol, depois de terem ido até uma sala com um aroma forte de incenso e a feito sentar em uma poltrona confortável.

- Estou. Quando quiser.

- E você, Shaoran, está pronto?

- Estou... – ele olhou a sua volta. Estavam em um dos salões da mansão. Eriol afastou as mesas para os cantos, fez um círculo com incensos e colocou uma poltrona no centro do mesmo. O restante da sala estava vazio, era um ambiente silencioso.

- Escute, sei que você conhece a magia de regeneração, e também que te ensinaram que não pode regenerar órgãos humanos, mas era tudo mentira, pode ser sim usado para regenerar órgãos humanos, mesmo não podendo ver, poderemos regenerar o nervo óptico de Sakura, mas você tem que confiar em mim.

- Quando foi que eu não confiei?

- Vamos começar, é cansativo, talvez teremos que ir aos poucos, senão nem a própria Sakura agüentará tanta magia... – Eriol suspirou. – Feche os olhos, Sakura, vamos começar. Me avise se sentir algo, certo?

- Certo...

- Então vamos... – Eriol fez sinal para Shaoran se sentar do lado de Sakura, segurando a mão da garota, enquanto Eriol fazia o mesmo do outro lado.

Era uma magia simples, mas cansativa. Regenerar um órgão necessitava de muita energia de quem fazia a magia e de resistência da pessoa em que estava sendo aplicada a mesma.

Shaoran começou a sentir suas energias acabando após alguns minutos e nada de Sakura falar uma palavra. Achou que não ia dar certo quando sentiu a mão de Sakura tremer e ouviu a voz um tanto angustiada dela.

- Eriol... Está ardendo...

- Muito?

- Nada que eu não possa agüentar, mas está um pouco forte.

- Certo, vamos continuar mais um pouco, se aumentar me avise, não vamos agüentar muito mais tempo com isso...

- Tá bem.

- Agüenta firme, Sakura... Não desiste. – disse Shaoran.

- Eu sei.

Continuaram, mas somente por mais dois minutos, até Shaoran se pronunciar.

- Não dá mais... É demais para mim. – ele soltou a mão de Sakura e se apoiou no chão, ofegante.

- Realmente, não pensei que fôssemos conseguir logo de primeira. – comentou Eriol. – Como você está, Sakura?

- Está ardendo, mas nada mais.

- Vamos ver isso, mas antes é melhor você descansar. Drenou praticamente todos os nossos poderes, alguma coisa deve ter alterado.

- Vocês também... Estão exaustos. Não se preocupem comigo, estou bem, melhor do que vocês com certeza.

Todos foram descansar um pouco, e depois Eriol examinou Sakura.

- Ele está começando a regenerar, mas vamos ter que repetir isso todos os dias para conseguirmos sucesso. Estamos no caminho certo, mais talvez uns oito dias e conseguiremos.

- Oito dias drenando a energia de vocês? Acha mesmo que podemos fazer isso? – espantou-se Sakura.

- Não se preocupe, vamos conseguir sua visão de volta, eu juro.

- Não estou preocupada com isso, Eriol... Não quero prejudicar vocês.

- Nem tudo o que fazemos por aqui depende de magia, sabia?

- Mesmo assim...

- Não discuta comigo. Conversei sobre isso com Yelan e Shaoran, eles estão totalmente de acordo.

- Tudo bem, então.

- Ainda arde?

- Um pouco, quase nada.

- Que bom... – nessa hora alguém bate na porta da biblioteca (onde eles estavam).

- Eriol... A galera está aqui e chamando a gente para dar uma volta.

- Shaoran, não sei se a gente deveria...

- Eriol, é claro que você vai! – Sakura o interrompeu. – Não vai ficar aqui por minha causa. Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

- Ela tem razão, Eriol. Pode muito bem se cuidar, mais que você eu me atrevo a dizer.

- Shaoran, vamos logo! Arrasta o Eriol pra ele não enrolar. – pôde-se ouvir uma voz masculina vindo do final do corredor.

- Não sei... Mesmo assim... Queria ficar por perto...

- Eriol, se você ficar eu juro que vai se arrepender. Prometo que aviso se tiver algo estranho, vai, Eriol.

- Que mal uma volta pode fazer, Eriol?

- Por que não vai conosco, Sakura, você também não é nenhuma inválida.

- São os amigos de vocês, e ainda não me acostumei totalmente com o ambiente daqui, não quero atrapalhar. – ela sorriu. – Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem quieta no meu quarto ouvindo um pouco de música enquanto vocês estão fora.

- O que está atrasando tanto o Eriol, Shaoran? – uma voz de rapaz, a mesma de antes, foi ouvida dentro da biblioteca. Sakura se assustou, não percebera aproximação nenhuma.

- Satoshi! Não falei para você esperar lá embaixo? – Shaoran se exaltou, percebendo a reação de Sakura.

- Não tem problema, Shaoran, só me pegou desprevenida. E ele tem razão, Eriol, vai logo e não se preocupe comigo.

- Me desculpe, eu... – Satoshi percebeu que realmente deveria ter esperado e tentou se desculpar com Sakura, que estava de costas para ele.

- Não se preocupe. – Sakura se virou, sorrindo para o rapaz. – Já que vocês já estão saindo, eu vou para meu quarto, com licença. – ela andou até a porta e colocou a mão na maçaneta. – Eriol, eu já te avisei sobre o que vai acontecer se você não for, não é?

- Já sei, Sakura, não se preocupe com isso.

- Acho bom. – ela abriu a porta e estava saindo quando Shaoran a chamou.

- Sakura, que tal um pouco de exercício depois do almoço?

- Coitadinha de mim, vou ter que treinar com você de novo... – os dois riram. – Se você acha que agüenta...

- Esteja preparada.

- Com certeza. – ela saiu de lá, fechando a porta.

- Satoshi, eu já falei várias vezes que, mesmo sendo meu grande amigo, não é para ficar atrás de mim pela mansão. Pedi para esperar na sala com os outros. – disse Shaoran, saindo da biblioteca com os dois.

- Desculpa, eu também não sabia que vocês estavam lá com aquela gata e...

- Olha como fala dela! – Eriol prensou o garoto contra a parede, com um olhar de extrema fúria.

- Ei, Eriol, vai com calma, tá? – Shaoran segurou-o, liberando Satoshi. – Tudo bem que ele se expressou mal, mas você não pode negar que ela é.

- Não acredito que ainda fale assim dela mesmo depois de saber tudo o que ela passou.

- Será que eu preciso dizer que estou, literalmente, boiando aqui? – perguntou Satoshi.

- A história de Sakura é complicada, esqueça isso e vamos nos divertir. – eles chegaram na sala.

Saíram todos, era um grupo de quatro garotos, contando Eriol e Shaoran, e três garotas.

Sakura estava em seu quarto, ouvindo discman tranqüilamente. Logo se cansou, resolveu deixar de ser tonta e ir treinar um pouco. Se trocou, e foi para o dojo, pegando uma espada de madeira assim que chegou. Começou a praticar movimentos, mesmo não os vendo, testava sua agilidade e resistência com movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. Nem sentiu o tempo passar, só notou quando Shaoran parou na porta do dojo, a observando. Ele estava acompanhado com mais alguém, ela sentia, mas não sabia quem era.

Parou abruptamente os movimentos e ficou parada, esperando ele dizer algo.

- Não precisava ter parado. Eu e Nanaka estávamos aqui te observando...

- Não acho que o passatempo de vocês seria me ver treinar...

- Aí que você se engana... Nanaka que quis vir comigo.

- Quem garante que ela veio para me ver e não só para ficar com você? Eu não a culparia.

- Não vim para ficar com ele, srta Kinomoto, já tenho meu namorado. – Nanaka se pronunciou. Era uma voz suave, mas ao mesmo tempo firme e decidida.

- Acalme-se, não estou insinuando nada...

- Shaoran me contou sobre a srta e fiquei curiosa.

- Mesmo? – Sakura estranhou.

- Nanaka adora artes marciais, posso dizer que ela é melhor que Eriol e está mais ou menos no seu nível. Ela pode muito bem nos dar uma mão.

- Espera um pouco, está dizendo que eu luto melhor que Eriol?

- Fácil, fácil... Eriol parou de treinar para resolver o problema com a sua visão. Mesmo sem enxergar você ganha dele.

- Ela sabe tudo sobre...

- Magia, sim sabe. Ela só não entra no clã por não ter magia, mas sempre está nos ajudando.

- Eriol bateu muito no tal do Satoshi, a propósito?

- Não... Só ficou um pouquinho bravo quando ele te chamou de gostosa, mas nada de mais. – Sakura riu.

- Tem que ser o Eriol... Que horas são?

- Onze.

- Ainda temos uma hora e meia...

- Não precisamos fazer nada se você não quiser. – disse Shaoran, estranhando o tom de voz dela.

- Não é isso... Hoje é dia 20 de julho, não?

- É, por que?

- Nada... – Sakura sorriu tristemente. – Agora sei porque estou me sentindo assim... – ela suspirou. – Se importa de só treinarmos depois do almoço?

- Não... Claro que não. Tem alguma coisa errada?

- Nada com a qual eu não possa lidar... Não se preocupe comigo... – ela saiu do dojo.

- Shaoran, você tem certeza que ela está bem?

- Na verdade não... Até iria perguntar para Eriol, mas ela está indo falar com ele...

- Bem, eu passo aqui mais tarde então... Pode ser?

- Pode sim. Qualquer coisa é só ligar.

- Tá bem, até mais. – ela saiu do dojo.

- Sakura... O que deu em você? – Shaoran perguntou em voz alta, pegando a espada de madeira que Sakura deixara no chão do dojo.

Assim que sentiu que Sakura fora para seu quarto, deixando Eriol sozinho, Shaoran foi falar com ele.

- Hoje faz cinco anos que a mãe de Sakura morreu. – disse Eriol, sem Shaoran perguntar nada.

- Nossa... Era a última coisa que eu iria pensar...

- Sakura passou por coisa demais... Viu o porque de eu não querer sair hoje?

- Não fazia idéia... Mas ela também não estava lembrando.

- Ela não tem muita noção de tempo, foi só descobrir que dia é hoje que se lembrou.

- Ela estava chorando? - pergunta e Eriol o olha de forma curiosa.

- Estava, por que?

Shaoran balança negativamente a cabeça.

- Nada... Vou dar uma volta pelo jardim... Nos vemos no almoço. - saiu do quarto um pouco pensativo - "Acho que ela não confia em mim o suficiente para se abrir comigo... ou talvez não queira que eu sinta pena dela..." Droga!... - exclamou dando um chute na ponte do quintal - "Eu tenho que fazer com que ela veja que pode confiar em mim sem medo... eu não vou ficar com pena dela... não tenho porque ficar com...".

Ele olha apreensivo para a porta do quintal por onde alguém saía sorrateiramente. Ele tenta identificar a figura que está de costas e a uma distância considerável, que não o permite identificar o vulto.

- "Sakura?..." - começa a se aproximar ao perceber que não se pode mais sentir a presença dela de dentro da casa. O vulto segue para trás de uma das paredes da casa e quando ele chega lá, não vê mais ninguém. - Mas que... - pára de falar ao perceber certa agitação um pouco mais adiante. Caminha lentamente, ocultando sua magia dessa vez, e chega até uma construção afastada das outras dentro da propriedade. Era um tipo de templo no formato pentagonal, com grossos pilares vermelhos e estatuetas dos guardiões da família. Dentro desse templo eram feitas orações para os antepassados da família, e lá estavam depositadas as cinzas dos mesmos. O lugar não trazia as melhores recordações para Shaoran, era o lugar que ele sempre evitou a todo custo, desde a morte de seu pai, e agora ali estava ele. - "Volto a pisar aqui por causa de uma garota!" - ri internamente - "Espero não ser castigado por isso...".

Pára ao lado da porta e pode ouvir um sussurro baixinho, apura melhor os ouvidos e consegue perceber um tipo de prece. Em determinado momento percebe que a prece se torna um murmúrio entre lamentações e pranto. Decide olhar para dentro do templo, onde vê a imagem de Sakura de joelhos com as mãos travadas sobre o peito. De fato aquela imagem partira o coração do jovem, que, mesmo sabendo que poderia por tudo a perder com aquela atitude, se aproximou ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e a envolveu em um abraço. Sakura sabia que Shaoran a estava observando, mas não imaginou aquela atitude vinda dele. Na hora não pensou em nada apenas se deixou acalentar no abraço confortável. 

Shaoran não soube dizer o que sentiu ao ter Sakura chorando em seus braços naquela hora, mas foi como se houvesse mais alguém ali com eles. Não era uma presença nociva, era reconfortante. Sakura deve tê-la percebido também, pois em pouco tempo parou de chorar.

Se permitiu continuar nos braços dele por mais alguns minutos. Quando se levantou tinha um sorriso sereno nos lábios.

- Eu não queria que você me visse chorando... - disse desviando rapidamente o olhar.

- Me desculpe por ter te seguido até aqui, mas não é sempre que alguém anda por aí se escondendo e... - ela o interrompe.

- Eu só não quero que sinta pena de mim!

- Mas eu não sinto pena de você... Se eu vim até aqui é porque não gosto de te ver chorar e apenas isso...

- Eu sei... Eu percebi... - sorri -... É diferente quando te abraçam por pena... Consegue-se sentir o que as pessoas estão sentindo apenas pela maneira com que elas te tocam... - fica levemente vermelha e levanta - é melhor irmos... Temos um treinamento a fazer à tarde e eu preciso descansar um pouco...

- Se você quiser... - ela ergue a mão e balança a cabeça.

- Nada disso... Agora que eu descobri que luto melhor que o Eriol quero ver se chego ao seu nível... - ele sorri.

- Vai ter que se empenhar muito para conseguir isso...

- Nossa que modéstia de vossa parte... - os dois riem e saem com Shaoran segurando a mão de Sakura até chegarem na mansão.

Sakura estava se sentindo bem, Shaoran a tratava melhor do que qualquer garoto. Não que Eriol não a tratasse bem, mas Shaoran a via de uma forma totalmente diferente, ele era muito carinhoso com ela, mesmo se conhecendo há tão pouco tempo, ele a compreendia talvez até melhor do que Eriol.

Ele a deixou no quarto, parecia realmente cansada, mas feliz. Ela mantinha um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso doce e calmo. Antes de ele se virar para ir embora, ouviu a doce voz dela o chamar.

- Escute... Eu queria agradecer por tudo o que fez por mim nesses últimos dias.

- Não precisa agradecer...

- Claro que preciso... Também te devo desculpas, pelo modo rude que eu o tratei em Tomoeda.

- Não pense nisso, só estava se protegendo. Não posso culpá-la. – ele sorriu.

- Obrigada... Eu tenho sorte por ter pessoas que me compreendem... Tenho sorte por me entenderem com tanta facilidade, algo que eu mesma não consigo fazer geralmente. – ele riu do último comentário.

- Realmente, às vezes eu tenho que concordar com Eriol... Você é a única que se deprecia, confiamos em você, mais do que você pode imaginar.

- Obrigada, agora eu vou descansar um pouco... Nos falamos na hora do almoço... –Sakura fechou a porta do quarto e suspirou. Tinha que se controlar mais, não podia sair daquele jeito de novo. – Sakura, não seja louca... Você tem que ter mais autocontrole, já passou por situações piores, não se lembra?

Sakura foi até a cama e adormeceu por umas duas horas. Assim que acordou não tinha muita noção de quanto tempo dormira, então somente se trocou e foi para a sala.

- Já acabamos de comer, Sakura. – disse Shaoran, que a esperava recostado em uma parede.

- Por que não me chamou?

- Você me pediu para fazer isso? – ele riu da careta que ela fez. – Estou brincando... Achei que fosse bom que dormisse mais. Pedi para as cozinheiras deixarem algo separado para você. Sente-se e eu peço que tragam.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu e se sentou.

Logo trouxeram as coisas e Sakura comeu bem. Combinaram de começarem o treino duas horas mais tarde, Shaoran também tinha umas coisas a resolver.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Primeiro, quero agradecer a todos que me incentivaram a não desistir da história... Realmente, estou desanimando para escrever, mas prometo que enquanto tiver gente lendo eu continuo... Vou tentar ser mais responsável com os fics, eu prometo. E tentar adiantar as coisas aproveitando as férias...

Bjs, Miaka.


	10. 10

Heart of Sword

O tempo passou rapidamente e Sakura se trocou para ir ao dojo. Shaoran já a esperava e Nanaka estava lá também.

Entrou no dojo e pôde ouvir alguns movimentos com lâminas, Shaoran deveria estar se aquecendo.

- Sakura... Eu não sei se foi a minha presença que te deixou tão chateada hoje cedo... Se não quiser que eu fique pode falar, viu? – disse Nanaka. As duas ouviram um riso vindo de Shaoran.

- Não precisa rir, Shaoran, ela não sabe de nada... – Sakura suspirou. – Não se preocupe, não foi você... Só estou passando por uma época um pouco complicada... Mas já estou bem melhor agora, obrigada. – sorriu. – Agora, que tal fazermos o que estamos aqui para fazer?

- Vamos... Não quer se aquecer antes? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Não precisa... Podemos começar mais lentamente hoje, não?

- Claro, sem problemas. Mas faremos um treino a três, o que acha?

- Podemos tentar. – concordou Sakura.

- Mas... Será que dá certo mesmo? – estranho Nanaka.

- Nós dois começamos e você entra então, Nanaka. – disse Shaoran.

- Pode ser também.

- Tudo bem.

Os dois começaram com movimentos simples e não muito rápidos. Sakura foi aumentando o ritmo gradativamente. Logo Nanaka entrou no meio também e os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos. Nanaka se descuidou e Sakura a jogou com tudo para a parede.

- Opa... Acho que exagerei...

- Que isso, Sakura, eu que me descuidei. – Nanaka se levantou. – Te subestimei e me dei mal...

- Não é a primeira a fazer isso. – comentou Sakura.

- Parece que Sakura te pegou de jeito, descanse um pouco, a gente pode continuar.

- Tá bem, fazer o que...

- Pronta, Sakura? Agora não é mais brincadeira.

- Manda bala. – Shaoran partiu para cima dela.

Ficaram trocando golpes rapidamente, sem dar muita potência a nenhum para não perderem tempo. Shaoran aumentou ainda mais a velocidade, Sakura já estava com dificuldades para acompanhar, mas continuou mesmo assim.

Nanaka observava aquilo sem acreditar nas habilidades de Sakura. Sabia que Shaoran com certeza era bem melhor que ela, mas ela conseguia dar algum trabalho a ele. Estava achando que aquilo iria demorar mais tempo quando viu Shaoran derruba-la no chão, prendendo seu braço direito para trás e apoiando o joelho nas costas dela.

- Está muito melhor, Sakura... Se Eriol visse isso ficaria até com medo. – os dois riram do comentário.

- Acho difícil Eriol sentir medo de mim... – Sakura disse, ofegante enquanto se levantava com a ajuda do chinês. Ela passou a mão nas costas. – Essa doeu, tome mais cuidado...

- Desculpe, mas se eu não pressionasse você iria se levantar e torcer meu braço.

- Verdade... – ela suspirou. – Está melhor, Nanaka?

- Estou sim... Só que acho melhor eu não treinar mais com vocês... Isso é... Se eu não quiser me ferrar... – os três riram.

- Jovem Li. – um dos empregados entrou. – Sua mãe lhe chama para irem à reunião.

- Ai... Eu me esqueci... Que droga! – ele bateu na própria testa. – Sakura, Nanaka, me desculpem, mas eu tenho que ir correndo... Minha mãe vai me matar... – ele saiu correndo do dojo enquanto as duas riam.

- A cara dele deve ter sido hilária... – Sakura comentou.

- E foi... Ele sempre fica desesperado quando esquece das coisas. – ela olhou bem para Sakura, que agora regularizava a respiração. – Deve ser difícil para você...

- É... Às vezes me faz muita falta... Mas eu sei que vou conseguir ver normalmente, confio em Eriol e Shaoran.

- Eles são ótimos, não são? – Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo. – Sente algo pelo Shaoran, não é?

- Está tão na cara assim?

- Shaoran é distraído... Não precisa se preocupar... Mas eu notei como você age com ele.

- Às vezes eu fico pensando... Será que seria pior não ter esse sentimento correspondido do que saber que ele sente a mesma coisa e não poder ficar com ele?

- Problemas com o clã?

- O que mais seria? Nunca aceitariam e eu não quero criar problemas para Shaoran.

- Isso é complicado...

- Sakura? – Eriol entrou no dojo.

- Oi, Eriol. O que foi?

- Nanaka, se juntou ao treino deles...

- Tentei, mas Sakura me jogou longe...

- Não deve subestimar as pessoas...

- Eu sei, aprendi isso.

- Bem, você está bem?

- Estou, foi só um pequeno deslize, não se preocupe. – ela se levantou.

- Então eu vou levar essa pequena para cuidar. – ele segurou Sakura pela cintura.

- Sempre me tratando como criança, não é, Eriol? – brincou Sakura.

- Eu vou indo, minha mãe vai ficar irritada se eu demorar demais. A gente se fala! – Nanaka saiu do dojo.

- Agora me diz, onde foi que ele te machucou? – ele começou a fazer cócegas na cintura dela.

- Pára, Eriol! – Sakura ria alto. – Por favor!

- Foi nas costas, não foi? Ele passou correndo e pediu para eu ver isso.

- Ele se preocupa a toa... Não foi nada.

- Vamos para seu quarto, que tal uma massagem?

- Oba... Faz tempo que ninguém me mima assim. – ela riu.

Os dois foram para o quarto, Sakura tomou um banho rápido e Eriol fez uma massagem relaxante nas costas dela. Como estava deitada, Sakura acabou por adormecer (como essa menina dorme!).

Shaoran chegou e sentiu a presença de Sakura tranqüila. Logo foi falar com Eriol.

- Você não pegou pesado com ela não, só foi um mau jeito nas costas. Fiz um pouco de massagem e ela acabou dormindo.

- Foi um dia e tanto... Por mim também iria dormir um pouco.

- Temos mais ou menos uma hora antes do jantar, se você quiser te chamo em meia hora.

- Acho que vou sim... Valeu... – ele foi para o quarto.

- De nada.

Sakura acordou, trocou de roupa, colocando um vestido verde claro com sakuras estampadas. O vestido era de manga curta e ia até os joelhos, colado até os quadris e saia rodada. Saiu do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que Shaoran passava, acabara de ser acordado por Eriol.

Shaoran olhou aquela figura maravilhosa que andava em sua direção, saiu do torpor que se encontrava ao ouvir a voz doce ecoar em sua mente.

- Shaoran, por que está parado aí?

- Estava esperando que chegasse aqui. – disse, rapidamente. – Esta linda.

- Obrigada, acabei de acordar. Como foi a reunião?

- Um saco. – ele comentou. – Cheguei e tirei um cochilo também. Agora estava indo jantar, vem comigo?

- Claro. – ela esticou a mão para tocar o braço dele, mas o mesmo segurou a mão dela e enlaçou o braço no seu próprio.

- Vamos. – ele a conduziu e ajudou a sentar-se à mesa.

- Shaoran, que presenças são essas que estão entrando na mansão e vindo para cá?

- Hum... – ele prestou atenção e notou as presenças de seus primos, primas, tios e tias chegando. – É o restante da família, só não sei o que eles estão fazendo aqui.

- Não é melhor que eu vá jantar em outro lugar? Reuniões em família não devem ter intrusos.

- O que é isso, Sakura. Você não é intrusa, e duvido que seja uma reunião de família...

- Aí estão vocês. – Yelan entrou na sala de jantar e se aproximou de Sakura, que estava em pé, ao lado de Shaoran.

Sakura sentiu os olhares das pessoas que passavam pelo corredor pararem sobre ela, começou a se sentir sufocada com tanta gente ali.

- Jovem flor, o jantar será servido mais tarde, temos uma reunião de última hora com a família. Desculpe não ter avisado.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema.

- Vá se trocar e esperamos por você no salão de festas.

- Tudo bem então, pode pedir para Eriol ir ao meu quarto um instante?

- Claro.

- Obrigada e com licença. – ela saiu da sala.

- Também vou, com licença. – Shaoran saiu atrás dela, já que os quartos eram na mesma direção.

- A jovem flor pediu que fosse até o quarto dela. – Yelan interrompeu uma conversa de Eriol com uma das primas de Shaoran que possuía longos cabelos castanho-claros e olhas violeta, muito parecidos com os de Tomoyo.

- OK, obrigado, Yelan. – ele se virou para a garota, que tinha seus vinte anos. – Com licença, T'ai, acho que isso deve demorar um pouco. – ele beijou a mão da garota.

- Tudo bem, o espero no salão.

- Com licença. – ele foi para o quarto de Sakura e entrou sem bater. – Problemas com as presenças, certo, Sakura?

- São muitas, não consigo me localizar...

- E também se sentiu sufocada com os olhares dos primos de Shaoran, estou certo?

- Uhum.

- Tente simplesmente ignorar a quantidade de magia, só pense na localização. Com o tempo vai conseguir se localizar e distinguir cada presença sem problemas.

- Não sei, Eriol... Acho melhor eu ficar no quarto hoje...

- Não mesmo! Você vai comigo.

- Mas Eriol, eu estou cansada...

- Yelan preparou isso para te dar as boas vindas, não vai desperdiçar tanto trabalho, ou vai?

- Eriol, eu não sei...

- Fique pelo menos uma hora no salão, Sakura. Depois te levo para jantar e você vem para o quarto, está bem?

- Você vai ficar comigo?

- Claro!

- Tudo bem então... Escolhe o vestido.

- Vamos ver... – ele abriu o armário do closet e pegou um vestido tomara-que-caia rosa e longo. Era justo em toda a extensão e possuía uma fenda até os joelhos do lado direito. – Este aqui.

- OK. – ela pegou o vestido, entrou no closet e se trocou. – E o cabelo?

- Não sou a Tomoyo, mas posso dar um jeito. – os dois foram para o banheiro e Eriol prendeu o cabelo dela com uma fivela de coração em um rabo frouxo, deixando algumas mechas caírem livremente sobre a face angelical. – Onde estão os brincos e correntes?

- No porta-jóias em cima da cômoda.

- OK. – ele pegou um par de brincos de argola prateados e uma corrente, também prata, com pingente de coração. – Perfeita.

- Então vamos.

- Vamos sim. – ele enlaçou seu braço no dela e os dois saíram do quarto.

Assim que entraram no salão, os olhares de todos caíram sobre eles. Sakura era guiada por Eriol, que não parou de andar um instante.

- Eu quero te apresentar a alguém Sakura! - Eriol disse baixinho tentando distrair a mente da amiga do que acontecia a sua volta.

- E quem é? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

- É uma prima de Shaoran, é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Vocês se darão muito bem... - pararam de andar e Eriol cumprimentou T'ai com a cabeça. - Sakura, está é T'ai Li. T'ai esta é Sakura Kinomoto!

- Muito prazer srta. Kinomoto! - a chinesa sorriu.

- O prazer é todo meu! - ela se sentiu bastante confortável na presença da garota. - E você pode me chamar de Sakura...

- Me chame de T'ai então... - Sakura consentiu - Eriol me falou muito sobre você... Na realidade ele só fala sobre você! - ela riu do constrangimento da garota.

- Eriol sempre foi um chato... - ela comentou.****

- Sim às vezes ele é muito chato. - as duas riram um pouco.

- Hei... Eu ainda estou aqui! - ele fingiu estar ressentido.

- É claro que está... Nós não falaríamos de você se não estivesse... – Sakura e T'ai riram, uma por ver a careta de Eriol e outra por saber exatamente a reação do rapaz (deu pra sacar qual é qual, não?).

- Ei, Eriol, vem aqui um pouco! – um rapaz o chamou da porta.

- Sakura, você fica um pouco com a T'ai, não fica?

- Se ela não se importar em ficar comigo...

- Pode ir, Eriol, não se preocupe. – disse T'ai.

- Obrigado, eu não demoro. – ele se afastou.

- Vamos nos sentar? – perguntou ela, segurando a mão de Sakura.

- Claro. – ela sorriu. – Obrigada. – as duas se sentaram em uma mesa.

- Imagino como deve ser desconfortável não poder enxergar... Se não quiser falar sobre isso é só me falar.

- Não tem problema, é bom compartilhar os problemas com pessoas que estão realmente afim de te ajudar.

- Quando Eriol me contou que o feitiço de regeneração seria capaz de reconstruir seu nervo óptico eu juro que duvidei.

- É meio difícil de acreditar mesmo, mas confio em Eriol, se ele diz que pode, não sou eu quem vai negar.

- Ele é brincalhão e sabe como descontrair alguém...

- Mas quando o assunto é sério pode-se confiar tudo a ele.

- É verdade.

- Ora... – as duas ouviram uma voz feminina falar com desdém. – Então essa é a pobre feiticeira cega que a tia Yelan acolheu? – uma garota de cabelos longos e negros, com olhos azuis bem claros, gélidos, se aproximou. Tinha 17 anos.

- A pobre amiguinha que Eriol conseguiu fazer entrar no clã? – outra garota, com o mesmo porte altivo da primeira, olhos negros e cabelos castanho-claros parou ao lado dela, também com 17 anos.

- Yung, Ylang. Será que não conseguem ficar em uma reunião sem causar problemas? – T'ai se levantou e se dirigiu às primas, alterada.

- Calma, T'ai. Não estressa. – disse Ylang.

- Se ela realmente tem tanto poder, apesar de ter um problema, pode, pelo menos, se defender sozinha, não acha? – perguntou Yung.

- Deixe, T'ai. Agradeço querer me ajudar, mas eu não sou nenhuma inválida. – disse Sakura, sem se levantar.

- Não parece ter tanto poder assim, como é que tia Yelan pode se enganar tanto? – Ylang disse, sem se importar com a interrupção.

- Opa, meninas! Qual o grande problema por aqui? – Shaoran chegou e passou por elas. – Finalmente te achei, Sakura. Oi, T'ai, tudo bem? – beijou a prima no rosto. – Yung, Ylang, como vocês estão? – nem esperou a resposta e se virou para Sakura. – Não acredito que Eriol te deixou sozinha.

- Na verdade eu estava conversando com T'ai...

- Ah, então ele te deixou em boas mãos... Mas será que posso roubá-la por algum tempo?

- Com certeza ela gostaria de passar o tempo com você.

- Não diga isso, T'ai. Obrigada por ficar comigo, a gente se fala depois. – disse, sentindo Shaoran a puxar. – Isso não foi nada educado, Shaoran!

- Isso porque você não viu Yung e Ylang quase pulando em cima de você.

- Eu percebi, não sou tonta. Por isso queria ficar um pouco mais.

- Deixa quieto, vem aqui, quero te apresentar um dos poucos rapazes confiáveis nessa família.

- Ih, lá vem... – ela riu.

- Não vai ser ruim, eu prometo.

- Quem disse que eu duvidei?

- Lyu! – Shaoran chamou.

- Shaoran! Não grita seu louco! – Sakura reclamou, tampando os ouvidos.

- Desculpe, eu me esqueci.

- Tudo bem, só me avise quando for fazer de novo.

- OK, mas ele está vindo, não vou precisar.

- Diz, Shaoran. – Lyu era um rapaz com olhos verde-claros, cabelos curtos negros, vinte e três anos. Um físico definido, nada exagerado.

- Lyu, essa é Sakura Kinomoto.

- Ah, Eriol me contou sobre a srta. Ele não fala de outra coisa.

- É, T'ai me disse a mesma coisa. – Sakura comentou, enquanto sentia Lyu pegar sua mão e beijá-la suavemente.

- Shaoran, porque seu braço está enfaixado? – Lyu perguntou. Era raro Shaoran estar machucado.

- É... Bem... Por que você foi falar seu idiota? – Shaoran ralhou com o primo.

- Shaoran, não acredito que se machucou no treino e não me contou! – Sakura colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Opa... Foi mal... – disse Lyu.

- Não foi nada, Sakura, não se preocupe. Foi culpa minha, fui defender com o braço esquerdo e pegou de mau jeito. – disse Shaoran.

- Ai, Shaoran... Por que não me contou?

- E a gente teve tempo? Você sabe que não.

- Desculpa interromper, mas eu estou boiando aqui. – disse Lyu. – Sakura fez isso com você?

- É, a estou treinando em artes marciais e no treino de hoje eu fui defender um chute dela com o braço e pegou de mau jeito.

- Ah tá...

- Sakura. – Eriol se aproximou. – Oi de novo, Lyu. – se voltou para Sakura. – O Yukito tá no telefone, quer falar com você.

- Você não falou para ele que eu tô legal? Não queria falar com ele agora...

- Eu falei, mas ele quer falar com você.

- Tá bem, chegou a hora do sermão...

- Eriol, Shaoran, venham aqui, por favor! – eles ouvem uma voz ao longe.

- Opa... Lyu, você pode levar a Sakura até a sala ao lado para atender ao telefone? Não vai demorar. – pediu Shaoran.

- Claro, não tem problema.

- Sakura, me desculpa, eu sei que prometi...

- Não se preocupe, Eriol. Eu estou bem, é sério. – Sakura o interrompeu. – Vamos, Lyu?

- Claro. – ele a levou até a sala e ela pegou o telefone.

- Oi, Yuki. Eu estou bem sim, não se preocupe. O processo de regeneração é lento, começamos hoje, não há mudanças ainda. Sei sim, não se preocupe. Sim eu sei que é dia vinte de julho, Yuki. Não! Você ficou louco? Claro que eu gostaria, mas não precisa. Eu sei que Tomoyo pode bancar, Yuki, mas eu não quero que venham, não agora. Eu já estou bem grandinha para ficar ouvindo seus sermões, você sabe disso. Tá bem, eu prometo que ligo. Ah, Yuki, escuta... Você sabe alguma coisa do Shinta? Só me responde, ele está bem? Eu sei que ele me fez mal, mas me responde! É bom saber isso, não queria que ele ficasse mal por causa daquilo tudo. Eu sei, Yuki, eu sei... Uhum. E a Tomoyo, como está? Imaginei que depois da visita de Eriol ela ficaria meio para baixo... Tente animá-la, por favor. Eu sei que é difícil, mas assim que as coisas amenizarem por aqui eu tenho certeza de que os dois vão se acertar. Não se preocupe com isso, sabe que Eriol vai dar um jeito. Tudo bem, a gente se fala. Eu ligo para a Tomoyo amanhã, não esquenta. Tá bem, até mais. – ela desligou e secou uma lágrima que rolou por seu rosto.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou Lyu.

- Está tudo bem sim, não se preocupe. – ela suspirou. – Vamos voltar?

- Se você estiver disposta...

- Eu estou bem, já disse.

- Então vamos. – ele segurou o braço dela e enlaçou no seu próprio e os dois foram para o salão.

Sakura ficou conversando com Lyu e ele lhe apresentou alguns primos, Tseng e Cheng, que a ficaram secando a conversa inteira.

- Sakura... – Eriol chegou e segurou a cintura da garota. – Olá Cheng, Tseng. – ele os cumprimentou com a cabeça. – Sakura, já passou uma hora e meia.

- Eu imaginei, mas a conversa estava bem agradável. – ela sorriu na direção que sabia que Lyu estava. – Obrigada, mas agora eu vou me retirar.

- Podemos conversar mais vezes, tudo bem? – Lyu beijou a mão da garota.

- Claro, com licença, rapazes. – ela foi guiada até a saída por Eriol. – Nossa senhora... Se todos os outros rapazes forem como Cheng e Tseng eu juro que não quero conhecê-los...

- Não... Os dois são os piores... Vou pedir para servirem seu jantar e então você vai para seu quarto, OK?

- OK.

Sakura jantou e Eriol a deixou em seu quarto, voltando em seguida para a reunião.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bem, eu não tenho muito que dizer, só que é agora que a baderna começa...

Agradeço, com certeza, à Yoruki Mizunotsuki, que, novamente, salvou minha pele.

Dai, que apesar de não ajudar muito diretamente, me dá ânimo para continuar.

Kayjuli e Hana Himura, que, mesmo não lendo esse fanfic, me ajudam como podem, e ontem ficamos conversando muito sobre outro fanfic.

Caio, que eu descobri que lê esse fanfic e que não deixa reviews por um amigo do meu irmão, se você puder deixar, não precisa ser assinado, eu aceito sem ser cadastrado no site, viu?

Harumi, achou que eu ia te esquecer, amiga? Não mesmo... Ainda não comprei os selos, você sabe que sou preguiçosa, mas eu prometo que até o fim da semana eu compro. Obrigada pelo apoio e, quanto a você não saber que eu consigo fazer algo assim, fique tranqüila, eu também não sabia. ^^

Poxa, é tanta gente que me ajudou, não para esse capítulo, mas em tudo... Ah, mas é claro, à Rô, que sempre deixa reviews, fico feliz em saber que você está gostando.

Andréa, conversar com você me inspira, por mais que você não goste que te idolatrem, eu acho que, por mais que não tenha nada a ver com fics algumas conversas, eu associo as coisas mais banais aos fanfics, por isso talvez as situações saiam tão inesperadas, até mesmo para mim.

Bom, eu preciso dizer uma coisa, esse fanfic está sendo uma verdadeira tortura, como disse a Yoruki... Eu não posso colocar um beijo por mais que eu queira... Dá raiva isso... Mas não vou desistir, eu vou juntar esses dois, o problema é que talvez demore um pouco... Ai, não são só vocês que estão bravos comigo, eu também estou, mas não posso fazer nada, a coisa vai andar, lerdo mas anda, eu prometo!

Agora voltemos aos agradecimentos: KiriSu-cHan (Eu também acho que seria uma pena, não vou parar, eu prometo!), DianaLua (como eu já disse, os dois empacados dá raiva até em mim...), MiDoRi (Obrigada pelos elogios, vou tentar não te desapontar), Thais (Muito obrigada por comentar, acredite, receber seu comentário me animou muito), Soi-chan (Meu anjinho, parabéns adiantado de novo! E eu já cumpri a minha parte, te entreguei na quinta-feira, à propósito, o que foi que você achou?), Ana Paula (não posso deixar de ressaltar que o seu review foi um dos mais carinhosos que já recebi, muito obrigada mesmo!), Samantha (obrigada de novo por me elogiar), Naru Chan (me desculpa, não li o seu fic ainda mas eu prometo que vou ler assim que der um tempinho. A gente tem que combinar de se encontrar depois do rolo no cinema...), Hime (escuta aqui, Hayashi, você tem que me avisar com antecedência quando for a São Paulo... Assim não dá, né?), Katharyna (vou continuar sim, não se preocupe), Diogo Li (meu querido amigo, a gente não se achou mais e você está um cap atrasado para reviews, mas você eu perdôo, sei como você andou atolado, nem precisa esquentar com isso, OK?), finalmente, mas não menos importante, Cherry Tsuki (amiga, eu sei que está um castiçal mesmo, mas não posso evitar, essa é a função dele até as coisas começarem a tomar rumo... Você anda sumida... Me manda um e-mail qualquer coisa, tá bem?).

Gente, se eu esqueci alguém, mil desculpas, mas essa nota já está com uma página... Nunca deixei algo tão grande, mas por todos vocês vale e muito!!!

Beijos a todos, adoro vocês!

Miaka.


	11. 11

Heart of Sword

Sakura acordou naquela manhã bem cedo, sabia já que sentia o sol bater em seu rosto, e os raios só alcançavam a cama quando ainda estava nascendo. Se arrumou e saiu do quarto, sentindo Lyu, Cheng e Tseng no corredor.

- Bom dia, Srta Kinomoto. – Sakura ouviu a voz de Cheng.

- Bom dia, Cheng, Tseng. – Sakura disse educadamente. – Olá, Lyu, teve uma boa noite?

- Ótima, apesar da festa não ter sido a mesma sem você.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu. – Estão indo treinar, eu suponho.

- Não... Acordamos tarde, vamos tomar café primeiro, os outros já estão indo para lá. – explicou Tseng.

- Eu estava indo também, vamos então? – ela não gostava muito da companhia de Tseng e Cheng, mas não podia ser mal-educada com eles.

- Claro. – Lyu tomou a frente e segurou o braço de Sakura, guiando-a.

- Obrigada, Lyu. – ela sorriu, mas abaixou a cabeça.

- Alguma coisa errada?

- Não, nada... – ela olhou para frente. – É só que... Esqueça, não vou ficar aborrecendo-o com meus problemas.

- Não me aborrece, Sakura. – ele insistiu. – Se quiser conversar é só me avisar, te ajudo no que eu puder.

- Obrigada, mas agora não é o momento certo para falarmos disso.

- Como quiser. – eles chegaram na sala de jantar. Lyu ajudou Sakura a se sentar e sentou-se ao lado.

Sakura sorriu em agradecimento a Lyu, sentiu Eriol se sentar ao seu outro lado e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

- Bom dia, princesa. – ela riu. – Dormiu bem?

- Dormi sim... Mas depois do café eu preciso falar com você.

- Bom dia a todos. – Yelan entrou e se dirigiu ao seu lugar na mesa, mas não sem antes passar as mãos pelos ombros de Sakura.

- Bom dia, Yelan.

- Bom dia, jovem flor. – ela se sentou em seu lugar.

- Shaoran não está aqui? – Sakura estranhou, notando a falta da presença do amigo na sala.

- Não. Saiu cedo, foi treinar em outro lugar. Volta em três dias. – explicou Eriol.

- Conseguem fazer o feitiço sem ele? – perguntou Lyu.

- Não, T'ai vai me ajudar com isso. Shaoran não sairia sem ter certeza de que teria alguém para cobrir suas responsabilidades.

- Eriol, eu preciso conversar com você sobre isso. Vamos encerrar o assunto e continuamos depois, não é o local apropriado para essa conversa. – disse Sakura, encerrando o assunto e voltando a comer calada.

- Lyu... Será que eu posso saber porque Cheng e Tseng estão tão bravos com você? Estão olhando para cá com uma cara... – Eriol perguntou e ouviu uma risada contida vinda de Sakura. – O que foi?

- Nós três encontramos Sakura saindo do quarto, vindo para cá... Conversamos um pouco e vínhamos para a sala, quando vi que Cheng ia se aproximar para guiar Sakura, tomei a dianteira. Sabia que eles iam tentar leva-la para algum lugar que não era a sala e isso iria gerar uma confusão...

- Posso ser cega, mas sei os caminhos da mansão, pelo menos os básicos.

- Ai meu Deus... – Eriol riu. – Esses dois não tomam jeito mesmo...

- Eu não vou gastar um segundo do meu tempo com eles, sinto muito. – disse Sakura.

- São uns idiotas, não vai precisar não. – Lyu comentou com desdém. – Não têm escrúpulos, são uma vergonha.

- Acontece nas melhores famílias, Lyu, não se preocupe. – Sakura brincou e os três riram.

Terminaram de comer e Sakura foi, acompanhada por Eriol, à biblioteca, onde poderiam conversar com mais calma.

- Tem algo errado, Eriol. Estou sentindo uma dor que vai e vem... Às vezes mais forte e às vezes mais fraca.

- Onde?

- Nessa área. – ela fez uma linha com os dedos que ia dos olhos até a nuca.

- É estranho, não deveria causar nenhum tipo de dor...

Eriol a examinou Sakura e notou que realmente havia algo errado, que não iria funcionar.

- Se continuarmos podemos tornar o estado irreversível, até mesmo para feitiços... Não sei o que saiu errado, me desculpe...

- Não se preocupe, você tentou. E sei que não vai desistir, confio em você. – ela sorriu. – Não adianta tentar me explicar o que está acontecendo, sabe que não entendo grande parte dos termos que você usa... – ela suspirou. – Já que Shaoran resolveu dar uma de senhor aplicado em treino... Vou treinar sozinha hoje então.

- Não mesmo. – disse Eriol, rindo. – Lyu ficou encarregado de seu treino, ele insistiu.

- Puxa... Então acho que não tenho do que reclamar. Se bem que Shaoran já estava acostumado ao meu nível.

- Lyu não vai deixar barato, não se preocupe.

- Então vou me trocar. Você avisa o Lyu que estou indo para o dojo?

- Aviso.

- Obrigada. – ela foi para o quarto, se trocou e, enquanto estava indo para o dojo, sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço firmemente, mas não conseguiu distinguir a presença. – Quem é? – não obteve resposta. – Me solta! – a mão apertou com mais força seu braço e ela pôde sentir unhas compridas e a pele delicada, era uma mulher. Colocou a outra mão na frente dos olhos e fez o feitiço para enxergar. Viu à sua frente uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos gélidos azuis. – Agora só me resta saber se é Yung ou Ylang.

- Que magia você fez, sua maga de meia tigela?

- Pela voz, suponho que seja Yung. – continuou Sakura calmamente.

- Sou eu sim.

- O que quer? Estava indo treinar com Lyu.

- Hoje não tem meu querido primo para te salvar, srta Kinomoto. – pronunciou o nome com inconfundível nojo.

- Ai, ai... Vejo que vai ser um longo dia... – comentou Sakura, segurando a mão da garota e, com um movimento ágil, derrubou-a no chão com força. – Nunca mais zombe de mim, srta Li. – pronunciou o nome em tom de deboche e se afastou, indo para o dojo.

Lyu estava indo encontrar-se com Sakura quando viu Yung se levantando com ajuda de Cheng e Tseng.

- O que houve por aqui? – perguntou, confuso.

- Aquela monstra da Kinomoto. – disse Yung.

- Duvido que ela faria isso sem você ter dado motivos. – comentou Lyu, sem se importar com os olhares furiosos dos dois primos.

- Lyu, ela nunca vai ficar com você, não adianta. – disse Cheng. – Pára de defender por interesse, ela não é santa, apesar da carinha de anjo e do corpo perfeito. Que ela é gostosa, isso é inegável, mas... – Cheng caiu no chão devido a um chute nas costelas, desferido por Eriol, que se aproximava por trás.

- Meu caro amigo, nunca volte a dizer essas palavras em minha presença, ouviu bem? – disse Eriol, olhando para ele com nojo. – Lyu, Sakura já está no dojo há algum tempo.

- Eu sei, estou indo. – ele se afastou do grupo, indo ao encontro de Sakura enquanto Eriol ia na direção oposta, para a mansão. – Bem, Sakura... Podemos começar?

- Lyu? – ela olhou bem para ele. – Desculpa a pergunta, mas quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e três, por que? – ele a fitou. – Você está enxergando?

- Uhum... Só perguntei por curiosidade.

- Ah, então é o feitiço que Eriol inventou... Poxa, quanto tempo ele dura?

- Depende da quantidade de magia que eu utilizar... Agora acho que dura mais uns quinze minutos, estava irritada e não controlei muito bem meus poderes.

- É, eu vi Yung. Escuta, podemos aproveitar agora para fazer um treino um pouco mais forte?

- Claro, como quer fazer?

- Espadas de madeira. – ele pegou duas e jogou uma para ela. – Quer se aquecer antes?

- Não, aproveitei enquanto você não chegava. – ela segurou firme a espada com a mão direita e fez alguns movimentos, como que se acostumando com o peso da arma. – Vamos?

- Claro, podemos começar firme então...

- Com certeza, pode vir.

- Você pediu. – ele foi para cima dela com a espada em punho, desferindo alguns golpes, que eram bloqueados facilmente. – Não vai revidar?

- Você quem pediu. – ela começou a tentar ataques entre seus bloqueios, inclusive socos e chutes, que eram bloqueados com algum esforço do homem à sua frente. Até que, quando conseguiu atrair a atenção dele para um chute que ela iria desferir na perna direita dele, deu um golpe na mão dele, fazendo a espada voar em direção à porta.

Nesse momento, Ylang entra pela porta do dojo e a espada atinge seu estômago com força. Sakura e Lyu pararam ao ver aquilo, Ylang se ajoelhava com as mãos no local onde a espada a atingira.

- Opa... – disse Sakura.

- Ylang, você está bem? – Lyu foi até ela e ajudou-a a se levantar.

- Ah, então ela é Ylang... – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha e ajudou Lyu a colocá-la sentada, apoiada numa parede.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Ylang.

- Sakura me desarmou e você entrou no caminho da espada. – disse Lyu, simplesmente.

- Estávamos treinando, não achamos que alguém fosse entrar. – completou Sakura.

- Vim pegar kodachis para treinar com Yung...

- Ylang, porque a demora? – Yung entrou e viu a prima sentada. – O que foi que aconteceu? – chegou, empurrando Sakura, que se afastou, sem falar uma palavra.

- Estávamos treinando, e bem quando Ylang entrou, Sakura tinha me desarmado e a espada de madeira bateu no estômago dela.

- Ela te desarmou? – estranhou Yung.

- Foi.

- Eu já estou melhor, vamos Yung. – Ylang foi se levantando com a ajuda dos dois primos.

- Aqui estão. – Sakura estendeu duas kodachis para Yung. – Foi isso que Ylang veio pegar, não foi?

- Foi sim. – Yung pegou as espadas e saiu do dojo com a prima, indo treinar ao ar livre.

- A Yung foi de propósito, mas a Ylang eu não fazia idéia que estava chegando... – disse Sakura, se sentando em um canto.

- Não liga, elas são assim mesmo. Agora, estando na família, você vai te que aturar todos os primos.

- Família? Não acho que me vejam realmente assim.

- É difícil recomeçar quando se acha que tudo está perdido, Sakura... – Lyu se sentou ao lado dela, passando o braço pelos ombros dela. – Mas você não pode desistir. Quando conheci Eriol, a primeira coisa que perguntei o motivo de ele querer entrar no clã... Se era somente por poder ou havia algum outro motivo... Ele entrou para conseguir fontes de pesquisa para poder te ajudar. Contou-me toda a sua história, desde quando descobriu sobre sua magia até a batalha que te tirou a visão. Se desistir de tudo agora e desanimar desse jeito, como acha que Eriol vai ficar?

- Eu sei disso... – ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. – Não vou desistir... Só que de vez em quando, tudo isso parece egoísmo...

- As pessoas que estão te ajudando não estão sendo forçadas a isso, Sakura... Não é egoísmo, vamos te ajudar e você vai voltar a enxergar tudo a sua volta sem precisar do auxílio da magia... Você vai ver. – ele a abraçou firmemente. – O que está te perturbando?

- Eu não entendo... Shaoran não comentou nada sobre essa viagem... Por que ele saiu sem dizer nada?

- Shaoran tomou essa decisão rápido demais até para mim... Ele simplesmente resolveu ir, mas é normal da parte dele, quando a família fica na mansão ele dá um jeito de se afastar.

- Mesmo assim... Por que ele não falou nada?

- Ele não gosta de se sentir preso a alguém... Provavelmente não quis se sentir na obrigação de dar satisfações a ninguém... Não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso.

- E ele ainda diz que quer que eu confie nele... Desse jeito não dá.

- Não se preocupa com isso, ele volta em três dias e você fala com ele...

- Tem razão...

- Agora, quer continuar o treino? Ou vamos parar por hoje?

- O feitiço já vai acabar... – ela colocou a mão em frente aos olhos, fechando-os. – Correção, já acabou. – ela suspirou. – Que horas são?

- Onze e dez. Ainda falta tempo para o almoço.

- Bom, podemos continuar mais um pouco com o treino, se não se importar de eu estar sem enxergar...

- Faz grandes diferenças para você?

- É sempre bom, mas não se pode confiar totalmente no que seus olhos vêem.

- Mãos livres, que tal?

- Como quiser. – ela se afastou dele e se levantou, ouvindo-o fazer o mesmo.

Eles continuaram com o treino por mais meia hora. Estavam cansados e suados, Lyu mais do que Sakura, era mais difícil para ele se controlar para não exagerar do que lutar com ela propriamente dizendo.

Lyu pegou água par aos dois e saiu do dojo antes que Sakura, disse que iria falar com Yelan antes de ir se arrumar.

Sakura saiu do dojo e foi andando calmamente, mas sentia ser acompanhada pelo olhar de alguém, e não se surpreenderia se fosse Cheng ou Tseng.

- Ei, Kinomoto? – ouviu-se a voz de Yung.

- O que quer, Yung?

- Nós queremos acertar umas contas... – Ylang se aproximou. – E agora não tem Shaoran, T'ai ou Lyu para te ajudar...

- Ajudar com o que?

- Você já vai ver. – disse Yung, partindo para cima de Sakura, que desviou com facilidade do soco da garota, fazendo-a quase cair no chão.

- Sou cega, não idiota.

- Ora sua... – dessa vez as duas avançaram ao mesmo tempo e Sakura teve que encarar.

Bloqueava socos e chutes das duas, mas estava ficando difícil não reagir. Começou a tentar golpeá-las dentre as defesas e conseguiu derrubá-las no chão. Sentiu duas mãos segurarem as suas e a prenderem para trás, enquanto ouvia as duas reclamarem com alguém que, pelo que dava para entender, as segurava.

- Já chega! Não há motivo para ficarem brigando! – ela ouviu a voz de Cheng. Se sentiu incomodada pelo olhar da pessoa que a segurava, era Tseng.

- Não foi culpa minha. – ela se soltou de Tseng. – Com licença, vou me arrumar para o almoço. – se afastou de todos e foi para seu quarto.

Aqueles dias passaram sem mais incidentes. Sakura melhorava a cada treino que tinha com Lyu, que estava aumentando o nível e não se segurava tanto.

Shaoran voltou e soube do mico que Yung e Ylang pagaram, sempre que as via tirava uma com a cara delas, já que Sakura estava cansada e nem precisou usar o feitiço para enxergar.

Logo a maioria dos tios e primos foram embora, somente Lyu, T'ai, Cheng e Tseng ficaram com seus pais por lá.

Passadas algumas semanas de treinos, pesquisas e conversas, as aulas começaram. Shaoran tinha uma rotina rígida: acordar cedo, treinar, se arrumar, tomar café e ir para a escola.

Iniciadas as aulas, Shaoran voltou a sair com o pessoal da escola após as aulas, e Sakura treinava sempre com Lyu.

Ela se sentia solitária, Shaoran se afastara e Eriol passava dias e noites na biblioteca pesquisando desde simples feitiços aos rituais mais bizarros para curar Sakura. Somente Lyu passava o tempo com ela, mas por vezes esse também se afastava, tinha suas responsabilidades e Sakura não podia culpá-lo.

Certo dia, enquanto Lyu estava com os anciões, Yelan chamou Sakura para conversar.

- Flor... Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Shaoran?

- Não... Por que a pergunta?

- Ele anda agindo estranho... E passou seu treinamento para Lyu. Não é normal ele não terminar algo.

- Eu não entendo também... De repente quer passar mais tempo com os amigos da escola. Ele não falou nada para mim.

- Ele não anda falando com ninguém... 

- Não posso te ajudar com isso. Não podemos ajudar alguém que não quer ajuda, se ele estiver com algum problema e não nos conta é porque não quer ajuda.

- Tem razão...

- Só isso?

- Era só. Obrigada.

- Não há de quê. – Sakura saiu da sala e foi para seu quarto. Era fim de tarde, ela usou o feitiço para enxergar e ficou olhando o pôr-do-sol pela janela. Shaoran ainda não voltara, ela sentia sua presença em um local bem longe da mansão, mas que vinha se aproximando.

Ficou lá por dez minutos. O feitiço duraria meia hora, ela queria ter tempo para observar todas as coisas maravilhosas que aquele local possuía. Avistou Shaoran se aproximando com alguns amigos conversando alegremente. Ficou observando-os, até algum comentar alguma coisa e Shaoran se virar para olhar para ela. Não se intimidou, continuou olhando para o grupo. O viu dizer algo para o grupo, que entrou na mansão junto com o garoto, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Cinco minutos depois, Shaoran entrou no quarto de Sakura e a ficou encarando.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Sakura.

- Tenho e um bem grande. Por acaso está parado bem na minha frente.

- Não posso querer ver um pôr-do-sol?

- Sakura, sabe que não é uma boa idéia que te vejam.

- Tem vergonha por eu ser deficiente visual? É esse o seu problema?

- Você sabe que não é.

- Não sei não! Você nem fala mais direito comigo, Shaoran! Não sei o que está havendo, e sinceramente não me importa! Você está feliz com seus amigos, não está? Então o que está fazendo aqui perdendo seu tempo comigo?

- Não é perda de tempo, Sakura...

- Mas foi o que você fez parecer que era nas últimas semanas.

- Nem tudo é o que parece.

- Mas você não me dá nenhuma evidência de que não seja isso.

- Sakura... Eu estou com problemas... Entenda-me...

- Pensa bem com quem você está falando sobre problemas. Achei que confiasse em mim.

- Eu confio, mas...

- Se realmente o fizesse me contaria o que há de errado! Eu achei que pudesse confiar em você... Que éramos amigos... Mas parece que me enganei...

- Sakura...

- Não, Shaoran. Por hora não há nada mais a ser dito. Deixe-me sozinha, por favor.

- Sakura...

- Por favor, Shaoran!

- Está bem... – ele saiu do quarto e voltou para a sala, onde seus amigos lhe esperavam. – Vamos para o meu quarto ver a tarefa, então.

Os cinco rapazes seguiram Shaoran até o quarto dele e ficaram lá estudando. Logo o jantar foi anunciado e eles ficaram para jantar. Chegando na sala se sentaram e notaram uma cadeira vazia, bem ao lado de Shaoran.

- Onde ela está? – perguntou Shaoran, olhando fixamente para sua mãe.

- Não vai jantar hoje, não está com fome.

- Podem começar o jantar, eu vou falar com ela e já volto.

- Não vai não. – diz Lyu. – Ela disse que não queria jantar, pelo menos isso poderia deixar à escolha dela, não acha?

- Deixe-a, Shaoran. – pediu Eriol. – Vou falar com ela mais tarde, agora vamos jantar.

- Tudo bem. – Shaoran se sentou, resignado.

- Shaoran, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou um dos rapazes, sussurrando.

- Nada não... Só um assunto mal resolvido.

Após isso o clima ficou pesado na mesa, então os que comiam iam se levantando e deixando a sala silenciosamente. Shaoran não tocou na comida, quando viu que todos os seus amigos haviam terminado fez sinal para se levantarem e o seguirem novamente para o quarto.

- Shaoran, ficar sem comer não vai resolver o problema. – disse T'ai, quando viu o prato do primo intocado.

- Não estou com fome, T'ai, não venha me dar sermões. – e continuou andando com os amigos para o quarto.

Logo terminaram de estudar e Shaoran os acompanhou para fora da mansão. Quando todos se foram, Shaoran se deitou na grama do jardim e ficou olhando as estrelas.

- São lindas, não são? – perguntou uma voz doce próxima a ele.

- Sakura? – se virou e a viu encostada na parede da mansão, também observando as estrelas. – São lindas mesmo. – sorriu.

- Desculpe... Eu não devia ter gritado com você daquele jeito...

- Você teve motivos. Agi como um idiota mesmo.

- Mesmo assim...

- Eu... Só achei que ficaria em melhor companhia com o Lyu do que comigo...

- Adoro a companhia dele, mas cada um é único. Só porque passo bastante tempo com Lyu não quer dizer que prefiro ele a você.

- Eu sei... – ele suspirou. – Desculpe-me.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

- Amigos?

- Com certeza. – ela sorriu.

- Sobre aquele problema...

- Não precisa me contar se não quiser. – ela o interrompeu. – Provavelmente não sou a pessoa mais adequada para te ajudar.

- Obrigado. Sobre o pessoal da escola... Não é que eu tenha vergonha de te apresentar, muito pelo contrário... Mas, se você recuperar a visão, minha mãe vai te colocar na mesma escola que eu, e como explicaríamos sua súbita recuperação?

- Eu sei... Entendo seu ponto de vista.

- Vou tentar passar mais tempo em casa. De repente ajudar um pouco nos treinos...

- Eu adoraria.

Os dias passaram-se mais amenos, tudo voltara quase ao normal.

Até que, um dia, Eriol entrou na sala de jantar na hora do café da manhã, ofegante.

- Descobri. – disse ele. – Achei um modo de te curar, Sakura!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A:Oi gente! Vocês devem pensar: 'ah, já chegou a chata com as notas enormes...', mas não posso fazer nada... Prometo não enrolar muito e ir direto ao ponto nas notas...

Primeiramente agradecer à Yoruki Mizunotsuki... Miga, você sabe que não é a mesma coisa escrever sem você e realmente você nem deu tantos palpites nesse capítulo, não é? Mas tudo bem, vamos tentar seguir a vida, não é? E valeu por me deixar surrupiar nomes.

Felipe S. Kai, uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que conheci por fics... Você sabe que mesmo não ajudando diretamente nesse capítulo sempre penso em você e nas forças que você me dá... Seus fics me inspiram e as conversas que temos também... Valeu mesmo Fe! (leiam o fanfic dele: 'Chrono, travelers of time' e também os one-shoots dele, principalmente 'o piano', é lindo!). (Sobre o seu review, que eu não canso de agradecer, sabe que você é o primeiro que me fala que gosta da situação deles... Ai, ai, mas não tem problema, acho que ir rápido demais acaba estragando... espero que o cap 11 tenha atendido as suas expectativas...)

DianaLua, minha amiga querida, apesar das poucas conversas você me anima a continuar, mesmo estando na seca de inspiração... Te adoro demais, você sabe que sim! (ah sim, e sobre a angústia dos dois, não esquenta ainda... tem muito mais coisa por vir...)

Dai, miga, o que aconteceu com você? Não nos falamos há um tempão... Qualquer coisa me avisa, OK?

Agora aos reviews... Hayashi (criatividade para personagens? Eu não acho, demoro um tempão para criar ou outras pessoas criam para mim... Hehehe, eu sei como é querer dar realidade a um nick...), MiDoRi MoToKi (As primas chatas vão sumir, mas talvez elas voltem... E os dois tosquinhos que ficaram secando ainda vão levar porrada do Eriol... A propósito, ele não está fofo nesse fic? Não é porque eu que criei, mas eu sempre imaginei como poderia ser ele nervoso sem ser por ciúmes da Tomoyo, então acabei fazendo ele como um irmão para a Sakura...), Katharyna (Obrigada, que bem que você gosta tanto, fico muito feliz por receber reviews assim^^), Harumi (É, recebo reviews que me dizem que adoram, mas nunca é demais, pode continuar mandando... E o nosso combinado de sábado... Estou esperando você, miga...), Fernanda (Como eu devo já ter te contado, não tenho bem idéia de quantos caps não... O próximo capítulo está aí e a minha atualização é de um fanfic por semana, ou seja, 3 semanas para atualizar um mesmo fanfic...).

Gente, eu sei que talvez seja ganância minha, mas uma coisa que eu queria muito é chegar aos 100 reviews, será que vocês podem me ajudar? Queria mesmo, não é pedir demais, é?

Beijos para vocês, Miaka Hiiragizawa (só pra lembrar que mudou o nick, mas continuo a mesma chata, não?).


	12. 12

Heart of Sword

Todos corriam de um lado para o outro naquela manhã de sexta-feira, somente Sakura e Lyu estavam calmos, demoraram a terminar o desjejum, enquanto conversavam.

O motivo de tanta correria era a viagem que ambos fariam para as montanhas por uma semana para treinar e controlar seus poderes, já que não adiantaria nada eles terem tanta magia para o ritual se Sakura não conseguisse suportar tudo isso.

Era uma fase preparatória para o ritual, que seria na tarde do dia que eles chegassem, ou seja, sexta-feira da semana seguinte.

- Daqui a pouco vocês estão saindo... – comentou Shaoran, entrando na sala já com a mochila da escola nas costas, pronto para sair.

- É... Livrou-se de nós por uma semana... Aproveite. – brincou Lyu.

- É... – sorriu levemente, desviando o olhar para Sakura que ficara impassível desde que ele entrara. – Se quiser que eu saia é só dizer, Sakura.

- Não... Não é nada disso, Shaoran. – pronunciou ela, lentamente, suspirando em seguida. – Será que podemos conversar um pouco no jardim?

- Claro. – os dois foram até o jardim e Shaoran observou-a sentar em um banco.

- Shaoran... Obrigada... Por tudo... – ela tinha a cabeça voltada para frente e sorria docemente.

- Eu não fiz nada, Sakura.

- Você estava comigo quando eu precisei. Pode parecer insignificante, mas para mim valeu muito.

- Fico feliz em ajudar.

- Shaoran, você tem que ir para a escola se não quiser atrasar-se! – ouviu-se a voz de Yelan da porta da mansão.

- Acho que é isso então... – disse Sakura. – Nos vemos em uma semana, está bem?

- Certo... – ele virou em direção ao portão para ir, mas sentiu uma mão segurar a sua, puxando-o para virar-se e, em seguida, dois braços passarem por seu pescoço e um tronco delicado apoiar-se em si. – Sakura... – ele correspondeu o abraço, sentindo seu próprio coração bater forte.

- Vai ficar livre de mim por uma semana, não quero passar esses dias em branco. – ela desfez o abraço, mas ainda estava próxima a ele.

- Você não vai, treinará com Lyu, controlará seus poderes e, quando voltar, conseguiremos fazê-la enxergar novamente. – acariciou a face dela suavemente.

- Eu sei... – ela suspirou. – Agora você tem que ir, até daqui a uma semana.

- Até... – ele soltou seus braços da cintura dela e saiu da área da mansão rapidamente, antes que voltasse atrás e dissesse tudo o que queria para a bela jovem que estava saindo de viagem, deixando-o em um mundo solitário e frio.

Sakura sentia a presença dele se afastar rapidamente com um aperto no peito. Não fora capaz de contar o que sentia ao chinês, no início ela imaginava que ele sentia o mesmo, mas não tinha mais certeza disso. E também não estava disposta a arriscar a amizade que tinham, seria estupidez.

Não demorou a sentir uma mão repousar sobre seu ombro e depois abraçá-la pelos mesmos. Era incrível como, mesmo não o conhecendo há muito tempo, Lyu conseguia acalmar seu coração com relação a Shaoran. Ele a apoiava, e era um dos poucos que ela já falara abertamente sobre seus sentimentos.

- Tudo vai dar certo... Não se preocupe. – disse ele.

- Eu sei. – suspirou. – Agora vamos pegar nossas coisas, também já estamos de partida.

Os dois entraram na mansão e pegaram suas coisas, partindo meia hora mais tarde.

Shaoran estava na sala assistindo a uma aula de literatura, mas sua mente e coração estavam longe dali. Sentia a presença de Sakura se afastar mais e mais, assim como um aperto crescer em seu peito. Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que só ouviu o professor chamar seu nome quando o mesmo berrou a seu lado.

- Senhor Li!

- Ahn? – ele virou a cabeça para fitar o professor. – Sim senhor.

- Onde estava? Em Marte ou Júpiter?

- 'Na verdade estava mais pensando em um par de esmeraldas cintilantes...' – pensou. – Sinto muito, senhor, não vai voltar a acontecer.

- Assim espero.

A aula continuou normalmente. Na hora do almoço, os amigos de Shaoran foram falar com ele.

- Cara, o que aconteceu com você? Nunca te vimos tão nas nuvens como está hoje. – perguntou um rapaz alto com cabelos castanhos e olhos negros.

- Não aconteceu nada... Não esquenta, eu estou legal, Lang. – mentiu para o amigo.

- Tá certo... Se não está afim de contar, não precisa mentir, viu? – disse outro deles, agora com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis.

- Guan... É um assunto do clã... Não me adianta contar... Vocês não poderiam me ajudar e eu levaria uma bronca daquelas do Eriol por "espalhar informações". – girou os olhos.

- Beleza então... Vamos jogar uma bola? – perguntou Lang.

- Vamos sim. – responderam todos.

- É, vai ser uma boa para distrair a mente... – Shaoran levantou da carteira e seguiu os amigos.

Na quadra, Shaoran começou razoavelmente bem, estava a fim de jogar. Mas, passados cinco minutos, ele sentiu a presença de Sakura sair totalmente de seu alcance e foi como se o chão sumisse e ele caísse no infinito universo, sem destino certo.

Ficou parado por alguns segundos, mas que pareceram uma eternidade para sua mente. Foi tirado desse estado de torpor por uma bola que foi direto em sua face, desequilibrando-o e fazendo com que caísse no chão.

- Você tá legal? – perguntou Lang, se aproximando e esticando a mão para ajudar Shaoran a levantar.

- Não... Não estou nada bem... – murmurou, sentando no chão, sem aceitar a mão do amigo.

- Shaoranzinho, o que foi? – uma garota com cabelos negros cacheados até o meio das costas e olhos azuis bem claros.

- Não foi nada, Ming I... E não me chame assim. – ele se levantou. – Foi mal, mas hoje não estou muito legal... Joguem vocês... A gente se fala na sala. – ele se afastou, sem dar tempo de ninguém contestar.

Shaoran foi para a parte de trás do prédio, onde não havia muita gente. Sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore e ficou olhando o céu azul. Nunca parara para pensar quão abençoado era por poder ver a beleza do mundo. Não antes de conhecer Sakura, pelo menos.

Ela mudou algo dentro de si, ele não era mais tão arrogante quanto antes, e não conseguia mais ignorar as coisas à sua volta como costumava fazer.

Sakura passara a fazer farte de seu dia-a-dia de forma que se tornara indispensável, não sabia como passaria aquela semana sem sequer poder sentir sua presença ou observá-la treinar ao longe.

Ele fazia o trajeto de volta extremamente quieto e pensativo, contrastando com seus amigos que pegavam o mesmo caminho e conversavam normalmente.

- Ei, Shaoran, não quer ir conosco para a casa do Lang? Vamos fazer uma farrinha lá e assistir alguns filmes. – convidou um deles, assim que pararam em frente à mansão.

- Nem dá... Não posso... Eriol foi estritamente claro... Os treinamentos dessa semana vão ser diretos, desde a hora que eu chegar da escola até o jantar... Não vou poder sair não... – ele abriu o portão da mansão. – A gente se fala amanhã na escola.

- Tá bem, mas vê se não se mata antes... Do jeito que você está vai acabar se dando mal no treino...

- Obrigado pelas palavras encorajadoras. – brincou ele. – A gente se fala amanhã. – ele virou as costas e entrou na mansão.

Os treinos dos dias que se seguiram foram cansativos, T'ai, Yelan, Shaoran e Eriol teriam muito que fazer para conseguirem aperfeiçoar o ritual em apenas uma semana.

Finalmente conseguiram e, na tarde da sexta-feira seguinte, assim que Shaoran chegou da escola, eles foram fazer o ritual.

Caminharam lentamente até o local onde seria feito o ritual. Eriol e Sakura iam na frente, lado a lado, mas nenhum dos dois falava uma única palavra sequer. O silêncio era dominante. Mais atrás vinham Shaoran, Lyu, T'ai e Yelan, que seguiam os dois jovens sem hesitar. Eriol dissera que precisaria da ajuda dos quatro para poder executar o complexo ritual que devolveria, de uma vez por todas, a visão de Sakura. 

Pararam em frente ao local. Estavam diante de um grande portão de madeira maciça, todo pintado em vermelho e com batentes ornamentados. O templo tinha aparência antiga e exalava uma grande aura de energia. 

Cruzaram o portão e adentraram o templo, sentindo a cálida aura de poder do lugar aos poucos preencher seus corações e tomar seus sentidos. De fato, o local possuía um poder muito forte. 

T'ai olhou ao seu redor. O templo era octogonal, com teto em cúpula e chão de mármore. Quase não havia janelas e as poucas que se mostravam eram pequenas e discretas. A iluminação era feita em sua maioria por meio de velas grandes de cera fina. Ao fundo, uma estátua de Buda se mostrava, em meio a um altar dourado onde queimavam duas velas brancas e um único e solitário incenso de lótus que enchia o ambiente com seu perfume. 

Olhou tudo aquilo deslumbrada. O templo era realmente muito lindo e harmonioso. As formas como as coisas se dispunham, desde a arquitetura até a mobília e a posição das velas parecia contribuir para que as energias exalassem com maior intensidade. 

Mentalmente, Sakura pediu para que dessa vez desse certo. Estava cansada de tantas tentativas frustradas e queria que tudo terminasse de uma vez. Aqueles últimos anos haviam sido tão difíceis. A jovem não queria mais sofrer daquela forma. 

Percebendo a expressão no rosto da amiga, Eriol se aproximou. Encostou suavemente sua mão no ombro de Sakura, na tentativa de tranqüilizá-la. 

- Não se preocupe. - falou. - Tudo vai dar certo dessa vez. Eu sei que vai. Precisa acreditar, Sakura.

- Confio em você, Eriol. - ela disse, simplesmente. O rapaz sorriu. Então caminhou até perto da estátua de Buda e prestou uma rápida reverência à imagem, enquanto pedia mentalmente: "Nos ajude, por favor." 

Pegou uma sacola e colocou vários objetos dentro, logo em seguida se virando e caminhando em direção à porta. 

- Pensei que o ritual seria aqui dentro. - falou Lyu. Eriol negou, dizendo que apenas entrou no templo para apanhar as coisas que precisaria. 

Saíram do templo e pararam na frente dele. Montou um altar com algumas pedras que haviam no chão e pegou os objetos da bolsa. 

Então, o rapaz começou a preparação do ritual. Pegou um saco que continha sal e começou a espalhá-lo pelo local, traçando com ele uma grande estrela de cinco pontas. 

- O pentagrama simboliza o microcosmo, a própria essência humana. Ele simboliza a manifestação do Universo Macrocósmico na forma limitada do ser humano. - falou Eriol. 

Terminou de traçar o pentagrama e se dirigiu ao altar, apanhando algumas velas que lá haviam. Colocou uma em cada ponta da estrela, acendendo o pavio e deixando que queimassem livremente. 

Apanhou do altar uma jarra com água, um prato de cobre, um saquinho com areia, um pedaço de carvão e alguns incensos e ervas. 

- Vamos começar. - falou, posicionando-se na extremidade superior da estrela. Seguindo suas instruções, os demais começaram a tomar suas devidas posições. Shaoran no braço direito do pentagrama. Yelan no esquerdo. Lyu na extremidade inferior direita e T'ai na extremidade inferior esquerda. Sakura se posicionou no centro da estrela, cercada pelos cinco feiticeiros. 

Eriol juntou as mãos e fez uma prece silenciosa. Logo em seguida, pegou um punhal que havia no altar e o ergueu ao céu, dizendo em voz alta: 

- Tudo que há em cima, há em baixo! Façam-se presentes os poderes da união universal! Eu convoco agora as forças primordiais da criação e invoco o poder dos quatro Guardiões!

Então, como havia sido previamente ensaiado, Yelan ergueu as mãos acima da cabeça, dizendo: 

- Guardião do Leste, Poderes de Ar! Espalhe as sementes das plantas pela terra, traga a umidade das tempestades. Se apresente suavemente e mostre seu poder. Eu o chamo para se juntar a nós!

Uma leve brisa começou a soprar, trazendo um sentimento de proteção e conforto. Então foi a vez de Shaoran levantar as mãos e proclamar: 

- Guardião do Sul, Poderes de Fogo! Guerreiro Luminoso, mostre-nos sua coragem selvagem, seu calor poderoso. Eu o saúdo em amor e respeito e o chamo para juntar-se a nós!

A chama das velas pareceram queimar com maior intensidade, ao mesmo tempo em que T'ai lançava as mãos para o alto e falava: 

- Guardião do Oeste, Poderes da Água! Molhe minha alma, trazendo fluidez para meu ser. Guardião, tu és o sangue que flui em minhas veias. Elemento da Água, eu o cumprimento e o chamo para se juntar a nós!

A água que havia na jarra pareceu se agitar por um breve momento. Quando ela se acalmou, Lyu falou para os céus: 

- Guardião Norte, Poderes da Terra! Eu o cumprimento agora com todo amor e respeito. Fonte de Poder invariável e de mudança interminável, com firmeza e força eu o chamo para se juntar a nós!

- Que os Guardiões Elementais sejam bem vindos! - falou Eriol. 

Pegou a jarra e colocou água em uma tigela, logo em seguida lançando um punhado de sal e misturando os dois. 

- Deuses Ancestrais! - falou o rapaz. - Eu convoco seu poder. Abençoem esta água e tragam a energia necessária para que Sakura seja curada de seu mal.

Depositou a tigela no altar, pegando o prato de cobre e colocando ao lado. Nele, colocou a areia e o carvão, formando um pequeno braseiro. Então, pegando os incensos e as ervas, lentamente começou a queimá-los sobre a brasa do carvão. A fumaça logo invadiu o ambiente ao redor, tomando os sentidos de todos os presentes. Sakura conseguiu distinguir, dentre os inúmeros perfumes que se mesclavam no ar, o suave cheiro de eucalipto e mirra, bem como a fragrância de um incenso de sândalo. 

- Ao Fogo e ao Ar eu clamo a bênção divina! Envolva-nos com vosso poder e vossa graça! - falou Eriol, concentrando-se profundamente. - Sejam bem vindos os Deuses Ancestrais. Eu faço este ritual para livrar Sakura do mal que a atormenta. Se esta for a vossa vontade, que assim seja e assim se faça!

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. A energia no local era espantosamente alta. Sakura jamais em sua vida havia sentido algo semelhante. Era como se toda a energia primordial do Universo estivesse ali reunida, em uma grande confluência de sensações, emoções e sentimentos. 

Lentamente, sussurros começaram a ser ouvidos. Era como se o vento, em toda sua majestade, carregasse consigo as vozes dos deuses, que abençoavam aquela garota e seu espírito. 

Eriol se ajoelhou perante o altar, sendo seguido pelo outros quatro companheiros. Somente Sakura permanecia imóvel, estática no centro do pentagrama, que emitia um suave brilho áureo. 

Eriol tomou em suas mãos a tigela que continha a solução de água com sal prestou uma rápida reverência. Então, mergulho as pontas dos dedos na água, sentindo o poder que lhe era passado. 

- À Água e à Terra eu clamo a bênção divina! Envolvam-nos com vossa graça! -  falou o feiticeiro. Conceda-nos sabedoria, força e coragem!

Colocou mais ervas para queimar, aumentando a infinidade de aromas que tomavam o ambiente. 

Voltou a pegar a tigela de água e caminhou até Yelan, pedindo que ela tocasse na superfície espelhada da solução. A matriarca do Clã Li sentiu suas energias passarem para a água. Então, Eriol caminhou até Shaoran, pedindo que ele fizesse o mesmo. Repetiu o processo com T'ai e Lyu, carregando água da terrina com as energias dos quatro companheiros. Então, voltou-se para Sakura, aproximando-se lentamente da amiga. 

- Fogo, Ar, Água e Terra. Pela comunhão dos quatro elementos eu invoco o poder sagrado! Que ele seja concedido a mim para que, nesta hora de necessidade, eu tenha a força divina. Zeus, senhor de todos os Deuses, estende tua mão até mim e empresta-me tua sabedoria.

Molhou os dedos na água, espirrando um pouco sobre os olhos fechados de Sakura. Então, derramou todo o conteúdo da tigela sobre a cabeça da garota, fazendo com que ela sentisse todo o poder dos quatro amigos, que a ajudavam naquele momento. 

Sakura sentiu a água fria tocar sua cabeça e ensopar seus cabelos castanhos. Junto com ela, uma sensação de grande conforto tomou seu coração. Sentiu seus olhos esquentarem. Então, visualizou uma luz forte e brilhante, cálida como os primeiros raios do Sol da manhã. Tão rápido quanto veio, ela se foi, mas Sakura sabia que aquilo era um bom sinal. 

Logo a sua frente, Eriol terminava de esvaziar a tigela. Caminhou de volta para o altar, ajoelhando-se novamente e dizendo em voz alta: 

- Agradeço aos Deuses Ancestrais pela presença ativa neste ritual. Clamo vossa bênção neste círculo. Permitam que Sakura continue florescendo e crescendo sob a luz de sua sabedoria e sob o calor de seus poderes.

Ergueu as mãos, sendo acompanhado dos outros quatro companheiros. 

- Pelo Ar que é a Respiração. - falou Yelan. 

- Pelo Fogo que é o Calor. - disse Shaoran, com firmeza. 

- Pela Água que é o Útero. - proferiu T'ai, concentrada ao máximo. 

- Pela Terra que é o Corpo. - bradou Lyu, com fé inabalável. 

Ainda com os braços erguidos, os cinco proferiram alta e claramente:

- Agradecemos pela União. O Círculo está desfeito. Abençoado seja!

Houve um alto estampido e logo em seguida o pentagrama brilhou. A luz da estrela se ergueu e com força total se incorporou à Sakura, que desmaiou. Shaoran correu até ela. 

- Não se preocupe. - disse Eriol. - Ela está bem. Apenas exausta pela energia que recebeu no ritual. Tudo vai ficar bem. Agora nós devemos descansar. Consumimos muita energia também.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A: Ois, gente!!!!

Putz, acreditem ou não minha lista de agradecimentos aumentou... Mas esse capítulo tem dois agradecimentos muito especiais...

O primeiro, sempre, para **Yoruki Mizunotsuki, minha filhotinha querida de net, sempre ao meu lado para me ajudar, as vezes com algumas idéias malucas, mas sempre me apoiando... Meu anjinho da guarda agora e sempre...**

O segundo, mas não menos importante, para **Felipe S. Kai**, que fez o ritual e salvou minha pele... Fe, te adoro muitão... E, por mais que você fale que de tanto que eu agradeço você fica vermelho, vou agradecer agora e sempre, enquanto você merecer, você sabe que não minto quando falo as coisas, não é mesmo?

Esses dos são meus anjos da guarda, quando um não está o outro me ajuda... Mas é raro, porque os dois sempre me ajudam juntos mesmo... Agora vamos à mais agradecimentos...

**Kaw Tita/Patty (sei que vai ler tudo, só deixou review no cap 1, mas não vou em esquecer de você...), ****Ana Paula (Que bom que gosta, e já estamos quase nos 100...), **Hime **(Minha querida amiga, já que não quer mais ser chamada de Hayashi, não é? Poxa, o 'povinho do mal' pegou fundo... mas tudo bem, vindo de você é um elogio... Realmente bem contrastantes, preciso melhorar isso...), ****Madam Spooky (Continuar rápido, vou tentar, mas não garanto nada não... Faz tempo que a gente não se fala, aparece no MSN!!!), ****MiDoRi (Poxa, ninguém gostou da família do Li... Mas tudo bem, não era pra gostar mesmo... =P É o seguinte, não soca o monitor não, tá bem? Controle-se e, se você é manteiga derretida, pare de ler esse fic que vem coisa pior por aí... todo mundo vai querer me matar, já fui avisada disso, mas ainda corro esse risco...), ****Rô (Rôzinha, minha amiga, você não sabe como a falta de seus e-mails me afetou... precisamos continuar a trocá-los, são muito importantes para mim... Ah, sim, eu não vou fazê-las apanhando mais, pelo menos não por enquanto...), ****Jenny-Ci (Hahaha, quando eles vão se acertar? Não sei... Ainda estou decidindo, mas você sabe que sou cruel, não é? A gente se fala...), ****Diogo_Li (Didi, te adoro, valeu pelos elogios, te adoro...), **Mary Marcato **(Uma nova carinha por aqui!! Puxa, valeu pelo review, a Tomoyo aparece no próximo cap, não esquenta... Ah, sim, curto críticas construtivas, que nem as suas, eu sei como é... e eu não reclamei de poços coments, não confunde não, tá?), ****Tomoyo Hiiragizawa (Puxa, To, foi mal... A gente mal se fala mais e quando estamos on-line juntas eu to meio ocupada então nem puxo papo pra não te dar balão... Eu não cobro, leia no seu ritmo... Beijinhos!!), ****Diana Lua (Já comentei seu review com você, e repito, você não é demoníaca!!!), ****§erenite (carinha nova pra mim, valeu pelo review, que bom que está gostando!!) e ****Daí (O afastamento do Li foi por puro medo e insegurança, já sobre Lyu e Sakura, bem o que posso dizer, é um casal em potencial, não acha? Hehehe, brincadeirinha, eu fazer um casal diferente de S&S? VocÊ deve estar tirando com a minha cara, né? A gente se fala, vê se aparece no MSN...).**

Bom, gente, é só, eu acho...

Estamos com 90 reviews!!! (pelo menos até agora) Estou feliz!!!! Vamos chegar aos 100 agora? Eu iria ficar tão feliz que esse fic iria deslanchar, certeza!!!!

Bom, vou avisar que parei com a história de atualizar um fic por semana, tá chegando o fim do ano e, por mais que minha amigas duvidem, eu estou ralando aqui... Não tanto quanto deveria, mas ainda sim ralando...

Minha mãe tá ficando estressada com minhas horas e horas escrevendo ao invés de estudar, ou seja, se eu ficar de castigo eu to literalmente ferrada...

Esperemos que nada disso aconteça, e eu vou pedir um favor a vocês... Se acharem que estou demorando demais, ou andando mais com um fic do que com o outro, me avisem, por favor...

Eu vou ficando por aqui, a nota já tá bem grande...

Beijos a todos e todas...

Miaka Hiiragizawa.


	13. 13

Heart of Sword

N/A: Claro que todo mundo quis me matar por eu não contar... Minha amiga Sango quase fez isso quando eu não contei pra ela no MSN, mas tudo bem, não tem probleminha não...

Hoje vocês descobrem se as coisas deram certo ou não... Beijinhos...

Shaoran estava em seu quarto. Eriol fora claro sobre a necessidade de descanso, ele sentia seu corpo pesado, não precisava que Eriol lhe dissesse que gastou muita energia.

Apesar de saber que precisava e sentir o cansaço em seu corpo, não conseguia sequer cochilar. Não agüentava a ansiedade, queria saber se haviam obtido sucesso no ritual.

Passaram-se algumas horas e a escuridão começava a tomar o céu, com alguns pontos luminosos, as estrelas. Mas não havia lua, era lua nova, o que debilitava ainda mais os poderes do guerreiro, que os tinha baseados no satélite.

Foi retirado de seus devaneios por um grito feminino vindo do corredor. Levantou rapidamente e, abrindo a porta rapidamente, deparou com uma cena inesperada: Eriol e Sakura abraçados no corredor, a garota chorando.

- O - o que aconteceu? – perguntou, hesitante.

- Shaoran... – Sakura afastou-se de Eriol, ainda chorando, agora de olhos abertos. – Deu certo... Vocês conseguiram... – ela estava ofegante e, apesar das lágrimas, sorria.

- Quer dizer que...

- Eu estou enxergando, Shaoran... Dessa vez definitivamente... – ela correu para ele e o abraçou.

- Que bom... Que deu tudo certo... – ele adormeceu e foi amparado por ela.

- Shaoran!

- Não se preocupe... Ele é teimoso... – Eriol se aproximou e pegou o amigo. – Não descansou nada, está sem forças. – entrou no quarto dele e depositou na cama, com Sakura em pé a seu lado. – Sakura...

- Não quero falar nisso, Eriol... Não por enquanto. – ela suspirou, acariciando o rosto do guerreiro adormecido. – Agora vamos, não queremos acordá-lo e não foram somente vocês dois que me ajudaram.

Sakura foi falar com T'ai, Lyu e Yelan que estavam descansando na biblioteca. Assim que parou na porta, recebeu os olhares dos três amigos que ali estavam. Lyu se levantou rapidamente com expectativa. A jovem sorriu e balançou positivamente a cabeça, sem conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra, de tanta felicidade que sentia.

Logo em seguida sentiu duas mãos segurarem sua cintura e rodopiarem seu corpo rapidamente. Segurou-se nos braços de Lyu para não cair e logo em seguida sentiu o abraço de T'ai junto com o de Lyu, felizes pelo sucesso do ritual.

- Eu odeio ser a estraga-prazeres, mas, apesar de termos conseguido o sucesso imediato, precisamos esperar para vermos se vai acontecer algo inesperado... – disse Yelan.

- Não se pode brincar com magia, eu sei... – concordou Sakura.

- Ninguém aqui está falando em apressar nada... – pronunciou-se Eriol. – Eu estava esperando que Sakura passasse essa semana em observação e poderia aproveitar para tirar o tempo perdido para entrar em uma escola... Não pode simplesmente parar com tudo, não fez isso quando cega e não vai fazer agora. – sorriu.

- É... Temos tempo suficiente para ajeitar a matrícula e tudo o mais...

Shaoran acordou um pouco confuso do que tinha acontecido. Demorou uns instantes para lembrar que literalmente desmaiara na frente de Sakura. Sakura... Finalmente recuperara a visão, os olhos dela brilhavam mais que nunca, seria uma imagem que guardaria até o dia de sua morte.

Sentiu a presença dela rodeada por várias outras, confundindo os sentidos do rapaz, que já não estavam muito bons. Saiu do quarto e chegou na sala, onde sentiu um cheiro maravilhoso que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Bolo de chocolate? – perguntou, vendo todos comendo bolo.

- Olá, Shaoran... Dormiu bastante... Já passou da hora do jantar... – disse Sakura, sorrindo para o rapaz, levantando da mesa. – Sente-se, vou pedir pra trazerem seu jantar.

- Que cheiro é esse?

- Ah, o bolo de chocolate? – ela sorriu novamente. – Eu fiz, mas não pense que esqueci de você, deixei um bom pedaço, sei que adora chocolate. – saiu da sala, indo para a cozinha.

- Nossa! Esse é um dos, senão o, mais gostoso bolo de chocolate que eu já comi! – disse Shaoran, ao experimentar o bolo da garota após o jantar.

- Ih, para o Shaoran falar isso tem que ser muito bom... Do jeito que ele é chocólatra... – brincou Eriol, recebendo uma bolinha de guardanapo de Shaoran, enquanto todos riam.

- Hey, não vamos tornar a sala de jantar em um campo de batalha, sim? – pediu Yelan.

No dia seguinte, Yelan foi com Shaoran para a escola ver a matrícula de Sakura, fato que atraiu a atenção dos colegas.

- Hey, Shaoran, o que houve para a sua mãe vir para a escola? Da última vez foi para ajeitar as coisas para uma viagem urgente para o clã... Vai sumir de novo? – perguntou Lang.

- Não... – ele sorriu. – Logo vocês vão entender.

Nesse dia o professor de história passou um trabalho para a turma pesquisar, em duplas, sobre a história do Japão. Shaoran lembrou-se de ver Lyu lendo um livro sobre o assunto, então chamou Lang, que era sua dupla, para ir até a mansão ver o tal livro.

Chegaram lá e Shaoran sentiu a presença de Lyu no jardim dos fundos, junto com a de Sakura. Logo avistaram os dois lutando entre as mangueiras que irrigavam o jardim, completamente encharcados e Sakura tinha a blusa rasgada, deixando à mostra a pele alva e um top encobrindo seu busto.

Logo Lyu derrubou-a no chão e imobilizou-a, terminando o treino.

- Perdi de novo... – disse, ofegante, enquanto levantava com ajuda do chinês.

- Mas você melhorou muito... – Lyu sorriu, vendo o primo e o amigo. – E parece que não sou somente eu quem acha isso.

- Ahn? – ela se virou e viu os dois. Sorriu. – Olá.

- Oi, Sakura... Lyu. – Shaoran cumprimentou. – Esse é meu amigo, Mai Su Lang. (Foi mal, Yoru!!!)

- Konnichiwa, quer dizer, boa tarde. – disse Sakura. – Desculpe, tenho algumas manias ainda com o japonês...

- Não se preocupe... Seu chinês é bem fluente... Dá para entender... Eu que sou uma anta em línguas.

- Querem alguma coisa? – perguntou Lyu.

- Sim... Eu vi que você estava lendo um livro sobre a história do Japão... Precisamos dele emprestado... – disse Shaoran rapidamente.

- O livro é meu... – disse Sakura. – Esperem um instante que vou me secar um pouco e pego para vocês. – ela se afastou e pegou uma toalha, secando o cabelo e terminando de rasgar a camiseta, que estava totalmente destruída.

- Se não parar de babar vai morrer desidratado... – disse Lyu, pegando duas facas que estavam no chão, motivo de as roupas de Sakura estarem rasgadas.

- Ah, Lyu, não enche o saco. – disse Shaoran, vendo Sakura se aproximar, por fora do gramado.

- Vamos? – perguntou ela. Shaoran assentiu com a cabeça, seguindo-a e sendo imitado por Lang.

Eles entraram no quarto dela e logo ela entregou o livro nas mãos de Shaoran. Era azul escuro com letras em prata na capa.

- Tome cuidado com ele... Era de meu pai, sabe como tenho ciúmes dos livros dele.

- Eu sei sim... – Shaoran segurou o livro com cuidado. – Agora nós vamos juntar mais informações... Obrigado.

- De nada... Se precisar é só avisar. – ela piscou. – Agora eu vou tomar um banho...

- Vai sair? Terminaram o treinamento tão cedo...

- Meus amigos chegam em algumas horas... Vamos ter uma festa, você esqueceu?

- É mesmo... Espero que seja melhor que a outra. Vamos te dar espaço, até mais. – os dois saíram do quarto.

- Cacetada! Aquilo que é avião que se preza! – disse Lang, boquiaberto, assim que entraram no quarto de Li.

- Nem me fale... Mas não espalha isso por aí, o Eriol te mata se souber que você falou isso...

- São namorados?

- Não... Eriol é como se fosse o irmão mais velho... Ela perdeu a família toda... É filha única, a mãe morreu quando era pequena e o pai morreu há uns dois meses... Eriol conhece-a há cinco anos e conseguiu dar um jeito para ela entrar no clã.

- Ah tá...

- Agora vamos fazer o trabalho, temos pouco tempo...

Eles ficaram lá por uns quarenta minutos, até serem interrompidos por batidas na porta.

- Entra. – disse Shaoran.

- Escuta, Shaoran... Desculpa interromper, mas eu queria perguntar se só esse livro dá conta... A Tomoyo vai trazer o restante dos livros do meu pai hoje... Tem muito mais fontes. – Sakura entrou no quarto, trajava uma saia jeans até o meio da coxa e uma camiseta de alça amarela clara com uma flor de cerejeira estampada no seio esquerdo.

- Pode ser... Se não se importar em emprestar para a gente...

- Claro que não. – ela sorriu. – Estou indo com Eriol pegar Tomoyo e Yukito no aeroporto, não se esqueça que a festa começa às sete e meia. – ela saiu do quarto.

Sakura encontrou Eriol na sala e os dois foram ao aeroporto. Logo o vôo chegou e ela abraçou tanto Yukito quando Tomoyo.

- Sakura, eu nem acredito nisso! – Yukito levantou o rosto da amiga, fitando fundo os dois orbes esmeralda. – Finalmente, tudo deu certo!

- Tenho que agradecer ao Eriol... Ele passou dias e noites pesquisando e preparando tudo... – ela olhou para o inglês, que estava a seu lado. – Bom, eu e Yukito vamos pegar as bagagens, já voltamos. – empurrou o outro para o local, deixando o casal a sós.

- Então você conseguiu... – disse Tomoyo.

- Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas, Tomoyo. Sabe disso.

- Uhum... – ela suspirou. – Acho que é melhor irmos ajudar os dois... Trouxe umas duas malas só com os livros de Fuyutaka...

- Não se preocupe... Sakura agüenta isso e muito mais... Nos deixou aqui para conversarmos e sabemos que temos algo a acertar.

- Adiamos isso por causa da cegueira de Sakura... – ela levantou o rosto, fitando os orbes azuis do rapaz a sua frente.

- Foi mais por insegurança nossa do que por isso... Admito que tive medo de dizer isso e não ser correspondido... – admirava as gemas violeta da garota que preenchera seus sonhos nos últimos anos.

- Mesmo assim me disse tudo naquele jantar... – continuou se perdendo naquelas profundezas que eram os olhos dele.

- Sakura me incentivou... E na verdade eu queria saber se era correspondido... Algumas coisas são imprevisíveis, até para a magia... – se aproximou, colocando a mão no queixo da japonesa, acariciando a face dela.

- Ah, Eriol... – fechou os olhos, aproveitando o toque suave dele e mantendo os lábios entreabertos, em um convite subentendido pelo rapaz. Logo sentiu a respiração morna dele tocar seus rosto e, em seguida, os lábios tocarem carinhosamente os seus.

Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele enquanto sentia a mão dele deixar seu queixo e enlaçar sua cintura, aproximando os corpos. Ficaram curtindo a sensação de finalmente estarem juntos por algum tempo, até se separarem por falta de ar.

Sentiu a jovem abraçar fortemente seu abdome, encostando a cabeça no peito, ouvindo as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

- Temos que ver como faremos daqui para frente... Sabe muito bem que minha mãe não permitiria minha mudança para cá... E nem você pode morar em Tomoeda...

- Não pense nisso agora... Não vamos abalar Sakura nesse dia tão especial para ela... Amanhã conversaremos sobre isso. – beijou-lhe a fronte. – Um passo de cada vez.

- Está bem. – ela se afastou dele, suspirando. – Agora vamos... Sakura e Yukito já nos esperam. – apontou para a saída do aeroporto, onde os dois conversavam, duas malas maiores aos pés de Sakura e duas menores aos de Yukito.

Os quatro entraram no carro da família Li e foram para a mansão. Chegando Lá, Shaoran se despedia de seu amigo e ficou observando a turma sair do carro, enquanto Sakura pegava as malas. Percebeu um pouco de esforço da parte dela e viu que nenhum dos dois rapazes ia ajudá-la, então foi até ela.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou, calmamente.

- É uma boa idéia... Mas está pesado. – ela avisou.

- Não se preocupe, eu agüento. – ele pegou as duas malas e quase caiu no chão, fazendo a garota rir. – O que tem aqui? Chumbo?

- São os livros do meu pai... Eu levo uma e você a outra... Vão todos para o meu quarto.

- Sakura... Que horas começa a festa? – perguntou Yukito, se aproximando.

- Sete e meia... Faltam duas horas, por que?

- Você não vai se arrumar?

- Você acha que eu vou ter chance? Com a Tomoyo Aqui? – ela riu, irônica.

- É verdade... – ele suspirou. – E nossos quartos?

- Eriol mostrará a vocês... Preciso levar isso lá para cima, com licença... Vamos, Shaoran. – o rapaz a seguiu, levando uma das malas enquanto ela carregava a outra.

Eles deixaram as malas e, antes que pudessem começar a desempacotar, Tomoyo entrou no quarto com uma maleta cheia de maquiagem, pentes, escovas, fivelas, cremes, shampoos e muito mais.

Shaoran deixou as duas primas no quarto e resolveu ir tomar uma ducha fria antes da festa.

Sete e quinze a maioria dos integrantes da família já estava no salão, inclusive Eriol e Yukito. As únicas que não tinham descido ainda eram Sakura e Tomoyo.

Sete e meia em ponto as duas entram no salão, Shaoran ficou boquiaberto. Ela trajava um vestido longo vermelho-sangue, estilo chinês, com gola alta e sem mangas. Uma fenda do lado direito da saia e toda a barra do vestido, assim como as mangas e a gola, tinha uma lista dourada contornando. Os cabelos estavam ligeiramente ondulados, com algumas mechas presas por uma fivela dourada em forma de estrela, mas duas mechas estavam soltas, contornando o rosto doce da jovem.

Tomoyo estava muito parecida, apesar de seu vestido ser roxo com prata e os cabelos estarem presos somente por uma faixa da mesma cor do vestido.

Ambas estavam com maquiagem leve e sapato simples de salto combinando com o vestido também.

Eriol, T'ai, Lyu e Yukito logo se aproximaram das duas e trocaram algumas palavras. Eriol e Tomoyo se afastaram do grupo, que foi para a mesa de bebidas pegar algo para Sakura beber.

- Sakura, você está maravilhosa! – Lyu insistia.

- Não fala assim... – ela corou, enquanto Yukito ria.

- Você tinha que ver quando ela era pequena... Tinha 10 anos... Tomoyo fazia dela uma bonequinha... – disse o rapaz.

- Devia ser uma gracinha... – comentou T'ai, desviando o olhar para Shaoran. – Não vai vir aqui cumprimentar Sakura, primo?

- E precisa? Lyu e o salão todo já fizeram isso. – ele se afastou, emburrado.

A festa continuou tranqüila, Sakura se sentia realmente incomodada com os olhares que estavam sendo lançados a si mesma, mas tentou distrair a cabeça, não queria arrumar confusão numa noite que era muito especial para ela.

Shaoran observava a festa correr, amaldiçoando todos que olhavam maliciosamente para Sakura. Quase matou Cheng e Tseng quando começaram a dar em cima dela, mas Yukito e Lyu deram um chega-para-lá nos dois, fazendo-os ficarem quietos no canto deles.

Sakura sorria a todo instante, emanava uma alegria contagiante que fazia com que o pequeno lobo sorrisse levemente somente por poder observá-la ao longe. Não sabia ao certo se ela estava consciente de sua atenção sobre a mesma, mas não importava, ele não era o único.

Enquanto isso, Eriol e Tomoyo conversavam no terraço.

- Sei que pediu para não falarmos nisso hoje... Mas me sinto muito angustiada quanto ao fato de não podermos ficar juntos... Eriol, por favor, vamos, no mínimo, pensar em algo... – pediu Tomoyo, fitando o amado com os olhos marejados.

- Tomoyo... Meu anjo... Não chore... – ele limpou os olhos violetas da jovem, abraçando-a em seguida. – Preocupar-se não irá adiantar de nada, muito menos chorar. Você é forte... E tenha certeza de uma coisa: Não vou desistir de você tão fácil... Não posso sair do clã, uma vez que entrei por interesses próprios, mas farei até o impossível para ficarmos juntos. – segurando o queixo, depositou-lhe um beijo nos lábios. – Confie em mim, eu lhe imploro...

- Sempre confiei, Eriol... – abraçou-o. – Se não o fizesse nunca teria permitido que Sakura viesse com você.

- E mesmo assim num primeiro momento eu falhei... Mas isso tudo é passado... Cumpri minha palavra, e agora estou com você, é isso o que importa. – sentiu-a tremer, mesmo envolta em seus braços. – Está com frio?

- Um pouco. – confirmou com a cabeça.

- Vamos entrar... Não quero que pegue um resfriado.

- Não... Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco... – pediu, manhosa. – Vamos aproveitar um pouco de paz... E também não quero que Sakura me veja assim.

- Está bem. – ele afastou-se dela e tirou o paletó, colocando sobre os ombros dela, para aquecê-la. – Tem um banco logo ali... Vamos sentar um pouco.

Assim que sentaram, Eriol abraçou Tomoyo, fazendo-a apoiar as costas em seu peito enquanto acariciava os sedosos cabelos escuros da jovem. Estavam curtindo os momentos que teriam juntos, provavelmente seriam os últimos por um tempo. Um silêncio quase mágico os envolvia, o que não seria surpresa para a jovem, já que sabia muito bem dos poderes de seu amado.

Ele sentia o corpo frágil e delicado da garota que preenchera sua mente e coração se aconchegar confortavelmente próximo a si mesmo. Estava feliz, apesar de saber que talvez esse momento não durasse muito, aproveitaria ao máximo a companhia daquele belo anjo. Refletia sobre tudo, mas principalmente sobre o relacionamento dos dois. Ele era um mago poderoso, não que gostasse de se gabar, mas era a realidade. Problemas o rondavam, estava acostumado com o perigo e certa violência em batalhas. Em compensação, sua amada era delicada e frágil. Além do mais ela era inocente, apesar de ver algumas batalhas, nunca realmente assistira ou sofrera diretamente as conseqüências. Tinha medo de fazê-la sofrer, mas era tarde, não poderia voltar atrás.

– Eriol? – a voz melodiosa o tirou de seus devaneios. – No que tanto pensa? Parece algo muito sério.

– Não é nada, meu amor. Estava somente imerso em pensamentos sobre nós dois... Sobre como as coisas podem ser daqui para frente.

– Exatamente sobre o que?

– Minha vida no clã não é calma ou fácil, Tomoyo... Não quero que isso a prejudique em nada. Não quero que nada te aconteça por incompetência minha.

– Eriol... Eu estou ciente de tudo isso e, o mais importante, estou disposta a arriscar. Deixaria tudo para ficar com você, não duvide, por favor... – virou-se de frente a ele.

– Está bem... Vou tentar não pensar nisso, mas mesmo assim... – foi interrompido pelos lábios dela, que colaram nos seus.

– Shhh... – disse, assim que afastou os lábios dos dele. – Não vamos discutir por pouca coisa. Temos que aproveitar o tempo que temos juntos.

– Está bem. Não tocarei mais nesse assunto. – suspirou. – Que tal se entrássemos um pouco para dançar? Pelo que me lembro, é uma exímia dançarina.

– Cortês como sempre, não é mesmo? – ela riu. – Você também dança muito bem, se minha memória não falha. – enlaçou seu braço com o dele e os dois foram para dentro do salão.

Assim que começaram a dançar, sentiram as atenções se voltarem para si, mas não se importaram.

Nesse momento, começou a tocar uma música bem lenta, para casais. Tomoyo e Eriol começaram a dançar.

– Yukito... Dança comigo? – pediu Sakura.

– Achei que seu estilo de música fosse mais agitado... – comentou.

– Yukito...

– Deixa, Sakura... Se ele não quer dançar com você, eu danço. – disse Lyu, oferecendo um braço a ela.

– Obrigada, Lyu. – ela aceitou e os dois foram para a pista, dançando abraçados, assim como todos os casais.

– Dança muito bem, sabia? – disse, sussurrando no ouvido dela.

– Obrigada, você também.

Shaoran observava tudo do canto do salão. Já não estava muito bem, com isso estava se segurando para não ir para cima de Lyu e arrancar-lhe os dentes. Saiu do salão e foi para seu quarto tomar um banho frio e depois dormir, ou pelo menos tentar...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

N/A: Ah, Lobinho, não fica assim... Tudo vai se resolver... Mas não hoje e nem agora... quem sabe no próximo capítulo... quem sabe...

Hehehe, eu sei, mas não conto...

Bom, tudo é festa com dois fics meus atualizados no mesmo dia... Ai, ai, hoje foi dia...

Bom, agradecimentos...

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki, que me ajuda sempre... Não vou falar tudo de novo...**

**Felipe S. Kai, que me deu uns toques nesse cap, valeu mesmo, te adoro!!!**

**Diana Lua, que está me aturando nesse momento no ICQ, ai, ai, tenho dó dela e da Yoru, me aturando quase todo dia...**

**Tasuki, meu fofinho, valeu pelos elogios e brigada por me aturar com meus ataques...**

À todos os reviewers... **Lally-chan, LilyHart, Xianya, Shaiene-chan, Isinha, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, Harumi, Rô, NaruSami, MiDoRi, Hime Hayashi e Dai.**

Valeu pelo apoio de todos... Sem vocês eu não seria nada e nem estaria feliz com os meus 100 reviews!!!!!

Beijos, Miaka.


	14. 14

Heart of Sword

Naquela manhã, Sakura acordou alegre e disposta. Levantou, tomou uma ducha e colocou o uniforme: a saia de prega preta até os joelhos, uma camisa social branca e uma jaqueta preta, com um emblema prateado em forma de uma estrela de seis pontas no bolso esquerdo do peito. O sapato era em estilo boneca, preto também.

Chegou na sala de jantar e encontrou Shaoran, Eriol, Lyu e T'ai já tomando café.

– Bom dia! – ela sentou-se, sorridente.

– Bom dia! – respondeu Eriol. – Animada com seu primeiro dia de aula?

– Claro! Há anos que não posso ir... Agora que posso, estou ansiosa.

– Vai dar tudo certo, você vai se sair bem... Tenho certeza. – diz Lyu, sorrindo.

– Obrigada! – agradeceu, suspirando em seguida. – Gostaria que Tomoyo estivesse aqui... Sempre íamos juntas à escola, era tão bom...

– Você não falou com ela desde a semana passada, não é? Quando ela foi embora... – perguntou T'ai.

– É sim... Ela é muito ocupada, e nessa semana também não parei um minuto... Não deu para a gente se falar, mas logo vamos voltar ao normal.

– Tenha certeza, Sakura... Logo tudo vai voltar ao normal... – comentou Eriol.

Todos continuaram o desjejum em silêncio. Depois de algum tempo, Shaoran se pronunciou.

– Está levando o uniforme de educação física? Temos aula hoje.

– Estou sim. – sorriu. – Já terminou?

– Já.

– Então vamos. – levantou, cumprimentando cada um dos presentes com um beijo no rosto, antes de sair com Shaoran.

– Escute... Acho que já sabe que vai ser apresentada para a classe logo na primeira aula.

– Sei sim, Shaoran... Não se preocupe, não vou te envergonhar.

– Ninguém da sala sabe que nos conhecemos... Só o Lang que não vai abrir a boca para ninguém...

– Não vamos espalhar num primeiro momento... Não quero estardalhaço à toa...

– Como quiser.

Assim que eles chegaram, Sakura foi chamada pelo diretor e Shaoran foi para a sala.

Logo o professor de educação física entrou.

– Bom dia a todos. – esperou que os alunos sentassem. – Hoje receberemos uma nova aluna, ela veio do Japão. Entre, por favor. – os olhares de todos pousaram em Sakura, que estava ligeiramente corada. – Pode apresentar-se.

– Arigatou, quer dizer, obrigada. – sorriu para o professor. – Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, vim de Tomoeda, uma cidade pequena próxima à Tókio. Meu chinês ainda não é perfeito e tenho algumas manias com expressões japonesas, peço que tenham paciência comigo.

– Tenho certeza de que todos terão. – disse o professor. – Escolha uma carteira para deixar seu material e depois vá se trocar com as garotas para começarmos a aula.

– Está bem. – colocou o material em uma carteira na terceira fileira, na diagonal direita de trás de Shaoran, que se virou para falar com ela.

– Seu chinês não é ruim.

– Eu não disse que era... Disse que não era perfeito. Você tem uma base em japonês... Entende a maioria das expressões que eu falo...

– Verdade... – levantou. – Vamos?

– Claro. – sorriu, saindo da sala ao lado dele.

– Hei, Li! Já não basta ter todas as garotas da cidade a seus pés, não? – um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, pele bronzeada e físico avantajado, se aproximou dos dois. O coração de Sakura falhou uma batida e ela perdeu o ritmo do passo, mas tentou disfarçar.

– Ora, Zheng, eu não estou fazendo nada, só sendo educado com a garota.

– Então não se importa se eu fizer o mesmo? – perguntou o rapaz, em tom debochado.

Sakura sabia que Shaoran poderia arranjar encrenca, e não queria ser motivo de fofocas logo no primeiro dia, então resolveu intervir.

– Rapazes, por favor... Não há problema algum em nos acompanhar, sr Zheng. – sorriu. – Não é mesmo, sr Li?

– Quer mesmo que eu responda? – perguntou, mal-humorado.

– Vamos. – cortou-o secamente, dirigindo um olhar de reprovação a Shaoran.

Depois de se trocarem, todos foram para a quadra.

– Na última aula iniciamos a base para as artes marciais. Hoje vamos colocar em prática. – virou-se para Sakura. – Tem conhecimento nesse campo?

– Sim. – respondeu, simplesmente.

– Então tudo bem. – voltou-se para a turma. – Vamos formar duplas de treino, tentem pegar alguém mais ou menos no nível de vocês. – chamou Shaoran com um gesto. – Sei que fazer esses exercícios básicos é entediante... Então poderia ajudar-me a instruir os alunos?

– É cla... – foi interrompido por Sakura.

– Se o sr Li não se importar, gostaria de tentar dar-lhe algum trabalho.

– Srta Kinomoto... Li é um exímio guerreiro... Pode sair machucada e eu não gostaria de ser o responsável por isso.

– Duvido que ele faria algo desumano comigo... Se for mesmo um guerreiro, ele tem honra o suficiente para controlar-se.

– Mas...

– Pode deixar, professor... Se for realmente esse o desejo da srta Kinomoto, farei o que me pede. Só que precisaremos de mais espaço, nos afastaremos um pouco da turma, está bem?

– Se realmente não se importar... Só não saiam do meu campo de visão.

– Não o faremos. – disse ele, se afastando e sendo imitado por Sakura. – Achei que não quisesse chamar a atenção.

– Tanto faz, chamar atenção e contar a verdade são duas coisas diferentes... E você não vai abrir a boca...

– Abrir a boca sobre o que? – brincou, parando de andar, vendo-a fazer o mesmo à sua frente. – Pronta?

– Podemos começar mais devagar para aquecer?

– Como quiser.

– Então vem. – ela tomou a posição de defesa e esperou o ataque dele, que não tardou a vir.

Começaram com socos e chutes mais fracos e lentos, só para aquecerem e reacostumarem com o estilo um do outro. Há duas semanas que não treinavam juntos, não sabiam quais mudanças ocorreram na reação a certos ataques.

– Está bem mais rápida... Parece que Lyu não lhe deu descanso nessas duas semanas. – comentou, desviando de um soco.

– Treinamos bastante sim, mas nada em um nível insuportável. – defendeu um chute com o braço direito e segurou a perna dele com a mão esquerda para derrubá-lo.

– E aprendeu novas táticas, está com um estilo bem mais avançado. – saltou e usou a outra perna para soltar a primeira, caindo agachado como um gato.

– Aprendi esse a duras penas, minha canela está toda marcada de tanto que o Lyu quase torceu meu tornozelo e me derrubou. – posicionou-se, vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

– Podemos colocar mais dinâmica nisso? – perguntou, um sorriso maroto aparecendo em seu rosto.

– Com certeza. – ela partiu para cima dele e começaram a aumentar o nível e a velocidade dos golpes.

Àquela altura, todos já haviam parado com suas atividades para observar aquele 'duelo de gigantes'.

Shaoran começou a aumentar o nível dos golpes e Sakura respondia à altura.

– Que tal conferirmos se Lyu fez realmente um bom trabalho? – perguntou, quando se afastaram e preparavam-se para mais ataques.

– Fique à vontade. – partiu para cima dele rapidamente, não podia lhe dar tempo para pensar. Assim que obteve como resposta de um soco uma defesa com o braço esquerdo, Sakura viu-o sacar uma faca e se afastou, porém obteve um pequeno corte na manga direita da camiseta. – É assim, é? Então vem pra ver se me pega com isso.

– Você quem pediu. – começou com investidas estratégicas, sempre aproximando a faca do corpo dela, que só desviava. – Fugir não é uma tática promissora.

– E você devia falar menos. – segurou a mão dele, tomando a faca e derrubando-o no chão em seguido, com a faca apontada para o peito do rapaz. – Não me subestime.

– Você venceu. – ele sorriu, ao vê-la abaixar a faca e estender uma mão a si mesmo. Segurou a mão dela, levantando-se. – Posso guardar a faca?

– Claro. – entregou a ele. – Lyu andou me ensinando alguns truques com facas e punhais, você não é tão bom quanto ele nisso... Seu forte é corpo-a-corpo e espadas longas.

– Li! No que estava pensando? De onde tirou essa faca? – o professor se aproximava, correndo desesperadamente.

– Eu sempre carrego uma comigo... Tenho autorização da direção, não se preocupe.

– Mas que bicho te mordeu para atacar a srta Kinomoto com ela!

– Professor, calma... – Sakura interveio. – Foi só um treino... Se fosse para valer ele podia ter me matado.

– Mas você o derrubou... – foi interrompido pela risada de Shaoran.

– Por isso eu disse que ele não faria nada desumano comigo... – ela sorriu ao dizer isso. – Precisa de nós ou podemos continuar?

– Podem continuar... – ele voltou para o centro dos alunos, fazendo-os voltarem às atividades.

– Agora você não pode mais esconder que é do clã.

– Não necessariamente. – comentou ela. – Vamos continuar, eu vejo isso depois.

– Como quiser.

Os dois voltaram ao 'treino', mas não demoraram a parar, não queriam desgastar-se demais.

Sentaram-se em um canto e ficaram observando os colegas.

Shaoran afastou-se por alguns minutos e voltou com duas garrafas de água gelada, entregando uma a ela.

– Obrigada. – disse, bebendo um gole. – Você tem certeza de que Lang não abrirá a boca?

– Tenho sim... Toda a família dele sabe sobre o clã e sobre magia... Nenhum deles possui, mas nossas famílias estão ligadas há gerações... Contei a ele mais ou menos a sua história...

– Ah sim... Isso é bom... Evita mal-entendidos e nos dá cobertura para algum problema...

– Com certeza. – sorriu, lembrando-se dos dois rapazes da família Lang que haviam se tornado amigos dele.

A aula acabou e todos voltaram apara a sala, depois de colocar o uniforme normal. Tiveram uma aula de chinês antes do almoço.

Assim que o sinal soou anunciando o horário do intervalo, Sakura pegou um livro que estava lendo, seu almoço e foi para uma parte onde havia algumas árvores, que dariam sombra para que não sentisse calor demais, mas haveria claridade o suficiente para que lesse.

Ficou lá uns quinze minutos, sossegada, até alguns rapazes chegarem. Sakura contraiu levemente os olhos ao ver que Zheng estava à frente do grupo.

– Olá novamente, srta Kinomoto.

– Olá, sr Zheng. – respondeu polidamente.

– Importa-se se nos juntarmos a srta?

– Na verdade, me importo... – viu-o arregalar os olhos. – Sinto muito, mas preciso terminar de ler isso aqui. – apontou para o livro.

– Tudo bem... Deixarei que leia. Mas só se prometer que podemos dar uma volta depois da aula... Gostaria de conhecê-la melhor.

– Escute, Zheng... Não sou o tipo de garota fácil que passa o telefone para os outros na primeira conversa. – suspirou. – Talvez seja novidade para você ser rejeitado, mas não me deu motivo algum para aceitar seu convite... Muito menos hoje, que tenho assuntos a resolver depois da aula.

– Escute aqui... Você não sabe com quem está se metendo... – começou o rapaz, mas foi interrompido por uma voz grave e calma.

– Não ouviu, Zheng? Deixe-a em paz... – um rapaz alto e forte, com cabelos negros e olhos em um tom de mel.

– Ora, ora, se não é Lien Lang, o protetor dos fracos e oprimidos. – disse Zheng, debochando.

– Não vou repetir. – advertiu o rapaz.

– Fica se achando somente porque é protegido pela família Li... Que piada... – debochou novamente.

– Escute aqui, Zheng... – Sakura começou, se levantando. – Ele não precisa me proteger... Creio que tenha visto que sou capaz de fazer com você por aquele pequeno treino durante a aula de educação física. Agora dê o fora antes que eu perca a paciência.

– Já que me pede com tanta educação... – comentou, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. – Vamos, rapazes. – se afastaram.

– Imaginei que fosse melhor eu me meter em encrenca com eles do que você, que acabou de chegar na escola... – comentou Lien.

– Escute, Lang, agradeço pela ajuda... Mas não precisa se preocupar comigo. Não seria justo que se envolvesse em problemas por minha culpa, as coisas não funcionam desse jeito.

– Parece que encontramos alguém mais individualista que Shaoran Li.

– Não sou individualista. – riu um pouco ao pronunciar a palavra. – Sou somente, vamos dizer, realista.

– Ah sim... Claro... – riu de lado. – Apesar de ser estrangeira, tem algumas características que os Li prezam bastante.

– Você não seria o primeiro a pensar dessa forma... – suspirou. – Só o primeiro a ter coragem suficiente para me dizer. – sorriu, vendo o rapaz rir um pouco.

– Hei, Lien! Finalmente te encontramos! – Mai Su e Shaoran se aproximavam.

– Parece que já conheceu nossa nova e temperamental amiga. – comentou Shaoran, em tom de gozação.

– Olha a moral que você tem para chamá-la de temperamental... – riu Mai Su, acompanhado por Sakura e Lien.

– Não me disse que havia dois Lang na escola, Shaoran... – comentou Sakura.

– Você também não me perguntou nada. – deu de ombros, fazendo-a balançar negativamente a cabeça. – Não preciso nem falar que não devem comentar com ninguém sobre a posição de Sakura no clã, até que ela mesma o faça, não é mesmo?

– Não precisa falar mesmo... – comentou Mai Su. – Contrariar a fera aí que eu não vou... – apontou para Sakura. – Ela te derrubou, mesmo você usando uma faca.

– Só porque ele deixou... – comentou Sakura. – Se fosse para valer eu estaria mortinha agora... Posso lutar bem, mas ainda falta um pouco para alcançá-lo. – suspirou. – Posso fazer alguma coisa pelos senhores?

– Não... Nada. – disse Lien, dando de ombros.

– Então, se me dão licença, tenho um livro para terminar. – pegou o livro e abriu-o na página onde parara.

– Como quiser. – disse Shaoran, se afastando com Mai Su.

Sakura desviou os olhos do livro e ficou observando o rapaz se afastar com um olhar sonhador. Suspirou e voltou a olhar para o livro.

– Há quanto tempo gosta dele? – ouviu a voz de Lien muito próxima, assustando-a. – Desculpe, não pretendia assustá-la.

– Está tão óbvio assim? – Sakura não soube bem explicar o porquê, mas sabia que podia confiar em Lien.

– Não pude notar durante a conversa, mas o olhar que você lançou a ele quando se afastava... Não sou bobo, posso não ter poderes, mas sou sensitivo. Não que precisasse de sensibilidade para perceber isso.

– É um sonho impossível... Ele tem todas as garotas da cidade aos seus pés... Porque olharia para mim?

– Você se menospreza demais... – ele suspirou.

– Não é verdade... Sou somente realista... – ela deitou no gramado, olhando o céu azul e limpo. – Existem garotas muito belas dispostas a tudo... E ele pode arranjar uma que seja um melhor partido do que eu: uma simples estrangeira que vive de favor na casa dele!

– Aposto que, em seu país, também poderia achar um bom partido... E por qual motivo não ficou por lá e tentou encontrar um?

– Além de ter vindo para não causar mais problemas? É simples... Eu o amo.

– O que impede que ele sinta o mesmo?

– Escuta, Lien... Por mais que suas intenções sejam boas... Eu tenho minhas experiências e não quero criar falsas ilusões. – pegou o livro e voltou a ler. Lien entendeu a mensagem e se afastou calmamente, mas com a imagem da garota de olhos verdes em sua memória.

A aula que seguia o almoço era de história, estavam estudando a civilização egípcia, o que proporcionou alguma atenção a Sakura, por ter bastante conhecimento do assunto.

– Parabéns, srta Kinomoto, parece que não terá problemas com a minha matéria se sabe tanto sobre o assunto. – o professor sorria cordialmente ao dizer essas palavras, após o término da aula, falando particularmente com Sakura.

– Não é mérito meu, professor... Meu pai era arqueólogo, sempre o ajudei com as aulas, provas e coisas do tipo... – sorriu, corada. – Devo admitir que a matéria que mais gostei sempre foi a religião egípcia, como pôde notar.

– Ah sim... E atualmente seu pai se aposentou?

– Bom... Para dizer a verdade, meu pai faleceu há alguns meses... – baixou o olhar, um pouco melancólica.

– Oh, eu... Sinto muito, não queria fazê-la relembrar do fato... – desculpou-se rapidamente.

– Não tem problema, o senhor não sabia de nada e eu já superei. – levantou o olhar e sorriu. – Eu tenho alguns livros dele aqui em Hong Kong... Se interessá-lo, posso trazer alguns para que leia.

– Seria interessante, porém, infelizmente não tenho muita prática com o japonês...

– Não seja por isso... A maioria tem linguagem simples e um dicionário comum resolve... Além do que, tenho um dicionário completo japonês-chinês, que era do meu pai também. Tem termos mais específicos para tudo o que precisar.

– Sempre preparada, não é mesmo?

– Bem que eu queria que fosse verdade... Poderia ter evitado muitos transtornos... – suspirou. – Trarei os livros amanhã... O de religião egípcia e o dicionário técnico.

– Não... Vão pesar demais para a senhorita... Deixe-me ir buscá-los em sua casa.

– De forma alguma. – meneou a cabeça. – Não é incômodo para mim, não são muito pesados e não seria educado oferecer-lhe os livros e fazê-lo ir buscar.

– Vejo que não poderei fazê-la mudar de idéia.

– De forma alguma... – sorriu novamente. – Agora eu tenho que ir... Tenho coisas a fazer, com licença. – prestou reverência e saiu da sala.

– Você demorou. – comentou Shaoran, que esperava no portão.

– Não pedi que me esperasse. – disse, irônica. – Vamos?

– Claro. – sorriu, marotamente. – Quer apostar uma corrida?

– Seria divertido... Mas não, obrigada. – riu da decepção dele. – Lyu nos quer inteiros para o treino, não vou abusar.

– Nos? Eu estou incluído nisso?

– Esqueceu que prometeu treinar conosco? – riu da careta que ele fez.

– Ah, não vai dar... Marquei com o pessoal para sairmos e zoar um pouco... – pensou um pouco. – Por que não vem conosco? Seria divertido.

– Não... Acho que vou ficar treinando mesmo... Sua mãe não vai gostar nada de saber que você está negligenciando suas obrigações no clã.

– Ah, Sakura, não vai começar com sermão, vai?

– Eu estou falando sério, não é sermão, é só um conselho.

– Então vamos fazer um acordo: Falamos com Lyu, você vem comigo e eu prometo que vou me dedicar mais e treinar a tarde toda com vocês amanhã. O que acha?

– Para quê tudo isso?

– Você não pode ficar trancada na mansão, Sakura, por favor!

– Está bem... Vamos ver o que Lyu dirá disso.

Os dois falaram com Lyu e ele consentiu, mas no dia seguinte teriam que pegar pesado.

Foram tirar o uniforme e se encontraram na sala em dez minutos. Sakura vestia uma calça jeans desbotada com os bolsos marcados, que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho e uma camiseta baby look preta com manga curta. Amarrou um casaco na cintura e desceu, encontrando Shaoran na sala com uma calça jeans escura e camisa pólo verde musgo.

Saíram sem dizer uma palavra ao outro. Shaoran levou-a a uma lanchonete, onde foi chamado por um grupo de quatro rapazes que estavam numa mesa, que se espantaram ao verem Sakura.

– Hey... Shaoran não perde tempo, a garota mal chegou e ele caiu em cima... – Guan sequer preocupou-se em manter a voz baixa, imaginando que conseguiria encabular o casal, mas o que obteve foi algo bem diferente.

– Não esquenta, não vai ter que me aturar por muito tempo... – comentou Sakura. – Só estou aqui para um certo alguém sair do meu pé. – sentou-se.

– Uh! Essa doeu no ego! – exclamou um de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

– Pára, Woo... Na verdade nem doeu tanto assim... Dela eu esperaria o pior. – sentou-se também, ao lado de Sakura.

– Parece que já se conhecem... – comentou Guan.

– Infelizmente, bem até demais... – concordou Sakura, vendo que não teria jeito de esconder a verdade.

– Ela é do clã... Entrou há uns dois ou três meses, eu acho... No final das férias.

– Do clã? – espantou-se Woo.

– Achou que consegui onde minhas habilidades? Não viu o que eu fiz com o seu amigo na aula de educação física?

– Por que eu não me surpreendo com o fato de que os irmãos Lang não ficaram nem um pouquinho alterados com a notícia? – perguntou, ironicamente, Guan.

– Talvez porque imaginou que eles já soubessem. – Sakura sorriu, irônica.

– Não espalhem, está bem? – pediu Shaoran.

– Está pedindo por ela ou para não espalharem boatos de que você tem medo de uma garota? – todos riram.

– Hei, Kinomoto! – Zheng se aproximava com sua corja.

Todos os rapazes se levantaram rapidamente, postando-se à frente de Sakura.

– Rapazes, acalmem-se. – pediu Sakura, se levantando. – Posso cuidar do caso por mim mesma. – passou pelos cinco e encarou Zheng. – Será que vou ser obrigada a te dar um fora de novo?

– Se a srta deixou de sair comigo para passar a tarde com esses idiotas, receio dizer que é mais estúpida do que as garotas que usualmente caem na rede de Li.

– Como é que é? – vociferou Shaoran, sendo segurando pelos irmãos Lang.

– Calma Shaoran... Não precisa ficar nervoso por lixo como esse. – Sakura sorriu ironicamente. – Não pense que tenho interesse em algum dos belos rapazes que me acompanham... Para o seu governo, por hora prefiro ficar longe de relacionamentos amorosos, estou preocupada com assuntos mais importantes.

– Ah, sim, e porque chegou aqui com ele? – perguntou, com ar de triunfo.

– Talvez por ele ter sido mais educado e soube realmente como me convencer de vir com ele. – respondeu tranqüilamente.

– E ele é mais interessante do que eu?

– Quem sabe? – olhando de esgueira para Shaoran.

– Vadia... – disse, começando a perder a paciência.

– E a sua opinião deveria me afetar? – perguntou, rindo ironicamente.

– Escuta aqui... – começou, dando um passo à frente, mas foi cortado por Sakura.

– Escute você, senhor almofadinha! Se der mais um passo eu juro que vai se arrepender, estou cheia disso! – vociferou, com um olhar gélido, fazendo o rapaz recuar e se afastar.

Sakura sentou-se e logo foi imitada pelos outros, que continuaram a tarde como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Pouco antes da hora do jantar, todos se despediram e cada um foi para seu canto.

No caminho para a mansão, Shaoran iniciou um diálogo.

– Escuta, Sakura... Eu fiquei me perguntando durante toda a tarde se você realmente agiu do modo que se sentiu quando Zheng chegou na lanchonete.

– Claro que não, Shaoran... – ela riu um pouco, mas uma lágrima escorreu por sua face. – Sabe bem que detesto usar de ameaças e força bruta para conseguir o que quero... Mas Zheng pediu por aquilo...

– Não chore, por favor. – ele a segurou pelos ombros e levantou seu rosto, secando a lágrima. – Eriol vai me matar se souber que você ficou numa situação da qual eu poderia ter evitado.

– Você não podia ter feito nada... Eu não deixei.

– E quem a senhorita pensa que é? Acha que pode comigo, é? – perguntou, fazendo pose de poderoso, mas um sorriso zombeteiro em sua face denunciava a brincadeira.

– Alguém a quem você não consegue alcançar! – saiu correndo, com Shaoran em seu encalço.

Correram bastante, até chegarem na mansão. Shaoran conseguiu segurá-la pelo braço somente quando entraram no hall.

– Ganhei! – disse ela, ofegante.

– Ah tá... Só porque eu deixei. – tentou justificar-se o garoto.

– Que bagunça é essa aqui? – um dos anciões saiu de uma sala anexa ao hall, gritando com eles.

– Não foi nada, senhor. – disse Shaoran.

– Jovem Li, qual sua justificativa pela falta no treino de hoje? Faço a mesma pergunta para a senhorita Kinomoto. – perguntou, andando até eles.

– Tivemos um programa de última hora, conversamos com Lyu e ele concordou, desde que pagássemos em dobro amanhã. – disse Sakura.

– Não é a ele que tem que pedir permissão.

– Até onde eu sei, o responsável pelo meu treinamento é ele... Já Shaoran só ia ajudar-nos... Não vejo problemas nisso.

– Está certo, srta... Vão se lavar e estejam à mesa no horário, não quero saber de atrasos!

– Sim senhor. – disseram os dois e saíram do hall, subindo as escadas para irem ao quarto.

– Você não devia tê-lo desafiado, Sakura...

– Eu não desafiei ninguém... Só disse-lhe a verdade, oras! Ele não é onisciente e, tampouco, onipotente! – protestou a garota.

– Está bem, concordo com você. – pararam à porta do quarto dele. – nos vemos em meia hora na sala de jantar. – ele entrou e fechou a porta.

**N/A:**

Oi gente!!!

Ai, ai, eu achei mesmo que os capítulos iam sair próximos, só o Um amor de academia que esta atrasado... Eu espero terminá-lo logo...

Bom, vamos ver por onde eu começo a agradecer... Ah sim, **Yoruki Mizunotsuki** que me ajudou nos nomes chineses e me forneceu um personagem da história dela, pelo menos de nome... (Yoruki: Eu estou com uma leve desconfiança de que ela gostou mais desse tal Mai Su do que eu...).

**Tomoyo Hiiragizawa, que me deu alguns toques sobre o modo da escrita, eu espero ter conseguido melhorar, pelo menos um pouco...**

**Felipe S. Kai, será que você não se cansa de mim? Eu vivo torrando a sua paciência e você não foi mal-educado comigo uma vez! É a primeira pessoa que me atura tanto tempo sem reclamar! (exagerei)**

**Rô, que eu espero que curta esse capítulo, estou tentando usar cenas de outras pessoas o mínimo possível, mas você sabe que é meio impossível...**

Eu demorei tanto para finalizar esse capítulo que nem lembro mais quem me ajudou... Desculpe se eu esqueci de alguém... Aos meus queridos reviewers, como sempre: **Dai (eu adoro casais complicados, não sei se você já notou...)****, Harumi, MiDoRi, Diogo_Li, Liara (que revisou esse capítulo para mim, obrigada miga!!!)****,  Lally, Diana (sorry se lhe dei falsas esperanças sobre T+E)**, LilyHart e Tasuki Hiiragizawa **(filhote, amei seu nick!!!).**

Bom, acho que é só, por hora...

Beijos a todos...

Miaka.


	15. 15

Heart of Sword

Todos comiam em silêncio, o clima pesado carregava o ambiente. Não agüentando mais, assim que terminou sua refeição, Shaoran se retirou do recinto.

Todos estranharam e os anciãos, os poucos que jantavam com eles, olharam feio para o jovem, enquanto este saía batendo as portas. Somente Sakura mantinha um olhar triste.

Estava farta de todo esse controle sobre a vida de todos, e seguiu o exemplo de Shaoran, sendo mais delicada e saindo sem fazer barulho.

Foi para o jardim, precisava relaxar. O ar estava úmido, revigorando o espírito da jovem. Não sabia quanto tempo mais agüentaria naquela angústia... Não conseguia se declarar, tinha medo.

Medo, uma simples palavra que descrevia o que ela sentia naquele momento. Estava insegura e desamparada. Não queria irritar Eriol com isso, sabia que ele tinha problemas suficientes. Lyu era um bom amigo, mas não adiantaria falar com alguém da família de Shaoran... As notícias corriam rápido e, se fosse para ele saber, que fosse pelos lábios dela e não os de outra pessoa.

Perdeu a noção do tempo e resolveu entrar. Teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte, portanto era melhor dormir cedo. 

Algumas semanas se passaram, Sakura se enturmou com alguns amigos de Shaoran e algumas garotas com quem conversava de vez em quando na hora do almoço. Eram da outra sala do colegial.

Certo dia, estava lendo um livro na hora do almoço, porém, sem vontade alguma de fazê-lo, o que era incomum.

Deitou na grama, olhando o céu limpo. Como gostaria que sua vida fosse tão clara como a bela imensidão celeste que observava...

– É como dizem: A vida é um mar de rosas... Com espinhos e tudo o mais. – riu com a própria 'filosofia'.

– Somente os verdadeiros problemas devem ser considerados como espinhos. – disse uma voz já conhecida de Sakura, soando próxima.

– Lien, Lien... Alguém já lhe disse que é feio espionar garotas absortas em pensamentos? – brincou ela.

– Sim... Mas também me ensinaram que não há nada errado em admirar uma bela jovem. – sorriu, vendo-a corar. – Não precisa se envergonhar. – sorriu, mas não foi retribuído. – O que foi? Por que todo esse desânimo?

– Não sei dizer... Não estou com ânimo para nada hoje... – suspirou.

– Você está bem? – perguntou, preocupado, tocando sua face.

– Acho que sim... Não sei... – desviou do toque dele, fitando a grama.

– Deve ter alguma coisa que você queira fazer... Pense um pouco... – pediu carinhosamente.

– Na verdade, tem sim...

– Vá em frente, não há ninguém por perto. – sorriu carinhosamente, levantando o rosto dela.

– Está bem... O que eu quero fazer... Bem... – mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu nunca achei que fosse realmente sentir vontade de fazer isso... – riu um pouco. – Eu queria cantar...

– Vá em frente. – alargou o sorriso, vendo-a inspirar e começar a cantar.

_Namida yori mo yasashii uta wo_

_kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo..._

_Sekai wa sonnanimo_

_kantanni kawaruto wa omowanaikedou_

_shizukani yami wo tokashitte_

_aruite aruite mi wo tomou_

_yuukuri demo chikazukeru nara_

_yume no kakera, daisuki na hito_

_omoi egaita ai no katachi wa_

_zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete_

_Akirameru wake wo hanasu yori mo_

_dekirukoto wo kazoeru hou ga iiyone_

_tsumazuku koto mo atte furikaesouni natte_

_soredemo soredemo mo kimetanda_

_Anata no tameni dekiru koto nante_

_aishita koto nai kamo shirenai_

_demo soredemo fureteitaiyo_

_kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo_

_yuukuri demo chikazukeru nara_

_yume no kakera, daisuki na hito_

_omoi egaita ai no katachi wa_

_zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete_

_Kuru kuru mawaru_

_chikyuuji kuru kuru kawaru_

_jikan sekai no hate ni_

_ai wo yorokobi yoseru ni_

_yume wo..._

_yuukuri demo chikazukeru nara_

_yume no kakera, daisuki na hito_

_omoi egaita ai no katachi wa_

_zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete_

_lalalalalalala....._

_Namida yori mo yasashii uta wo_

_kanashimi yori sono nukumori wo..._

Lien viu-a terminar a música com lágrimas nos olhos. Ficou meio atordoado, a voz dela era doce e melodiosa, porém ele não entendera nada da canção... Japonês não era o seu forte.

Sakura virou-se para o amigo e viu que ele estava confuso. Riu um pouco, pegando um papel e uma caneta na bolsa a seu lado.

– É melhor que eu traduza a música para você... – escreveu no papel e entregou a ele.

Ele leu mentalmente:

_Uma música é mais agradável do que lágrimas_

_Receba esse calor em vez da tristeza_

_O mundo_

_Eu não acho que ele mudará tão facilmente_

_Silenciosamente dissipa a escuridão_

_Caminhe e caminhe e isso se tornará verdade_

_Mesmo que devagar, eu posso me aproximar_

_Um caco de um sonho, a pessoa que eu amo_

_A forma do amor que eu sonhei_

_Eu continuava procurando eternamente_

_Por você meu querido_

_É algo que eu faço_

_Talvez eu não tenha te amado_

_Mas mesmo que seja assim, eu quero estar com você_

_Receba esse calor em vez da tristeza_

_Voltas_

_O mundo muda_

_O tempo no fim do mundo_

_Para enviar amor e prazer_

_Meu sonho_

(tradução sem repetições)

Desviou o olhar do papel para Sakura, fitando os orbes esmeralda, que brilhavam intensamente.

– Não fui eu quem escreveu esses versos... Mas acho que eles se encaixam perfeitamente à minha situação... – explicou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não fica assim... – ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela e puxou-a para perto de si, em um abraço carinhoso.

Ela deixou-se acalentar pelo calor reconfortante que emanava do corpo de Lien e sentiu o toque suave dele secar seu rosto.

– Acalme-se... Não quero vê-la triste desse jeito. – pediu suavemente. – Seu sorriso é belo demais para ser ofuscado por lágrimas injustificadas.

– Não são injustificadas, Lien... Nunca poderei revelar o que sinto e não tenho esperanças de esquecer esse sentimento convivendo com ele... – apoiou-se no peito dele, suspirando. – Tenho sorte de ter alguém como você ao meu lado...

– Eu vou estar aqui sempre que precisar, Sakura... Para tudo... – murmurou, apertando-a mais contra o peito.

– Obrigada.

Após isso, Sakura e Lien tiveram que ir para as suas respectivas salas, mas ele acompanhou-a até a dela.

– Está melhor? – perguntou, parando em frente à porta pela qual vários alunos entravam.

– Estou sim, obrigada. – sorriu. – Vá, não quero que perca a aula por minha causa.

– OK... Até mais. – ele se afastou e entrou em uma sala no mesmo andar, só que no fim do corredor.

Entrou na sala e sentou em sua carteira, em silêncio, absorta em pensamentos.

Shaoran, Mai Su, Guan e Woo se aproximaram da garota.

– Alô? Tem alguém aí? – perguntou Guan em tom de gozação, passando a mão na frente do rosto dela.

– Deixa de ser besta! – reclamou Sakura, segurando a mão dele com força soltando em seguida, não sem deixar uma marca vermelha. – Vá cuidar de sua vida.

– O que aconteceu com você? – estranhou Mai Su. – Meu irmão fez alguma coisa?

– Não é de sua conta! – ia desferir um soco no estômago do rapaz, mas teve seu pulso seguro por Shaoran.

– Hei! Controle-se, OK? – pediu ele, fitando-a seriamente. – Não temos culpa se você está de mau humor... Se quiser conversar sobre alguma coisa...

– Deixem-me em paz... – soltou o próprio pulso e passou a fitar a janela a seu lado. – É o melhor que fazem.

O professor entrou na sala e começou a aula convidar os alunos a um debate sobre feudalismo. Sakura estava calada o que era incomum e foi notado pelo educador.

Ouvia as opiniões de todos com meia atenção, já que sua mente vagava dentro de si mesma, tentando sair da situação na qual se encontrava. Parou de divagar ao perceber que o professor a fitava intensamente, ouvindo a garota que sentava à sua frente comentar algo que fora dito.

"No final da aula eu estou ferrada..." – pensou, forçando-se a prestar atenção ao debate.

Não deu outra, no final da aula, assim que a professora de matemática entrou na sala o professor pediu que Sakura o acompanhasse até o corredor para trocarem algumas palavras.

– Escute, srta Kinomoto, normalmente é atenciosa e participativa em minhas aulas... Mas hoje, que era para participar, ficou completamente distraída... Atreveria-me a dizer que estava fazendo uma viagem longa até plutão.

– O planeta guardião dos portões do tempo... Se tivesse como chegar até lá não voltaria tão cedo... – murmurou, suspirando. – Sinto muito, senhor... Não estou muito bem, não irá se repetir.

– Está certo... Poderia acompanhar-me até a sala dos professores? Seus livros estão lá. – mudou rapidamente de assunto.

– Não há pressa! Já leu tudo? – espantou-se a garota.

– As informações contidas nesse livro são impressionantes... Algumas anotações feitas por seu pai deixaram-me incrédulo... Queria ter sido o sortudo de ver tantas coisas quanto ele... – dizia ele enquanto caminhavam até a sala.

– Meu pai viajou muito... Viu muitas coisas e tinha condições de ver mais... Mas não foi assim que as coisas fluíram... – suspirou Sakura. – De qualquer forma, tenho outros livros, posso traze-los periodicamente para que desfrute de uma fonte mais vasta de pesquisa.

– Podemos combinar algo do gênero... Conversamos outra hora, está perdendo sua aula de matemática. – disse ele, entregando o livro do Egito e o dicionário.

– Está bem... – ela voltou à sala e pegou as anotações de Woo emprestadas do que havia perdido e depois continuou normalmente a aula.

– Hei, Sakura, nós vamos dar uma volta, não quer vir? – perguntou Mai Su ao fim da aula.

– Não, obrigada... E nem Shaoran... Temos compromisso hoje, não é? – lançou a pergunta ao rapaz, que amarrou a cara ao lembrar.

– Ah, Sakura, eu não estou afim...

– Não reclame, você prometeu e não quero ter que livrar a sua cara dos anciões de novo! – cortou-o rapidamente, jogando a mochila nas costa e pegando os dois livros. – Vamos.

– Está bem. – resmungou, colocando a mochila e se despedindo dos amigos com um aceno. – Você é uma estraga-prazeres, sabia?

– Ora, Shaoran, sinto muito se cumpro minhas promessas... Você devia tentar fazê-lo voluntariamente também...

– Não faça esse discurso para mim... Não pode continuar descontando em todos a sua frustração ao descobrir o quão impotente é em algumas situações! – repreendeu-a, parando de andar.

– E o que você sabe sobre isso? – indagou, sarcasticamente.

– Mais do que você pode imaginar... – replicou, sério. – Agora vamos.

Assim que chegaram na mansão, Sakura ia para seu quarto se trocar quando viu algumas malas no hall. Estranhou e localizou a presença de Eriol para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, já que Shaoran não saberia de nada também.

– Eriol, você pode... – parou de falar repentinamente ao ver quem se encontrava na sala com seu amigo.

– Eu posso o que, Sakura? – perguntou em tom brincalhão o inglês, sorrindo diante do espanto da amiga.

– Olá, Sakura! Que saudades! – a jovem de cabelos escuros correu para a prima e a abraçou.

– Tomoyo... – afastou-a de si. – O que faz aqui?

– Ora, Sakura, estou decepcionada com você... Achei que ficaria feliz com a minha presença... – Tomoyo colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou-a.

– Não me interprete mal...

– Quer dizer que não posso visitá-la quando tiver vontade? – perguntou a jovem de olhos violeta, sorrindo serenamente.

– É claro que pode, só não entendi o porquê da decisão repentina... – Tomoyo apenas sorriu. – "Pelo jeito ela está passando tempo demais com o Eriol..." – pensou, antes de iniciar uma longa conversa com a prima, que foi interrompida por Shaoran.

– Fico contente de ver que está aqui, Tomoyo, mas eu e Sakura temos que treinar.

– Ah, Shaoran, dá um tempo! A Tomoyo está nos visitando... Podemos adiar o treino. – reclamou Sakura.

– Não mesmo, você disse que tínhamos responsabilidades! Desculpe, Tomoyo, mas não acho que seria certo...

– Eu sei, Shaoran... Sakura, pode ir... A gente vai ter tempo para conversar.

– Quanto tempo você fica?

– Vejamos, que dia é hoje? Quinta? Eu poderia ficar até Domingo, talvez... Ou um pouco mais... Ah, acho que vou ficar aqui e terminar o colégio com você! – terminou, rindo do espanto da garota de olhos verdes.

– Você... Está falando sério?

– Claro, Sakura! Acha que eu brincaria com algo assim? – disse. – Eriol arranjou tudo com a minha mãe e com a sra Yelan.

– Tomoyo, isso é maravilhoso! – Sakura abraçou a prima com força.

– Você não a deixaria ficar muito tempo longe de você, não é? – comentou Shaoran para Eriol, murmurando.

– Não é só isso, meu caro... Vamos simplesmente dizer que, com essa minha atitude, adiantarei um pouco as coisas. – sorriu enigmaticamente.

– Eu não vou nem perguntar... Sei que é perda de tempo mesmo... – suspirou. – Sakura, também estou muito feliz com a mudança de Tomoyo, mas acho que temos assuntos a tratar.

– Alguém já te falou que você é extremamente chato? – perguntou ironicamente.

– Hoje? Acho que ainda não... – sorriu, debochado.

– Considere como duas vezes, então. – levantou-se. – Vou trocar de roupa, encontro você no salão.

– Como quiser. – observou-a se afastar e sair da sala.

– E você, Li, como está?

– Eu vou bem, Tomoyo... Obrigado por perguntar.

– Bom, eu acho que vou arrumar as minhas coisas... – comentou ela, saindo da sala pela mesma porta que Sakura usou. 

– Eu vou esperar Sakura no salão... A gente se fala depois, Eriol. – Shaoran disse, deixando o jovem inglês sozinho no recinto.

– Acho que agora as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes por aqui. – murmurou para que somente a brisa que entrava pela janela escutasse.

*************************

N/A: Olá!

Bom, primeiramente mil desculpas pela demora... Eu realmente ando com problemas... Imaginei que, por ser férias, teria mais pique e tempo para escrever, mas não foi o que aconteceu... Espero que me compreendam e não me pressionem a nada...

Esse capítulo demorou muito a sair, empaquei muitas vezes e, como tive uns problemas, não consegui encontrar meu anjinho **Yoruki Mizunotsuki**, que só viu o arquivo quando eu já tinha me arranjado... Mas me apoiou e isso é o que importa... E revisou também... Brigada!!!

Também agradeço ao **Felipe S. Kai**, que me deu uma força em alguns diálogos... E também me escutou quando precisei desabafar... Valeu mesmo, me ajudou bastante!

**Dada**, momy lindinha, valeu pelo presente de natal... ti amu!!!!

Aos reviewers... **Liara, Rô** (a Sakura não tem raiva do Zheng... Só não foi com a cara dele...)**, MeRRy, NaruSami Hiiragizawa** (vai mudar o nick mesmo?)**, Mary Marcato** (Well, T+E está aí... Agora S+S... Você vai ter que esperar para ver... =P)**, Harumi, Dai **(Estudar junto pode ser ou não uma vantagem... É engraçado como às vezes parece que você lê a minha mente, sabia?).

Por hora é só, gente... Só vou fazer propaganda de dois blogs...

**www.life_with_friends.blogger.com.br**

É o meu blog com alguns amigos...

**www.news_about_fics.blogger.com.br**

É o blog que a Yoruki fez onde trataremos de assuntos de fics em geral e onde estarei postando meus trechos adiantados, como avisei nas notas finais do Um Amor de Academia.

Ah, sim, antes que eu me esqueça... A música que eu usei nesse capítulo é **Chickyuugi**, que é a abertura da Saga de Hades de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco...

Beijos a todos...

Miaka.


	16. 16

Heart of Sword

Adentrou o salão para treinamento com magia e viu Shaoran sentado no centro do local. Sentiu a presença dele aumentar rapidamente e a porta atrás de si fechar e ser lacrada por magia.

– Não quer que vejam quando eu o derrubar, é? – perguntou ironicamente.

– Vá sonhando... – ele levantou-se e fitou as gemas esmeralda. – Darei-lhe tempo de preparar-se, assim ficaremos em pé de igualdade.

– Ou não quer confessar que ainda não está pronto para me enfrentar… - murmurou, alto o suficiente para que ele a ouvisse. – Afinal, não é novidade para ninguém que meu treinamento em magia, apesar de ter menos tempo, foi mais aplicado que o seu.

– Isso é o que vamos ver... Não faz um treino decente de magia há meses, não é?

– E você desde que começou as aulas... Vamos ver o que acontece, então... – Sakura ficou frente a frente com Shaoran, com cerca de dois metros separando-os e ainda um amplo espaço para moverem-se pelo salão.

Começaram a andar lentamente formando um círculo e diminuindo, de forma insignificante, a distância entre eles. Tinham os semblantes compenetrados e esperavam para ver quem faria o primeiro movimento. Sakura esboçou um sorriso e juntou as mãos entrelaçando os três dedos inferiores com os indicadores e polegares em riste de forma a tocarem-se.

– Vamos aquecer um pouco as coisas… - disse esticando ligeiramente os braços. – Fogo! – Uma chama formou-se entre suas mãos e logo se transformou em rajada, chegando ao lugar onde Li estava.

Ele desviou com uma cambalhota e formou um ofuro entre seus dedos, jogou-o para cima, na direção da feiticeira de olhos verdes.

– Foi você quem pediu!… - sorriu enquanto labaredas saiam do papel para atingi-la.

– Não mesmo! – falou desenhando algo com os braços no ar. O fogo bateu em algum tipo de escudo, espalhando-se em todas as direções a menos de um palmo de distância dela. – Transforme-se em correntes de ar… - murmurou logo em seguida fazendo uma forte ventania atingir ao chinês e fazendo desaparecer o ofuro que ele tinha em mãos.

– Nada mal! – ele sorriu colocando as duas mãos para trás. – Mas vamos ver como se sairá dessa… - gritou trazendo duas insígnias mágicas para frente. – Água!… Trovão!… -clamou pela força dos dois elementos, fazendo com que seguissem entrelaçando-se até a japonesa.

Sakura tentou bloquear o ataque, como fizera antes, mas foi inútil. Apenas conseguiu desviar do ataque jogando-se no chão, mas não sem receber parte da ofensiva, tendo sua perna atingida.

– Ah… - gemeu baixinho de dor, enquanto se levantava. – Já que pediu,… vamos usar algo um pouco mais forte! – bradou um pouco ofegante. Seus olhos continham um brilho de determinação. Ela não se permitiria perder de Shaoran na magia também. Já bastava não conseguir derrotá-lo nas batalhas diárias que tinha contra seu coração. Ignorou a dor que sentia na queimadura que recebera na perna e colocou-se de pé em posição ereta. Fechou os olhos e levou a mão direita com apenas o indicador e o dedo médio estendidos. Com a mão esquerda em concha, começou a lançar água na direção onde sentia a presença dele. Shaoran desviava com facilidade dos jatos que jorravam da mão da jovem feiticeira.

– Isso é o que você chama de dificultar as coisas? – zombou, sendo ignorado. Ergueu uma sobrancelha desviando da água que jorrava cada vez mais rápida em sua direção. – "Ok!… Não gostei desse silêncio…" – pensou já cansado.

A água parou repentinamente de sair da mão de Sakura, fazendo o chinês lançar-lhe um olhar preocupado. O que teria acontecido?… Ele arregalou os olhos ao vê-la flutuando e, olhando para o chão completamente encharcado, compreendeu o plano dela. – "Dois podem fazer esse jogo…" – pensou sorrindo, e preparando-se para também flutuar.

Sakura abriu os olhos e árvores apareceram atrás do rapaz, envolvendo-lhe os braços e pernas com força, mantendo-o preso ao chão. A mão dela faiscava de forma cada vez mais freqüente, em pouco tempo a eletricidade parecia percorrer todo seu corpo.

– Trovão! – gritou fazendo um forte raio atingir o chão próximo do lugar onde Li estava criando uma onda ofuscante. A eletricidade percorreu todo o salão, subindo pelas paredes úmidas. O local pareceu se contorcer e gritar, com o som do trovão ecoando dentro daquelas paredes.

Shaoran estava de olhos fechados por causa da forte luz, enquanto sentia seu corpo paralisar aos poucos por causa da eletricidade, pensava que talvez não sobrevivesse àquele ataque, quando sentiu a árvore que o prendia erguê-lo impedindo que continuasse recebendo o impacto. Não chegou a ficar inconsciente, mas atordoado o suficiente para que as portas da sala de treinamento se abrissem. Sakura desceu suavemente ao chão e formou um tipo de tapete de vento sobre seus pés, impedindo que fosse atingida pela eletricidade que ainda pairava pelo ambiente. Sentindo pontadas de dor em todo seu corpo começou a caminhar para fora, deixando o rapaz caído no chão.__

Estava distraída arrumando suas coisas enquanto cantarolava uma melodia doce, portanto não ouviu a porta deslizar e, tampouco, o jovem aproximar-se de si. Assustou-se ao sentir sua cintura enlaçada e ser forçada a virar-se para encarar dois orbes azul-marinhos.

– Não faça isso! – pediu, regularizando a respiração, apoiando-se no peito do rapaz. – Não precisa agir furtivamente, sabe que não gosto disso.

– Perdão, meu anjo... – sorriu. – Somente vir ver se precisa de mais alguma coisa.

– Ora, mas acho que deve ter outras obrigações com o clã... – retribuiu o sorriso. – Não se preocupe comigo, posso me virar. Estou terminando aqui e preciso dar uma revisada no meu chinês para me preparar para as aulas amanhã.

– Está bem... – deu um selinho nela. – Estou muito feliz por estarmos finalmente juntos.

– Eu também, meu amor... Eu também. – afastou-se dele. – Vá, procurarei por você mais tarde, está bem?

– Certo... – deu um último selinho na amada e saiu.

Tomoyo terminou logo de arrumar suas coisas no quarto, pegou seus cadernos e livros e sentou-se na escrivaninha que havia lá, para estudar. Mas não conseguia concentrar-se, desviava sempre o olhar para a janela, vendo o céu azul e sentindo a leve brisa brincar com seus longos cabelos escuros.

– Quer saber? Posso estudar depois. Acho que vou dar uma volta no jardim... – levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

Assim que chegou ao hall, viu um rapaz parado à porta. Ele estava sozinho, não parecia ser do clã, apesar do porte físico avantajado.

– "Parece que está na hora de treinar o que estudei nesse tempo..." – pensou, aproximando-se dele. – Com licença... Posso ajudá-lo?

– Ah, bem, acho que sim. Meu nome é Lien Lang e sou um amigo de Sakura Kinomoto da escola, queria saber onde ela está... – parou ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto de Tomoyo.

– Desculpe, será que poderia falar um pouco mais devagar? Meu chinês não é muito fluente ainda... – pediu receosa.

– Ah, certo... Desculpe-me. Meu nome é Lien Li, estudo com Sakura e Shaoran... Estava querendo falar...

– Lien! – ouviram a voz de Sakura vir do corredor oposto ao que Tomoyo usara há pouco. – Que surpresa agradável! – aproximou-se dos dois, mancando um pouco.

– Sakura, o que aconteceu com você? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, ele em chinês e ela em japonês.

– Hei, acalmem-se. – disse pausadamente em chinês, para que Tomoyo conseguisse entender. – Não foi nada, só estava treinando com Shaoran...

– Ele fez isso com você? – explodiu Lien. – Onde ele está?

– Se quiser mesmo saber, está quase desmaiado na sala de treinamento... Não iria lá se fosse você.

– Sakura! – Eriol aproximou-se, acompanhado de dois anciãos. – O que houve? Sentimos uma grande explosão de magia... – parou um pouco, olhando Lien e Tomoyo.

– Não se preocupem, está tudo bem... Quer dizer, talvez seja bom darem um pulinho na sala de treinamento... Shaoran pode precisar de um pouco de ajuda. – deu uma piscadela e afastou-se, indo em direção aos quartos.

– O que ela tem na cabeça? – Eriol ia atrás de Sakura, mas Tomoyo segurou seu braço.

– Deixe que eu vá falar com ela... Vá ver Shaoran, não sei o que Sakura fez com ele. – disse rapidamente, indo atrás da prima.

– Lien, acho que é melhor ir embora... – foi cortado.

– Não mesmo, vou ver como Sakura está. – e foi atrás das duas garotas, sem dar tempo de Eriol fazer nada.

– Bom, vamos ver Shaoran, depois resolvemos isso. – ele disse, seguindo no corredor oposto ao que os outros usaram.

Sakura cuidava de sua perna machucada enquanto Tomoyo lhe passava um sermão.

– Sakura, o que diabos foi aquilo? Pelo que eu entendi, Shaoran deve estar muito ferido e... – foi interrompida por batidas na porta.

– Entre. – disse Sakura, em chinês. Viu Lien entrar e disse rapidamente a ele. – Posso receber um sermão por vez? Espere um minuto, Lien, pode ser?

– Está bem. – ele sentou-se em uma cadeira e ficou esperando a conversa entre as primas terminar.

– Pode continuar, Tomoyo... – disse Sakura, em japonês.

– Bem, Sakura, eu não a entendo! Primeiro sofre por não saber se seus sentimentos são correspondidos, mas, ao invés de tentar fazer com que ele, no mínimo, goste de passar algum tempo com você, simplesmente o repudia e...

– Tomoyo, já chega! – Sakura interrompeu-a, terminando de enfaixar sua perna. – Eu não o feri tanto assim! Estávamos em treinamento, em algumas horas ele estará novo em folha. Eu não o machucaria tanto assim! – parou e suspirou. – Talvez meu jeito de lidar com isso seja um tanto irracional, mas é o meu jeito!

– Sakura... Desculpe, eu não quis...

– Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. – ela sentou na cama, de cabeça baixa.

– Não, não está... Sakura...

– Deixe-me, Tomoyo... Preciso ficar um pouco sozinha.

– Mas, Sakura...

– Somente vá... Falarei com você mais tarde. – ela pediu e foi atendida pela prima.

– Sakura... – Lien aproximou-se.

– Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. – disse simplesmente, mas não levantou o rosto para encará-lo.

– Não minta para mim. Posso não possuir magia ou qualquer dote especial, mas conheço-a bem o suficiente. – levantou o rosto da japonesa, olhando fundo nos olhos esmeralda. – Sakura, tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar com você.

– Fale, então. – fez sinal para ele prosseguir, enquanto fitava os orbes cor de mel, que brilhavam intensamente.

– Escute, eu não agüento mais vê-la sofrer dessa forma... Já que não tem esperanças de ser correspondida, deixe-me tentar ajudá-la a esquecer.

– O que está querendo dizer, Lien? – Sakura estranhou o rumo da conversa, mas quis ter certeza de que interpretara corretamente as palavras dele.

– Estou pedindo que namore comigo, Sakura.

– Você... Lien, sabe que nunca poderei amá-lo da forma que amo Shaoran... – disse ela, levantando-se.

– Não estou pedindo que o faça. Não me importo em dividir seu coração com ele, mas não irei forçá-la a nada. E, se sua resposta for negativa, não ficarei magoado. Mas acho que precisaríamos conversar sobre nós dois de qualquer forma.

– Lien, eu...

– Não precisa responder agora... Só peço que pense no assunto, está bem?

– Tudo bem...

– Até amanhã. – ele saiu do quarto, deixando Sakura estática a olhar pela janela.

– O... O que eu faço?

Eriol e os anciãos chegaram no salão e viram Shaoran caído no chão.

– O que diabos ela fez aqui? – perguntou um deles, observando o salão molhado e um pouco de eletricidade, que ainda pairava no local.

– Ela simplesmente fritou nosso amigo. – disse Eriol, calmamente, fazendo toda a água e eletricidade desaparecerem. Deixou os dois senhores cuidando de Shaoran e foi em direção ao quarto de Sakura, encontrando Tomoyo antes mesmo de chegar ao hall.

– Como ele está? – perguntou ao namorado, preocupada.

– Ele vai ficar bem, Sakura somente deu-lhe um tratamento de choque. – sorriu, divertido.

– Isso não tem graça, Eriol! – repreendeu ela. – Sakura está muito estranha, não quis nem falar comigo.

– Meu palpite é que ela somente precisava extravasar um pouco... Esconder seus sentimentos pode ser algo extremamente estressante. Lien ficou com ela?

– Ficou...

– Bom, então foi só quando você estava lá... – disse, vendo o jovem aproximar-se. – Lien, o que foi?

– Onde ele está? – perguntou simplesmente, parecendo irritado.

– Desacordado, estão dando os cuidados necessários agora. – suspirou. – Deixe-me apresentá-los. Lien Lang, essa é Tomoyo Daidouji, prima de Sakura. Chegou hoje e irá estudar com vocês amanhã mesmo.

– Ah, sim... Perdoe-me se fui rude com a senhorita. Parece que beleza é de família.

– Obrigada. – Tomoyo sorriu, corada.

– Tomoyo também é minha namorada, portanto vá tirando seu cavalinho da chuva. – brincou Eriol.

– Pois é... Parece que eu sempre chego atrasado... – suspirou pesadamente. – Já vou indo, até amanhã, senhorita Daidouji. – afastou-se antes que algum dos dois pudesse falar algo.

– O que ele quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Tomoyo, confusa.

– Vá falar com Sakura... Descobrirá mais cedo do que imagina.

– Está bem... Já aprendi a não discutir com você. – sorriu, beijando-o, para depois voltar ao quarto da prima. Assustou-se ao encontrá-la parada, como que em choque. – Sakura, o que foi?

– O Lien... Eu... Tomoyo, o que eu faço?

– Sakura, eu não sei do que você está falando. Venha cá... – conduziu a prima para a cama e a fez sentar-se nela. – Vou buscar um chá para você, eu já volto, está bem? – teve como resposta um aceno afirmativo de cabeça e saiu rapidamente.

Sentiu algo gelado em seu rosto, enquanto todo seu corpo latejava e ele tentava lembrar-se do que acontecera antes de perder a consciência. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha na hora que se lembrou e abriu os olhos.

– Que bom que despertou, primo. Estava ficando preocupada... – disse T'ai, calmamente. – Como está se sentindo?

– Como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão... – gemeu. – Eu quase fui eletrocutado, como imagina que eu esteja me sentindo?

– Desculpe... Não quis ofendê-lo, mas todos estão preocupados com você.

– Todos menos ela. – resmungou baixo, mas T'ai ouviu.

– Bem, Sakura disse que sabia que estaria bem em algumas horas, e parece que ela teve uma conversa um tanto perturbadora com Lien... Não sei o que aconteceu, só que ela não saiu do quarto desde que falou com ele. – suspirou. – Mas você tem que se preocupar em melhorar... Mai Su passou aqui mais cedo e disse que vocês tinham um trabalho para apresentar, ou algo assim.

– Putz, o trabalho de história... Acho que não tenho muita escolha no fim das contas... Mai Su não consegue apresentar o trabalho sozinho, e nem está com todo o material...

– Então pare de falar e descanse, vou pegar algo para você comer e depois deve dormir. Amanhã o acordarei, portanto não precisa levantar cedo para treinar, está bem?

– OK, obrigada, T'ai... – ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo latejar ao menor movimento que fazia.

Sakura e Tomoyo continuavam no quarto, conversando.

– Você tem que decidir o que é melhor, Sakura... Não existe ninguém que possa fazer essa escolha por você. – dizia Tomoyo, pela milésima vez.

– Está bem, eu já sei! Que tal parar com a pressão agora?

– OK, vou ver como Shaoran está... – ia sair pela porta quando a voz da prima soou preocupada.

– Ele ainda não acordou?

– Acho que não... Eriol ficou de avisar-me quando ele despertasse.

– Droga... Acho que exagerei...

– Acha? – Eriol apareceu na porta. – Você poderia tê-lo matado.

– Hei, espere um minuto, Eriol. Primeiro: ele me desafiou. Segundo: a culpa não é minha se ele não praticou defesa nenhuma contra ataques mágicos.

– Sakura...

– Não comece, Eriol! – cortou-o rapidamente. – Vou ver como ele está. – e saiu, deixando o casal confuso.

Assim que entrou no quarto, viu-o vazio, com exceção de Shaoran, que parecia adormecido. Suspirou pesadamente, observando-o.

– Não fique muito aliviada, eu sobrevivi…

Ela assustou-se e levou a mão ao peito, por reflexo.

– É claro que sobreviveu… - falou recuperando-se da surpresa.

– Ficou preocupada? – ele perguntou com um sorriso, vendo-a desviar o olhar, ficando calada. – Por um instante pensei que fosse realmente me matar…

– Eu nunca faria isso... Não poderia matá-lo. – pronunciou rapidamente.

– Se quisesse, poderia.

– Mas não tenho motivos para querer tal absurdo. – Shaoran pôde notar um tom de melancolia na voz dela.

– T'ai disse que você e Lien tiveram uma conversa estranha. – comentou, tentando manter um diálogo, mas logo se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo, pois Sakura virou-se de costas para ele.

– É... Algo assim... – foi interrompida por T'ai, que entrou no quarto.

– Ah, desculpem... – ela ia se retirar, mas Sakura segurou seu braço.

– Está tudo bem, eu já estava saindo. – disse com a voz embargada, saindo logo em seguida.

– Cheguei em má hora, não foi? Desculpe, primo. – pediu T'ai.

– Está tudo bem... Ela estava chorando? – perguntou, preocupado.

– Não, mas parecia estar quase.

– Sei...

Sakura estava voltando para seu quarto, já não segurava mais as lágrimas, que molhavam seu rosto rapidamente. Esbarrou com Tomoyo e Eriol no corredor.

– Sakura... – Tomoyo tentou chamar, mas a garota entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta, trancando-a.  japonesa de olhos violeta suspirou. – Parece que a confusão está apenas começando...

– Sim, minha querida... E nós provavelmente estaremos na linha de tiro... Mas eu a protegerei. – sorriu docemente.

– Como consegue fazer uma situação desesperadora tornar-se romântica?

– Esse é meu charme. – piscou e os dois seguiram para a sala de jantar.

*************************************************************************

**N/A: Olá, gente!**

Well, well, finalmente eu resolvi pegar nesse fic de novo... E olha que saiu bem rápido... Foram dois, no máximo três dias de trabalho somente... Ficou um pouquinho curto, realmente, mas era assim que tinha que ser mesmo...

Antes que alguém fale alguma coisa, sei que o Eriol assumiu um comportamento um tanto OOC nesse capítulo, portanto, deixem-me explicar o motivo...

Eriol é um humano, que tem emoções... Ele está muito feliz pelo fato da Tomoyo ir morar com eles, o que faz com que ele precise extravasar um pouco essa felicidade... E isso tira o autocontrole dele, por assim dizer... Afinal, ficaria um tanto estranho se eu o fizesse dando pulinhos pela casa, não é? (não riam!!! Quando eu estou feliz, eu fico dando pulinhos pela casa sim, tá?)

Bem, continuando o capítulo... Que tal o treino de magia, hein? A **Yoruki Mizunotsuki** que me ajudou com isso, e ficou muito bom, não acharam? Achei estranho ela fritar o lobinho... Mas não reclamei também...

E agora? O que vai ser se Sakura e Shaoran com esse novo obstáculo (e que obstáculo... *babando*) chamado Lien?

Particularmente, eu gosto do Lien, sentimento que não é compartilhado por algumas pessoas que eu conheço *olhando torto para Yoruki*...

Qual será a decisão da Sakura? O que será de Lien, independente da resposta da Sakura? E Shaoran? O que dirá quando souber de tudo? Por que estou fazendo todas essas perguntas se serei eu a respondê-las? Sei lá, eu sou doida mesmo... =P

Bem, agradeço à **Yoruki** por toda ajuda e por me aturar tanto...

**Felipe S. Kai, meu amigo querido que apesar de não ter ajudado nesse cap (pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele não me ajudou, gente! Mereço um prêmio, não? =P) sempre está presente quando eu preciso, muito obrigada.**

**Dai, hahaha, e agora, o que você achou? O Li que ficava te dando nos nervos teve o que merecia? Na verdade, se eu tivesse o dom de ler mentes eu usaria para colar nas provas da escola =P. Bom, espero ver o que você achou desse rolo todo...**

**Diogo Li****, amigo, valeu pelos elogios...**

**Rô, linda, sentiu que perdeu algo? Bem, não sei se as coisas esclareceram um pouco agora, mas ela precisava extravasar um pouquinho... Acho que o treino de magia foi o suficiente... Ou não... =P Se achou aquele cap muito curto, esse daqui deve ter ficado minúsculo.. Mas era para ser mesmo... (vc mandou dois reviews iguais no último capítulo?)**

**MiDoRi, gostou da mudança da Tomoyo? É sempre bem vinda mesmo... Ah, o que tem o Lien? Já imaginava que ele ia fazer isso? Espero sua opinião...**

**Dadá, hahaha, encantador o último capítulo? Achei que a Tomoyo ficasse só no fic... hehehe... O que achou desse então?**

**Harumi, ah, amiga, não tem problema não saber o que comentar... Ah, e, quando eu uso músicas em japonês, sempre traduzo para o português depois, viu? Só em inglês que eu deixo... Beijinhos!**

**MeRRy-aNNe, que bom que gostou, e como foi de viagem?**

Desculpem se esqueci de alguém ou se deixei de esclarecer algo... Avisem-me qualquer coisa, está bem?

Agora estarei voltando às aulas, portanto veremos no que vai dar e como vai ficar meu ritmo de atualizações... Não vou dizer que estou com menos fics, já que tenho alguns projetos que pretendo finalizar antes de postar, mas farei o possível...

Beijos a todos...

Miaka.


	17. 17

**N/A:** Oi, pessoal... Esse comentário é só para responder umas perguntinhas que iriam embolar mais o capítulo se eu não respondesse antes...

A **Tamaga** perguntou algumas coisinhas e vou explicar. A sakura quase matou o Shaoran por ter subestimado as defesas dele contra ataques mágicos, não foi a intenção dela... Como eu disse, não fui eu quem fez o treinamento em magia (eu poderia tê-lo alterado, não estou colocando a culpa em ninguém) e gostei da idéia da Sakura fritar o Shaoran...

O fato de ela sair chorando do quarto onde conversava com ele, bem eu tentei imaginar a minha própria reação na situação dela: tendo que decidir se aceita o pedido de namoro do melhor amigo, gostando de um outro garoto que parece ser praticamente indiferente aos meus sentimentos, que pergunta sobre a conversa que tive na hora que meu amigo me pediu em namoro... Completamente confusa... Acho que a única coisa que eu conseguiria fazer é chorar mesmo... Mas essa é somente a minha opinião... (Ah, da próxima vez que tiver perguntas, deixe seu e-mail para que eu responda diretamente a você...)

Espero que tenha esclarecido suas dúvidas, agora, vamos ao fic.

Heart of Sword

Entrou no quarto furtivamente, tentando não despertar o rapaz. Teria que dar um jeito, era sua culpa o estado dele. Pegou os livros e anotações sobre a escrivaninha e, quando estava saindo, assustou-se, quase deixando todos os papéis irem ao chão, ao ouvir a voz dele.

– Já estou acordado, Sakura... Diga-me, aonde vai com meu trabalho?

– Imagino que não seja certo deixar Mai Su sem nota por minha culpa. – disse.

– Hei, o que quer dizer com isso?

– Eu o superestimei, Shaoran... Achei que não teria problemas em se recuperar do meu ataque, mas, nessas condições, não pode ir à escola... Como fui dispensada do trabalho por entrar na sala depois e farei um trabalho à parte para compensar a nota, vou apresentar em seu lugar.

– Que idéia é essa? Eu vou à escola! – revoltou-se, sentando na cama.

– Ah sim, pois eu duvido que consiga sair pela porta sem ficar tonto. – ela riu. – Desculpe Shaoran, mas você não vai.

– Bem, para quem não conseguia ficar cinco minutos sem chorar ontem, parece-me até bem demais. – provocou, não agüentava quando as pessoas o subestimavam.

– Não desvie o assunto. – respondeu calmamente a japonesa. – Quer ir e arruinar a apresentação do trabalho? Por mim tudo bem, eu estava somente tentando ajudar. – deixou as coisas sobre a escrivaninha novamente. – Todos já estão tomando café da manhã, sairemos em trinta minutos, não demore ou iremos sem você. – e saiu do quarto.

Enquanto caminhava lentamente para a sala de jantar, repassava sua decisão. Talvez não fosse a certa, mas pareceu ser o certo a se fazer. 

– Só espero que eu não estrague tudo com essa atitude... – suspirou, antes de entrar na sala e dizer a todos, com seu maior sorriso. – Bom dia!

– Bom dia, Sakura! Parece estar bem melhor. – disse Eriol.

– É sim... Desculpem por ontem, eu não estava conseguindo pensar direito. – sorriu para o amigo, logo olhando Tomoyo. – E você, Tomoyo, como passou sua primeira noite aqui? – perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da prima.

– Muito bem. – ela sorriu. – O lugar é maravilhoso, já disse isso da última vez que vim, não se lembra? Estou só um pouco nervosa com a escola, não sei se vou me adaptar tão facilmente.

– Ah, não se preocupe. Se o problema for o chinês, eles não falam muito rápido, pelo menos não os professores... O restante, bem, é bastante parecido com a escola do Japão. – disse ela.

– Traduzindo: Ela já arranjou encrenca por lá. – brincou Eriol.

– Não teve graça, sr Hiiragizawa. – disse Sakura, no mesmo tom do amigo, fazendo Tomoyo rir.

– Ora, Shaoran! Achei que não iria a escola hoje. – comentou Eriol, vendo-o entrar na sala.

– Pois é, tenho um trabalho para apresentar com Mai Su... Não posso faltar.

– Teimoso. – murmurou Sakura, bebendo um gole de seu suco.

O café da manhã seguiu silenciosamente, até dar o horário de que fossem para a escola.

Chegaram na escola relativamente cedo e deixaram Tomoyo na sala dos professores e foram para a classe.

Mai Su chegou em cima da hora e ficou aliviado ao ver Shaoran, apesar de ver que ele estava abatido.

– Ei, Sakura... O Lien estava estranho desde que chegou em casa ontem... Você sabe o motivo? – perguntou Mai Su.

– Sei. – disse, sentando-se e tirando o estojo da mochila.

– Então...? – perguntou, pedindo que ela explicasse.

– Se ele não disse a você, não serei eu a fazê-lo. – disse, suspirando em seguida.

Olhava aflita para todos os lados, precisava encontrá-lo. Pedira para Tomoyo esperá-la na sala, tinha que falar com ele.

Avistou-o de costas para si, conversando com alguns colegas.

– Acho que temos um assunto pendente, não é, Lien? – disse, fazendo-o assustar-se e virar-se para ela, vendo-a ofegante pela corrida para achá-lo.

– Sakura? Você... Eu disse que não precisava responder logo...

– Rapazes, importam-se se eu roubar Lien por alguns minutos? – perguntou ela aos garotos, que a observavam curiosamente. Não esperou resposta e puxou Lien pela gravata do uniforme.

– Sakura, espera. – ele soltou a gravata da mão dela e a encarou. – Você... Realmente vai dar-me uma resposta agora?

– Lien, eu não passei a noite em claro por nada, não acha?

– Passou a noite em claro? – perguntou, em tom preocupado.

– Você deu-me muita coisa em que pensar... Quando dei por mim, o sol já estava nascendo. – sorriu.

– E... Chegou a alguma conclusão, pelo jeito. – comentou, hesitante.

– Cheguei sim... – suspirou. – Lien, nem você e nem ninguém poderá fazer-me esquecer o que sinto. É um fato inegável, não sou de ficar com paixonites de uma semana... Quando meu último namorado terminou comigo, fiquei arrasada...

– Sakura, eu não quero que se sinta obrigada...

– Não, Lien... Deixe-me terminar, está bem? – interrompeu-o.

– Sim, desculpe.

– Apesar de tudo... Eu não posso dizer que não goste muito de você... Talvez mais do que como um simples amigo... O único jeito de descobrir é tentando... Mas preciso saber se está disposto a arriscar. – disse tudo pausadamente, para evitar mal-entendidos.

– Estou disposto a isso e muito mais, Sakura... – segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, beijando-as. – Prometo fazer tudo... Tudo o que eu puder... – foi calado pelo indicador dela sobre seus lábios.

– Não seja bobo... Não faça promessas sem sentido... Se não tivesse certeza de que faria tudo para que eu me sentisse bem, nunca aceitaria seu pedido. – sorriu.

– Posso fazer algo com o que sonhei a noite inteira? – perguntou suavemente, acariciando a face corada dela. Recebeu assentimento com um movimento da cabeça dela e enlaçou-a pela cintura, tocando suavemente os lábios dela, sem se importar com os curiosos que os observavam atentamente.

Provava a textura e o sabor dos lábios dela lentamente, querendo aproveitar cada gota daquele mel. Sentia-a correspondendo à carícia, mas interrompendo-a bruscamente em seguida. Olhou-a confuso, percebendo que ela estava ofegante e corada, mas olhando para o chão. Olhou rapidamente sobre o ombro dela, vendo Shaoran observando-os incrédulo.

– Desculpe... Acho que vou precisar de um tempo para me acostumar... – murmurou ela.

– Não se preocupe... Está tudo bem. – abraçou-a carinhosamente. – Escute, sua prima não iria começar a estudar conosco hoje?

– Sim... Pedi que ela esperasse na sala enquanto eu falava com você...

– Contou a ela...

– Não tenho segredos com Tomoyo... Conto tudo a ela e ela a mim... – interrompeu-o.

– Então vamos até lá... Não se deve deixar uma dama esperando. – sorriu cordialmente, estendendo a mão para ela que foi aceita e os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até a sala do primeiro ano, onde encontraram Tomoyo esperando-os sorridente.

– Quero ser a primeira a parabenizar o casal. – disse, abraçando-os.

– Tomoyo... Assim você me deixa sem jeito... – disse Sakura, corada.

– Ora, Sakura, não é todo dia que se começa um namoro. – disse Tomoyo, serenamente. – Ontem não tivemos oportunidade para conversarmos, não é Lang?

– Pode chamar-me de Lien... Lang acaba confundindo com o Mai Su.

– Sim... Sakura contou-me que é seu irmão... Não associaria se não fosse o nome, não tem muita coisa em comum... – ela sorriu. – Mas vamos conversar lá fora, está um dia lindo! – estendeu o almoço de Sakura à mesma enquanto mantinha o seu seguro na outra mão.

– Está bem... – pegou seu almoço da mão da prima. – Acompanha duas jovens para o almoço? – perguntou, em tom brincalhão.

– Claro... – sorriu. – As duas mais belas do colégio, parece que dei a sorte grande. – os três riram, seguindo para a área externa da escola, onde ficaram conversando enquanto comiam.

Shaoran estava pasmo, não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. A conversa, o beijo, a intimidade com que eles se tratavam... Devia ter imaginado, mas era tão idiota que não vira o que estava óbvio. Observava-os de longe, rindo e conversando. A aura dela emanava uma alegria que ele nunca sentira. Não sabia ao certo o que pensar, mas, apesar do ciúme que sentia, aquele sentimento quente o entorpecia ao mesmo tempo em que o atinava. Saber que ela estava feliz era reconfortante, mas todo homem tem seu ego, e saber que essa felicidade não era proporcionada por ele o corroia por dentro.

Saíam conversando alegremente da escola. Lien mantinha a cintura de Sakura enlaçada enquanto conversava com todos, enquanto a garota permanecia calada, pensativa.

– Sakura, algum problema? – perguntou Lien, enquanto que todos pararam e ficaram fitando-a, preocupados.

– Ahn? Não! Não tem nada de errado comigo, só estava pensando em algumas coisas... – sorriu. – Vocês vão para a lanchonete, não é? – perguntou, recebendo assentimento geral, com exceção de Tomoyo. – Bem, eu tenho que ver algumas coisas lá para o Eriol... E depois ainda fiquei de fazer um treinamento com Lyu... Dei uma pausa para me acostumar ao período letivo e agora tenho que me ajustar de novo...

– Eu vou com você, Sakura... Ainda tenho umas coisas para arrumar. – disse a jovem de olhos violeta.

– Sakura... – Lien ia começar, mas ela balançou negativamente a cabeça.

– Sabe que tenho obrigações com o clã... Posso ligar de noite... Ou melhor, porque não vai jantar lá em casa?

– Bem... – Lien ia falar algo, mas Mai Su o interrompeu.

– Não dá, Lien... Nossos avós vão jantar em casa, lembra-se?

– É verdade... – rolou os olhos. – Por que é que você não vai jantar lá em casa?

– Não, Lien... – aproximou-se dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Não apresse as coisas... Um passo de cada vez, está bem? – afastou os lábios do ouvido dele e beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios. – Até mais, rapazes! – piscou e se afastou com Tomoyo.

– Sakura... Você tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? – perguntou à prima, como se continuasse uma conversa. – Lien deve ser um ótimo rapaz, mas...

– Ele sabe de tudo, Tomoyo... E está disposto a arriscar, por mim! É muito mais do que eu podia esperar... E querer... – suspirou. – Disse a ele que não poderia esquecer o que sinto... Mas ainda sim ele não hesitou... Você entende que eu não tinha como dizer não... Apesar de tudo, sinto-me sozinha... – abaixou a cabeça, sentindo a prima abraçá-la ternamente.

– Está bem, Sakura... Não estou culpando-lhe ou repreendendo. Sei como é querer sentir-se amada, sabe de tudo o que passei até que Eriol e eu começássemos a namorar... – levantou o rosto da prima, mantendo um sorriso sereno nos lábios.

– Eu sei... – sorriu. – Agora vamos... E, até onde me lembro, você arrumou tudo ontem, não foi?

– Ainda faltam algumas coisas... E Eriol disse que talvez tivesse um tempinho a mais hoje.

– Ah, sim... Por isso ele pediu que eu arrumasse algumas coisas na biblioteca para ele... – comentou, sorrindo.

– Ah, Sakura... Tirei seu tempo com Lien...

– O que é isso, Tomoyo! Eu teria que treinar a tarde toda de qualquer forma... Não faz diferença... – piscou. – Além do que, foi até um alívio... Acho que ainda não estou pronta para ser apresentada à família do Lien... – sentiu um frio na espinha, fazendo-a tremer.

– Essa sensação de nervosismo e frio na espinha, não é? Quando apresentei Eriol à minha mãe também me senti assim... Não era nada como namoro, mas ela percebeu que eu gostava dele... Já o Eriol sabe ser bem dissimulado, você o conhece...

– A mim ele não engana mais... Creio que a você também não... Mas ele sabe realmente esconder-se de quem não o conhece... – sorriu, pensando no amigo.

Chegaram à mansão e se separaram, Sakura indo para a biblioteca enquanto Tomoyo ia para o corredor dos quartos, não cabendo a Sakura perguntar se ela iria ao próprio quarto ou ao de Eriol.

Passados quinze minutos de leitura, Sakura parou e ficou olhando um pássaro na árvore do outro lado da janela. Ela andava sentindo-se estranha desde que levantara. Primeiramente achou que fosse nervosismo por responder à proposta de Lien, mas a apreensão que sentia somente aumentava a cada minuto, deixando-a confusa.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela, com o intuito de observar mais de perto a pequena ave. Sorriu levemente ao vê-la afastar-se da janela, somente por precaução. Respirou fundo e expirou lentamente, costumava fazer esse exercício de relaxamento quando se sentia atormentada com algo. Unia sua presença com a da cidade, conseguindo captar qualquer mudança em sua aura.

Assustou-se, fazendo um movimento brusco com as mãos, assustando o pássaro que voava próximo a ela. Sentira uma pequena oscilação de magia, quase imperceptível, mas que reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

– Essa não... Lien! – saiu correndo da biblioteca, esbarrando em um dos anciões no corredor, mas não parou e seguiu desesperadamente em direção à lanchonete onde os rapazes estariam.

Sentiu-se seguida por Eriol, mas continuou a correr, não podia deixar que ele fizesse mal alguma Lien, não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ele...

Chegando próxima à lanchonete, sentiu uma atividade mágica em uma outra direção, onde sentia duas presenças conhecidas. Mudou de direção e, ao chegar ao local, sentiu seu coração falhar por um instante.

– Solte-os! – gritou, antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa para fazer.

Masaki Amamiya virou-se e viu a bisneta com os olhos marejados enquanto ele mantinha Shaoran Li imobilizado juntamente com um outro jovem de cabelos negros, que não possuía magia.

– Sakura... Fuja... – Lien tentou pedir, mas Masaki cerrou os punhos e ele gritou de dor.

– Pare, vovô! Nenhum dos dois tem a ver com isso! Deixe-os ir! – lágrimas escorriam pela face corada da garota. Ela falava em japonês para que Lien não entendesse.

– Ora, minha cara, esses dois jovens têm muito a ver com isso... Eles são meu passaporte para a vitória. – disse, impessoalmente, mantendo o diálogo na língua escolhida por Sakura.

– Pare! Por favor... Deixe-os ir... Irei com o senhor, mas liberte-os...

– Não, Sakura! – Eriol a alcançou, acompanhado de Yelan. – Você não pode!

– O que não posso é deixá-los sofrer dessa forma por minha culpa... Liberte-os...Irei com o senhor... – lágrimas silenciosas rolavam pelo rosto da japonesa, mas ela mantinha um olhar decidido.

– Está bem... Mas é melhor não tentar nenhuma gracinha. – libertou primeiramente Lien, que foi até Sakura, fitando-a confuso.

– Perdoe-me... – abraçou-o brevemente. – Vá... Fique com Eriol...

– Não Sakura...

– Vá Lien! Isso está fora de seu controle, por favor, entenda isso! – fitou os olhos cor de mel do namorado. – Obrigada... Por tudo.

– Sakura...

– Vá! – foi obedecida, mas não sem ver um brilho de decepção nos olhos dele.

– Podemos continuar? – perguntou Masaki, que esperava impaciente.

– Liberte Shaoran... Ele não o fará nada. – disse ela, olhando seriamente para seu amado.

– Confiarei no que diz, Sakura... – desfez o feitiço, vendo Li afastar-se e parar defronte a Sakura.

– Cale-se e vá em frente. – disse ela, passando por ele, andando vagarosamente até o senhor. Parou a alguns metros e recebeu um olhar inquisidor da parte dele. – Não se preocupe... Irei com o senhor. – sorriu ironicamente. – Mas isso não irá! – arrebentou o cordão onde mantinha um pingente em forma de estrela. – Eriol, pegue e suma com ele! – atirou para o inglês, que entendeu exatamente o que significava aquilo, saindo dali rapidamente.

– Ora sua... – iria continuar, mas recebeu um chute nas costelas, fazendo-o cair ao chão. Não reparara que Li sorrateiramente se movera para trás de si e esperou por uma distração de sua parte.

– O que faço com ele, Sakura? – perguntou, vendo-a sorrir levemente.

– Mantenha-o preso até Eriol voltar... O que não deve demorar. – virou-se e foi até o namorado. – Lien...

– Nunca mais faça isso! – disse abruptamente, abraçando-a firmemente. – Não me assuste assim novamente... Achei que iria perdê-la...

– Não se preocupe, Lien... Vaso ruim não quebra. – sorriu, ouvindo-o rir. – Não vai ser tão fácil se livrar de mim...

– Você não tem idéia de como é bom ouvir isso. – afrouxou o abraço e afastou-se, fitando os orbes esmeralda dela. Aproximou-se lentamente, cerrando os olhos e tomando os lábios dela entre os seus.

Shaoran observava a cena incrédulo. Apesar de saber do namoro, e estar, em parte, feliz por ver Sakura alegre, sentia ciúme de Lien e não podia evitar esse sentimento, já que aprendera a admirar e amar Sakura com a passagem do tempo.

Afastaram-se após algum tempo, logo antes de Eriol retornar.

– Teve tempo de sobra para analisá-lo, não é, Eriol? – perguntou Sakura, afastando-se de Lien. – Dê-me. – pediu suavemente, logo tendo o pingente em mãos. – Melhor irmos para a mansão... Posso pedir que se encarregue de meu avô, Shaoran?

– Sim... – disse, sorrindo maldosamente.

– Somente o leve, tenho que falar com ele... – disse, vendo o sorriso do chinês desaparecer.

– Sakura... Ele é seu avô? – perguntou Lien.

– Sim... Tenho algumas coisas para tratar agora, Lien... Volte para a lanchonete, jante com seus avós e nos falamos depois, está bem?

– Mas... – tentou argumentar, mas foi calado pelo indicador dela, pousado sobre seus lábios.

– Não insista... É um assunto do clã e ainda tenho algumas coisas a fazer hoje... Conversaremos depois.

– Está bem. – disse resignado, tirando o dedo dela de seus lábios e beijando-a suavemente, para depois se afastar.

Foi derrubada pela décima vez por Lyu, sentindo todos seus membros implorarem por uma pausa. Sentiu a água dos irrigadores do jardim molhar seu rosto enquanto permanecia deitada, sem mostrar o menor indício de que se levantaria.

– Sakura? Vamos, ainda temos bastante tempo. – disse Lyu, abaixando-se ao lado dela.

– Não agüento mais, Lyu... Podemos parar por hoje? – pediu, sua voz transmitia cansaço. – Seja uma boa alma e dê-me essa folga, sim?

– Está bem, Sakura... Mas então treinaremos amanhã também.

– OK. – levantou-se com ajuda dele. – Vou ver o que Eriol conseguiu de meu avô. Vem comigo?

– Vou sim... Não entendo porque não me contou nada sobre isso. – comentou inocentemente.

– Era só uma suspeita... Eu mesma não sei muito sobre este pingente, mas meu avô detém tal conhecimento, por isso preciso descobrir o que ele sabe.

– Entendo... Só não consigo compreender o motivo de não ter sido você a interrogá-lo ao invés de Eriol.

– Meu avô começaria a perturbar-me... Falaria de minha mãe e meu pai... Não suportaria ouvir tais palavras vindas de alguém tão repugnante.

Continuaram a caminhar em silêncio e encontraram Eriol saindo da sala onde Masaki se encontrava.

– Estava indo procurá-la. – disse ele. – É melhor chamarmos todos, explicar tudo de uma vez.

– Está bem... – disse ela. – Pode chamá-los, Lyu? Vou trocar de roupa e encontrarei-os na sala de reuniões... – afastou-se antes que algum dos dois pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Entrou na sala, vendo todos a observarem em expectativa. Suspirou pesadamente, apertando o pingente em seu colo, retirando o colar em seguida e segurando-o pelo cordão, deixando-o pender em uma altura em que todos os presentes pudessem vê-lo.

– Creio que todos aqui conseguem sentir o poder que esse pingente emana, ou pelo menos parte dele. – disse calmamente. – Como sabem, meu avô usou-me antes de minha cegueira e abandonou-me assim que fiquei deficiente visual... Mas ele voltou a procurar-me antes de recuperar minha visão. – suspirou. – Primeiramente não dei importância ao fato, mas logo comecei a me perguntar o motivo... E comecei a sentir algo diferente vindo desse pingente, que foi de minha mãe.

– O que exatamente sentia? – perguntou um dos anciãos.

– Num primeiro momento não soube dizer... Depois percebi um certo poder encerrado nesse pequeno objeto, um poder que nunca havia sentido antes. – parou um pouco, fitando os olhos azuis de Eriol, para depois prosseguir. – Comecei a testá-lo de várias formas, até perceber que ele me cedia uma quantidade de poder conforme minha necessidade. Um poder tão complexo e ao mesmo tempo tão simples que eu mesma não sei de onde vem. Agora, acho que outra pessoa deveria prosseguir a explicação. – manteve o olhar no inglês, que se levantou, apontando a própria cadeia para que ela sentasse, que foi recusada educadamente, apesar de Sakura sentir suas pernas doerem do treinamento com Lyu.

– Bem, passei algumas horas com Masaki Amamiya, como vocês bem sabem... Ele contou-me um pouco mais sobre esse curioso objeto. – pegou-o das mãos de Sakura delicadamente e analisou-o detalhadamente. – De acordo com ele, a própria Nadeshiko Kinomoto encerrou sua magia nesse objeto, pouco antes de falecer, assim como a mãe dela o fez. Esse pingente é passado para a descendente maga da família há algumas gerações... Mas sempre para as mulheres, os homens não têm o direito de sequer tocar tal acessório. Por isso Masaki foi atrás de Sakura... Primeiro tinha a esperança de que ela fosse capaz de libertar tal poder para que ele pudesse absorvê-lo. Achou que a cegueira a impediria de realizar tal feito, mas, quando percebeu que se enganara, começou a procurá-la.

– Está dizendo que esse pequeno adorno contêm o poder de várias gerações de magas? – perguntou Shaoran.

– É exatamente o que estou dizendo... O que confirma nossas suspeitas, certo, Sakura? Somente não achávamos que o poder era tanto... – respondeu Eriol calmamente, observando cada movimento de Sakura.

– E os ataques que sofri não eram por meus poderes... Mas pelo pingente... – deduziu Sakura, murmurando lentamente.

– Exatamente. – disse Eriol, esperando que ela chegasse à conclusão que ele chegara quando falara com Masaki.

– E... Meu pai... Foi morto para não me contar o que esse pingente era realmente... – disse, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Esclareça qualquer mal entendido, Eriol, por favor. – pediu, saindo da sala, já não contendo mais as lágrimas, mas não sem antes pegar o ornamento causador de tantos problemas.

**_§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§_**

****

**N/A: **Olá para todos!!!

Primeiramente quero expressar minha felicidade de postar esse capítulo relativamente rápido, se comparado aos outros...

Depois, fazer uma pequena propaganda... Meu songfic, **Behind Blue Eyes**, dedicado à minha filhinha querida **Yoruki Mizunotsuki**... Adorei escrevê-lo, e, na minha opinião, é o melhor trabalho que fiz até hoje...

Esse capítulo... Bem, o que poso dizer? Foi inesperada a resposta da Sakura? Talvez tenha ameaças de morte por separa nosso casalzinho? Fiquei com pena do Lien, não podia fazer a Sakura recusar o pedido... Ele é um docinho... *__*

Bem, agradecimentos gerais...

**Felipe S. Kai**, amigo, muito obrigada pela ajuda... Agradeço de coração todo o apoio que você sempre me dá e agradeço por me aturar... (eu nunca viro o disco, não é?)

**Rô**, linda, anda ocupada, não é? Well, quando ler esse capítulo, quero saber a sua opinião, OK? Acho que não tinha contado disso para você...

Aos meus queridos reviewers... **Lara Gallas** (Sorry, estava no roteiro isso acontecer... mil perdões!!!), **Tamaga**, **Harumi** (Aprender comigo? O.o Não sei o que eu posso ensinar...), **Diogo_Li** (Didi, se ela o beijasse logo, não teríamos mais nada para contar aqui e final do fic! Eu sou tão chata assim q você quer se livrar de mim logo? =P), **MeRRy-aNNe **(Ah, vc tá com pena do Lien ainda? É muito bom saber que gosta tanto assim da minha fic... valeu ^_^. Eaí? Me esforcei o suficiente?), **Yoruki Mizunotsuki** e **Hime** (você não faz idéia de como o seu review me deixou feliz ^__^).

Well, beijinhos a todos e deixem sua opinião... De preferência, deixem seus endereços de e-mail para que eu possa respondê-los diretamente a vocês, está bem?

Beijinhos a todos...

Miaka.


	18. 18

Heart of Sword

Sakura estava sentada no banco do jardim, a brisa suave da noite já secara o rastro de suas lágrimas. Passara horas lá, nem se importara com a hora do jantar. Não sentia fome, tampouco frio. Apesar de antes sentir seu corpo dolorido, agora sua tristeza inebriava seus sentidos.

Foi até ela, chamando por seu nome, sem obter reação alguma. Parou em sua frente, mas ela mantinha o olhar perdido, sem notar sua presença. Sem saber o que fazer, mas sentindo um aperto no peito ao vê-la em tal situação, fez o que achou coerente: sentou-se e abraçou-a carinhosamente.

A sensibilidade voltava lentamente, e logo ela começou a sentir um calor reconfortante e dois braços envolvendo-a. Olhou para o lado e viu Lien sorrindo-lhe docemente. Sentiu os olhos arderem, enchendo-se de lágrimas, e abraçou-o firmemente, apoiando o rosto no peito dele, voltando a chorar.

– Calma... Meu anjo, está tudo bem... – acariciava as madeixas caramelo suavemente.

– Não... Não está, Lien... – disse, entre soluços. – Foi minha culpa... Se eu não fosse tão idiota...

– Não diga isso... Você não é idiota, e sim uma pessoa maravilhosa que faz de tudo para ajudar os outros...

– Se isso fosse realmente verdade, eu estaria morta e não meu pai!

– Pare com isso, Sakura. Conheço a história e não havia nada que você pudesse fazer para evitar.

– Se eu prestasse mais atenção nas coisas à minha volta, ele não teria sido assassinado!

– Pare com isso! – Lien sacudiu-a pelos ombros. – Se você podia ou não ter evitado, nunca iremos descobrir. Acha que seu pai, que deve estar vendo-a agora, está alegre por saber que, depois de meses que ele se foi, vocÊ ainda se mantém parada, pensando no que poderia ter sido? Posso não tê-lo conhecido, mas nenhum pai estaria feliz vendo a filha chorando pelo passado enquanto o presente possui tantas coisas que a fariam sair, se conseguisse sair das trevas do passado.

– Lien... – Sakura estava espantada.

– Não, escute o que tenho a dizer antes. – pediu. – Essas trevas estão consumindo-a, Sakura. Sabe que eu a amo, não suporto vê-la deixando-se levar por acontecimentos passados que não podem ser alterados. Não quero vê-la assim, da mesma forma que sei que ninguém quer isso.

– Terminou? – perguntou ela, assim que ele inspirou ao acabar de falar.

– Sim, terminei. – respondeu, observando-a atentamente.

– Obrigada. – fitou-o com os olhos marejados, mas mantendo um sorriso nos lábios. – Eu precisava de alguém que me fizesse ver o que eu estava fazendo... Mas eu não posso deixar isso para trás, não enquanto ainda houver a possibilidade de mais alguma morte pelo mesmo motivo. – secou o rosto das lágrimas e levantou-se, com o pingente nas mãos.

– O que quer dizer?

– Afaste-se por um instante, sim? – pediu, jogando o pingente para o alto e acertando-o com uma flecha de magia, que o destruiu.

Houve um clarão e os que possuíam magia puderam sentir uma explosão de energia. Os pedaços do ornamento formaram o que pareceu uma chuva de estrelas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

– Como é?! Você o destruiu? – exaltou-se Shaoran.

Grande parte do conselho se encontrava na sala. Shaoran estava pasmo, Eriol mantinha o semblante impassível e Yelan tentava acalmar o filho.

– Deixe-o desabafar, Yelan... Sabia que julgariam minha atitude, estou pronta para arcar com as conseqüências. – disse a jovem, serena. – Só estou aflita com o seu silêncio, Eriol. – lançou a deixa ao amigo.

– Não expressarei minha opinião ainda... Prefiro ouvir o que tem a dizer. – disse ele, sem alterar em nada sua expressão.

– Está bem... Como quiser. – suspirou. – Não há muito que explicar... Eriol disse-lhes mais cedo: houve muitas mortes em função desse objeto. Atualmente, sou eu a guardiã de tal poder, que foi criado para proteger as pessoas desse mundo. – sorriu ironicamente. – Mas acabou prejudicando-as e causando mortes. Seria irresponsabilidade não acabar com isso, afinal, além de guardiã, a detentora de tal poder, sou eu, portanto tenho liberdade para fazer o que for necessário com relação ao pingente.

– De nada adianta um poder que somente prejudica, até mesmo o próprio detentor do mesmo. – murmurou Eriol, mas todos puderam ouvi-lo. – Agora entendo porque ficou cega, e não foi morta.

– Mas nem todos deram a mesma sorte... – ela suspirou, concordando com o amigo. – Podem julgar-me, mas lembrem-se que a próxima morte poderia ser a de qualquer um de vocês... – retirou-se, indo para seu quarto.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lien estava em seu quarto, aflito. Logo que Sakura destruíra o pingente, um ancião chegara e levara-a para dentro da mansão, e ele estava com cara de poucos amigos. Sakura ficara de ligar-lhe, e ele estava esperando, preocupado.

O telefone tocou, fazendo-o esticar a mão rapidamente para o aparelho e sua voz sair trêmula.

– Alô?

– Lien, é Sakura. – disse ela, parecia estar bem.

– Sakura, graças aos céus... – respirou aliviado.

– Lien, não me levaram para a forca, pelo amor de Deus... – ela riu. – Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

– Depois do que aconteceu hoje de tarde, como quer que eu fique? – suspirou. – Doeu tanto vê-la daquela forma mais cedo, Sakura... Não faça mais isso.

– Descobrir-se parcialmente culpada da morte do próprio pai é um choque para qualquer pessoa, Lien.

– Você não é culpada! – revoltou-se. – Não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito!

– Eu sei que não! Mas ainda sim, ele morreu pelo que era para eu proteger... Em parte, é minha culpa.

– Está bem... Não vamos discutir por isso.

– Também acho melhor... Já está tarde, melhor irmos dormir. – comentou ela, ouvindo um pesado suspiro da parte dele.

– Tem razão... Vou chegar ceda amanhã, espero você na sua sala, está bem?

– Tudo bem. – ela sorriu. – Até amanhã.

– Um beijo.

– Outro. – ela desligou.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As duas primas entraram na sala rindo e conversando. Sakura olhou para a carteira onde sempre sentava e viu-o sentado lá. Sorriu e foi até ele, recebendo um beijo.

– Bom dia. – disse, colocando a mochila sobre a carteira enquanto ele se levantava.

– Bom dia, meu anjo. – ele sorriu, logo desviando o olhar para a morena. – Bom dia, Tomoyo.

– Bom dia Lien, como vai? – perguntou educadamente.

– Estou bem, e você?

– Muito bem. – sorriu. – Por que não vão dar uma volta no pátio? Ainda há tempo até a sineta tocar.

– Ela tem razão... O que acha? – perguntou Sakura.

– Você primeiro. – os dois saíram da sala, seguidos pelo olhar de algumas pessoas da sala.

Tomoyo sentou e suspirou. Sakura estava cometendo um erro e sabia disso. Viu Shaoran chegar mal-humorado e ficar de cara fechada. Sorriu, os dois não viam o que estava na frente deles. Tinha quase certeza de que Lien sabia que o amor de Sakura era correspondido, só precisava de uma oportunidade para perguntar a ele.

Assim que a sineta para o início das aulas soou, Sakura voltou para a sala e, ignorando o mau-humor de Shaoran, sentou-se sorridente.

– Olha só, a Kinomoto fica com um cara mais velho e agora fica toda alegrinha... – disse uma garota que estava sentada duas carteiras atrás de Shaoran.

– Ora, ora, Chong... – começou Sakura, irônica, encarando os olhos azuis dela. – Pelo menos estou alegre, ao contrário de você que fica com essa cara de limão azedo. – lançou um olhar desafiador à garota.

– O que foi que você disse? – perguntou a chinesa, levantando-se.

– Ming I, cale a boca, pelo amor dos Deuses! – Shaoran levantou-se, olhando enfurecido para ela.

Sakura e Ming I deram um passo para trás, assustadas com a ação brusca do rapaz. Ambas sentaram-se quietas e o professor entrou na sala logo em seguida.

Enquanto o professor passava a matéria do dia, ela refletia sobre o que acabara de acontecer. O que dera em Shaoran para que ele agisse daquela forma? Lembrou-se de que quase batera em Mai Su, mas ele a estava pressionando e as duas sequer falavam nele no momento em que ele gritara com Chong.

Suspirou pesadamente. Não conseguiria entender simplesmente refletindo, precisaria saber se algo acontecera enquanto ela estava com Lien. Lien... Era incrível a forma com que ele a tratava, sempre atencioso e carinhoso. Quisera e esperara tanto por alguém que a entendesse e não pedisse dela mais do que ela podia dar. Sentia-se bem com ele, apesar de saber que não o amava, sua consciência estava tranqüila por saber que ele estava ciente de seus sentimentos e que não se importava, apesar de tudo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Moviam-se rapidamente, em investidas precisas e moderadas. Completamente encharcados pelo suor e ofegantes pelo treinamento intensivo, mantinham os movimentos em um nível particularmente alto Sakura e Lyu eram observados atentamente por Shaoran, Eriol e alguns anciãos.

Sakura mantinha-se mais se defendendo e esquivando dos ataques do que atacando em si. Lyu estava muito mais rápido, ou seria ela que estava dispersa demais? Não saberia dizer.

Tudo acontecia rápido demais e as coisas pareciam totalmente fora de seu controle como jamais pareceram. Estava completamente confusa com tudo o que acontecia, ainda mais sentindo o olhar de Shaoran sobre si.

Desviou o olhar rapidamente para a direção dos espectadores e sentiu Lyu chutar suas costelas, levando-a ao chão.

– Ah, não acredito que não deu tempo! – Tomoyo chegaram com sua câmera na mão, fazendo Eriol e Shaoran rirem, enquanto os anciãos e Yelan mantinham-se sérios olhando para Sakura, que era levantada por Lyu.

– Você tem de parar com isso. – disse ele simplesmente, afastando-se dela, prestando reverência aos senhores e saindo.

– Srta Kinomoto, acompanhe-nos. – disse um deles em tom autoritário e ela seguiu-os calada. Passou pelos amigos de cabeça baixa, Shaoran notou que seu rosto estava machucado e um pequeno filete de sangue escorria por sua têmpora, mas não fez nada.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Esperava no hall e viu-a entrar e ir em direção ao corredor dos quartos, mas parou-a, segurando seu braço e fazendo-a erguer o rosto para encará-lo.

Estava com um hematoma na face esquerda e um filete de sangue seco partindo de sua têmpora direita. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver isso.

– Não diga nada. – soltou a própria mão e afastou-se da dele, que ia a seu rosto.

– Não seja orgulhosa, deixe-me cuidar disso. – pediu ele.

– Posso cuidar eu mesma, obrigada. – disse, mais calma. – Tenho que me arrumar, logo Lien estará aqui. – afastou-se, sem olhar para trás.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Estavam no hall, indo para o jardim em busca de um pouco de paz quando ele entrou no recinto. A morena logo o chamou.

– Lien! Foi bom ter chegado um pouco antes, eu queria falar com você... – comentou Tomoyo, com a cintura ainda envolta pelo namorado.

– Olá, Tomoyo... Eriol. – sorriu para os dois. – O que foi, Tomoyo?

– Bem...

– Não é nada, Lien. – Eriol a interrompeu. – Sakura já está quase pronta, vá. – Lien obedeceu rapidamente, sentindo que não deveria perguntar.

– Eriol!

– Não se preocupe, Tomoyo... Lien não está cometendo um erro por tentar dar à Sakura a autoconfiança que ela precisa para encarar seus próprios demônios. Ele sabe que está, de certa forma, afastando-os, mas isso os fará aceitar seus sentimentos e fazer com que criem coragem para dizerem tudo. – sorriu sedutoramente. – Acho que sabemos muito bem como é que isso funciona.

– Sim... Sabemos... – fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele próxima e logo seus lábios capturados em uma carícia tão doce quanto possessiva.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Acabara de se vestir e estava olhando-se no espelho. O hematoma estava à mostra, assim como o corte, que fora maior do que ela imaginara. Olhava-se com pena. Por que tinha que ser tão covarde? Se ao menos conseguisse parar de pensar nele por algum tempo, somente para clarear as idéias e saber exatamente como agir dali em diante, as coisas seriam tão mais fáceis.

Batidas na porta do quarto tiraram-na de seus devaneios e, assim que a abriu, viu a face preocupada de Lien e o olhar dele demorar-se nas marcas.

– Sakura... O que houve? – perguntou ele, tocando levemente o hematoma.

– Não dói. – sorriu, agradecida pela preocupação. – Descuidei-me durante o treinamento com Lyu... Nada demais.

– Ele... – começou sussurrando, mas ela o interrompeu, respondendo à pergunta incompleta.

– Estava assistindo, bem como Yelan e alguns anciãos, que me deram uma baita bronca. – suspirou. – Mas vamos deixar isso de lado e simplesmente aproveitar o tempo que temos, está bem?

– Tudo bem. – aproximou seu rosto do dela, beijando-a suave e longamente.

– Vou somente pegar meu casaco para sairmos. – ela afastou-se dele para pegar o casaco que estava sobre a cama e os dois saíram.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Estava em seu quarto, revendo alguns feitiços que teria que praticar com Eriol no dia seguinte. Desde que tomara aquela surra de Sakura vinha sendo pressionado para melhorar seu desempenho em magia.

Sentiu seu estômago roncar e resolveu dar um tempo para comer alguma coisa. Assim que saiu do quarto, viu Lien na porta do quarto de Sakura. Eles estavam se beijando e logo saíram de lá, sem sequer olharem para ele.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Andavam abraçados, conversando sobre qualquer coisa ou sobre simplesmente nada, ficando calados. Até que ela quebrou esse silêncio bruscamente.

– Você ainda não me disse aonde vai me levar. – comentou inocentemente.

– Eu pensei em irmão a um restaurante que fui uma vez com meus pais, mas...

– Mas o quê? – estranhou a falta de atitude dele.

– Você teve um dia complicado... Então talvez se fôssemos para a minha casa e...

– Lien! – reclamou. – Eu já expliquei... Não acho que estou pronta para conhecer seus pais.

– Eles não estão em casa. – disse, calmamente. – Só voltam lá pela meia-noite. Só Mai Su está lá e pensei que eu pudesse preparar algo para nós comermos e depois podemos ver um filme ou algo assim.

– Oh... Desculpe. – sorriu constrangida.

– Tudo bem. – ele sorriu. – O que você acha da idéia?

– Será que posso mesmo confiar? Não vou ter nenhum tipo de intoxicação alimentar? – brincou, rindo.

– Não... – riu também. – Eu prometo.

– Então está bem.

Entraram no casarão, aonde só se via uma fraca fonte de luz, vinda do andar de cima do local.

– Mai Su! Cadê você? – perguntou Lien em voz alta, enquanto Sakura andava pelo corredor logo atrás dele.

– Estou aqui! – ouviu-se a voz dele se aproximando. – Voltou cedo, o que houve? A Sakura te deu bolo?

– Não, Mai Su... – disse Sakura, rindo. – Estou aqui também.

– Ah tá... – ele riu também, agora descendo as escadas. – Ué, vocês já jantaram?

– Não... Vou fazer o jantar para nós três. – explicou Lien. – Fiquei com medo de deixar você na cozinha. – riu, junto com Sakura.

– Muito engraçado. – ele chegou ao lado dos dois. – Sakura? O que houve? – deteve o olhar nas marcas.

– Um pequeno incidente no treinamento de hoje, nada de mais. – sorriu. – Obrigada por se preocupar.

– De nada. – virou-se para o irmão. – Então, o que teremos para o jantar?

– Não sei... Deixemos que a convidada escolha. – virou-se para Sakura. – O que você quer jantar?

– O que você fizer está bom para mim... Deixe Mai Su escolher... – disse, ruborizada.

– Já que você insiste tanto para que eu escolha... – ele sorriu.

– Não precisa nem falar... Está bem, macarronada será. – disse, encaminhando-se para a cozinha.

– Ele gosta tanto assim de macarronada? – perguntou Sakura, rindo, enquanto Mai Su subia as escadas pulando de alegria.

– Mais do que você pode imaginar... – ele riu. – Mas é rápido e fácil, então ninguém reclama.

– É verdade. Quer que eu ajude em algo?

– Não senhorita, eu disse que vou fazer o jantar para nós. – passou a mão pela cabeça dela, como se fosse uma criança. – Pode me fazer companhia enquanto preparo tudo.

– Como quiser, senhor. – sorriu. – Posso sentar aqui? – perguntou, apontando uma cadeira.

– Pode sentar onde quiser. – ele começou a pegar os ingredientes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

– Lien, estava uma delícia! – exclamou Mai Su pela milésima vez, enquanto retirava os pratos da mesa com a ajuda do irmão.

– Claro, Mai Su, obrigado. – disse Lien, já entediado. – Você lava a louça?

– Lavo sim. – sorriu.

– Então vamos, Sakura. – segurou a mão dela e os dois saíram do recinto.

Lien levou-a até a sala. Era um ambiente espaçoso, com um sofá em frente a um móvel, onde se encontravam o televisor, vídeo, DVD, alguns livros e enfeites. Em outro canto, um outro móvel que comportava um micro system, com outro sofá de três lugares ao lado. Havia também um terceiro móvel no lado oposto ao do televisor onde se encontravam várias fotografias e uma mesa de jogos, com um armário ao lado, finalizando a decoração.

Foram até o aparelho de som e ligaram-no, começando a tocar uma suave melodia.

– Não sabia que gosta de música clássica, Lien. – comentou Sakura, sorrindo.

– Aqui em casa, ou se gosta de tudo, ou não se vive em paz... – suspirou. – Mas eu gosto muito de ouvir quando quero relaxar.

– Acho que as músicas são uma mera reflexão de nossos sentimentos... Afinal, são criações humanas, baseadas em conhecimentos ou experiências. Não somos capazes de isolar nossos sentimentos, por mais que queiramos fazê-lo.

– Isso é verdade. – sorriu, fitando as esmeraldas que eram os olhos de sua amada. – Não quer sentar um pouco?

– Pode ser. – os dois sentaram no sofá e ficaram conversando, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

– Bati de novo! – Sakura riu da cara de Mai Su quando abaixou suas cartas.

– Ah, Sakura, não vale, você está roubando! – protestou o rapaz, sob os risos do casal.

– Mai Su, você é péssimo nesse jogo, não sei porque ainda insiste... – disse Lien.

– Quero revanche, deixem-me embaralhar as cartas... – ele pegou o baralho.

Eles estavam lá jogando, perderam a noção do tempo enquanto um CD de rock de Mai Su tocava.

– Lien, Mai Su! O que está acontecendo aqui? – ouviu-se uma voz grave vinda da porta.

Os três viraram-se sobressaltados na direção da voz. Um homem de meia-idade estava parado lá observando o grupo. Ele tinha cabelos negros com alguns fios brancos e olhos cor-de-mel.

– Pai? O senhor não ia chegar só à meia-noite? – perguntou Lien, preocupado.

– Olhe a hora, meu filho... São meia-noite e quinze. – disse o senhor, calmamente.

– Como é?! – os três viraram para o relógio de parede da sala e constataram que ele dizia a verdade.

– Essa não... Eu tinha que voltar até dez e meia... – murmurou Sakura, assustada.

– Quem está aí com os garotos, querido? – uma senhora de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros entrou na sala. – Oh! Você deve ser a Sakura...

– Mãe, por favor... – Lien começou, mas Sakura tocou seu braço, fazendo-o parar de falar e fitá-la.

– Está tudo bem... Afinal de contas, eu fui irresponsável e perdi a hora. – sorriu. – Senhor e senhora Lang... Desculpem-me por ter adiado nosso encontro, realmente queria que fosse em um momento um pouco mais oportuno. – suspirou. – Eu adoraria ficar, mas já está tarde, eu tenho que ir... – é interrompida pela senhora Lang.

– Querida, está tarde... Por que não pernoita conosco? – perguntou gentilmente.

– Eu não posso aceitar, não quero incomodá-los... – ela pára de falar ao ouvir o telefone.

– Alô? – ele atende, logo estendendo o telefone para Sakura. – É Hiiragizawa.

– Eriol... – é interrompida pelo rapaz, ficando a ouvir o que ele dizia. – Está bem, parece-me que não há outra opção, não é? – suspirou. – OK, eu aviso... Até amanhã. – desligou.

– O que foi, Sakura? – perguntou Lien, preocupado.

– Eriol disse que eu não deveria voltar para casa tão tarde... – sorriu, balançando negativamente a cabeça. – Agradeço seu convite, senhora.

– Mas você não trouxe nada, Sakura. – comentou Mai Su.

– Eriol deixará uma mala no quarto de Lien dentro de cinco minutos. – explicou.

– Então vamos arrumar a bicama no meu quarto para você dormir, Mai Su... – disse Lien.

– Não... Não posso tirar Mai Su do próprio quarto... – contestou Sakura. – Não quero ser um incômodo.

– O que sugere, então? – perguntou Mai Su. – Você dorme no quarto do Lien?

– Bem, ele não vai me atacar no meio da noite... – comentou, ouvindo-o rir.

– Nem se eu quisesse, não sou tão louco a ponto de fazer isso. – disse Lien.

– Por mim não tem problema nenhum... Eu nunca gostei de dormir com o Lien...

– Mai Su Lang! – a senhora repreendeu-o. – Tem certeza disso, querida? Quero dizer, seus pais não se importam?

– Não tenho pais... Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era pequena e meu pai em julho.

– Oh, perdão... – foi interrompida suavemente por Sakura.

– Não há problema... Digamos que já superei. – sorriu.

– Bem, acho que podemos conversar pela manhã, já está tarde. – disse o senhor.

Os três foram para o andar de cima e uma mala com as coisas de Sakura já se encontrava sobre a cama do quarto do Lien.

Logo Mai Su foi para seu quarto e Lien e Sakura trocaram-se e deitaram, Lien na bicama e Sakura na cama dele.

– Tem certeza que não prefere que eu durma aí embaixo? – perguntou ela, encabulada. – Não me sinto bem fazendo isso.

– Não senhorita. – ele sorriu. – Agora durma, está bem?

Sakura logo pegou no sono, apesar de não estar familiarizada com a casa de Lien, algo ali a fazia ficar tranqüila. Lien, no entanto, não conseguia dormir.

Sentou-se e olhou para Sakura. Apesar das marcas, o rosto dela era lindo. Estava com uma expressão serena, com os lábios curvados em um leve sorriso.

– Sakura... Amo você. – murmurou, beijando levemente a face dela, vendo-a aconchegar-se melhor em seguida. Sorriu e deitou-se, logo adormecendo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**N/A:**

– Sakura... Amo você. – murmurou, beijando levemente a face dela, vendo-a aconchegar-se melhor em seguida. - "Pena que todo mundo sabe que você termina com o Li..." - pensou abrindo um sorriso malvado. Parece que um novo desafio surgiria na vida de Sakura....

Yoruki: Não perca no próximo episódio de Sak... opa!... de Heart of Sword... Lien se mostra uma cobra traiçoeira que... *levando uma tamancada na cabeça*

Miaka: Ora, pois... Eu dou o ar de minha graça nas notas do fic dela e agora ela quer aparecer aqui... que posso fazer? Mas eu gosto do Lien, vocês não?

Yoruki: Não!!... Ele acabou com o casal mais maravilindo e sensacionário de CCS... *chorando desconsolada*

Miaka: Ai, ai... ¬¬'' Eu mereço... Será que ninguém mais tem o direito de ser feliz por aqui? Eu quero que eles fiquem juntos, eae, quem vai encarar? *fazendo pose de foderosa*

Yoruki: *nervosa* Se você não vai fazer eles ficarem juntos, pelo menos podia... *ficando vermelha*.. podia... aiai... *trocando a expressão furiosa por uma sonhadora*

Miaka: Calma, calma que a gente tá chegando lá... Posso só fazer os agradecimentos? Aí farei o que me pediu, OK? *gota*

Yoruki: *no mundo da lua*... Claro, claro... como você quiser...

Miaka: Então, retomando o controle das notas do MEU fanfic... *olhando torto para Yoruki* Eu só tenho a agradecer à vocês que estão sempre me apoiando e aturando as minhas loucuras...

**Felipe S. Kai**, amigo, estou com saudades de você também!! Vê se volta logo e depois nós explodiremos a Telefônica juntos!! Trarei Murphy de volta do Além só para matarmos o miserável!!

**Yoruki**, obviamente, que é tão ou mais louca do que eu, mas que, apesar de tudo, é o motivo da minha alegria e me ajudou com o final desse capítulo...

**Bella-chan**, desculpe, mas o casal S+L ainda vai durar um pouquinho... Mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo mesmo assim.

**MeRRy-aNNe**, fico feliz em saber que gostou e, acredite, por mais que eu demore, eu me esforço para atualizar o mais rápido possível, só que as coisas complicam, tudo me influencia e eu prefiro demorar e escrever algo de maior qualidade do que publicar qualquer porcaria...

**Tasuki**, docinho, o que achou do capítulo? Desculpe a demora, mas você sabe como eu ando, não é?

**Érika-chan** (seu nick é muito grande...), muito obrigada pelo review, adorei mesmo q espero q tenha gostado do capítulo e que tenha atendido às suas expectativas... Espero seu review ^.~

**Hime Hayashi**, hahaha, pobres personagens nas mãos da malvada Miaka, é? Você não viu anda ainda!!! Hehehe, fico feliz em saber que alguém me entende, mas diz que o Lien não é muito fofo?

**Harumi**, amiga, estou com saudades!!! Quando ler esse capítulo espero que curta bastante! Muito obrigada pelo presente que me enviou, e vê se me arranja seu endereço ou telefone, eu não tenho como falar com você, menina!!

**Diogo_Li**, tem certeza de que não quer se ver livre de mim? O que você é, masoquista? Hehehe, valeu pelas palavras e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo...

***Rô***, querida, tá emburrada ainda? (acho que sim...) Desculpa, sei que não contei nada, mas quando você não sabe seus reviews ficam muito mais engraçados... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... Ficou melhor com essa marcação para separar as cenas?

**RubyMoon**, muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz em saber que minha estória envolveu tanto assim, definitivamente é muito gratificante receber um review como o seu...

**MiDoRi**, você deve ter detestado o capítulo, não é? Se não suporta ver a Sakura com o Lien, imagino a tortura que deve ter sido... Bem, de qualquer forma, espero seus comentários...

**Rach**** Snape**, oro! Roteirista da CLAMP? Exagero seu... Eu não mereço tudo isso... #^_^# Ah, a Sakura dar um chute no Lien, acho que vai ter que esperar... Desculpe, mas, de qualquer forma, espero que esteja gostando... Estou tentando colocar umas gotinhas de T+E no meio para quebrar o clima... Espero que esteja conseguindo...

Ah sim... Uma perguntinha... Alguém se lembra da Ming I? Ela apareceu no capítulo 12, o do ritual que fez a Sakura voltar a enxergar... Bem, ela vai ficar um pouco mais ativa na fic agora...

Gente, agora vem uma ceninha alternativa com o Shaoran, que a Yoruki me pediu... Ela estava tão frustrada, mas tão frustrada... Ela é minha filhinha querida, eu não consigo vê-la desse jeito, então resolvi liberar esse espaço para ela...

Espero que gostem!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Assim que saiu do quarto, viu Lien na porta do quarto de Sakura. Eles   
estavam se beijando e logo saíram de lá, sem sequer olharem para ele. 

Desviou o olhar do corredor por onde o casal desapareceu, abaixando levemente a cabeça. Não havia percebido que alguém observava àquela cena encostada na parede do corredor ao lado da porta de seu quarto. Ela tinha os cabelos longos, num tom azul-profundo acinzentado. Seus olhos eram de um azul meia-noite como os do seu amigo inglês. Usava um longo vestido chinês, verde água com o desenho de uma meia-lua prateada no lado esquerdo. Estava boquiaberta com a cena que presenciou, tanto que não notou que o rapaz a observava.

"Como pode ser tão tapada ao ponto de trocar um deus Grego por um réles mortal?..." - murmurou pensativa desviando seu olhar para o chinês que a encarava desconfiado com um ponto de interrogação (enooooorme) sobre a cabeça. Ficou levemente vermelha por ter os orbes ambarinos pousados sobre si. - 'Ainda se a situação fosse inversa e o Li fosse o mortal...' - pensou abrindo um lindo sorriso.

"Eu acho que não nos conhecemos..." - Shaoran disse encarando-a desconfiado.

"Ai,... Desculpe a minha distração!" - disse sem-graça, levando a mão até a cabeça. - "Eu sou Yoruki Hiiragizawa, filha de Er..." - foi interrompida pelo rapaz que balançou positivamente a cabeça, passando por ela e seguindo pelo corredor.

"Filha de Eriol e Miaka Hiiragizawa, eu sei..." - rolou os olhos. - "O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal?" - perguntou, mal-humorado.

"Eu queria ver com meus próprios olhos o que meu coraçãozinho não conseguia acreditar..." - disse de forma meiga, fazendo-o voltar a encará-la.

"E o que seria isso?..." - não resistiu em perguntar, vendo-a dar um passo em sua direção. Ela abaixou a cabeça estando triste.

"Eu sinto muito pelo que minha mãe está fazendo com você..." - disse num murmúrio, mas sendo compreendida. (Miaka: legal... agora a culpa é minha...)

"Hei, não esquenta!" - falou rapidamente vendo que ela estava prestes a chorar. - "Sua mãe está certa em fazer isso!... Onde estaria o drama? As provações?... Onde estaria a profundidade dos nossos sentimentos? Se tudo fosse fácil demais não teria graça. A Miaka é uma grande escritora, tenho certeza de que ela sabe o que está fazendo..." - colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da jovem, para animá-la. (Miaka: Olha que eu não sou fã do Li, mas... DALE SHAORAN!!! =P)

"Aposto que, se não tivesse o script do fic, você não estaria tão certo a respeito disso..." - disse fazendo o jovem guerreiro sentir-se embaraçado.

"Nisso você tem razão!" - levou uma mão até a nuca, sem-graça pelo comentário. Yorukicomeçou a encará-lo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, deixando-o levemente desconfortável. – "O que foi?" – perguntou finalmente, vendo-a se aproximar lentamente.

"Você é muito mais bonito do que eu imaginei..." - disse sussurrando e fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

"O-obrigado..." – agradeceu, receoso do que viria a seguir.

"Nossa, eu já ia me esquecendo!" - Yoruki disse parando frente a frente com Li e assustando-o. - "Eu trouxe um presentinho para você..." - sorriu, tirando algo de dentro de uma bolsa que apareceu do nada de repente.

"Alguma cortesia da sua mãe por me fazer interpretar isso tudo?" – perguntou, curioso.

"Não. Esse presente é 'meu' para 'voc'..." - sorriu, dando ênfase ao meu e ao você. Entregou uma caixa de tamanho considerável, fazendo o rapaz olhar curiosamente para a pequena bolsa de onde a caixa saíra.

'Me pergunto o que mais ela guarda ali...' - pensou pegando o pacote e sorrindo em forma de agradecimento. - "Posso abrir?" - perguntou, vendo-a suspirar.

"Até hoje não entendi o porquê vocês sempre perguntam isso quando recebem um presente..." - comentou rolando os olhos. - "É claro que pode abrir!" - disse vendo-o abrir um sorriso forçado.

Enquanto abria a caixa sentiu um inconfundível aroma, que conhecia muito bem o que o fez parar de se preocupar em não rasgar o pacote e abrir o pacote de uma vez. Arregalou os olhos abrindo um sorriso radiante.

Yoruki só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando sentiu Li abraçá-la fortemente, ainda segurando a caixa, e rodá-la no ar.

"Muito obrigado!..." - parou de rodá-la. - "Como você sabia que eu..." - foi interrompido por ela que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Que você gosta de chocolate?" - perguntou, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. - "Todo fã de CCS sabe que Shaoran Li é maluco por chocolate!" - comentou, ficando vermelha ao perceber, que apesar de ter parado de rodá-la, Li ainda a estava abraçando. Ficou paralisada, enquanto o chinês olhava admirado para a caixa.

"Mas aqui tem todo tipo de chocolate... Como você conseguiu fazer tudo isso entrar aqui?" - perguntou perdendo-se na imensidão do 'Mundo do Chocolate'. – "Obrigado... Obrigado mesmo. Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer..."

"Na verdade..." – começou, ainda ruborizada.

"O que é? Pode dizer." – encorajou-a.

"Bem... Eu..." – sentia-se fraquejar diante do olhar inquisidor e penetrante do rapaz.

"Vamos, fale logo..." – insistiu, sendo interrompido por lábios doces sendo colados aos seus.

A caixa caiu de suas mãos, milagrosamente sem deixar um chocolate cair, enquanto envolvia-a pela cintura provando a suave textura e o gosto doce daqueles lábios que imploravam por suas carícias. Quando ela passou os braços por seu pescoço, os dois ouvem uma voz estridente e Yoruki abruptamente interrompe o beijo.

"Yoruki, minha filha, venha aqui, por favor!" – é a mãe da garota.

Yoruki olha para o rapaz e leva a mão aos lábios, levemente inchados. Em seguida vira-se e percorre todo o corredor com passos rápidos, deixando o chinês sozinho novamente.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

E então, o que acharam de nossa insanidade? Eu, particularmente, achei que ficou fofa...

Bem, por enquanto é só...

Beijinhos a todos...

Miaka.


	19. 19

Heart of Sword

Golpeava incessantemente a árvore, sem se importar com nada a sua volta. Precisava recuperar o controle sobre suas ações e emoções, poderia ser morta por isso. Por algum motivo, apesar de sentir-se frustrada com tudo o que acorrera, sentia-se calma. Pôde ver algo nos olhos da senhora Lang na noite anterior, algo que lhe pareceu um carinho materno.

"Bobagem... Eu sou uma desconhecida para ela..." – pensou, continuando a golpear a árvore, até perceber que alguém se aproximava.

– Bom dia. – sorriu para Lien.

– Sabe que a árvore não fez nada, não é? – os dois riram. – Dormiu bem?

– Muito bem, obrigada. – sorriu, suspirando. – Bem, acho que vou me arrumar, então. – comentou, notando que ele já estava de uniforme.

– Vim aqui porque minha mãe disse que logo o café estará pronto. E ela fez almoço para nós.

– Sim... – entraram na casa e subiram as escadas. – Acha que dá tempo de eu tomar uma ducha?

– Dá sim, não se preocupe. Desça quando estiver pronta, está bem? – pediu, beijando-a docemente e saindo do quarto.

– Certo... – murmurou para o nada, indo para o banheiro e lavando-se rapidamente.

Desceu as escadas com a mochila da escola e a mala com suas roupas. Entrou na cozinha e cumprimentou a todos, sorrindo.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia, Sakura. – respondeu Mai Su, já comendo.

– Bom dia, querida. – disse a senhora, com um sorriso terno, servindo um prato à mesa. – Sente-se, por favor. Fiz almoço para você também.

– Não precisava incomodar-se, senhora. – sentou-se, um tanto constrangida.

– Bom dia, garotos. – o pai entrou, usando terno e gravata. – Bom dia, Sakura. – sorriu para a garota. – Bom dia, querida. – beijou-a rapidamente, logo tomando seu lugar na mesa enquanto a esposa o servia.

– Senhor e senhora Lang, queria agradecer-lhes pela hospitalidade... – começou Sakura, quando a senhora sentou-se para comer. – E sinto que lhes devo desculpas por ter adiado nosso encontro.

– Não tem pelo que se desculpar conosco, querida. – disse a mulher. – Não há problema algum em sentir-se nervosa ao conhecer outras pessoas... Principalmente se essas pessoas têm algo a ver com sua vida amorosa.

– Exatamente. – o homem tomou a palavra. – E quanto à hospitalidade, não há nada que agradecer. Nossa casa estará sempre aberta para quando quiser e precisar.

– Muito obrigada. – sorriu, mas logo ficou estática e desviou o olhar para a janela.

– O que foi? – perguntou Lien, preocupado. – Alguma coisa errada, Sakura?

– Eu não sei... – sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo. – Acho que aconteceu algo na mansão... – o telefone tocou e Mai Su atendeu.

– Sakura, é o Eriol. – disse ele.

– Obrigada, Mai Su. – agradeceu, pegando o fone. – Eriol, o que foi aquilo? Sei, o que tem? E o que é que ele estava fazendo no meu quarto? Está bem, está bem, desculpe... Não vai acontecer nada, só espere alguns minutos e logo ele voltará ao normal. Certo, até mais tarde. – colocou o fone no gancho.

– O que foi, Sakura? – Lien estava preocupado.

– Nada de mais... – sorriu de lado. – Shaoran foi pegar um livro em meu quarto e mexeu onde não deveria, só isso. – sentou-se, voltando a comer.

– Como assim? Ele está bem? – foi a vez de Mai Su indagar.

– Nesse momento não, mas em uns dez minutos ficará... – suspirou. – Você mesmo já me perguntou uma vez porque não permito que ninguém mexa em meus livros, lembra-se?

– Sim, e você disse que era melhor eu não tentar descobrir...

– Realmente... Em alguns daqueles livros eu lancei feitiços... Shaoran, infelizmente, pegou o livro errado, e acabou inconsciente devido a uma pequena alucinação...

– Como assim? – Lien estava interessado, sempre achara os feitiços bastante interessantes, apesar de não poder usá-los.

– É um tanto complicado para explicar... Vou tentar achar um modo mais simples de esclarecer isso para você... – pensou por alguns instantes. – Vamos dizer que você entre em meu quarto para pegar um livro para um trabalho de escola... Está pensando no livro e no que vai colocar no trabalho... Mas a mente humana nunca consegue focar-se somente em uma coisa... Todos temos nossos demônios e eles estão sempre em nossos pensamentos... Esse feitiço faz com que você veja em sua frente por alguns instantes, um desses demônios... Isso choca qualquer pessoa, mas nada incurável... Ainda mais com Shaoran, ele vai estar normal quando chegarmos à escola.

– Mas, você consegue ter as mesmas visões? – indagou Mai Su, preocupado.

– Não... Quer dizer, não necessariamente. – parou um pouco para pensar. – Esse feitiço permite que eu veja, sim... Mas não necessariamente eu os vejo... Dependendo da quantidade de magia que você aplica no feitiço, o raio de ação dele varia... Eu apliquei uma quantidade de magia que eu sinta quando ele é ativado, mas que não tenha as mesmas visões...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chegavam à escola conversando descontraidamente. Lien carregava a bolsa com roupas de Sakura, enquanto ria das palhaçadas de Mai Su, assim como Sakura. Chegaram ao portão e Sakura desviou o olhar de Mai Su para um ponto afastado, vendo Shaoran a encará-la mortalmente.

– Ops... – disse, parando de andar. – Rapazes, entrem no prédio... Acho que isso pode demorar um pouco. – pegou a bolsa das mãos de Lien e sorriu, vendo-os entrar. Caminhou até ele lentamente, observando cada movimento.

– Será que já não foi bastante humilhação aquele treino com magia? – perguntou, ríspido.

– Hei, não foi culpa minha que você entrou no meu quarto e pegou o livro errado. – deixou a mala no chão, encarando-o. – Você acha realmente que eu gostei de te machucar daquele jeito? Ora, Shaoran, não seja idiota! – apesar da insinuação dele tê-la magoado, ela não demonstrava essa tristeza.

– E como eu deveria encarar isso? Até agora tudo relacionado à sua magia me causou problemas!

– Quanto ao treino, a culpa não é minha se você se acha o maioral e não exercitou suas defesas! E quanto ao livro, isso se chama manutenção de privacidade! Não me lembro de você tem pedido minha permissão para pegar qualquer de meus livros!

– Está insinuando que é minha culpa?

– Estou simplesmente dizendo que você poderia tomar mais cuidado com as possíveis conseqüências de suas ações, só isso. – pegou sua mala e afastou-se, entrando no prédio da escola.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura chegou na sala e Tomoyo lhe sorriu.

– Bom dia! – cumprimentou, enquanto ela sentava ao lado de si.

– Bom dia, Tomoyo. – sorriu.

– Ih, a Kinomoto andou se metendo em briga... – Ming I se aproximou, reparando nos machucados de Sakura. – Só porque você conseguiu pegar Shaoran desprevenido aquela vez, não significa que pode se meter em brigas de rua.

– Brigas de rua... – Sakura riu. – Você não faz a mínima idéia do que eu faço da minha vida, onde moro ou com quem me relaciono e já vem tirando conclusões... Tsk, tsk... – debochou.

– Perceba com quem está falando, japonesa... Minha família é uma das mais influentes daqui... Posso acabar com toda a sua família num estalar de dedos.

– Você não sabe nada de minha família, não pense em tomar parte das coisas que não tem conhecimento. – retrucou, agora mais séria.

– Que foi? Toquei na ferida, é? – perguntou, debochada.

– Aprenda uma coisa, Chong... – Tomoyo intrometeu-se. – Nunca envolva a família de uma pessoa que não conhece em uma briga sem propósito. A única pessoa que está fazendo papel de tonta aqui é você... Se Sakura realmente se mete em brigas de rua, isso prova que ela resolve seus problemas sozinha, já você precisa da ajuda de sua família.

– São as duas da mesma laia... Duas Maria-ninguém que querem se equiparar à mais alta sociedade da China...

– Cale a boca, Ming I. – Shaoran entrou na sala. – Elas não têm que ficar ouvindo suas idéias ridículas sobre classes sociais.

– Você não pensava assim antes. – retrucou, irritada.

– Talvez porque eu tenha finalmente entendido que o verdadeiro poder não vem de sua família, mas sim de você mesmo... O que me prova que você vai acabar arruinando tudo o que a sua família construiu.

– Nossa, essa doeu. – murmurou Sakura, rindo com Tomoyo.

Estavam na aula de inglês fazendo alguns exercícios, quando Sakura e Shaoran sentiram uma presença muito próxima ao local. Entreolharam-se assustados e logo se levantaram e saíram correndo, atraindo a atenção dos estudantes.

– Senhorita Kinomoto! Somente Li tem permissão para sair da sala! – a professora tentou chamá-la, mas Sakura continuou correndo pelos corredores.

– Como pode estar tão perto? – indagou ao rapaz que corria logo a sua frente.

– Não sei, mas temos que ter cuidado. – chegaram ao pátio e pularam rapidamente o portão.

– Eu conheço essa presença, tenho certeza de que já a senti antes. – comentou, angustiada. – Tome cuidado, tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

– Não se preocupe comigo, simplesmente cuide-se.

– Como quiser. – sorriu, parando ao chegarem a um terreno deserto, com somente uma pessoa logo no centro. – Eu vou primeiro. – deu um passo a frente, mas sentiu seu braço ser preso pela mão firme dele. – O que é?

– Deixe-me ir primeiro... Tem algo errado, eu sinto.

– Se ele estiver atrás de mim, acho que eu deveria ir e você não se meteria em problemas.

– Você já tem problemas demais... Os anciãos...

– Danem-se os anciãos! Eles não controlam a minha vida! Fique afastado, está bem?

– Vou ficar atrás de você. – disse, vendo-a dar um passo a frente. Quando tentou acompanhá-la, sentiu uma barreira que o impedia de continuar. – Sakura!

– Shaoran! – ela reparou na barreira. – Acho que essa briga é minha então... – murmurou, virando-se e seguindo em direção a pessoa que a esperava. – Você...

– Encontramo-nos novamente, pequena feiticeira. – era uma bela mulher, com longos cabelos castanho-escuros cacheados perfeitamente até a altura de seus seios. Os olhos, que eram de um azul-esverdeado muito profundo, brilhavam intensamente enquanto fitavam a jovem. – Você ainda era pequenina quando a vi pela última vez... Nem sabia sobre sua magia. Impressiona-me o fato de que se lembre de mim.

– Como alguém poderia esquecer o rosto da assassina de sua própria mãe? – encarou a mulher, agora com a raiva expressa no olhar. – Você queria o pingente, pois se acostume com a idéia de que nunca o terá. Destruí-o há alguns dias.

– Eu ouvi rumores sobre isso... Só queria confirmar se havia feito tal idiotice.

– Idiotice foi você quem fez ao vir até aqui. – sorriu, debochando. – Vai dar o fora ou quer alguma coisa?

– Consegui acabar com sua mãe, por que seria diferente com você?

– Porque não sou minha mãe. – avançou em direção a ela.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shaoran observava as duas ao longe. A batalha começara há algum tempo, mas ele não conseguia saber quem estava levando a melhor.

– Shaoran! – Eriol chegara, acompanhado de Yelan. – O que houve?

– Ela quis entrar na frente... Quando eu fui seguí-la essa barreira apareceu... Não dá para chegar mais perto que isso.

– Mas não podemos ver nada! – exclamou Yelan.

– Acho que é essa a intenção, seja lá quem for essa pessoa.

– Sakura disse algo sobre a presença dela?

– Ela disse que tinha certeza que já havia sentido antes... Só não tinha certeza de onde a conhece.

– Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso. – murmurou o jovem inglês.

– Você não é o único, acredite.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Estava já em demasia ferida, não deixando por menos para sua adversária, que estava em um estado tão ou mais deplorável.

– Não acha que já é o suficiente? – indagou, com um sorriso debochado, enquanto levantava-se. – Ainda tenho forças, mas você mal consegue levantar-se.

– Como isso é possível? Você está tão ferida quanto eu e gastou a mesma quantidade de magia!

– Não vai conseguir derrotar-me da mesma forma que fez com minha mãe... Você queria destruir-me antes que eu recuperasse a minha visão, antes que eu descobrisse sobre o pingente e aprendesse a usar seus poderes... Mas você não conseguiu fazê-lo, não adiantou nada mandar aquele mago novamente para matar meu pai e destruir a única família que me restava... Isso somente aumentou minha vontade de seguir em frente, e deu-me a oportunidade de treinar com a família Li, que me ajudou muito.

– Vejo que perdi... Mate-me de uma vez.

– Não... Não sou vingativa, não a mataria nessas condições... Recuperei meu autocontrole, não irei perde-lo novamente tão cedo. Desfaça a barreira e suma daqui.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sentiram quando a barreira começou a enfraquecer e desfez-se completamente. Correram até as duas feiticeiras, mas somente Sakura encontrava-se no local.

Shaoran observou-a: Os braços tinham alguns cortes e estavam sujos de sangue, na face esquerda havia um pequeno corte, e, na perna direita, uma queimadura na lateral marcava o final dos estragos mais visíveis.

– Sakura... – Eriol aproximou-se, vendo-a ajoelhar no chão, gemendo de dor. – O que houve... – foi então que ele viu que havia um corte profundo na cintura dela. – Temos que leva-la daqui rápido. – pegou-a no colo e saiu, com Shaoran e Yelan em seu encalço.

– Meu filho, volte para a escola e explique o que houve... Só não especifique o estado de Sakura, está bem?

– Tudo bem...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Entrou na sala ao final da aula de inglês e a professora fez sinal para que ele saísse novamente, enquanto a sala virava uma balbúrdia total. Ela saiu logo depois dele.

– O que foi que aconteceu?

– Um problema com o clã e...

– Mas o que a Kinomoto foi fazer saindo daquele jeito?!

– Ela faz parte do clã... Minha mãe pediu que o diretor mantivesse isso em segredo enquanto não houvesse a necessidade de todos ficarem sabendo...

– Entendo... Ela está bem?

– Não sei dizer... Somente após as aulas descobrirei.

– Bem, então volte para a sala e acalme seus colegas... A aula já está acabando mesmo.

– Certo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

– Como assim não sabe como ela está?! – explodiu Lien. – Você a viu, diga-me o que aconteceu!

– Eu já disse! Eu a vi rapidamente, quem está com ela é o Eriol.

– Você está me enrolando, Shaoran, eu o conheço, não tente bancar o esperto.

– Ela teve que lutar, estava ferida... – começou. – Cortes nos braços, um na bochecha esquerda... Uma queimadura em sua perna direita... Tive a impressão de ver algum sangue no uniforme, mas foi tudo rápido demais, como eu já disse.

– Sei... – ele abaixou a cabeça, preocupado.

– Ela é forte, não vai morrer por tão pouco. – Shaoran colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

– Você não entende nada mesmo... – afastou-se violentamente, deixando o rapaz confuso.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Entrou no quarto, observando-a deitada de olhos fechados. Viu Tomoyo aproximar-se da cama e Sakura abrir os olhos.

– Não precisa se preocupar, Tomoyo... Logo estarei bem, não se preocupe. – disse fracamente. – Isso vale para você também, Lien.

– Bem, eu vou deixar que conversem à sós. Depois voltarei. – beijou a face da prima e deixou o recinto.

– Já não pedi para não me assustar dessa forma? – perguntou ele, ajoelhando ao lado da cama.

– Não foi minha intenção, eu juro... Não fique bravo...

– Eu não estou bravo, meu anjo... – sorriu, segurando a mão dela e beijando-a. – Preocupo-me com o seu bem-estar. Quase bati em Shaoran quando ele não quis contar-me o que havia ocorrido.

– Que bom que não o fez, ele poderia machucá-lo! – tentou levantar-se, mas desistiu, deitando-se com um gemido de dor.

– Acalme-se, não deve se esforçar. – sorriu ternamente. – Posso trazer alguma coisa para você?

– Não... Estou bem, apesar de não parecer. – sorriu, respirando profundamente e fechando os olhos. – Você tem uma prova amanhã, deveria ir para casa estudar.

– Você é mais importante do que qualquer prova, Sakura. E eu não conseguiria estudar pensando em você nesse estado.

– Lien, não seja bobo. Eu não estou para morrer, amanhã mesmo já poderei ir à escola...

– Não vai mesmo! – levantou-se subitamente. – Você precisa descansar, não seja tola!

– Pare com isso agora mesmo! Quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim desse jeito? – ela sentou-se e levantou, ignorando a dor e encarando-o. – Você é meu namorado e não meu pai, não vá confundir as coisas!

– Só estou dizendo o que é melhor para você.

– Ficar aqui ouvindo sermão dos anciões por causa de um ferimento à toa não é o tipo de repouso que eu quero, muito obrigada!

– Um ferimento à toa? – Shaoran entrou no quarto. – Desculpem intrometer-me na discussão, mas eu concordo com Lien, Sakura.

– Claro que concorda, eu não tinha dúvidas que o faria. – sorriu ironicamente. – Apesar de nenhum dos dois querer admitir, são bastante parecidos. Nenhum de vocês foi torturado pelo próprio avô durante meses seguidos, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada! Depois de tudo que eu passei, isso é um ferimento à toa.

– Que história é essa? – perguntou Shaoran.

– Você nunca me disse nada sobre isso... – comentou Lien.

– Agora você sabe o porquê. Não queria vê-lo com pena de mim! Em certos dias eu não conseguia nem levantar do chão, onde ele deixava-me inconsciente após as sessões seguidas de "testes de resistência", como ele costumava dizer.

– Sakura, já chega! – Eriol entrou no quarto e Tomoyo estava atrás dele. – Lien, vá para casa e Shaoran continue seus estudos, ainda temos um treino para hoje. – os olhos dele brilhavam furiosamente, o que fez com que fosse obedecido e Sakura deitasse novamente. – Tomoyo, por favor, deixe-nos a sós.

– Está bem... – a jovem fechou a porta.

– Sakura... – ele começou, mas foi logo interrompido.

– Não contei porque não queria que ficasse dessa forma. – respondeu à pergunta incompleta. – Ninguém sabia o que ele fazia, somente nós dois. Meu avô faz parte do meu passado, de uma época que eu quero esquecer. Não quero que toque nesse assunto novamente, deixe-me sozinha e vá treinar Shaoran. – o tom de voz dela não admitia objeções.

– Está certo, farei o que me pede. – ele ainda tinha um tom irritado. – Mas ainda temos uma conversa pendente. – saiu do cômodo, batendo a porta.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**N/A:**

Ai, ai!!! *olhinhos brilhantes* Como o Eriol é lindooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!

Gente, desculpa mesmo a baderna, para ser sincera nem eu sei mais o que está acontecendo... @_@

A minha vida está uma baderna e tudo o que eu estava tentando deixar de lado para não me chatear está voltando... Com isso tudo pára... Enfim, não irei chateá-los com meus problemas bobos... Não vale a pena...

Esse capítulo não teve muita coisa... Não era mesmo para ter, é só uma transição, mas não tem muito mais a acontecer não... Logo tudo vai acabar... Mais um filhinho meu vai ficar pronto ^_^ Isso me deixa feliz!

Outra coisa que me deixa feliz são reviews!!! Empolgados, felizes, revoltados, criticando ou elogiando... Por aqui, por e-mail, carta, sinal de fumaça... O que preferirem ^_^

Hoje não agradecerei aos reviewers separadamente, desculpem, mas não esqueci de vocês... Muito obrigado por todas as pessoinhas fofas que me enviaram algo, agradeço de coração...

Quanto ao Um caso complicado de se resolver, que está "meio" parado, eu sinto muito, mas meio que empaquei nele, prometo que atualizarei assim que puder...

Agora, a pedidos de Yoruki, a continuação da cena do capítulo passado... Com uma participação especial de Felipe S. Kai.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ela caminhava calmamente pelos corredores da mansão. Parecia procurar por alguém. Os belos olhos azul meia-noite brilhavam de expectativa. os lábios contraídos em um leve sorriso. Os cabelos azuis presos em uma trança. Usava uma calça jeans azul-escura e uma camiseta regata preta com um ideograma "Yoru" em prata. Parou de caminhar sobressaltada ao ouvir uma voz bem conhecida vir de uma das portas atrás de si.

"Não vai encontrá-lo procurando por aí." - disse uma voz pesada. Não era hostil, mas tinha um tom ligeiramente inquieto. - "Devia tentar a sala de treinamento."

Virou-se rapidamente para trás com a mão no peito.

"Ai, Fê..." - soltou o ar, encarando o rapaz que saía de um dos quartos. - "Você me mata do coração desse jeito..." - repreendeu-o abrindo um sorriso. - "Mas de quem você estava falando?" - perguntou, piscando curiosamente.

"Por que o susto? Até parece que você estava fazendo algo de errado." - ele disse suavemente, fitando seus olhos com determinação. - "Uma pessoa qualquer diria que isso é muito suspeito."

"Você aparecer do nada que é suspeito..." - retrucou cruzando os braços. - "O que está fazendo aqui, afinal?"

Ele nada respondeu. Olhou por cima do ombro da jovem e franziu as sobrancelhas. Apontou para o outro lado do corredor, onde alguém vinha a largas passadas. 

"Escute..." – Shaoran abordou a jovem, mas parou um instante percebendo quem era. Hesitou por um instante, vendo o olhar frio que lhe era dirigido pelo rapaz que estava próximo, mas prosseguiu. – "Algum de vocês viu o Eriol por aí?"

"Não vejo meu pai desde a ultima cena do capítulo..." - ela respondeu, indiferente à tensão que se instalava. - "E também não encontro minha mãe!... Já a procurei pela casa toda..." - parou de falar pensativa, levando uma mão até a altura do rosto e abriu um sorriso sem graça ao pensar na ligação entre os dois desaparecimentos.

"Bem, então eu vou procurar em outro lugar..." – comentou Shaoran, desconversando. – "Ah, obrigado de novo pelos chocolates."

"Chocolates, hum? Sei... Diga, não estava um pouco 'quente' para comer chocolate?" – Shaoran ouviu o estranho replicar em um tom de voz que não fazia questão de esconder a ironia.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – perguntou o chinês, virando-se para encarar o rapaz,  que possuía cabelos escuros longos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e olhos negros como o ébano, pele bronzeada e médio porte. Ele vestia uma calça e sobretudo pretos sobre uma camiseta branca. – "E quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?"

"Creio que você entendeu perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer, sei que não é burro." – respondeu o rapaz, mantendo o semblante fechado. – "Quanto a quem eu penso que sou, eu acredito firmemente que meu nome ainda é Felipe, e também acredito ser o namorado desta moça que você acaba de beijar."

"Epa, pode parando por aí..." – retrucou Shaoran. – "Para começo de conversa, quem me beijou foi ela." - disse apontando para a que estava mais vermelha que cruza de extrato de tomate com pimenta vermelha.

"Espera aí!..." - ela disse, apesar da vergonha, olhando furiosamente pro chinês. - "Pelo que eu me lembre ninguém te forçou a corresponder o beijo."

"E você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Derrubasse-a no chão e saísse correndo?" – perguntou, impaciente, vendo-a abaixar a cabeça tristemente.

"Hum... Não, de fato que não. Mesmo porque, se você a derrubasse no chão teria que me agüentar do mesmo jeito..." - o outro respondeu, pensativo. 

"Agüentá-lo?" – indagou Shaoran, em tom de deboche. – "Olhe bem como fala, essa é minha casa e você não é páreo para mim."

"Essa pode ser a sua casa, mas é o fic da minha mãe!" - Yoruki disse com voz perigosamente baixa e sinistra. - "E o Felipe pode não ser páreo para você..." - ergueu o rosto com os olhos em chamas. - "Mas não pense você que tem chance de me derrotar, seja em luta corporal ou com magia..." - tinha um brilho estranho e ameaçador nos olhos que deixaram o rapaz ligeiramente assustado.

"Eu não consigo derrotá-la?" – perguntou Li, rindo ironicamente. – "Você realmente acha que pode vencer quem treina desde pequeno?"

Yoru sentiu alguém colocar a mão em seu ombro, interrompendo a discussão. 

"Calma." – disse Felipe com sua costumeira serenidade. – "Não desperdice sua força com ele." – parou, encarando o chinês profundamente. – "Agora... Sobre ser páreo para você... Confia mesmo na sua força física? Tsc, tsc. Quanta impulsividade. Músculos, armas, presas, garras... Você deveria saber que a verdadeira força reside em outro lugar. Quanto a estar em sua casa, respeito seu lar, mas ainda assim me conservo no direito de dizer aquilo que eu bem entender."

"Ei, o que está havendo aqui?" – Eriol se aproximou do grupo.

"Yoruki, Felipe, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" – perguntou Miaka, que seguia Eriol. Seus cabelos ligeiramente cacheados em um tom castanho-avermelhados estavam um tanto desarrumados e os olhos castanho-escuros brilhavam intensamente.

"Oi, Mãe!!" - Yoruki disse colocando em frente aos pais sem importar-se com o que acontecia até poucos segundos atrás. - "Eu estava procurando por você...".

"E eu estava vigiando a sua filha." – Felipe responde prontamente, desviando o olhar de Shaoran para Miaka e Eriol.

"Eu?... Mas por quê, Fê?..." - Yoruki pergunta inocentemente desviando o olhar para o rapaz.

"Yoruki Hiiragizawa?! O que você andou aprontando dessa vez?" – perguntou Miaka em tom autoritário.

Yoruki se encolhe com o grito.

"Não se preocupe, Miaka. Apenas a influência da Lua causando alguns encantos momentâneos e seduzindo mentes e corações com seus raios fugazes e sua magia passageira." – Felipe respondeu suavemente, sorrindo de leve ao olhar que Eriol lhe lançou. 

"Bem, vamos deixar essa discussão em família e vamos treinar, Eriol." – chamou Shaoran, afastando-se, seguido de Eriol, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar enigmático para a mulher de olhos castanhos, que corou.

"Bem..." – começou ela, recuperando-se da interrupção. – "Minha filha, tem algo que você deva contar-me?"

Yoruki observava seu pai se afastar acompanhado o chinês e olhou para sua mãe com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

"Sabe que eu estou começando a entender o porquê da sakura ter escolhido namorar o Lien..." - disse deixando Felipe e Miaka curiosos. - "O Li nem beija tão bem assim..." - disse fazendo pouco caso e virando-se indo para o lado oposto o que Eriol e Shaoran havia tomado.

"Será que..." – indagou Miaka, sendo interrompida por seu futuro genro.

"Não pergunte, é melhor." – disse, enquanto ambos tomavam o mesmo caminho de Yoruki.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hahaha, particularmente adorei escrever isso, foi muito legal...

Felipe, mal te arrastar para essa loucura, mas espero q tenha se divertido tanto quanto eu! ^_^

Beijinhos para vocês!!


	20. 20

Heart of Sword

Batia impiedosamente no saco de areia da sala de treinamento. Precisava extravasar, não estava tendo o resultado esperado nos treinamentos de magia e ainda tinha que ficar quieto ao ver Sakura e Lien juntos, divertindo-se, felizes.

Deu um chute mais forte no saco e o mesmo estourou, fazendo-o parar com o treino e pegar sua tolha, secando o suor de seu rosto e pescoço.

– Shaoran, já é o quinto saco em duas semanas! – T'ai, que o observava da porta, se aproximou. – Tem que se controlar!

– Arranjem algo mais resistente! Não dá para treinar assim! – explodiu, lançando um olhar furioso à prima antes de se retirar.

Trancou-se no quarto, indo diretamente ao banheiro, abrindo o chuveiro no gelado. Tirou as roupas e deixou que a água escorresse por seu corpo, respirando profundamente, tentando acalmar-se.

– Não adianta nada ficar desse jeito... Ela está feliz com ele, ele sabe como fazê-la sorrir verdadeiramente, como fazê-la esquecer das coisas ruins. – suspirou. – Eu só a faria lembrar-se de tudo e traria mais problemas. É Shaoran... Dessa vez você se deu mal.

Logo saiu do chuveiro, colocou uma calça preta e camisa pólo da mesma cor, saindo do quarto em seguida. Viu Sakura saindo de seu quarto: ela usava uma calça jeans curta azul clara e uma camiseta baby look rosa-bebê com manga três quartos. Ele podia sentir o doce perfume que ela exalava, acabara de sair de um banho. Foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz dela.

– Hei, Shaoran. – ela sorriu. – Não tenho mais o visto após a escola... Pelo jeito tem se dedicado aos treinos.

– É sim... Mas não está dando muito certo. – comentou, desanimado.

– Não diga isso. – colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Não espere demais de si mesmo... Faça o melhor que puder, assim sempre terá a certeza de que fez tudo o que pôde. Agora eu tenho que ir, vou jantar na casa de Lien... Nos vemos mais tarde. – afastou-se, deixando o chinês com o coração apertado a observá-la afastar-se.

Ela estava realmente feliz, ele sentia. Esbanjava sorrisos e doçura, um espetáculo para os olhos de qualquer um. Não podia negar que sentia ciúmes de Lien, mas não desejava que se separassem, afinal duvidava muito que pudesse fazê-la feliz ou que ela mesma quisesse isso. Decidiu parar de pensar nisso e ir para a biblioteca, ler mais livros sobre magia, a mando de Eriol.

Por mais que tentasse se concentrar no conteúdo dos livros à sua frente, seus pensamentos estavam todos na garota de olhos verdes. Ela era tão linda, tão... perfeita.

"Não espere demais de si mesmo... Faça o melhor que puder, assim sempre terá a certeza de que fez tudo o que pôde." ela dissera. Ela tinha razão, mas o fato de não ter se esforçado para tê-la ao seu lado era o que o incomodava.

Estava sentado no jardim, lendo o livro de feitiços que Eriol lhe dera. Já jantara com todos e deveria estar dormindo, mas queria terminar aquilo ainda naquele dia. Além do que, concentrar-se nos estudos ajudava-o a controlar seus sentimentos e impulsos, afastando sua mente da japonesa.

Estava silencioso a sua volta, não havia nada para atrapalhar sua concentração, ou pelo menos fora isso que pensara.

– Hei... Não precisa forçar-se tanto. – ouviu a voz dela, brincalhona.

– Não me assuste assim, Sakura! – Shaoran levantou da grama, limpando a calça. – O que está fazendo aqui, afinal? É tarde.

– Acabei de chegar e senti que estava aqui. – ela sorriu. – Sei que Eriol o está fazendo passar por um treinamento rigoroso, mas não há necessidade de passar noites em claro estudando.

– Eu sei disso. – replicou, suspirando. – Eu só queria terminar isso logo, além do que, esse livro me interessou mais que os outros.

– Não force demais... – ela bocejou. – Eu estou cansada... Vou dormir. Aconselho que faça o mesmo, mas aí parte de você. – entrou na mansão.

– Ela tem razão... Como sempre. – sorriu, seguindo o mesmo caminho.

Estava olhando as estrelas pela janela de seu quarto, recordando-se dos últimos dias. Sakura recuperara-se rapidamente dos ferimentos, sempre sob os cuidados de Lien. Passaram bastante tempo juntos, já que Sakura não estava em condições de treinar. Sorriu lembrando-se que Sakura queria ficar fora da mansão para não ter que ficar sob os cuidados de ninguém, mas Lien mostrou-se estar tão ou mais preocupado que os outros.

Os olhos azuis meia-noite brilhavam sob o reflexo dos astros, estava preocupado com o que iria acontecer dali em diante, as coisas mudariam, com certeza, mas essas mudanças não seriam benéficas a todos.

Era o horário de almoço, Shaoran procurava-os após falar com um professor sobre a matéria. Não deu muito trabalho, estavam no pátio conversando. Viu-os virarem-se antes que os chamasse.

– Shaoran, que surpresa vê-lo por aqui. – Lien sorriu. – Quanto não está jogando com os rapazes está na sala fazendo algo...

– Pois é, hoje não estou com vontade de fazer nenhum dos dois... Queria conversar com você, será que podemos? – apontou um canto afastado com a cabeça.

– Bem... – ele olhou para Sakura que se encontrava a seu lado, sorrindo.

– Não se preocupe comigo. – beijou-o rapidamente. – Conversem tranqüilamente, eu vou aproveitar e ir tomar um pouco de água. – afastou-se dos dois.

Andava calmamente pelos corredores, não fazia idéia do que Shaoran queria falar com Lien, mas não se preocupava. Adotara essa filosofia, já se conformara em não poder ser nada além de uma amiga para ele, então tentaria ser feliz com Lien, que já demonstrara de todas as formas possíveis que queria fazê-la feliz.

Chegou ao bebedouro e tomou um longo gole d'água. Logo se recostou à parede e fitou o teto, pensando em tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias, sorrindo tolamente ao lembrar de todos os cuidados de Lien.

– Então, Shaoran? – perguntou Lien, já que Shaoran estava calado encarando-o há alguns instantes.

– Lien, eu sei que não é bobo, tampouco distraído. – começou, fitando os olhos cor de mel do amigo. – Sabe que gosto muito de Sakura, mais do que deveria.

– Sim, eu sei disso. – disse, balançando positivamente a cabeça.

– Eu só queria pedir-lhe uma coisa... Cuide bem dela... Faça-a feliz, por favor.

– Bem... – Lien estava espantado, não esperava que Shaoran simplesmente a entregasse de mão beijada.

– Eu falo sério. Sakura merece toda a felicidade do mundo, e você consegue fazê-la sorrir o tempo todo... Desde que começaram a namorar, Sakura tem agido com mais naturalidade, mais alegremente, sem importar-se com o que os outros vão pensar. – explicou-se.

– Shaoran, isso é algo que você não precisa pedir-me. Faço tudo para vê-la feliz, independente das conseqüências. – ele sorriu.

– Não posso negar que tenho ciúmes de você... – Shaoran suspirou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e fitando o céu. – O jeito que ela o trata, a proximidade e cumplicidade que vocês têm...

– Aonde quer chegar? – perguntou Lien, levantando uma sobrancelha (Fê, imaginei aquele emoticon!!) observando Shaoran atentamente.

– Sinceramente não sei dizer... Apesar de querer estar em seu lugar, sei que não poderia fazê-la sorrir da mesma forma, e isso seria egoísmo de minha parte permitir... – suspirou novamente, vendo que Sakura já retornava. – Mantenho meu pedido Lien, não faça besteiras. – afastou-se, passando ao lado de Sakura, que o observava, confusa.

– Aconteceu algo que eu deva saber? – perguntou a Lien, preocupada, observando Shaoran.

– Nada, ele só queria conversar sobre uma coisa. – sorriu, meneando a cabeça e abraçando-a.

– Lien... – olhou-o, desconfiada.

– Não é nada, meu anjo... – sorriu docemente. – Quando chegar a hora certa você vai saber.

– Está bem... – Sakura recostou-se a ele, abraçando-o pelo abdome, inspirando a fragrância que exalava do corpo dele. Sentiu-se bem, estava feliz com ele e nada mais importava.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou Lien, após beijar-lhe docemente a testa.

– Está sim. – sorriu, levantando a cabeça para fitá-lo. Nessa hora eles ouvem o sinal tocar.

– Parece-me que a senhorita agora vai ter que agüentar a aula de matemática. – ele riu, vendo a careta que ela fez.

– Prefiro muito mais ficar aqui com você a ir para lá... – suspirou. – Mas acho que alguém não vai deixar. – olhou torto para ele.

– Ora, não fique assim... – ele aproximou-a de si e depositou um carinhoso beijo sobre seus lábios. – Sabe que eu faço isso para o seu bem... – começou a andar, conduzindo-a até a respectiva sala.

– Eu sei, eu sei... – suspirou, acompanhando-o pelo caminho já conhecido que levava à sala de aula.

Percorreram o trajeto todo em silêncio, ele abraçando-a pela cintura e ela recostada ao tronco dele. Chegaram à sala de Sakura antes e separaram-se, mas Sakura segurava a mão de Lien, fitando-o docemente.

– Obrigada, Lien... Por tudo o que tem feito por mim, está sempre pronto a me ajudar seja qual for o problema... – sorriu, levemente vermelha. – Obrigada por não se importar que eu seja simplesmente eu mesma.

– É por você ser você mesma que eu a amo tanto, Sakura. – puxou-a pela mão e beijou-a, interrompendo o beijo ao ver que seu professor de aproximava. – Não posso ficar para fora da aula, mas vou com você para a mansão, está bem?

– Está bem. – sorriu, com os olhos brilhantes.

– Vamos, Lang. – o professor passou por eles e Lien acompanhou-o, sendo seguido pelo olhar de uma Sakura sorridente.

Sentia-se leve e feliz, como não se sentia há tempos. Entrou na sala ainda sorrindo e pensando em Lien, sentando-se sem sequer reparar que sua prima a chamava.

– Ei, Sakura! – Tomoyo chamou-a pela quinta vez quando finalmente ela acordou do transe. – O que foi que houve para você ficar com essa cara de boba?

– Ah, Tomoyo... – ela virou-se para a prima, sorrindo ainda mais. – Eu sinto-me feliz! Como achei que nunca mais me sentiria. Tudo parece tão perfeito, ele faz tudo parecer perfeito... – suspirou.

– Lien é um bom rapaz. – Tomoyo sorriu, alegre pela felicidade da prima, que nem notou que Shaoran mantinha um semblante frustrado próximo dali. – Sabe que compartilho seus sentimentos Sakura, e, apesar de não ter nenhum tipo de poder especial, sinto que ele faz muito bem a você.

– Tomoyo, ele realmente me ama... Está disposto a arriscar tudo, o que mais eu poderia querer?

– Eu sei, Sakura... – tiveram que interromper a conversa pela entrada do professor de matemática.

Caía no chão pela terceira vez, sendo imobilizada por Lyu, apesar de ele também demonstrar sinais de cansaço. Ele sorri, ajudando-a a levantar.

– Você melhorou bastante sua concentração, está mais difícil penetrar suas defesas, apesar de estar parada a algum tempo. – tirou uma folha do cabelo dela. – Quer continuar mais um pouco ou está cansada demais?

– Podemos treinar um pouco mais. – afastou-se dele e ficou em posição.

Shaoran entrou correndo no salão de treinamento, estava um tanto ofegante. Viu Eriol encostado em um dos pilares centrais com os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

– Desculpe a demora... - sorriu sem graça, recebendo um olhar de reprovação e apenas silêncio do amigo. - "Ih,... tem alguém de mau humor por aqui hoje..." - pensou, parando alguns metros de distância do inglês. - Estou pronto para começarmos... - disse apenas, vendo-o assentir.

Eriol deu alguns passos para frente e a porta foi selada magicamente.

– Vamos ver se você estudou como deveria... - falou simplesmente vendo Shaoran dar um passo para trás estranhando o tom de voz dele. - Imagino que tenha sido por causa disso que se atrasou, não?... - perguntou debochado, fazendo Li balançar negativamente a cabeça.

– Na realidade eu estava conversando com o Lien... - respondeu relaxando levemente e preparando-se para o treinamento. - Ele veio trazer Sakura para casa... - explicou tentando disfarçar a tristeza em sua voz, mas falhando.

– Eu não entendo o porquê de você não contar a ela... - Eriol falou balançando negativamente a cabeça, fazendo o chinês encará-lo com certa incredibilidade. Ele aproveitou o momento de distração do rapaz para começar o treinamento, mandando uma bola de fogo em sua direção. Shaoran arregalou os olhos e se jogou no chão, dando uma cambalhota e se colocando de pé logo em seguida. - Não deve se distrair durante uma batalha, Shaoran...

– Acontece que não tínhamos começado, ainda... - ele replicou, vendo o sorriso debochado do inglês e ficando furioso.

– Você espera que seus inimigos anunciem quando vão começar a atacar, Li? - Eriol perguntou rindo, mas seu rosto ficou sério em seguida. - E trate de controlar seu temperamento, você pode acabar sendo morto por fazer algo impensado... - ordenou, vendo o amigo respirar profundamente. Ficaram encarando-se em silêncio e sem fazer nenhum movimento. Eriol concentrou um pouco sua energia e uma corrente de ar começou a circular ao redor de Shaoran que não se importou muito com aquilo. A magia que o inglês concentrava no vento era minúscula perto da que ele sentia envolver o jovem mago.

Shaoran decidiu fazer um movimento, não iria esperar para ver o que Eriol faria com todo aquele poder. Rapidamente formou  um ofurô entre seus dedos e esticou-o na frente de seu rosto.

– Deus do trovão! - convocou  e um raio saiu do papel e seguiu em direção ao inglês. Eriol esticou um dos braços à frente, a mão aberta, os cinco dedos afastados e o raio pareceu se condensar, formando uma pequena bola que foi absorvida pela palma da mão do britânico. - O que?... - Li ficou sem saber o que fazer por um instante e foi o suficiente para que Eriol aumentasse a força do vento, fazendo com que suas rajadas fizessem pequenos cortes nos braços e no rosto dele. O vento cessou repentinamente, e Shaoran logo se viu desviando de pilares de água que surgiam do chão. Ele pulava desviando de muitos, mas sendo ocasionalmente atingido por um ou outro nas pernas, nos braços ou nas costas. Os pilares também cessaram e Shaoran se colocou de pé, vendo que Eriol estava parado no mesmo lugar que estivera antes, de costas para onde o chinês se encontrava agora.

– Você não está concentrando corretamente sua aura, Li... - o inglês comentou casualmente, voltando-se para fitar o amigo. - Mas sua resistência aumentou e sua agilidade, também. Isso é muito bom!... - disse olhando fixamente para Shaoran. O chinês arregalou os olhos vendo os orbes azul meia-noite do amigo adquirir uma tonalidade pálida, tornando-se quase brancos. Um vento disforme começou a circular Eriol, agitando seus cabelos e roupas em todas as direções. - Concentre toda a sua energia para formar uma barreira, Shaoran... - ordenou, começando a emanar um brilho amarelado.

Shaoran suspirou pesadamente. Fechou os olhos tirando de sua mente qualquer coisa que não fosse concentrar sua magia. A ardência causada pelos cortes que tinha e as dores em seu corpo começaram a desaparecer enquanto ele se concentrava. Mas Eriol não deixaria que as coisas ficassem tão fáceis.

– Então, Shaoran... - chamou a atenção do amigo. - Você disse que o Lien veio trazer a Sakura para casa? - ele perguntou, fazendo o futuro líder do clã começar a pensar na japonesa. Eriol sentiu que ele começara a dispersar energia. Fora muito fácil tirar a concentração dele. - Concentre-se! - disse seriamente. Shaoran voltou a limpar a mente, mas Eriol falou novamente. - Pelo que pude perceber, você se conformou com o namoro deles... - comentou e sentiu, novamente, a magia de Shaoran fugir de seu controle, agitando-se. - "Ele tem que se acalmar..." - Eriol pensou, a atirou uma rajada de luz na direção do amigo. Shaoran bloqueou-a, com certa dificuldade. - Nada mal. Mas esse ataque não foi tão forte... - comentou seriamente.

– Com você chamando minha atenção para outras coisas eu não consigo me concentrar, Eriol! - ele falou entre os dentes, fazendo o amigo rir.

– E você está novamente achando que seus inimigos lutarão de forma justa... - disse zombeteiro. - Não irei poupá-lo no próximo ataque, Shaoran... - voltou a ficar sério. Shaoran conseguiu voltar a concentrar sua energia. Eriol ficou em silêncio, esperando que o amigo se concentrasse um pouco mais. Shaoran estava de olhos fechados, mas sentindo a magia de Eriol era quase como se pudesse vê-la. Era uma energia controlada, estável. E era quase inacreditável pensar na diferença entre o controle que ambos possuíam, pois o britânico não era tão mais velho que ele.

– De qualquer forma... - Eriol decidiu fazer o ultimo movimento. Concentrou todo seu poder na mão direita e preparou-se para atacar. Shaoran não pareceu ter se incomodado com ele falando dessa vez. - Não acho que tivesse realmente alguma chance com a Sakura... Você desistiu dela muito rápido. - a presença de Shaoran tremeu um pouco, voltando a ser concentrada logo em seguida. - "Muito melhor!" - Eriol pensou. - Sakura merece alguém que lute por ela... Você não deve gostar tanto assim dela... Eu não vejo o Lien desistir, mesmo com todas as chances estando contra ele... - comentou e a aura do jovem guerreiro voltou a se dispersar, de forma quase imperceptível, dessa vez. Eriol podia sentir a apreensão e curiosidade que Li estava sentindo, mas não iria falar mais. Atingira seu objetivo. Lançou outra rajada de luz, na direção do chinês, que mantinha uma barreira à sua frente.

Shaoran sentia seu corpo ser empurrado para trás. Eriol não estava brincando quando disse que o ataque anterior não fora tão forte. Mas apesar da barreira que mantinha protegendo seu corpo, sentia parte da energia do ataque do amigo atingir seu corpo, passando pelo escudo. Estava ficando difícil concentrar-se em bloquear o ataque sentindo novas ondas de dor em seu corpo e com isso uma parte maior da magia o acertava. Shaoran não entendeu muito bem o que acontecera, só percebeu que havia sido atirado contra a parede. Não fora com tanta força, pois logo conseguiu levantar-se, apesar da dor que sentia em todos os músculos de seu corpo. Fitou Eriol que mantinha um sorriso no rosto aproximar-se.

– O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, um pouco confuso.

– O seu escudo se desmanchou pouco antes do meu ataque terminar. - a porta do salão se abriu e um vento morno começou a circular a sala, vindo de fora. - Mais um segundo, apenas, e você teria detido todo o ataque. Estou impressionado! - sorriu olhando o estado em que o amigo estava.

– Impressionado, pelo quê? - Shaoran perguntou atônito e Eriol riu alegremente.

– Com o seu desempenho, é claro... - comentou caminhado para a saída da sala de treinamento. - Sakura ficou desmaiada durante três dias quando treinei com ela sobre defesa nesse nível... - voltou-se para trás e viu que Li o encarava com um pequeno sorriso, mas que logo se desmanchou.

– Foi jogo sujo você usar a Sakura para me desconcentrar... - comentou, começando a andar para a saída e sentiu todo seu corpo se contrair. - Por Buda, Eriol! Você bem que podia maneirar nos seus ataques! - exclamou e o inglês apenas riu mais. - Eu me sinto como se um trem tivesse passado por cima de mim... - disse alcançando-o.

– Olhe pelo lado bom... - Eriol disse recebendo um olhar repreensivo. - E realmente tem um lado bom... - adicionou, rapidamente, com um sorriso. - Você não vai mais perder os sentidos quando for treinar magia com a minha querida amiga japonesa... - riu debochado e Shaoran sorriu de lado.

– Realmente... por esse lado... - comentou tranqüilamente, os dois seguindo para a mansão.

Sakura encontrava-se deitada na cama, olhando para o teto, sorrindo à mera lembrança de Lien. Após alguns instantes recordando-se do seu dia, reparou que sequer falara com Shaoran. O sorriso foi substituído por uma fisionomia abatida, que só aparecia quando ela se encontrava sozinha, pensando em quão tola era por ainda nutrir sentimentos pelo jovem de cabelos castanhos.

– Por que sou tão idiota? Por que diabos eu não consigo simplesmente deixar para lá?! – explodiu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Deixou que elas escorressem por sua face e molharem o travesseiro, o que durou alguns minutos. Assim que se acalmou, voltou a pensar em Lien.

– Se ele estivesse aqui, abraçaria-me e pediria que não chorasse. – sorriu levemente. – "Lien é tão bom para mim, sinto-me tão bem ao lado dele... Consigo não pensar em Shaoran, o que deixa minha mente mais clara."

Encolheu-se sob a coberta, como se estivesse com frio, enquanto novas lágrimas surgiam em seus olhos.

– Não é justo... Não posso continuar agindo dessa forma tão egoísta... – um singelo sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. – Amanhã mesmo resolverei tudo, não adianta enganar ninguém com essa história, ele será o único prejudicado.

Era a hora do almoço, combinara de encontrar-se com ele no local menos povoado do pátio. Avistou-o assim que saiu do prédio, vendo-o fitar a si com um sorriso doce. Sentiu o estômago revirar, mas não mudaria de idéia, era a melhor coisa que poderia fazer por ele.

– Então, meu anjo, o que queria falar comigo? – perguntou suavemente, fazendo-a dar um passo atrás.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão gentil? Isso tornava as coisas cada vez mais difíceis. Fez sinal para que ele sentasse na grama, imitando-o, de modo a ficar de frente, fitando as duas gemas cor de mel. Segurou as duas mãos dele e, mordendo o lábio inferior, logo iniciou a conversa.

– Escuta Lien... O que quero conversar com você é muito difícil, então, por favor, deixe-me terminar de falar, OK? – pediu, tentando parecer calma.

– Está bem. – assentiu ele, sentindo as mãos dela suarem frio. – "O que está acontecendo?"

– Não podemos continuar assim... – de tensa, a expressão no rosto de Sakura passou a frustrada. – Noite passada eu fiquei pensando em tudo o que aconteceu... Percebi que isso não vai dar certo, Lien... Desculpe-me, mas não podemos continuar namorando.

– Mas... Eu fiz algo errado? – perguntou ele, assustado.

– Não... Você foi sempre maravilhoso, sabe que sim. – sorriu.

– Então... Por quê? – perguntou, a decepção perceptível em sua voz.

– Lien, por mais que eu queira, nunca vou poder retribuir seus sentimentos... Não serei capaz de fazê-lo realmente feliz, nós dois sabemos disso. A maior prova que posso dar-lhe de meus sentimentos é terminar essa ilusão antes que seja tarde. – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando terminou de falar.

– Sakura... – ele abraçou-a carinhosamente, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pela face da garota.

– Eu sou patética mesmo... – disse, entre soluços. – Eu estou terminando o namoro e você tem que me consolar mesmo assim...

– Acalme-se... Vou estar aqui quando precisar de mim, mesmo que não estejamos mais namorando. – inspirou o aroma primaveril que os cabelos dela emanavam e sorriu tristemente.

**N/A:**

Ai, gente, por que ele tem que ser fofo até nessas horas? 

Eu fiquei morrendo de dó dele enquanto escrevia essa cena... É tão triste ver um casal que tinha tudo para dar certo se separar...

Bem, bem, tudo parece estar caminhando para o final... Mas será que as coisas vão dar certo assim tão fácil? Até parece quem não me conhecem... Daqui a pouco me dá a louca e eu invento outro Lien da vida... desviando de uma pedra Ei! Foi brincadeira!

Bem, para os ansiosos pelo desfecho da minha outra fic, "Um caso complicado de se resolver", vou começar a escrevê-lo na semana que vem, porque esse final de semana vai ser corrido e acho que não vou parar em casa...

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa**, valeu pela ajuda, você tá sempre pronta para me ajudar... Quando precisar é só avisar...

**Felipe S. Kai**, ai, ai, você sempre me apoiando e talz... Acho que essa repetição é dispensável... Sempre que precisar estamos aí, viu?

Aos meus queridos Reviewers, muito obrigada pelos elogios... Vocês notaram que parei de agradecer separadamente, eu ando escrevendo as notas tão às pressas que não rola escrever uma página de notas... As duvidas eu responderei individualmente por e-mail, mas quero saber a opinião de vocês...

**Propaganda Básica:** Leiam **Suteki**** da ne**, da Yoruki e **Candy**** Pleasures**, da Jenny-Ci...

Beijos a todos!!!

Miaka Hiiragizawa.


	21. 21

Heart of Sword

O professor tinha acabado de entrar na sala e começava sua aula, mas Sakura tinha seus pensamentos dispersos. Estava sofrendo, mas não voltaria atrás em sua decisão de terminar o namoro com Lien. Sua concentração, porém, não se alterara em nada. Lyu dissera estar impressionado com sua evolução em tão pouco tempo.

Já havia passado alguns dias desde que tiveram a conversa no pátio. Aquele dia eles ainda passaram o almoço juntos, mas desde então não estavam se falando direito. Lien precisava de um tempo, ela sabia que o machucara muito, mas era temporário, ele logo superaria, pelo menos ela esperava que sim.

Lien estava em sua carteira olhando pela janela. O término do seu namoro com Sakura foi o certo, mas ainda doía. Estava tão distraído que se assustou quando reparou subitamente na comoção de alunos na sala.

Olhou para frente e viu uma menina alta, com cabelos castanhos claros lisos, que iam até a cintura. Reparou também que tinha a pele bem clara, e lindos olhos azuis da cor do mar. Ele até a achou bonita, mas Sakura ainda não saíra de sua cabeça.

– Bem classe, chega de bagunça – disse o professor – Essa é Sharon Smith, ela veio da Inglaterra e irá se juntar a nós.

Sharon olhava a todos na sala. Ficou pensando de como fora rápida a sua ida aquele país. Estava meio desorientada ainda por tudo o que acontecera com ela. Fora bom sair da Inglaterra, mas sentiria falta de seus amigos. Estava ali pra começar uma nova vida e conseguiria realizar isso. De repente seus olhos avistaram uma pessoa. Ele era alto e forte, com cabelos negros e olhos em um tom de mel, mas seu olhar demonstrava tristeza.

Sakura andava pela escola sozinha. Tinha ficado na sala durante os outros dias para evitar encontrar Lien, mas não agüentava mais ver todos conversando e rindo, livres no pátio, enquanto ela se escondia como um animal assustado.

Foi em direção ao ginásio, tinha visto algum movimento de alunos por lá. Assim que entrou viu algumas meninas dançando, sendo coordenadas pela professora de educação física. Ficou a observá-las com evidente interesse, dança sempre fora seu hobby, junto com a música da harpa.

Assim que a música cessou, as dançarinas foram tomar água e descansar um pouco, enquanto a professora aproximou-se de Sakura.

– Pelo jeito gosta de dança.

– É sim... – ela confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo. – Vão fazer alguma apresentação?

– Sim, é um festival de dança, sem fins lucrativos ou qualquer tipo de competição. – explicou a professora, com olhar sereno. – Eu pensei em chamá-la, mas imagino que tenha outros afazeres.

– Na verdade não... Se ainda estiver interessada em minha presença nessa apresentação, ficaria honrada em participar. – alargou o sorriso, era tudo o que precisava para clarear a mente: fazer o que adorava.

– Já estamos treinando há algum tempo, acha que consegue pegar o ritmo?

– Eu sempre tive facilidade em memorizar movimentos e séries, apesar de não dançar há algum tempo... Posso começar quando quiser.

– Estávamos treinando agora, pois não iremos treinar de tarde, mas temos ensaio marcado para amanhã após as aulas.

– Estarei aqui sem falta. – Sakura sorriu satisfeita, saindo do ginásio. Sentiu a presença de Shaoran aproximar-se, mas sequer virou-se, aprendera a controlar-se próxima a ele.

– Hei, parece que alguém está muito feliz hoje. – ouviu-o comentar.

– Pois é, parece que as coisas estão começando a dar certo para mim. – sorriu. – Mas não pense que vou amolecer no treino de hoje.

– Se amolecer mais é provável que eu a mate. – disse, debochado, levando um soco fraco no braço.

– Eu melhorei muito com a espada, viu? Os treinos com Lyu deram muito resultado... – suspirou, como que desapontada. – Espero que ao menos não o deixe inconsciente em nosso próximo treino com magia. – riu, pulando para escapar de uma rasteira que ele ia passar-lhe. – Meus reflexos também estão bem melhores.

– Você vai ver quando treinarmos... Pelo menos eu não fiquei desmaiado por três dias como você ficou quando treinou com o Eriol... – viu-a arregalar os olhos e riu. – Ele contou-me sobre isso, sabia?

– Pelo menos não fui eu quem poderia ter sido morta a qualquer instante em um treinamento de nível tão baixo. – alfinetou, começando a andar mais rápido.

– Ah não? Será que preciso lembrá-la que quase cortei você em duas no seu primeiro dia de aula aqui? – indagou, começando a mostrar sinais de aborrecimento. Era tão fácil irritá-lo.

– Não lutamos a sério aquele dia... Nenhum de nós. – sorriu, marota. – Aquela vez não conta.

– Ah, é? Eu vou te mostrar o que é que não conta. – começou a correr atrás dela, enquanto a mesma fugia agilmente, olhando para trás de vez em quando.

– Hahaha! Essa eu quero ver! – mostrou a língua para ele. – Ai! – esbarrou em algo e caiu no chão. – Desculpe, eu... – levantou o rosto, mas não conseguiu continuar a frase ao fitar dois orbes cor de mel.

– Sakura, está tudo bem? – perguntou Shaoran, abaixando-se e logo depois vendo Lien parado, observando a cena.

– Está sim, Shaoran, obrigada. – respondeu, sem desviar o olhar do ex-namorado.

– Bem, então a gente se fala na sala... – ele afastou-se, deixando-os a encararem-se, constrangidos.

– Deixe-me ajudá-la... – murmurou ele, segurando a mão dela e ajudando a levantar.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu, ligeiramente corada, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida.

– Isso é ridículo... Parece até que somos crianças. – ele comentou, rindo.

– É... Eu sei. – ela riu também. – Não podemos fingir que nunca iremos nos encontrar de novo... E eu não quero que isso aconteça. – viu-o encará-la, confuso. – Eu não sei como você está lidando com o que aconteceu, se quer mais algum tempo...

– Não, Sakura. – ele interrompeu-a. – Eu estou bem, apesar de não parecer... Nesses últimos dias fiquei pensando em tudo e cheguei a conclusão que posso lidar facilmente com o fato de não namorarmos mais, só não posso deixar de falar com você, mesmo como amiga, você é muito importante para mim.

– Você também é Lien, sabe disso. – sorriu docemente. – Amigos, então? – estendeu a mão.

– Amigos. – ele sorriu, apertando a mão dela. – Escute, você estava bastante alegre conversando com Shaoran... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Entre nós, nada. Mas estou feliz porque a professora me colocou no grupo de dança para a apresentação no festival.

– Mas o grupo já está ensaiando há algum tempo... Acha que consegue acompanhar? Mesmo tendo o tempo limitado pelos treinos?

– Consigo sim, Lien, pode deixar. – ela sorriu.

– Não se esforce demais, Sakura... Já fica esgotada sem participar de atividades na escola... E o grupo de dança não é fácil, acredite.

– Lien! Está tudo bem... Se eu perceber que não posso acompanhar o ritmo, eu saio do grupo... Calma. – ela riu.

– Assim espero.

Shaoran observava-os ao longe. Conversavam como se nada tivesse acontecido, simplesmente como bons amigos. Sorriu. Não entendera muito bem o que acontecera para que terminassem, mas parecia ser melhor assim. Sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e virou-se para encarar duas gemas violáceas.

– Ora! Quem é vivo aparece... – ele comentou.

– Eu sei que andei sumida e nem avisei vocês, mas vou participar da competição de canto e estou com problemas para decorar a música... – explicou Tomoyo, sorrindo docemente ao desviar o olhar do casal para o amigo.

– Posso tentar ajudá-la... Tendo o chinês como língua mãe fica bem mais fácil.

– Não se preocupe, estou quase lá... E sei que tem um treino com Sakura hoje. – agradeceu, compreensiva.

– Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Acabo com Sakura em poucos minutos. – seu sorriso convencido esvaiu de sua fisionomia ao ouvir uma risada da parte dela.

– É... Continue tentando convencer-se disso. – viu-o fechar a cara. – Sei que tem mais habilidade com espadas que Sakura, mas ela treinou muito, não vai ser tão fácil quanto pensa.

– Veremos. – entrou no prédio, seguido pela jovem de cabelos escuros.

Sharon andava distraidamente pelo corredor do colégio. Estava no horário de almoço e ela ia a direção à lanchonete quando de repente esbarra em uma pessoa que estava no bebedouro.

– Desculpe, eu estava distraída e não vi você. – Sharon se desespera, pois vê que a pessoa acabou se molhando.

– Tudo bem, é só água, seca logo – ele fala sorrindo para ela. – Você é a aluna nova, não é? Meu nome é Lien Lang, muito prazer.

– Prazer, Lang. Meu nome é Sharon Smith. – ela fala envergonhada.

– Smith é estrangeiro. Você veio de onde? – Lien pergunta, pois não prestara atenção quando o professor a apresentou na sala.

– Eu vim da Inglaterra. Meu pai foi transferido pra cá.

– Sei... – ele comenta. – Vou indo agora. A gente se vê depois. – e sai andando.

Sharon fica parada no lugar olhando ele distanciar-se. Pensa no porquê dele estar mexendo tanto com ela.

Após o término das aulas, Lien despedira-se de Sakura e caminhou vagarosamente e solitário para casa. Mai Su combinara de zoar com uns amigos e até o chamara, mas ele não estava afim.

Apesar de voltar a conversar com Sakura, aceitar ficar somente na amizade, o sentimento de amor que tinha por ela não desaparecera. Sabia que devia tentar esquecer, ocupar-se com outra coisa. Tentaria fazê-lo, e começaria o mais cedo possível.

Lembrou-se da garota nova que esbarrara em si no bebedouro. Sorriu levemente, ela parecia uma peixinha fora d'água. Parecia ser meio estabanada e era bem bonita, não demoraria aos rapazes caírem em cima dela.

– Assim como caíram em Sakura... – e voltou a ficar cabisbaixo.

No final da aula, Sharon saiu sozinha e andava calmamente pela calçada olhando tudo a sua volta. Lembrou-se da Inglaterra, já sentia falta de seus amigos. Olhou pra frente e viu Lien andando devagar e cabisbaixo. Ela ficou reparando nele praticamente o dia todo, e viu que estava normalmente cabisbaixo, mas animou-se um pouco ao conversar com uma japonesa de olhos verdes. Ele a olhava com carinho e tristeza. Pensou em ir até ele, mas desistiu. Parecia que ele precisava de um tempo sozinho.

Shaoran entrou no salão de treinamento e viu que Sakura já se encontrava lá.

– Desculpe o atraso. – disse, observando-a pegar um par de katanas e aproximar-se de si.

– Não se preocupe, acabei de chegar também. – ela estendeu uma das espadas. – Quer se aquecer antes?

– Não... Podemos começar. A não ser que você queira.

– Não, obrigada. – ela sorriu, afastando-se dele e tomando posição.

– Você é quem sabe. – tomou posição de ataque também.

Estavam afastados cerca de um metro, observando cada movimento do outro, pronto para começarem a qualquer momento.

– Algum problema, Sakura? – indagou, sorrindo debochado. – Parece preocupada com alguma coisa.

– E realmente estou... Em como vou fazer para não deixá-lo inconsciente. – ela respondeu o sorriso à altura.

– Estranho... Pois essa é a minha preocupação. – rebateu, logo avançando sobre a jovem.

Shaoran investia estrategicamente, sempre mudando a direção do mesmo, observando Sakura bloquear todos os seus ataques com aparente tranqüilidade. Foi aumentando a força aplicada nos mesmos e começou a notar uma certa dificuldade dela em detê-los, o embate parecia estar no papo.

Sakura começou a ficar impaciente, ele estava somente testando-a. Sentiu quando ele começou a aumentar a potência dos golpes, ela não tinha tanta impulsão quanto ele, mas não poderia ficar somente defendendo-se. Aparou um golpe da espada dele, vindo à sua esquerda, com a sua própria, trocando a arma de mãos e ficando com a mão direita livre para desferir um soco no braço direito dele. Viu-o recuar, espantado.

– Posso não ter tanta força física quanto você, mas consigo manejar a espada em ambas as mãos, tornando meu contra-ataque mais ágil. – sorriu de lado, brincando com a arma, passando-a de uma mão a outra.

– Parece que Lyu fez realmente um bom trabalho com você. – começou a girar a espada na mão direita. – Mas a única coisa que seu soco fez foi pegar-me de surpresa, não me machucou nem um pouco.

– Quem disse que minha intenção era machucá-lo com esse soco? – ela riu, irônica. – Você é tão tolo... Se eu quisesse machucá-lo com as mãos livres, nunca teria escolhido um treino com espadas, não concorda?

– Faz sentido... – foi interrompido por uma voz, vinda da porta do salão.

– Que tal pararem de papear e continuarem o treino? – era Lyu, que acabara de chegar.

– Como quiser, primo. – disse Shaoran, tomando posição de ataque.

Sakura investiu primeiro dessa vez, pegando o rapaz de surpresa, que se defendeu de modo desajeitado, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, mas mantendo-se em pé.

A troca de golpes se tornou mais intensa, o barulho do encontro das lâminas soava como música para os dois espadachins, que sorriam quando os olhares se encontravam.

Lyu observava os movimentos de ambos com um meio sorriso. Nem parecia que eram dois confusos apaixonados, naquele momento eram somente guerreiros em treinamento, mas nem por isso deixavam de admirar um ao outro e divertirem-se.

O choque das lâminas tornava-se cada vez mais violento, Sakura estava começando a sentir que perderia o embate e isso era algo que não queria. Resolveu colocar tudo em um último golpe, portanto, tomou impulso e foi com tudo para cima dele. Sua espada foi bloqueada pela dele, mas o impacto fora tão forte que ambas as lâminas partiram-se, sendo que a lâmina de Sakura acabou por cortar profundamente o ombro esquerdo da mesma e a de Shaoran fez com que ele ganhasse um corte feio no braço esquerdo.

Sakura caiu no chão, levando imediatamente a mão ao ferimento, enquanto Shaoran dava alguns passos para trás, também cobrindo seu ferimento com a mão direita, mas preocupado com o estado da amada.

– Sakura! – ele abaixou-se ao lado dela enquanto Lyu fazia o mesmo em sua frente. – Está tudo bem?

– Claro que está... – respondeu, irônica. – Eu só tenho um corte no meu ombro, o que é que você acha? – suspirou, com um gemido de dor. – Não é nada muito sério, vá cuidar do seu ferimento que Lyu pode ajudar-me aqui.

– Tudo bem. – saiu do recinto, cabisbaixo.

Acabara de sair do banho e trocar o curativo quando ouviu batidas na porta.

– Só um instante, Shaoran. – pediu, colocando a blusa rapidamente. – Pode entrar.

– Sakura... Como você está? – perguntou, timidamente, enquanto entrava no quarto.

– Estou bem... Desculpe ter sido grossa com você aquela hora, acho que acabei levando tudo aquilo a sério demais e fiquei chateada por ter perdido. – sorriu constrangida.

– Você não perdeu. Minha espada também quebrou.

– Você poderia acabar comigo em instantes, eu estava caída. – começou a mexer em seu material escolar.

– Você poderia revidar, só o seu ombro esquerdo estava ferido. – replicou, impaciente.

– Está dizendo que eu ganhei? – perguntou, incrédula, virando-se para fitá-lo. – Shaoran Li discutindo para ter uma derrota?

– Não disse que perdi... Disse que não ganhei. – deu de ombros.

– Então qual o resultado? Empate? – indagou, intrigada.

– Eu diria que sim. Naquele ponto da batalha não podemos dizer quem ganharia. – explicou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Duas semanas depois...

Bateu na porta da casa, incerta. Suas mãos, que seguravam o caderno do rapaz, tremiam, fazendo-a segurá-lo mais firmemente, para disfarçar. Deu um passo atrás quando a porta foi aberta e permitiu que ela visse um senhor alto, que sorriu amigavelmente a si.

– Posso ajudá-la? – perguntou ele.

– É aqui que mora Lien Lang? – indagou, sentindo o coração bater mais forte ao vê-lo confirmar com a cabeça. – Ele está?

– Está sim, entre. – abriu passagem a ela, que hesitou antes de dar um passo a frente.

– Com licença. – disse, adentrando a casa.

– Como é seu nome? – perguntou o senhor Lang.

– Sharon... Sharon Smith, senhor. Estudo na mesma sala que ele. – acrescentou rapidamente.

– Está bem. – riu do nervosismo dela. – Sente-se um instante que já irei chamá-lo.

– Sim senhor. – sentou-se no sofá e ficou esperando, de ouvidos atentos. Ouviu passos na escada e logo uma música agitada chegar aos seus ouvidos por alguns instantes, sendo logo desligada e, logo em seguida, novos passos na escada, mas em maior quantidade.

– Olá. – cumprimentou Lien, entrando na sala. – Como está? – sentou-se numa poltrona em frente a ela.

– Bem e você?

– Vou bem. – respondeu, com um sorriso contido. – O que a traz aqui?

– Bem, sei que me disse que poderia devolver-lhe o caderno em mais alguns dias, mas temos prova e achei que fosse precisar da matéria para estudar, então copiei tudo o que precisava e pedi seu endereço para alguns garotos da classe. – estendeu o caderno com um sorriso constrangido.

– Não precisava preocupar-se com isso. – ele pegou delicadamente o objeto das mãos dela. – Espero que tenha ajudado.

– Ajudou sim, muito obrigada. – ela levantou-se. – Bem, era isso. Já vou indo.

– Minha mãe vai servir um chá em alguns minutos, não gostaria de ficar? – perguntou impulsivamente, imitando o movimento dela.

– Desculpe, mas tenho que ir para casa arrumar umas coisas.Agradeço o convite.

– Então nos vemos na escola amanhã. – completou ele, com uma ponta de desapontamento na voz.

Lien estava em seu quarto, arrumando o material para o dia seguinte. Estava colocando tudo na mochila quando um papel caiu de seu caderno.

Não conseguiu reconhecer a letra, mas leu o poema com cuidado.

**_Wishing on a dream that seems far off_**

_(Almejando um desejo que parece estar tão longe)_

**_Hoping it will como today_**

_(Esperando que ele chegue hoje)_

**_Into the starlit nigth_**

_(Na noite estrelada)_

**_Foolish dreamers turn their gaze_**

_(Sonhadores tolos desviam seus olhares)_

**_Waiting on a shooting star_**

_(Esperando por uma estrela cadente)_

**_But_**

_(Mas)_

**_What if that star is not to come?_**

_(E se a estrela nunca chegar?)_

**_Will their dreams fade to nothing?_**

_(Irão seus sonhos desaparecer?)_

**_When the horizon darkens most_**

_(Quando o horizonte escurecer mais)_

**_We all need to believe there is hope_**

_(Tudo que precisamos é acreditar que há esperança)_

**_Is an angel watching closely over me?_**

_(É um anjo me guardando de perto?)_

**_Can there be a guiding ligth I´ve yet to see?_**

_(Pode existir uma luz guia que ainda irei ver?)_

**_I know my heart should guide me but_**

_(Eu sei que meu coração deveria me guiar mas)_

**_There´s a hole within my soul_**

_(Há um vazio dentro da minha alma)_

**_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?_**

_(O que irá preencher este vazio dentro de mim?)_

**_Am I to be satisfied without knowing?_**

_(Estou satisfeita sem saber?)_

**_I wish then for a chance to see_**

_(Eu desejo então uma chance para ver)_

**_Now all I need disperately_**

_(Agora o que mais eu quero desesperadamente)_

**_Is my star to come_**

_(É que minha estrela chegue)_

Suspirou tristemente ao terminar de ler. Percebera que Sharon não era uma garota comum e que tinha muitas tristezas. Soube que ela era obrigada a mudar constantemente, pelo trabalho do pai, e que não gostava disso, mas não queria afastar-se de sua família para ficar com algum outro parente. Era uma garota muito simpática, companhia bastante agradável. Ficou impressionado ao ver como ela sabia bem se manter em silêncio quando ele divagava em suas lembranças com a ex-namorada. Ele não conversara sobre isso com ela, mas tinha certeza que ela já sabia, afinal, fora o assunto favorito de todos logo na semana que ela chegara à escola.

Colocou o papel em seu caderno novamente e guardou o material na mochila definitivamente, logo se deitando e adormecendo em um sono tranqüilo, sem sonhos.

**N/A:**

Oi, gente!!!

Mais um capítulo atualizado, junto com o final da minha outra fic...

Bem, antes de mais nada, eu quero avisar que não sei quando posto o próximo capítulo... To com uns trabalhos para fazer e isso vai tomar bastante do meu tempo... Mas prometo fazer o possível para escrever.

Meus agradecimentos são os de sempre... Felipe, Yoru, Rô...

Um abraço e um beijo especiais para a minha querida amiga Pety, que me ajudou com a nova personagem: Sharon Smith. Amiga, valeu mesmo!

Recebi vários tipos de reviews no capítulo anterior, e agradeço a todos os que os enviaram... Respondi individualmente os que achei necessário (certo, Yume?), e quem tiver alguma dúvida ou teoria, sugestão ou qualquer outra coisa, podem me falar... Eu não mordo... =P

A música utilizada é Winds Nocturne, da Jenny Stigile.

Beijos a todos...

Miaka Hiiragizawa.


	22. 22

_**Heart of Sword**_

Entrou na sala, procurando-a enquanto andava até sua carteira. Ao vê-la conversando com outras garotas, foi em direção ao grupo, que o viu e afastou-se da inglesa, fazendo-a virar-se e sorrir ao fitar as gemas cor de mel.

– Bom dia, Lang! – cumprimentou Sharon alegremente.

– Bom dia, Smith. Como vai? – indagou, casualmente.

– Bem, e você? – continuou, sem esperar resposta. – Já pedi que me chamasse de Sharon.

– Também pedi que me chamasse pelo primeiro nome... – replicou ele.

– Está bem, Lien. Melhor agora?

– Muito melhor, Sharon. – sorriu. – Encontrei isso em meu caderno ontem, creio que seja seu. – estendeu a folha a ela.

– Ah... – ela ruborizou-se levemente. – Sim, é meu.

– Bem, se me permite dizer, acho que compõe muito bem.

– Obrigada. – sorriu, constrangida. – Você mostrou a alguém?

– Não. Li-o ontem e agora o entreguei a você.

– Ah sim. – sorriu verdadeiramente. – Acabei colocando-o em seu caderno para escondê-lo de minha irmã.

– Escondê-lo por quê? – indagou, curioso.

– Não costumo deixar que outros leiam minhas composições.

– E por quê?

– Tenho vergonha.

– Pois não deveria. Se souber fazer algo, e bem do modo como o faz, deve mostrar a todos.

– Deveria ouvia a si mesmo de vez em quando. – ela riu da confusão dele. – Vi algumas cifras de violão em seu caderno, mas, até onde eu sei, ninguém sabe que você toca.

– OK, estamos quites então.

****

Sakura saía da sala e ia em direção ao ginásio para treinar com a equipe de dança quando uma cena a fez parar. Viu Lien conversando animadamente com uma garota, sorrindo abertamente. Ficou alguns segundos observando-os até que foi empurrada violentamente para frente, tendo que se apoiar no bebedouro para não cair.

– Pois é, Kinomoto... Você largou Lang e ele já está atrás de outra... Pelo jeito o que vocês tiveram não valeu de nada para ele. – Ming I disse, debochada. – Agora vamos que a professora já está esperando por nós.

– Sakura, está tudo bem? – Lien perguntou, enquanto aproximava-se com Sharon, vendo a fisionomia furiosa dela para Ming I. – O que foi?

– Não é nada, Lien, não se preocupe comigo. – sorriu calmamente. – Depois conversamos, tenho que treinar agora. – afastou-se dos dois rapidamente. – Droga... Chong não podia ter feito coisa pior... Lien estava tão alegre com aquela garota.

****

Shaoran derrubava Lyu pela segunda vez, empatando o pequeno treino que faziam.

– Você parece perturbado, Shaoran... Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Lyu, levantando com a ajuda dele.

– Não é nada... – suspirou. – Por acaso você sabe o motivo de Sakura ter terminado o namoro com Lien?

– Por que não pergunta diretamente a ela? – indagou, curioso.

– Não quero parecer enxerido. E talvez ela não queira falar sobre o assunto.

– Então espere que ela conte a você. – o homem deu de ombros, fitando a cerejeira, que não possuía flores naquela época do ano.

– Isso significa que você não sabe ou que não vai me contar? – perguntou Shaoran, levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Faz diferença? – viu o jovem de olhos chocolate dar de ombros e tomar posição.

– Vamos continuar com isso, então.

****

Sakura caminhava cantarolando uma melodia agitada, estava voltando para a mansão depois de treinar para a apresentação. Estranhamente não se sentia cansada como saía do treino das outras vezes, estava disposta a treinar mais tempo, mas eles já haviam ultrapassado em muito o horário estipulado e as outras garotas estavam exaustas. Riu ao lembrar da cara de Ming I ao ouvi-la pedir para continuarem.

– Ela andava bem metidinha desde aquele dia... – murmurou, ao lembrar-se do que ocorrera uma semana antes na saída da escola. Voltou a sorrir ao pensar no ex-namorado. – Lien está dando-se muito bem com a Smith... Ele anda bem mais alegre desde que começou a andar com ela.

Adentrou a mansão absorta em pensamentos, deixando um sorriso nos lábios enquanto andava até seu quarto. Assim que adentrou o cômodo, encostou a porta e levou um susto ao ver quem estava atrás da mesma.

– Eriol! Seu maluco, nunca mais faça isso! – repreendeu ela, regularizando a respiração, enquanto ouvia o amigo rir.

– Você que está distraída desde que deixou a escola, no que tanto pensa, minha querida florzinha? – perguntou ele, cordialmente, sentando-se na cama.

– Estava pensando em Lien... – suspirou sonhadoramente, sentando-se ao lado dele. – Ele está tão alegre desde que começou a conversar com a garota nova... Fico feliz por ele, é só. – acrescentou, ao receber um olhar desconfiado do inglês.

– Eu não disse nada. – sorriu enigmaticamente (como só ele sabe fazer...aiai...). – Eu queria conversar com você sobre um treino... Estou precisando de um oponente que não seja tão previsível quanto Shaoran para treinar magia.

– Diga quando e estarei lá. – sorriu energicamente, levantando da cama.

– Que tal semana que vem? Vocês vão ter algumas provas, então treinamos depois. – sugeriu, levantando-se também.

– Está bem, marcado. – fitou-o com olhar brincalhão. – Agora o senhor poderia dar-me licença para trocar de roupa?

– Sim senhorita. – deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e deixou o quarto.

Sakura ficou estática por alguns instantes. Por mais íntimos que fossem, Eriol nunca havia tomado uma iniciativa dessa natureza. Sorriu, estava sendo boba, afinal, o amor muda as pessoas, e ela tinha consciência disso.

****

As risadas ecoavam pelo cômodo, os livros esquecidos sobre a mesa enquanto os dois jovens conversavam enquanto tomavam um chá trazido pela senhora Lang.

– Na Inglaterra não tínhamos tanto diálogo em sala... Era mais sério, não tinha muitos amigos na escola por isso. – suspirou. – Mas também, todos eles eram muito certinhos... Eu nasci na época errada e convivi com as pessoas erradas a minha infância toda... Todos os meus colegas eram cobrados por seus pais pela disciplina, enquanto os meus eram mais liberais.

– Isso deve ter sido duro para você. – fitou-a vendo seus olhos brilharem nostálgica e tristemente.

– Não foi realmente fácil... Mas a parte difícil começou quando eu fiz 12 anos... começaram as transferências de meu pai... não passava de um ano numa mesma cidade. Meu pai acabou aceitando esse emprego para fixar-se... Devemos passar um bom tempo por aqui. – sorriu ao final da frase. – Além do que, o clima daqui é muito mais agradável.

– Fico feliz que goste daqui. Não é o melhor lugar do mundo, mas fazemos o possível. – retribuiu o sorriso dela docemente. – Mais chá?

– Não, obrigada. Acho que é melhor terminarmos de estudar... – comentou, olhando o relógio.

– Tem razão... Esqueci que deve ir embora às seis horas... – ele pegou as duas xícaras e colocou sobre a bandeja. – Vamos, então.

****

Estavam sentados no teatro nesta ordem: Mai Su, Guan, Woo, Lien, Sharon, Shaoran e Sakura, tendo uma cadeira livre ao lado da japonesa.

– Onde está o Eriol? Daqui a pouco vai começar e ele não irá nos encontrar... – comentou Mai Su, preocupado.

– Ele vai nos encontrar... – disse Sakura, virando-se para falar com Mai Su, seu olhar encontrando Lien e Sharon conversando em voz baixa, mas fingiu não reparar. – Tomoyo está muito nervosa, e como somente uma pessoa poderia ficar com ela até a hora de entrar no palco, achamos melhor que fosse ele...

– Claro... Quem melhor que o namorado para acalmar os ânimos? – perguntou Guan maliciosamente.

– Não foi por Eriol ser o namorado... – replicou Sakura. – Eriol sabe medir suas palavras de tal forma que consegue fazer a pessoa acreditar que pode conseguir qualquer coisa... Por mais impossível que seja o que esteja prestes a tentar. – ela sorriu.

– Isso é verdade... Nunca conheci alguém com tal controle sobre as próprias palavras... – Sharon continuou. – Dizem que isso é mérito dos britânicos, e eu concordo que, no geral, são assim... Mas não tanto quanto Eriol.

– Eriol realmente é uma pessoa fora do comum... – Lien comentou, fitando um ponto qualquer no auditório. Desviou o olhar para Sakura ao ouvi-la sufocar uma risada. – O quê?

– Nada... – ela desviou o olhar e viu que Shaoran também se segurava para não rir. Não agüentou e soltou uma alta gargalhada, assim como o jovem a seu lado.

Estava feliz: primeiramente porque Lien e Sharon davam-se cada vez melhor, depois tinha o fato de que Tomoyo, apesar de não andar tão "disponível" quanto ela gostaria, estava fazendo o que sempre amou, e também ela e Shaoran tinham quebrado aquela sensação incômoda que sempre se instalava quando estavam juntos.

– Posso saber qual foi a piada? – perguntou Eriol, sentando-se ao lado de Sakura, enquanto as luzes começavam a se apagar.

– Não foi nada não, Eriol... – disse ela, secando as lágrimas dos olhos. – Tomoyo está mais calma?

– Um pouco... Está com o nervosismo normal de antes de apresentar-se, com os mesmos medos de sempre: desafinar, esquecer a letra e coisas do tipo... – ele sorriu.

– Bem, Tomoyo nunca errou em uma apresentação antes... – comentou ela. – E tenho certeza de que essa não será diferente.

– Então vamos ver. – disse Mai Su, pondo um final à conversa, visto que as cortinas estavam se abrindo.

Tomoyo estava parada no centro do palco e logo todas as lâmpadas do local estava direcionados a ela, assim como o olhar de todos os presentes, que estavam espantados com a beleza que ela possuía. Cabelos parcialmente presos e encaracolados, caindo sobre os ombros. Um vestido longo púrpura com detalhes prateados, de alças finas. Tinha o aspecto tão leve que fazia parece como se a garota fosse sair voando a qualquer instante.

A introdução da música começou e algumas pessoas murmuraram algo sobre não acreditarem que uma japonesa fosse conseguir cantar uma música em chinês, mas calaram-se ao ouvirem-na começar.

_**Wúlùn héshí wôchàng de geq  
** (Que canções eu canto, qualquer hora)**  
Zài wûtái shàng huòshì wô zìjî   
** (Seja no palco, seja sozinha)**  
Wúlùn héshí wô shuo de huàyû   
** (As palavras que digo, em qualquer momento) **  
Xiwàng tamen dou néng bèi tingjian  
** (Espero que elas possam ser ouvidas)**  
Wô kànjian nî duì wô wéixiào   
** (Eu vejo você sorrir para mim)**  
Shì zhen háishì huàn   
** (É real ou somente uma fantasia)**  
Nî yông yuân zài nà xiâoxiâo ba tái de nâge jiâo lùo   
** (Você está sempre na pequena mesa de bar no canto)_

**Zhè shì wô wèi nî liú cî de zuìhòu yi yè   
** (Esta é a última noite que estarei aqui para você)**  
Mêihâo de lâo ge  
** (Lindas músicas antigas)**  
Yòu zài chóng xiàn   
** (Repetidas novamente)**  
Wô zài cî de zùi hòu yi yè jiang hùihé nî yi qî   
** (Minha última noite para estar aqui com você) **  
Hùoxû shì hùoxû bù shì   
** (Talvez sim, talvez não)**  
Wô gòu réncí dì qù xîhuan nîde fangsh  
** (Eu lhe fiz uma gentileza, gostando desse seu jeito)**  
Dang nî kànzhe wô shì duo me dânqiè o  
** (Quando você me olha, você é tão tímido)**  
Nî kêcéng zhidào wô shì zàihu de  
** (Você sabe o quanto eu me importo?)

**Qinàide shì de nî zài nàr  
** (Querido, sim, você está aí) **  
Yî na zhông yânguang kàn nîde liân   
** (Com sua face mostrando aquele seu olhar)**  
Fângfú nî cóngwèi bèi shanghài   
** (Como se você nunca tivesse sido machucado)**  
Fângfú nî cóngwèi xiànluò   
** (Como se você nunca tivesse perdido)**  
Wô shì fôu wèi nî biànchéng qí zhong de mòyàng   
** (Se eu me tornei alguém desse jeito por você)**  
Shî nî shòu wenróu de kû què yê shì zhen què de k  
** (Mas fazê-lo sentir a dor da ternura é a verdadeira dor)**  
Rúguô cùé biâosh  
** (Se você tem o cenho franzido)**  
Wô jiang huì zhidào nî bù shì mèngjìng   
** (Eu poderei ter certeza de que você não é um sonho)

**Suôyî ràng wô lái dào nî shentî   
** (Então me deixe ir ao seu lado)**  
Jìn dào rú wô suô yuàn   
** (Tão perto quanto eu quero)**  
Duì wô ér yán yúgòu de jìn  
** (Perto o bastante para que eu)**  
Qù hùojué nîde xinji jiasù   
** (Sinta as batidas do sue coração acelerarem)**  
Dang wô duì nî êryû qîng tínglíu zài nàlî   
** (Quando eu sussurro um pedido para que fique)**  
Wô duo ài nî pínghé de yânshén kànzhe w  
** (Eu amo tanto seus olhares de relance)**  
Nî kêcéng zhidào wô shì zàihu de   
** (Você sabe o quanto eu me importo?)

**Suôyî qîng yû wô fenxiâng  
** (Então, por favor, divida comigo)**  
Rúguô nîde ài yîjing tíngzhî   
** (Se seu amor diminuiu)**  
Rúguô nîde yânlèi wú fâ wânhúi   
** (Se eu não posso compensar suas lágrimas)**  
Huòshì rúcî zhè ban de tòngk  
** (Ou se você está sentindo muita dor)**  
Wô zên néng ràng nî míngbái   
** (Como eu posso deixá-lo entender)**  
Wô bù zhîshì rú nî sûo jiàn sûo ting   
** (Que eu não sou só que você vê e ouve)**  
Zhîyào hâohâo hùoshòu wô   
** (Enquanto você sentir-me seriamente)**  
Nî jiang zhidào nî bìngfei zài mèngjìng   
** (Você entenderá que não é um sonho)

Todos aplaudiram de pé a jovem, que se curvou graciosamente agradecendo todos os presentes, antes de sair pela lateral do palco.

****

N/A: Música utilizada:** Eyes on me, Faye Wong**, versão em Chinês. Tema do game **Final Fantasy VIII.**

Olá pessoas felizes!! Estou de férias!! Finalmente!! Não agüentava mais!!

Mas isso não significa mais tempo livre (a Yoru que o diga, né querida? Eu ando sumidinha... ''). Tenho que fazer 10 sessões de fisioterapia... machuquei meu tornozelo (de novo) jogando basquete...

Ainda tem a Anime Friends... Quem aí vai? Vou sábado e domingo...

Bem, voltando à fic... Primeiramente eu agradeço ** Diu-chan**, minha filhinha querida que achou a letra dessa música para mim... Eu não achava em lugar nenhum!!

Depois agradeço ao **Felipe**, que me deu a idéia de usar essa música...

**Yoru**, que, como sempre, me ajudou a escrever o capítulo...

Todas as pessoas que mandaram review, muito obrigada, saber a opinião de vocês significa muito pra mim!

Não sei quando postarei de novo... essa semana está meio complicado de escrever, mas eu vou tentar fazer o mais rápido possível. Eu prometo!!

Bem, acho que é só... Beijinhos!!!

Miaka. 


	23. 23

Heart of Sword

Eriol estava já no salão de treinamento de magia quando Sakura entrou.

– Fiz você esperar? – perguntou ela, calmamente.

– Não... Acabei de chegar também. – sorriu de lado.

Ambos foram para o centro do salão, separados por míseros vinte centímetros, talvez. Encaravam-se seriamente, sem sequer parecer que se conheciam. Com um gesto displicente da mão, Eriol fechou e trancou a porta, sem lacrá-la com magia, sabia que não podia dispersar suas atenções quando treinava com Sakura totalmente concentrada.

"Se bem que não tem graça treinar com ela se está dispersa..." – sorriu de lado.

– Qual é a graça? – perguntou Sakura, cruzando os braços, encarando-o firmemente.

– Nada importante. – voltou a encarar a garota, sério novamente.

Mantiveram-se assim por mais alguns instantes, antes de começarem a mover-se, formando um círculo e aumentando seu raio, até ficarem a dois metros um do outro.

Eriol cerrou a mão direita e manteve-a ao lado do corpo, enquanto levou a mão esquerda ao ombro direito, mantendo o dedo médio e o indicador em riste. A magia em seu corpo fluía ordenadamente, e Sakura sentia-se apreensiva, já que ele poderia concentrar sua magia rapidamente em qualquer ponto de seu corpo, pegando-a desprevenida.

A jovem começou a mover-se lentamente com passos leves para a direita, na direção oposta à porta, ainda com o olhar fixo em Eriol e controlando seus poderes da mesma forma que ele, mas preferiu não colocar muito de sua magia, sabia que aquele era somente o começo.

Eriol girava o corpo em seu próprio eixo, mantendo o olhar fixo em Sakura também, apenas acompanhando seus passos. As mãos dela, ao contrário das dele, moviam-se como que sem motivo algum, aparentemente por simples nervosismo da jovem. Mas esse truque não enganaria Eriol, sabia que Sakura estava concentrada na batalha.

Em um movimento suave, ele deslocou a mão esquerda do ombro para o peito enquanto fechava os olhos e expandia sua aura que refletia uma suave luz alaranjada.

Quanto Sakura sentiu o vento morno percorrendo o salão, soube imediatamente o que viria, mas não teve tempo para se preparar, pois, no mesmo instante, várias bolas de fogo de tamanhos diferentes vinham em sua direção e tudo o que lhe restou fazer foi desviar do ataque. Deu uma cambalhota, se colocando de pé e correndo para o lado, em direção a um dos pilares da sala. Quando estava a menos de um metro do pilar, deu uma voadora girando o corpo em 90°, flexionando as pernas e, com o auxílio da pilastra, afastou-se, caindo no chão apoiada nas mãos e dando outra cambalhota. Levantou-se com o impulso e, correndo, foi em ziguezague na direção de Eriol, enquanto desviava de outras bolas que continuavam sendo atiradas em sua direção.

Sakura parou de correr estando a menos de um metro de distância de Eriol quando o viu abrir os olhos abaixando a mão esquerda e erguendo a direita com o punho ainda fechado, enquanto ondas de eletricidade espiralavam em volta de seu braço, concentrando-se em sua mão. Ela levou imediatamente as mãos à frente, recebendo todo o impacto do golpe de raios de Eriol em um escudo de eletricidade que formara com a energia que vinha acumulando desde o início do treinamento.

Tudo aconteceu em um piscar de olhos. No momento em que viu o inglês abrir os olhos soube que não poderia fugir, por isso deixou-se comandar por sua intuição. Concentrara seu poder para fazer uma barreira, que por ser do mesmo elemento do ataque, ao invés de enfraquecer, apenas se fortalecia. Estranhou o fato de Eriol aumentar cada vez mais o ataque até que sentiu a eletricidade do escudo começar oscilar e ficar fora de seu controle, formando uma grande esfera, que a cercou por todos os lados. Eriol abriu seu primeiro sorriso sarcástico desde que começaram o exercício e finalizou o ataque, comandando com a mão esquerda que um relâmpago atingisse o escudo de Sakura no outro lado, causando uma grande explosão, arremessando-a de costas contra a porta do salão que, por não estar lacrada, abriu-se, permitindo que ela rolasse no pátio que cercava a construção.

– Foi uma disputa emocionante! – Eriol riu, caminhando em direção à porta.

Sakura tentava se erguer, mas não conseguia, contraindo-se por causa do choque que recebeu, não só do ataque, como também da energia do escudo.

– Pode ficar rindo, Eriol, mas isso está realmente doendo... – disse entre os dentes, respirando profundamente, para tentar controlar a dor.

– Sinto muito, Sakura... – falou abaixando-se ao lado dela e esperando até que seu corpo se normalizasse. Seria muito doloroso para ela se ele a tocasse naquele momento. – Foi uma boa tentativa, mas você não tem mais controle suficiente sobre sua magia para agüentar uma carga tão grande de poder.

– Se não me dissesse, eu juro que não perceberia... – respondeu sarcástica, fazendo-o rir. Ficaram calados durante algum tempo, Eriol sentado no chão ao lado de Sakura e ela de olhos fechados, controlando a respiração. – Você também acha que eu agi errado ao destruir o pendente, Eriol? – Sakura perguntou um pouco incerta enquanto abria os olhos.

Eriol a encarou com uma expressão indecifrável. Ele nunca a repreendera, mas Sakura sabia que ele não concordara com o que fez, embora respeitasse a decisão dela. Nunca chegaram a discutir sobre o assunto e, apesar de na época parecer ter sido a coisa certa a fazer, Sakura, às vezes, sentia como se tivesse tomado uma decisão precipitada, mas apenas às vezes. Ia voltar a falar, quando Eriol se pronunciou.

– Se estivéssemos em Tomoeda, Sakura, essa teria sido a decisão mais sábia, sem sombra de dúvida. Aquele pingente atraía muitos perigos para uma cidade tão pequena, mas aqui em Hong Kong, onde a magia é algo tão presente e perigoso eu realmente tenho minhas dúvidas... – abriu um pequeno sorriso. – De qualquer forma, essa decisão cabia apenas a você e agora que já foi tomada e efetuada, não há nada que possa ser feito, não é mesmo? – questionou erguendo-se e estendendo uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Sakura contraiu toda a musculatura do rosto em dor enquanto se colocava em pé e recebeu um olhar preocupado do amigo.

– Minhas costas... – murmurou, antes que ele perguntasse. – ...Estão ardendo... – estremeceu levemente, e Eriol a virou vendo uma marca escurecida do tamanho de uma mão aberta na região próxima ao ombro marcando a camiseta que ela usava.

– É uma queimadura. Deve ter sido causada na explosão que a lançou para fora. – disse mantendo-se calmo. – É melhor que você procure T'ai, ela lhe dará uma pomada que ajudará na cicatrização... – falou com preocupação na voz que transmitia uma ordem.

Sakura anuiu silenciosa e percorreu o caminho que separava a sala de treinamento da mansão a passos lentos; todo movimento que fazia causava-lhe uma fisgada de dor, não apenas sobre o ferimento, mas em todo seu dorso. Após incontáveis minutos, viu-se na porta da saleta onde T'ai se encontrava resolvendo alguns exercícios do colégio. A chinesa ergueu os olhos, encontrando Sakura, cuja expressão transmitia grande sofrimento.

– O que houve? – questionou deixando de lado o caderno e se levantando.

– Apenas um pequeno acidente... – respondeu fracamente. – Eriol me falou que você tem uma pomada para queimaduras... – foi direto ao assunto, visto que até respirar fazia com que a ferida pulsasse, parecendo rasgar sua pele e, para piorar, seu _sutien_ apertava a queimadura.

T'ai assentiu rapidamente apontando a porta para a japonesa enquanto caminhava até lá.

– T'ai... – uma voz chamou-a antes que saíssem da sala. Sakura apenas virou levemente a cabeça enquanto a jovem Li voltava-se para quem a havia chamado. – O ultimo pote da pasta que você tinha ainda está comigo... – Shaoran comentou e, levantando-se, caminhou até elas, encarando Sakura. – Termine suas tarefas e deixe que eu cuide disso... – sua voz continha um pouco de autoritarismo, mas estava carregada de preocupação.

Sakura, normalmente, retrucaria aquela atitude, mas, naquele momento, tudo o que queria era deixar de sentir tanta dor, então se limitou a seguir Shaoran para fora da sala, percorrendo o corredor até pararem em frente à porta do quarto dele.

Ele entrou e, de dentro de um armário, retirou um pote retornando até a porta onde parou em frente a Sakura, encarando-a.

Permaneceram fitando-se por alguns segundos, enquanto Sakura se dava conta de uma coisa: alguém teria de aplicar a pomada em suas costas e não tinha forças para argumentar contra Shaoran, que parecia estar disposto a fazer isso. Sentiu as maçãs esquentarem e abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça.

Ele suspirou profundamente dando um passo ao lado para que ela entrasse no dormitório e fechou a porta, voltando-se para ela que estava parada no centro do cômodo.

– Sente-se... – pediu suavemente, apontando para uma poltrona ao lado da cama.

Ela fez o que lhe foi pedido, olhando constrangida para o chão, e sentindo que Shaoran se aproximava, viu-o ajoelhar-se à sua frente. Ele ergueu levemente o rosto dela encarando-a diretamente nos olhos.

– Eu preciso que você tire a blusa para poder passar a pomada, Sakura... – declarou seriamente, vendo-a fazer uma careta de dor. – Consegue fazer isso? – questionou, vendo-a negar com a cabeça, após tentar mexer novamente o braço. Ele respirou profundamente colocando-se de pé e retirou um pequeno canivete do bolso.

– O que vai fazer? – Sakura inquiriu com os olhos arregalados.

– Cortar a sua camiseta... – fez pausa então completou de forma divertida. – Espero que essa não seja uma de suas roupas preferidas... – fê-la rir um pouco soltando um leve murmúrio de dor em seguida.

– Faça-me apenas um favor, Shaoran, não fique fazendo gracinhas, por que me dói o corpo todo... – pediu recebendo um breve assentimento.

Shaoran deixou o pote sobre o braço da poltrona e lentamente cortou o tecido das costas da blusa, desgrudando-o lentamente do ferimento, que estava bem profundo. Olhou para aquela chaga arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Isso está horrível! O que foi que aconteceu? – espantou-se quando terminou de abrir a camiseta de Sakura.

– Eu perdi o controle do escudo de eletricidade que estava usando para bloquear o ataque de Eriol e ele explodiu nas minhas costas... – explicou pausadamente. – E ainda bati as costas na porta e na varanda do salão de treinamento... – completou depois de algum tempo, voltando a controlar a respiração.

Shaoran estava encarando a queimadura com bastante atenção e reparou que a roupa íntima da japonesa estava roçando no ferimento. Engoliu em seco, ficando um pouco vermelho e agradeceu intimamente por Sakura estar de costas para ele.

– S-Sakura, eu... e-eu vou ter que... que a-abrir o seu... o s-seu... – gaguejava nervosamente e isso fez Sakura rir um pouco, antes de interrompê-lo.

– Eu sei... – falou abaixando um pouco a cabeça, deixando-o mais tranqüilo e, fazendo um pouco de esforço, tirou o cabelo das costas, trazendo-o para frente por cima dos ombros.

Um leve arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo quando as mãos de Shaoran tocaram suas costas, abrindo seu _sutien_ e um grande alívio tomou conta de si ao não sentir mais a pressão que a peça fazia no machucado. Abaixou a cabeça, protegendo o busto com os braços e fechando os olhos ao senti-lo deslizar a mão do centro das costas em direção aos braços. Era tão estranho, mas não sentia dor alguma naquele momento.

As mãos de Shaoran estavam trêmulas ao tocar a suave pele de Sakura. Por mais que a situação não permitisse aquele tipo de sensação, não podia controlar as reações de seu corpo. Após abrir a roupa de Sakura, permitiu que seus dedos percorressem suavemente suas costas, tomando cuidado para que não sentisse dor. Suspirou suavemente, afastando suas mãos dela e pegando o pote da pomada que estava sobre a poltrona.

– Sakura... – chamou-a, fazendo com que erguesse a cabeça e abrisse os olhos respondendo com um murmúrio de interrogação. – Eu vou aplicar a pomada agora e isso vai doer um pouco no começo... – disse suavemente, vendo-a assentir. –...Passados alguns minutos você vai sentir uma dormência e em seguida sensação de frio sobre a queimadura... – explicou devagar sobre as reações do creme.

– Eu já entendi... – ela respondeu calmamente. –...E não se preocupe, eu agüento um pouco mais de dor... – disse fazendo um pouco de graça e voltando a abaixar a cabeça.

Em movimentos rápidos, mas suaves, Shaoran passou uma grossa camada da pomada, vendo Sakura contrair os músculos das costas.

– Tente relaxar um pouco os músculos e não vai sentir tanto as fisgadas... – ele aconselhou, enquanto terminava de fazer a aplicação. – Concentre-se em alguma outra coisa... em algo bom...

– Mais fácil falar do que fazer... – ela retrucou, estremecendo por causa da ardência que sentia.

O chinês logo terminou e foi buscar uma de suas blusas para ela, afinal havia cortado a que estava usando. Colocou sobre ela, com a parte das costas sobre os braços que envolviam fortemente o busto, deixando ainda as costas desnudas, abaixou-se em seguida com um dos joelhos tocando o chão. Encarava-a preocupado.

– Apenas mais alguns minutos, Sakura, e você não vai sentir nada... – abriu um tímido sorriso, erguendo suavemente a mão para acariciar-lhe o rosto.

Sakura fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque e sorriu aproveitando daquele momento. Pensou que assim era bem mais fácil concentrar-se em outra coisa, além do machucado.

– Obrigada, Shaoran... – disse de olhos ainda fechados, surpreendendo-o um pouco.

– Não precisa me agradecer, Sakura... – suspirou suavemente, observando os belos contornos da garota que amava em segredo.

* * *

Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol e Tomoyo estavam sentados no gramado do parque conversando descontraidamente. Era bom sair da tensão que era mantida pela magia que fluía cotidianamente na mansão Li, estavam os quatro ali, simplesmente divertindo-se, como um grupo de amigos normal.

Em certo momento, Sakura desviou o olhar para sua direita e viu Lien, Sharon e Mai Su aproximando-se. Seu ex-namorado carregava uma cesta com uma das mãos e a outra carregava a bolsa de Sharon.

– Cavalheiro como sempre... – ela murmurou, levantando-se, assim como os outros. Não percebeu que Shaoran abaixou ligeiramente o olhar ao ouvi-la.

– Boa tarde! – cumprimentou Mai Su.

Eles aumentaram o círculo e todos se sentaram. Sharon logo falou.

– Obrigada por aceitarem que eu viesse. Fiquei muito feliz quando Lien disse que eu poderia participar desse piquenique. – ela sorria abertamente.

– Ora, não tínhamos motivo para negar. Estamos entre amigos, temos certeza que Lien não traria ninguém que não fosse confiável. – disse Sakura, correspondendo ao sorriso dela.

– Sakura... O que deu em você para fazer isso no cabelo? – perguntou Mai Su, puxando uma trança do cabelo dela, que estava preso em duas delas, baixas.

– Mai Su! Isso dói! – ela deu um tapa leve na mão dele. – Você tem algum problema com esse penteado?

– Não... É que você fica parecendo... – Lien o interrompeu.

– Uma adorável garotinha. – todos riram, inclusive Sakura.

– Bem, querem jogar algo antes de comermos? – perguntou Tomoyo. – Ainda está meio cedo.

– Podemos... O que vocês têm em mente? – perguntou Lien.

– Eu trouxe um baralho... – começou Sakura, mas foi logo interrompida por Mai Su.

– Não, não e não! Com você eu não jogo mais! – ele exclamou, levantando-se.

– Calma... Se você não quiser está bem... – disse Shaoran, fazendo-o sentar.

– Ele ficou traumatizado da última vez que jogamos... – disse Lien, rindo com Sakura.

Acabaram por não decidir nada e ficaram conversando, com exceção de Shaoran e Mai Su, que foram jogar um pouco de bola, com um gol improvisado.

Estavam entretidos em uma conversa fútil, sequer notaram quando o parque começou a esvaziar. Subitamente, Sakura calou-se e levantou-se, olhando atentamente ao redor.

– Eriol... Está sentindo? – perguntou, séria. – Vocês dois, venham para cá! – gritou para Shaoran e Mai Su, vendo o guerreiro já parado, também observando o local.

– Sakura, a última vez que vi esse olhar foi... – Lien começou, mas a jovem o interrompeu.

– Eu sei. Mas agora não vai ser tão fácil... – ela cerrou os dentes. – Estamos cercados, não dá para tirá-los daqui.

– Tomoyo, querida, fique bem perto daquela árvore... – pediu o inglês, sendo atendido pela namorada.

– Vocês três, vão junto. – disse Shaoran, sem sequer olhar para eles.

– O que está havendo? – Sharon se pronunciou, quando Lien começou a puxá-la para a árvore.

– Não há tempo para explicações, vá logo! – exclamou Shaoran rudemente.

– Não fale assim com ela! – interrompeu Sakura, antes que Lien pudesse fazer o mesmo. Ela respirou fundo, virando-se para os dois, olhando fixamente para Sharon. – Lien poderá explicar tudo, agora, por favor, fique próxima aos outros.

– Estão chegando mais perto... – disse Eriol.

– Estão brincando conosco... – Shaoran estava nervoso, enquanto ia em direção aos amigos, assim como Eriol e Sakura.

– Vamos formar um escudo em conjunto... Caso algo aconteça com um, os outros podem compensar e mantê-los em segurança... – disse Sakura.

– Por que estão falando desse jeito? – perguntou Tomoyo, exaltada, correndo até Eriol e abraçando-o firmemente. – Vocês já saíram de situações bem piores! Qual o problema agora?

– Tomoyo... – Eriol começou, mas sentiu-a desfalecer e segurou-a antes que caísse no chão.

– Sabe que não gosto disso, mas não tive escolha... – disse Sakura. – Vamos logo.

Eles formaram o escudo, logo após Eriol deixar Tomoyo apoiada na árvore, aos cuidados de Mai Su.

Tudo estava silencioso, só se podia ouvir o sopro do vento e os sussurros de Lien para Sharon. Os três estavam com os sentidos atentos a qualquer um que se aproximasse, sentiam presenças hostis aproximando-se cada vez mais.

– Sakura... Há alguma possibilidade de serem enviados de seu avô? – perguntou Shaoran, hesitante.

– Pouco provável... Ele não tem interesse nenhum em mim agora e não é idiota de começar uma disputa com o clã por puro capricho. – disse ela.

– E ele não se encontra mais na China... Fiz questão de acompanhá-lo quando pegou o vôo para o Japão. – completou Eriol.

Pararam de falar quando avistaram-nos. Eram quatro homens, todos vestindo calças e casacos de moletom negros, tênis e óculos escuros. Quem os visse pensaria que eram somente uns boyzinhos quaisquer.

– Ora, ora... Quem vem lá... – Shaoran abriu um sorriso irônico ao reconhecer os dois rapazes do meio.

– Shaoran Li... Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, não é mesmo? – um dos rapazes tirou os óculos escuros, enquanto todos pararam de andar.

– Bastante tempo mesmo... – o jovem a seu lado também o fez e todos puderam ver que eles eram idênticos. Ambos altos, cabelos negros e olhos em um tom azul opaco.

– Hsieh e Hsiang Woo... Filhos do líder do clã Woo. – murmurou Shaoran. – O que querem aqui? – ele deu um passo a frente.

– Realmente adoraríamos acertar as contas com você, Li... Mas temos outras ordens para o dia de hoje. – Hsiang disse, desviando o olhar para Sakura.

– Não vai encostar um dedo nela. – disse Eriol, postando-se à frente de Sakura, assim como Shaoran.

– Claro... – Hsieh riu. – Não é como se não esperássemos tal atitude de vocês.

– Yu, Poong, já sabem o que fazer. – ordenou Hsiang, com um movimento de cabeça, fazendo os dois homens avançarem sobre Shaoran e Eriol.

Yu foi para cima de Li, era mais alto que os gêmeos, com um físico realmente avantajado. Os cabelos castanho-escuros moviam-se rapidamente pelos movimentos bruscos e os olhos negros foram descobertos por um soco na face que levara de Shaoran, tirando-lhe os óculos. Era um adversário formidável, tanto que Shaoran estava apreensivo quanto à sua vitória. Não podia perder, isso custaria a vida de seus amigos e, principalmente, a de Sakura.

Poong moveu-se rapidamente e afastou Eriol da japonesa, enquanto digladiava contra o inglês. Era um pouco mais baixo que os gêmeos, com físico digno de admiração, mas sensivelmente mais fraco que Yu. Os cabelos castanho-claros brilhavam sob a luz do sol, e os olhos de um intenso vermelho-sangue encontraram-se com os azuis de Eriol após um chute que o inglês acertara em seu rosto, quebrando seus óculos. Eles tinham estudado os inimigos, Eriol constatou. Sabiam o nível de luta de ambos e mandaram os dois somente para distração, enquanto Sakura ficava sem apoio algum.

– Então, senhorita, Kinomoto... Agora que temos um pouco mais de espaço, podemos ir diretamente ao assunto que nos trouxe aqui... – Hsieh aproximava-se lentamente de Sakura, seguido pelo irmão.

– E qual assunto seria esse? – perguntou ela, transparecendo uma calma que, na realidade, não possuía. Estava em desvantagem numérica, e já ouvira boatos sobre os irmãos Woo. Não conseguiria vencê-los sozinha, não em uma luta corpo a corpo. Também sentia a magia deles, sozinhos não eram ameaça, mas se trabalhassem seus poderes unidos, ela estaria condenada.

– Entrou para o clã Li há pouco tempo, não é mesmo? – Hsiang tomou a palavra. Sakura percebeu que tinham ensaiado já toda a conversa, mas talvez pudesse pegá-los de surpresa, só precisava da oportunidade certa.

– Sim, há alguns meses somente. – sorriu de lado. – Mas creio que já sabiam disso.

– Sabíamos sim... – Hsieh agora estava bem próximo a ela. – Sabemos tudo sobre você, pequena... Os Li não foram os únicos a acompanhar o crescimento de sua magia.

– E nem os únicos a ficarem com raiva pela sua inconseqüência de destruir o pingente. – a voz de Hsiang tinha um tom de fúria.

– Ora, ora, ora... Então parece que vocês também estavam interessados no pingente... Não sei o que dizer, tudo o que sei é que não me arrependo nadinha de ter feito aquilo. – a japonesa abriu um sorriso sarcástico, que irritou Hsiang.

– Veja como fala... Podemos acabar com você em um instante. – disse em meio a um grunhido.

– Gostaria de vê-los tentar... – manteve o sorriso, satisfeita por seu plano de desequilibrar um deles ter dado certo.

– Irmão, acalme-se... – pediu Hsieh, tranqüilo. – Não faça o jogo dela... – colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele. – Tenho que admitir que me impressionou, Kinomoto... Armou uma boa estratégia, compensando a desvantagem numérica ao tentar fazer com que meu irmão perdesse o controle... Pena que esse truque é velho demais.

– Nunca se sabe o quão fundo vão os ferimentos de nosso orgulho... Somente tomamos consciência dos reais estragos e do pouco controle que temos sobre nós mesmos em circunstâncias extremas... – suspirou levemente. – Mas creio que já sabem disso também.

– Sim, sabemos... Agora, diga-me uma coisa... Acha que tem tanto autocontrole a ponto de conseguir, ao menos, dar-nos alguma distração? – Hsieh tomou novamente a palavra, e Sakura sorriu involuntariamente, percebendo que havia conseguido desfazer o pequeno "teatro" que eles planejaram.

– Qual a graça? – perguntou Hsiang, com visível raiva.

– Ora, consegui desfazer o diálogo que os senhores ensaiaram... Por que não conseguiria o mesmo em um combate? – indagou, parecendo confiante, mas sabia que perderia. Não tivera tanto sucesso em perturbar Hsiang, o máximo que conseguiria seria fazer alguns estragos. Bem, faria isso então. Com um pouco de sorte Shaoran ou Eriol conseguiriam livrar-se dos capangas e irem ajudá-la.

Nenhum dos dois fez qualquer réplica com palavras, simplesmente avançaram sobre Sakura, com movimentos idênticos. Enquanto desviava do soco de um, o outro a acertava com o mesmo golpe. Depois de vários impactos em sua região abdominal e peitoral, a jovem finalmente conseguiu sincronizar-se com os dois e começar a fazer alguns contra-ataques em meio às defesas, mas sem sucesso algum.

Subitamente os dois mudaram o estilo, cada um fazia um movimento diferente, tornando impossível para Sakura defender-se simultaneamente. Seus ferimentos aumentavam a cada instante, mas ela não se daria por vencida ainda, não haviam se passado nem cinco minutos, não poderia deixar as coisas tão fáceis assim para os gêmeos.

Não demorou muito e sentiu seu braço ser puxado e seu corpo firmemente preso por Hsieh. Hsiang aproximou-se e começou a socá-la sem piedade, fazendo-a cuspir sangue algumas vezes.

Shaoran estava em maus lençóis, Yu não estava para brincadeira, deveria ser um dos melhores lutadores que eles possuíam. Mas, após os primeiros minutos de luta, percebeu que tinha vantagem sobre ele, uma pequena, mas ainda sim uma vantagem sobre o lutador à sua frente. Tinha que aproveitá-la no momento certo, era o que sua mente dizia. Mas não demorou a poder ver de esgueira Sakura sendo espancada por Hsiang, começou a desesperar-se, querendo terminar a luta o mais rápido possível. Nesse momento de distração, Yu conseguiu acertar um soco em cheio em sua face esquerda. Ao levantar o rosto para encará-lo, um filete de sangue pôde ser visto saindo de sua boca.

– Vai se arrepender por isso, desgraçado. – murmurou, antes de partir para cima do homem com tudo o que tinha, conseguindo, assim, nocauteá-lo.

Correu até Sakura e os gêmeos e derrubou Hsiang com um potente soco. Hsieh assustou-se e soltou-a, que caiu no chão, gemendo de dor.

– Essa foi só uma amostra do que podemos fazer... – disse ele, afastando-se com o irmão, sendo seguidos por Poong, que carregava Yu.

Eriol aproximou-se de Sakura e Shaoran, fazendo a amiga virar de barriga para cima.

– Sakura, calma agora, está bem? – pediu ele. – Não parece ter quebrado nada, só está um pouco machucada...

– Um pouco! Aqueles animais quase a mataram! – Shaoran estava fora de si.

– Não... Eu posso ter perdido a luta... Mas não é tão fácil assim acabar comigo, Shaoran... – disse ela, fraca.

– Como você está? – Lien aproximou-se e ajoelhou a seu lado.

– Como eu pareço? – perguntou, com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Desculpe, parece que nosso piquenique já era...

– Não se preocupe... Melhor irmos embora daqui, não é? – disse, fazendo menção de pegá-la no colo.

– Deixe que eu faça isso. – disse Shaoran, levantando-a do chão. – Melhor você levá-la para casa. – ele apontou Sharon com a cabeça.

– Eu levo Tomoyo... – disse Eriol, pegando Tomoyo dos braços de Mai Su.

– OK, você me avisa se precisar de alguma coisa, não é, Sakura? – perguntou Lien, incerto, recebendo assentimento dela.

* * *

Shaoran soltava lentamente as tranças que prendiam o cabelo de Sakura. A garota finalmente adormecera, a dor que sentia pareceu ter diminuído o suficiente para permiti-la relaxar. Brincava suavemente com os sedosos fios de cor caramelo dela, observando atentamente o rosto dela. Estava um pouco machucado, afinal, ela levara uma surra dos Woo, mas continuava bela como sempre. Seus lábios entreabertos pareciam chamar por ele, mas não se aproveitaria da situação, Sakura precisava de ajuda e seria isso que ele lhe daria.

O telefone tocou, assuntando-o. Atendeu rapidamente para não acordar a jovem.

– Residência dos Li.

– Shaoran? É Lien.

– Olá, Lien. Como Smith está? – perguntou, falando baixo.

– Eu deixei-a em casa... Estava transtornada, vou falar com ela mais tarde. – explicou rapidamente.

– Entendo.

– E como está Sakura? – perguntou, sua voz demonstrando preocupação.

– Está descansando agora... Adormeceu há pouco, mas vai levar algum tempo até recuperar-se completamente. – voltou a contemplar a jovem deitada.

– Está com ela agora? – indagou, sua voz em um tom que Shaoran não pôde compreender o que havia de tão importante no fato.

– Sim... Estou no quarto dela. Por quê?

– Nada... Eu só estava pensando se não precisam de nada... – respondeu, em tom que não convenceu Shaoran.

– Certo... Agora eu preciso desligar, qualquer coisa eu aviso.

– Certo, até mais.

Colocou o telefone no gancho e suspirou. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer por Sakura naquele momento, então saiu do quarto, avistando uma empregada no fim do corredor.

– Escute, sabe onde está minha mãe? – perguntou a ela.

– Está em reunião com o Clã Woo, jovem. – respondeu, submissa. – Deseja algo?

– Diga a Eriol e Lyu que me encontrem na reunião. – virou-se para ir.

– Mas eles já se encontram lá. – apressou-se a informar.

– Como é?! – ele saiu correndo até a sala de reuniões, localizada próxima à entrada da mansão. Escancarou a porta com um estrondo e todos os presentes se calaram. Ele passou lentamente o olhar por todos, demorando-se no senhor Woo e em sua mãe. – O que significa isso?!

– Meu filho, por favor, acalme-se. – pediu Yelan.

– Acalmar? Acabamos de ser atacados por eles e a senhora fica aí papeando?! – vociferou ele, quase partindo para cima de Woo. – Aliás, bastante espertos aqueles filhos seus por não aparecerem aqui... Isso mostra que têm amor à vida como a conhecem...

– Não se preocupe, senhora Li. – o senhor levantou-se. – Devo-lhe desculpas, meu jovem, pelo comportamento inconseqüente de meus filhos. A verdade é que eu não sabia do que eles planejavam fazer...

– Ora, não seja hipócrita! – Shaoran o interrompeu. – Não é segredo para ninguém que aqueles dois debilóides não são nada além de marionetes! Além do que, eles disseram que estavam seguindo ordens... Vai desmentir as palavras de seus próprios filhos e manchar a pouca honra que lhes resta? – viu-o dar um passo atrás.

– Filho, por favor, não aja dessa forma... – pediu Yelan, mas foi interrompida pelo senhor a seu lado.

– Está tudo bem, deixe-o culpar-me, se isso o fizer sentir-se melhor... Afinal de contas, nossa aliança está cancelada de qualquer forma.

– Woo, peço que reconsidere essa decisão. – ela fitou-o intensamente, decidida.

– Um instante... De que aliança ele está falando? – indagou Shaoran, agora encarando a mãe.

– Estávamos negociando uma aliança... – explicou Yelan, agora fitando o filho. – Iríamos unir os dois clãs.

– Com base em quê? Fariam um contrato ou algo assim? – debochou ele. – Como se eles realmente fossem honrar as próprias palavras.

– Na verdade... – Eriol pronunciou-se pela primeira vez. – Só há um meio de unir clãs, e você sabe bem qual é ele, Shaoran.

– A senhora não faria isso... – lançou um olhar de fúria à mãe. – Pois, ele reconsiderando ou não, me recuso a fazer esse jogo. Já conversamos várias vezes sobre esse assunto, mãe, e todas as vezes eu disse que não irei me casar com quem for conveniente para o clã. – saiu da sala, batendo a porta.

– Bem, parece que, com ou sem pingente, nosso acordo acabou. – disse Woo, fazendo sinal para seus companheiros seguirem-no para fora da propriedade dos Li.

– Eu disse que não daria certo, tia. – falou Lyu, sentando-se ao lado de Yelan. – Woo não é flor que se cheire, estamos melhor longe dele.

– Eu sei... Bem, ninguém pode me culpar por tentar, certo? – ela deu de ombros, suspirando, frustrada.

* * *

Andava rapidamente pelos corredores, querendo ir para seu quarto, mas com a mente tão cheia que não percebeu o caminho que estava tomando. Entrou e bateu a porta, para só depois perceber que não estava onde queria.

– Ai... Poderia ser um pouco mais delicado? O que essa pobre porta fez a você? – perguntou Sakura, com voz de sono.

– Desculpe, Sakura... Eu não queria acordá-la. – pediu humildemente, vendo-a sentar-se na cama.

– Está tudo bem... Eu acho. – sorriu fracamente. – Agora, o que aconteceu para ficar tão transtornado?

– Nada... Não importa agora. – ele sentou-se no chão, ao lado da cama.

– Bem, se não quer conversar sobre isso agora, não irei forçá-lo. – deitou-se novamente. – E nem tenho forças para isso.

– Está se sentindo melhor? – indagou, preocupado.

– Um pouco... Já não dói tanto. – sorriu novamente. – Obrigada por se preocupar.

– Não é nada... Quer alguma coisa? Tem fome ou sede?

– Não... Agora só quero descansar. – fechou os olhos.

– Então vá em frente... – acariciou levemente a cabeça dela. – Não se preocupe com nada.

– Obrigada. – foi tudo o que disse antes de adormecer novamente.

* * *

**N/A: **OK, OK, peço desculpas pela demora, mas é que os capítulos finais sempre acabam travando com mais freqüência...

Pois é, acho que esse é o penúltimo cap... Aí ficarão livres de mim por um tempinho... Ou não... lembrando-se de todas as pastas de fics q tem salvas no pc

Não vou adiantar nada, principalmente pq não está dependendo de mim... Só digo que aguardem nova fic de **Yoru no Hoshi**!! Pois é, lembram-se? Eu e a Yoru estamos trabalhando num novo projeto, e pretendemos disponibilizar a vocês logo logo...

Bem, agradeço à **Yoruki Hiiragizawa** que, como sempre, me ajudou com as cenas de magia (e também não mágicas... =P)...

Ao **Felipe S. Kai**, afinal de contas, já salvou minha pele muitas vezes...

Também agradeço à todos os incentivos que recebi...

Vou dizer, fiquei impressionada ao ver que já tenho 203 reviews! E a autora do review número 200 foi... **Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**! Amiga, obrigada pelos reviews sempre carinhosos... Que pena que não pudemos nos encontrar na AF, mas teremos outras oportunidades...

Beijinhos a todos!

Miaka Hiiragizawa.


	24. 24

* * *

Heart of Sword

Sakura estava colocando o uniforme, passados oito dias do ataque, ela voltara à escola cinco dias antes. Era o penúltimo dia de aula, todos estavam ansiosos, não somente pelas férias, mas pelo baile de inverno que a escola realizaria.

– Faltam três dias... Não falam de outra coisa... – ela riu sozinha.

Enquanto terminava de pegar suas coisas, sua expressão passou a melancólica. Queria muito ir, mas não tinha com quem, e o clima não seria dos melhores.

Sorriu, lembrando-se do ocorrido dois dias antes, quando Lien contara-lhe que finalmente pedira Sharon em namoro. Ele o fizera na hora do almoço, enquanto a inglesa ia ao banheiro. Sakura abraçou-o, felicitando-o, mas a jovem estava chegando naquele momento e não gostou muito do que viu.

Afastou-se dos dois, por pura consciência, não queria atrapalhar a felicidade de Lien. Muito pelo contrário, desejava imensamente que encontrasse seu caminho e seguisse em frente. Riu novamente. Quantas vezes repetiu isso para ele e não seguiu seu próprio conselho?

Não era hora de ficar remoendo-se com tais pensamentos, tinha que se apressar ou chegaria atrasada à aula. Chegou à sala de jantar e já encontrou os amigos fazendo a refeição matinal.

– Bom dia! – cumprimentou-os animadamente.

– Bom dia, Sakura. – responderam eles.

– Por acaso esse é o efeito que o pensamento de que, em dois dias, não terá mais que acordar cedo para ir à escola? – perguntou Eriol, divertido.

– Se for isso, pode tirando essa idéia da cabeça, porque teremos que levantar cedo para o "treinamento de inverno"... – Shaoran suspirou, visivelmente desanimado. – Todo ano aqueles velhos inventam algo para estragar as férias...

– Na verdade... – ela sorriu, sentando-se entre Eriol e Shaoran. – Não pensei em nada disso que falaram... Simplesmente acordei de bom humor, sem motivo algum. – serviu-se e começou a comer.

Por longos minutos, somente se ouvia na sala barulhos baixos dos jovens que comiam tentando ser o mais silenciosos possível. Aquele silêncio foi quebrado por Shaoran.

– Diga-me uma coisa, Sakura... – perguntou ele, sua dificuldade de falar era perceptível. – Você vai ao baile?

– Ainda não sei... – a jovem fitou o teto, pensativa. – Talvez eu vá... Por que a pergunta?

– Nada não... Pediram-me para perguntar, só isso. – disse rapidamente, voltando a atenção para o prato em sua frente.

– Certo... – Sakura fez o mesmo. Por um instante delirante achou que iria convidá-la a ir com ele, mas era impossível que fizesse isso.

* * *

A sineta do almoço já tinha tocado há alguns minutos, a sala do primeiro ano estava quase vazia, com exceção de Sakura, que não se sentia animada o suficiente para aproximar-se ainda mais da agitação que os alunos se encontravam.

Ouviu a porta da sala se abrir e não se importou em levantar o rosto para ver quem era, mantinha seu olhar fixo na folha com o exercício de matemática que usara como pretexto para não sair da sala com Tomoyo e Shaoran. Viu alguém parar em frente à sua carteira e ergueu a cabeça, encontrando um belo rapaz se cabelos castanho-escuros lisos até os ombros e olhos de um verde opaco.

– Tong! – exclamou, sorrindo para o rapaz. Era colega de Lien, o conhecera na época que namorava o rapaz.

– Como está, Sakura? – perguntou ele, cordialmente, sentando-se na cadeira, virado para ela.

– Seguindo em frente... E você?

– Também... Está melhor? – não completou a frase, sabia que ela entenderia.

– Você veio perguntar-me isso nos últimos cinco dias... Já disse que estou bem. Hoje mesmo acho que vou retomar os treinos. – apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava seu queixo sobre a mão, fitando-o. – Agora, vai dizer-me o real motivo de ter vindo?

– Bem... Diga-me uma coisa... Você vai ao baile da escola? – perguntou, hesitante.

– Não sei... Ainda não decidi... Por quê? – indagou ela, inocentemente.

– Estava pensando se não gostaria de ir comigo... Sei que é meio em cima da hora, mas eu realmente gostaria muito que aceitasse meu convite.

Sakura ficou em silêncio, fitando os olhos do rapaz a sua frente. Não podia negar que se divertiria muito saindo com ele, mas estaria cometendo o mesmo erro que cometera com Lien. Não enganaria o rapaz, e tampouco a si mesma. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso, então ela abriu um sorriso compreensivo, fazendo-o relaxar.

– Eu gostaria muito de ir... Mas vou ter de recusar, Tong. – ele arregalou os olhos. – Acho que não soube do motivo para terminar meu namoro com Lien, não é? – ele confirmou com a cabeça. – É difícil colocar em palavras... Mas o fato é que eu amo outro garoto... Estando com Lien, estava iludindo-o e tentando enganar a mim mesma...

– Eu entendo... E... Você já contou para esse garoto como se sente? – perguntou ele, curioso.

– Não... Não tive coragem...

Shaoran estava indo para a sala de aula, falar com Sakura, quando, já na porta, ouviu algo que, com certeza, não deveria.

– Agora, vai dizer-me o real motivo de ter vindo? – era a voz de Sakura.

– Bem... Diga-me uma coisa... Você vai ao baile da escola? – reconheceu a voz de um dos rapazes do terceiro colegial.

– Não sei... Ainda não decidi... Por quê?

– Estava pensando se não gostaria de ir comigo... Sei que é meio em cima da hora, mas eu realmente gostaria muito que aceitasse meu convite.

Não ouviu réplica de nenhuma das partes, e não quis esperar para ouvir. Não suportaria ouvir dela que iria sair ou vê-la junto a outro garoto.

* * *

Estavam saindo da escola, o barulho era quase ensurdecedor. Férias: teriam algum tempo livre, sem terem que se preocupar com tarefas de casa e provas. Eram um grupo grande, afinal, juntavam o primeiro e o terceiro colegiais.

– Bem, vamos para a lanchonete, comemorar! – sugeriu Mai Su. – O que acham?

Houve concordância geral, com apenas três exceções.

– Eu tenho que resolver umas coisas na mansão... – disse Sakura. – Mas posso ir para lá mais tarde.

– Eu também... Vou mais tarde e, quem sabe, Eriol não vem conosco? – disse Tomoyo, sorrindo para a prima.

– Eu preciso ir para casa... Acho que lá pelo final da tarde poderei sair... – disse Sharon, mantendo o olhar fixo em Lien.

– Bem, estaremos na lanchonete, qualquer coisa. – Mai Su falou, dando um ponto final àquilo e fazendo os grupos se separarem.

As duas japonesas faziam o caminho em silêncio. Não era incômodo, mas simplesmente era incomum passarem o pouco tempo que estavam sozinhas sem falar nada.

– Você notou algo de diferente neles, Tomoyo? – perguntou finalmente Sakura.

– Neles quem? Lien e Sharon? – indagou, encarando a prima curiosamente.

– É... Eu tive a impressão de que havia algo errado... Sei que eles estão namorando há pouco tempo, mas, sei lá, pareceu como se ela estivesse brava com ele.

– Eu também achei que algo pareceu errado... – comentou, pensativa. – Mas não me pareceu que era com ele que ela estivesse brava.

– Com quem mais seria? Comigo? – perguntou, zombando.

Tomoyo limitou-se a suspirar e mudar de assunto. O restante do caminho foi bastante agradável, já há algum tempo que as duas não conversavam a sós.

* * *

Os rapazes estavam sentados à mesa, todos conversando normalmente, aproveitando que não havia garotas no local para interferir na conversa ou repreendê-los por algo que diziam. Eram a maior e mais barulhenta mesa do estabelecimento, mas os donos da lanchonete já haviam se acostumado com o fato e o local não tinha muito movimento àquela hora.

Enquanto conversava, Shaoran deixava-se pensar em tudo o que acontecera em sua vida nos meses que haviam passado. Sorriu ao lembrar-se da japonesa que amava em segredo, fora, talvez, a única coisa realmente boa que ocorrera. Seu sorriso não passou desapercebido pelos amigos.

– Hei, Shaoran, que é que você tem? – perguntou Tong. – Parece que viu passarinho verde. – todos riram.

– Não se pode dizer que é mentira, não é? – perguntou Mai Su, sorrindo de lado. – Não precisa tentar esconder, todos aqui já perceberam que está caidinho pela Sakura.

– Com essa sua matraca, é claro que não tinha como não saberem, não é? – disse, ríspido.

– Ah, cara, corta essa de dar uma de ofendido. – continuou Tong. – Não foi Mai Su que nos contou, você que é muito pouco discreto, por assim dizer. – o rapaz suspirou. – Por que não tenta chamá-la para o baile?

– Para quê? – ele encarou o rapaz, com raiva. – Para ela dizer-me que já aceitou ir com você? – viu o rapaz arregalar os olhos. – Eu ouvi vocês dois conversando hoje. – Tong soltou uma gostosa gargalhada antes de responder.

– Ora, ora... Então é bisbilhoteiro? Deveria ter ficado até o final, ouviria-a recusar meu convite.

– Ela te deu um fora? – perguntou Mai Su, espantado, enquanto um sorriso formava-se no rosto de seu irmão. – Por quê?

– Seu irmão sabe muito bem o motivo, bem melhor do que eu, provavelmente. – ele fitava Lien intensamente. – Diga-me... De quem Sakura gosta tanto?

– Não me cabe dizer-lhes algo que ela confidenciou a mim... – disse ele, simplesmente. – Por que não perguntam a ela quando chegar?

– Por que ela nos responderia? – perguntou Mai Su, perplexo pelo irmão estar tão calmo diante de vários rapazes que estavam, obviamente, curiosos.

– Por que ela contou a você? – perguntou Shaoran, olhando-o friamente.

– Ela disse que não queria enganar-me de forma alguma... Contou-me isso antes mesmo de eu pedi-la em namoro. Foi esse o motivo de terminarmos, ela estava sentindo-se culpada por estar pensando sempre nele... – suspirou.

– Então dê-nos uma dica... Conhecemos o sortudo? – perguntou Tong.

– De quê importa? Lien não vai falar e, sinceramente, prefiro não saber. – disse Shaoran, sentando-se, resignado.

– Não acredito que esteja realmente desistindo...

– Desisti já há tempos, Lien... Desde aquele dia que falei com você.

– Então espero que seja infeliz pelo resto de sua vida... Se desistir fácil das coisas que quer, nunca vai chegar a lugar algum. – o rapaz replicou, com raiva.

– Ora, não venha me dar lição de moral! Pelo menos eu não estava namorando alguém que não me ama de verdade! – Shaoran levantou-se, e os rapazes começaram a se agitar.

– Pelo menos eu não sou cego a ponto de não perceber que a garota pela qual estou apaixonado corresponde aos meus sentimentos!

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Que a Sakura ama você, seu idiota! – todos se calaram ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. – Ela sente-se assim há séculos... Sofre demais pensando que você nunca vai sequer olhar para ela de maneira diferente. Sinceramente, acho que não merece os sentimentos dela, mas quem sou eu para julgar, não?

– Você está me zoando, não é? – perguntou Shaoran, pasmo.

– Estou com cara de quem está te zoando? – replicou secamente.

– Pelos Deuses...

* * *

Sakura estava em seu quarto, terminando de arrumar os materiais que não usaria nas próximas semanas, após dar uma geral no quarto e trocar de roupa, usando uma calça jeans desbotada nas coxas e uma camiseta de manga comprida rosa bebê.

– Pode entrar! – disse, ao ouvir batidas na porta. Viu a prima abrir a mesma. – Tomoyo, o que foi?

– É que... Você tem uma visita. – informou, incerta.

– E quem é? – indagou, estranhando.

– É a Sharon. – Sakura arregalou os olhos. – Ela está esperando na sala.

– Bem, eu já acabei aqui... Vou falar com ela, que tal irmos juntos à lanchonete depois disso? – perguntou, não dando tanta importância ao fato da inglesa ter ido falar com ela. – Ora, não faça essa cara, ela não vai fazer nada comigo.

– Se você pensa assim... – suspirou. – Vou estar com Eriol na sala de música, avise-nos quando terminarem de conversar.

Sakura foi para a sala de visitas e sorriu para a inglesa quando adentrou o recinto.

– Que surpresa, Smith. – disse ela, sentando-se em uma poltrona de frente para a jovem.

– Eu precisava conversar com você antes de voltar para a lanchonete. – disse, séria.

– Sobre Lien, suponho. – replicou no mesmo tom, recebendo assentimento. – E o que exatamente seria?

– Você terminou o namoro com ele alegando gostar de outro... Mas aparentemente ainda sente algo pelo Lien.

– Bem, isso não é surpresa... Por mais que eu não correspondesse aos sentimentos dele, sempre tive um carinho muito grande por Lien. E ele foi tão bom para mim que não tem como eu simplesmente ignorar tudo o que ele fez para me ajudar. – disse Sakura, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Isso eu posso entender... Mas há algo mais que me incomoda. O que sente por ele parece ir além do que você diz...

– Pois eu lhe garanto que não é a realidade. – Sakura interrompeu-a. – Eu não sinto por Lien nada além de uma grande amizade e carinho. E desejo que vocês dois sejam felizes... É só.

– Você tem uma forma muito estranha de demonstrar isso... – a inglesa disse, desconfiada.

– Eu achei mesmo que havia algo errado quando saímos da escola... Você conversou com Lien a respeito disso, não foi?

– Claro! Afinal de contas, ele é meu namorado! E ele defendeu-a até o fim...

– Ele é um bom amigo. – ela sorriu tristemente.

– Pois eu estou começando a achar que nenhum de vocês dois está sendo honesto consigo mesmo ou com as pessoas ao redor! – a inglesa levantou-se, com as mãos na cintura.

– Não há motivo para todo esse alarde. Lien a ama, e eu... – foi interrompida.

– Não seja hipócrita! Eu não tenho motivos para acreditar em suas palavras se suas ações as contradizem o tempo todo!

– Não entendo o que quer dizer com isso. – perguntou Sakura, ainda calma.

– O que quero dizer é que você diz que ama Shaoran Li, mas está tão envolvida pelo meu namorado que não percebe que ele corresponde aos seus sentimentos! – a Sharon gritou, vendo a japonesa levantar-se, assustada.

– O que foi que você disse?

– Exatamente o que ouviu! Shaoran Li a ama também, e você é a única que não enxerga isso! – parou por um instante, observando a reação de Sakura. Não era sua intenção dizer-lhe aquilo, mas ficara tão irritada que não conseguira conter-se.

Aquelas palavras ecoavam na mente de Sakura, não era capaz de ouvir mais nada. Deixou-se cair na poltrona novamente, absorvendo a informação. Era seu sonho tornando-se realidade, tudo em que pensara nas últimas semanas estava cada vez mais próximo de se concretizar.

* * *

Sakura olhava pela janela de seu quarto, completamente distraída. Depois que a inglesa deixara a mansão, avisara Eriol e Tomoyo que poderiam ir até a lanchonete sem ela. Sentia-se insegura demais para encarar Shaoran e acabar constatando que Sharon estava equivocada. Cenas dos últimos cinco meses passaram diante de seus olhos enquanto o que Smith lhe dissera, há poucos minutos atrás, repetia-se em sua mente.

"Será que eu sou tão cega assim?" - perguntou-se duvidando que aquilo pudesse ser possível.

Pensou que Shaoran estava, naquele momento, na lanchonete com os amigos e ela estava ali, sozinha em seu quarto com seus pensamentos confusos e o medo de deparar-se com mais uma desilusão.

– Ah, mas que droga... - murmurou, levantando-se e abrindo o armário para trocar de roupa. Seu coração clamava por vê-lo e, dessa vez, iria atender seu pedido. Iria arriscar.

Saiu correndo da mansão e caminhou com passos largos em direção à lanchonete. Seu coração batia descompassado, parecendo querer pular para fora de seu peito. Já havia percorrido alguns quarteirões quando, subitamente, parou respirando profundamente e sentindo todo seu corpo tremer. A presença de Shaoran se aproximava rapidamente e ele parecia estar agitado. Avistou-o próximo à saída do parque, que separava a rua que ela percorria da lanchonete.

Li não pôde esconder sua surpresa ao vê-la do outro lado da rua. Quando Eriol e Tomoyo chegaram à lanchonete, dizendo que Sakura não quisera ir, decidiu-se por procurá-la. O que Lien lhe revelara na lanchonete ecoava em sua mente, deixando-o cada vez mais nervoso, diante da japonesa. Ficaram parados, encarando-se, apesar da distância.

Sakura sorriu um pouco e atravessou a rua aproximando-se dele, sentindo-se ansiosa. Caso não tivesse seus sentimentos retribuídos, sabia que sofreria e se repreenderia por alimentar falsas esperanças.

Ambos permaneceram apenas se encarando, mesmo estando frente a frente. Buscavam no olhar do outro qualquer sinal que confirmasse a reciprocidade de seus sentimentos.

Shaoran sorriu de lado, ainda encarando-a fixamente.

– Achei que fosse ficar em casa... – ele disse com a voz levemente trêmula, enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais, lentamente.

– E eu pensei que você estaria na lanchonete... – retrucou suavemente, percebendo um brilho diferente nos olhos dele.

Shaoran também notara uma peculiar luz, que nunca estivera ali antes, na forma com que Sakura o encarava. Estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro.

– Eu estava, mas vim atrás de você... – ele sussurrou em resposta, como se tivesse medo que, falando mais alto, a imagem de Sakura à sua frente esvaecesse.

– Por quê? – ela perguntou, com as pernas bambas, enquanto Li se inclinava levemente sobre si para falar ao seu ouvido, como quem conta um segredo.

– Precisava falar com você, Sakura... – murmurou ternamente, sentindo o perfume floral que as madeixas cor de mel possuíam. Ela apoiou a mão sobre o peito másculo do rapaz, sentindo-se inebriada com toda aquela proximidade. Shaoran sentiu o leve tremor que acometia o corpo da garota e, temendo que ela desfalecesse, segurou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto.

– Por que me tortura... desse jeito? – ela questionou, com um fio de voz, afundando o rosto na base do pescoço dele. Shaoran sorriu com o comentário, apertando-a ainda mais em seus braços.

– Não é menor martírio para mim... – respondeu, afastando-a apenas o suficiente para que pudesse olhar as belas gemas esmeralda que a garota possuía.

– Então, por que continuar com isso? – Sakura sorriu timidamente, sentindo a respiração de Shaoran roçar em seus lábios, pouco antes de tê-los tomados de forma carinhosa. Uma fraqueza nas pernas fez com que ela se segurasse ao chinês. Um frio gostoso no estômago surgiu quando Shaoran lhe pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo.

Li experimentava o gosto e a textura daqueles lábios delicados, que tanto ansiara por tocar. Um leve desejo de provar melhor seu sabor o dominava.. Com a língua, impaciente, pediu a Sakura que abrisse os lábios e um arrepio percorreu toda sua espinha quando teve seu desejo atendido.

Fogos de artifício pareciam estourar ao longe, uma profusão de cores parecia tomar conta de tudo e as auras se misturavam agitadas e calmas ao mesmo tempo. Interromperam o beijo lentamente, continuando com os lábios colados, trocando pequenos beijos, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.

– Eu mal consigo acreditar... – Shaoran murmurou, beijando demoradamente o rosto dela. – Não acreditei que fosse possível quando Lien falou... – foi interrompido pela risada de Sakura.

– Acho que ele e Sharon combinaram de nos contar tudo hoje... – comentou, olhando-o nos olhos.

– Será? – ele perguntou, pensativo por um instante.

– Não!... – Sakura balançou negativamente a cabeça com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Tem razão! Lien não faria isso! – o rapaz disse, beijando brevemente os lábios dela.

– Será que somos tão desligados assim? – ela perguntou, abraçando-o e descansando a cabeça em seu peito.

– É o que está parecendo... - ele riu, mergulhando o nariz nos cabelos dela.

Sakura abriu os olhos, percebendo de relance que algumas pessoas os estavam observando e escondeu o rosto no peito dele com um sorriso no rosto.

– Acho que estamos chamando um pouco de atenção, Shaoran... – comentou, fazendo-o olhar rapidamente para os 'espectadores'.

– Vamos sair daqui, então... – afastou-a um pouco, mantendo-a bem presa pela mão como se temesse que ela fugisse. – Quer ir para a lanchonete? – questionou, vendo-a negar com a cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Agora não! – foi a resposta da japonesa que fez os lábios dele se curvarem, enquanto seguiam para a mansão.

* * *

Sakura arrumava nervosamente o cabelo em frente ao espelho do banheiro. Já o prendera de diversas formas e soltara, não gostando do resultado. Suspirou, derrotada, fitando a própria imagem: seu vestido longo rosa perolado, colado até os quadris, possuía mangas longas, que também delineavam o belo corpo jovem. Os cabelos mantinham-se desalinhados, por todas as tentativas frustradas de fazer um bom penteado. Ouviu batidas na porta.

– Pode entrar, Shaoran. – disse, seu tom transpassando seu desânimo.

– Sakura, está na hora de irmos. Está pronta? – perguntou ele, adentrando o quarto. Fitou a amada, que ainda olhava para o espelho. – O que houve?

– Simplesmente desisto de arrumar meu cabelo de forma decente!

– Acalme-se, querida... – ele abraçou-a pelos ombros, beijando-a levemente na bochecha. – Vire para mim. – pediu, sendo atendido por ela. – Bem, não sou nenhum especialista, mas sempre gostei muito quando deixa seu cabelo solto... – pegou uma escova, ajeitando as madeixas de cor caramelo dela. – Bem, eu gostei. – sorriu de lado.

Sakura virou-se para o espelho e sorriu ao ver a própria imagem. O resultado realmente não ficara nada mal e, se agradava a ele também, não queria mais nada.

– Obrigada. – fitou-o docemente, antes de beijá-lo.

Saíram do quarto de mãos dadas e encontraram Tomoyo e Eriol já prontos. No carro, Sakura aproveitou para reparar nos rapazes. Não era um baile tão formal, para a sorte de Shaoran, então eles usavam calça negra e camisa branca, ambos sociais, com o sapato combinando. Traziam casacos e, para o caso de um imprevisto, iriam deixar um sobretudo na limusine. Tomoyo trajava um vestido longo em estilo chinês, vermelho com detalhes em dourado. Manga longa e gola alta, com uma fenda até os joelhos do lado direito.

Ao descerem do carro, em frente ao salão, ouviram a música alta, enquanto vários colegas desciam também. Estavam entrando, conversando, quando ouviram alguém chegar buzinando. Viraram-se e viram a limusine branca, responsável por tal comoção, parar no mesmo local que a deles tinha o feito instantes antes. Shaoran rolou os olhos ao ver quem descera do carro.

– Shaoranzinho querido! – Chong segurou o braço dele.

O chinês mirou-a atentamente. Estava usando um vestido negro longo, com fendas até a metade das coxas em ambos os lados da saia reta. A manga era três quartos e o colo alvo dela estava exposto por um decote generoso. Vulgar demais a seus olhos.

– Ming I, pare com isso, por favor. – pediu ele, secamente.

A garota soltou-o e reparou nas mãos do jovem guerreiro à sua frente. Uma delas segurava a da jovem japonesa que se mantivera calada durante todo o tempo.

– O que significa isso? – ela exaltou-se, olhando descrente para a jovem de olhos verdes.

– Significa que eu tenho o prazer de comunicar primeiramente a você que eu e Sakura estamos namorando.

– Como é?! – a chinesa exclamou, encarando Sakura com fúria.

– Exatamente o que você ouviu. – disse ela, calmamente. – Podemos entrar, Shaoran?

– É claro, querida. – ele sorriu para ela e viraram as costas para Ming I, entrando no salão em seguida.

Assim que entraram, juntaram-se aos amigos e ficaram conversando calmamente. Sakura e Shaoran não desgrudavam, ele mantinha a cintura dela bem presa em seu braço esquerdo e ela deixava-se usufruir a proteção dos braços dele, tendo sonhado noites seguidas com esse momento.

– Bem, depois dessa confusão toda, Lien, tem algo que quero perguntar a você... – disse Tomoyo. – Como conseguiu manter-se calado diante de tudo? Agiu como se não soubesse de nada sobre os 'desencontros' dos dois...

– De quê me adiantaria falar? Eles precisavam resolver por si mesmos, senão não teriam futuro algum.

– Mas você não gostou nada de ouvir Shaoran dizer que já tinha desistido da Sakura... – comentou Mai Su.

– Ora, por mais que não estejamos mais namorando, não significa que eu não me importe mais com ela. – ele sorriu, observando a ex-namorada fazer o mesmo. Desviou o olhar para Sharon em seguida. – Mas estava considerando contar tudo aos dois... Já tinha levado uma bronca naquele dia de uma certa ciumenta.

A jovem inglesa sorriu, corada. Nesse momento, uma música lenta começou a tocar.

– Shaoran... Vamos dançar? – pediu Sakura.

– O que você quiser, meu anjo. – ele sorriu, segurando a mão dela enquanto a guiava para o centro da pista.

– Querida, me dá a honra dessa dança? – perguntou Eriol, cordialmente, beijando a mão da namorada.

– Claro. – Tomoyo sorriu com o galanteio e deixou-se levar por ele.

– Eu ainda vou entender como é que o Eriol consegue falar essas coisas sem parecer idiota... – comentou Tong.

– Oras, ele faz o que pensa que vai agradar a quem ele quer fazê-lo. – disse Sharon. – Ele não se importa com o que os outros vão pensar. – sorriu, observando o casal dançar. – Talvez a magia tenha alguma influência no comportamento das pessoas. – comentou, para que só o namorado a ouvisse.

* * *

Sakura e Shaoran dançavam abraçados, totalmente envoltos nos braços um do outro, entorpecidos pelas maravilhosas sensações que aquele simples toque lhes proporcionava.

– Shaoran... Você tinha mesmo desistido de mim? – perguntou, de olhos fechados, permitindo-o guiá-la.

– Eu não conseguia imaginar que, algum dia, você pudesse sentir a mesma coisa por mim. – acariciou levemente os cabelos dela. – Mas talvez eu tentasse novamente... Não saberia dizer-lhe com certeza.

– Não vamos precisar descobrir, não é? – ela sorriu, aconchegando-se melhor no abraço dele.

– Esperemos que não, querida. – beijou-lhe a fronte.

– Não adianta viver com medo do futuro... – ela disse, suspirando. – Vamos simplesmente aproveitar o presente.

* * *

**N/A:**

Está vivo!!! Está vivo!!! tendo ataque

Gente, mil perdões pela demora, mas, creio eu, valeu muito a pena não? Não é presunção nem nada, mas eu também fiquei na expectativa, já que a cena que saiu por último não foi feita por mim... E eu quase tive um treco quando li...

Agradecimentos: Eu não queria citar nomes por medo de esquecer alguém, mas acho que vou tentar...

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki**, eu não preciso nem falar nada, né? Docinho, você já está cansada de me 'ouvir' dizer as mesmas coisas sempre... Mas eu não sei como me expressar diferente e sentir-me satisfeita com o resultado... Mas, de uma forma ou de outra, acaba dando na mesma... Amo vc, querida!!

**Felipe S. Kai**, que, apesar de estar bastante atrasado na leitura, sabemos que é por motivo de força maior e, quando chegar aqui, que veja que eu não o esqueci... .

**Rosana**, que está sempre disposta a me ajudar quando eu preciso... Brigada, queria, adoro vc!!

De imediato, com participação direta são desses que me lembro... Claro que todos os reviewers estão no meu coração... Obrigada mesmo por todo apoio que me deram... Agradeço mesmo de coração...

Vou ficar sumida por uns tempinhos, mas ainda tem a minha parceria com a Yoru, que está trazendo até vocÊs uma nova produção denominada **Desígnios do Destino**. O endereço para acessá-la é: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)yorunohoshi

Também quero fazer uma propaganda básica... acessem o blog da história **Suteki**** da ne.** O endereço é: www(ponto)sutekidane(ponto)blogger(ponto)com(ponto)Br

Beijinhos A todos!!! Espero que tenham curtido tanto quanto eu!!!

Miaka Hiiragizawa.


End file.
